Tales of a Time Lady
by georgiagallifrey
Summary: Lady, Duchess of Time, travels the universe looking for adventure, accompanied by her companion Axe. OC characters along with characters from the show. Villains include Lonely Assassins, Ceros, deadly fungus and more! Doctor Who, TARDIS and others belong to the BBC Lady, Axe, Marie, and others belong to me
1. 1: Beginnings: Chapter 1

The TARDIS screeched to a halt. Lady lifted the huge black handle and pulled out the brake.

"Noisy, aren't you?" She smiled and stared at the glowing centre tube. "Now!" She clapped and addressed her beautiful ancient machine. "Where did you take me this time?"

She skipped down the steps, her incredibly wild white hair bouncing on her shoulders and slowly opened the door.

It was present day London. The buildings were 21st century, the cars fairly modern. Lady pouted. But something was wrong. Lady stepped outside cautiously. It was empty. Not a soul in sight. It was night-time, she admitted, but it wasn't usually _this_ deserted.

The TARDIS had landed in a park surrounded by tall buildings, which were fairly spaced apart. No one walked or drove in the area.

"Hello?" She called, a hand raised to her mouth. "Hey! Where did all you humans go? Come on, you never disappear this quickly!" She smiled and curled her lip. She folded her hands behind her back and walked around. "My goodness this is boring. You-who! Anybody?"

She snooped around the streets until she heard a loud screeching noise. "Huh?" Before she could blink she was suddenly knocked to the ground. The screech turned explosive and she felt a sudden gust of heat against her skin. Flustered, she scrambled to her feet.

A pair of hands firmly held her down. Lady had been thrown into an alleyway behind a couple of dustbins. She peeked over and saw a scorch mark of the spot where she had just stood. She swallowed and addressed the person who had saved her.

It was a young boy, of 21 years, with messy brown hair. His face was dirty and had bags under his emerald eyes. He wore two sweaters and a long battered coat. Tied around his waist was another jumper and a long striped scarf was around his neck. Weathered boots tied to his feet and torn trousers covered his legs. Lady blinked and opened her mouth, but the boy lifted a finger to his lips.

"Quiet", he whispered. He pointed up and Lady followed. Above between the buildings was a large faint airship. It made a low grumbling sound and reflected the street lights, making it glow. Lady stared in awe.

"Sweet." The boy's jaw dropped and stared, harshly whispering.

"_Sweet?_ Are you kidding! That thing has been taking people for the past two months now! How is that _sweet_?" His eyes narrowed. "You're not one of them, are you?" Lady held up her hands and shook her head. He wasn't convinced. "Tell me something that they wouldn't."

Lady scratched her chin. "David Cameron is a massive clot."

The boy narrowed his eyes, but nodded and stood. "It's safe, the Cloud doesn't come back until the next night."

"Cloud?" The boy nodded.

"We call it that because whenever someone sees it, it's always said to be a cloud and ignored. Nothing more. Annoys the crap out of me." Lady laughed.

"Well, the good this is I know."

"What good is that?"

Lady smiled. "Because I know what it is." The boy lightened up.

"Really?" he said hopefully. But he then stopped and his face darkened. "How can I trust you?"

"I'm trusting you. And that is a good enough excuse." She nodded and walked over the dustbins and examined the scorch marks. She crouched down and pulled out a large long army knife. She flicked out a little glowing device and scanned the marks. "Hmm…." She titled her head and curled her lip. "These marks, do you ever see how they're made?"

"Unfortunately, no. There's a intense heat wave, you felt it, and burst of light, so if I tried to look I'd probably lose my sight." Lady sighed.

"Damn. Oh well, you knowing would only confirm suspicions."

"Of who?" The boy asked. Lady swung her device and poked the boy in the chest with it. He gave a tiny welp.

"Ceros. Bad news. They tend to like using a certain type of fuel for their energy source."

"What?"

"Lifeforms." Lady wrinkled her nose and said grimly.

"But, energy cannot be made like that." The boy objected. Lady objected right back.

"Oh, yes it can! They are a young race, younger planet, so things like coal and oil are not discovered yet. So, they have developed a different way of harvesting energy. Very interesting looking, these guys." Lady skipped and started walking away. The boy followed. Her hand made movements as she explained. "Tall, skinny, dark-skin toned. Big thick hands. Even bigger heads. Empty though." She grinned. "About three thousands light years…" Lady pointed south east into the night sky, "That way?" The boy swallowed.

"The way you talk about them… sounds like they're… aliens." Lady nodded.

"Not that hard to figure out, Einstein." The boy pouted in annoyance. Anyway, they are obviously running low on planet Ettrick so that's probably why they're re-fuelling here." She stopped. " Did you say a month? And a person per night?" The boy nodded. Lady scratched her chin. "Two humans would easily power one ship. Why stay for a month?" Again she scratched. "Kid, how many ships?"

"Oh, just the one." He was annoyed at being called 'kid', but he didn't want to tell her his name just yet.

"Are you sure? Could be more."

"Well, to be honest they kind of look the same. Sometimes even I think it could be a cloud."

"There has to be more. Only reason to stay this long. Actually", she grabbed his shoulders and grinned, "the humans are still alive. They are collecting, not using! Well, not just yet anyway. We can still save them!" Her eyes sparkled. The boy's didn't.

"What can we do? How can we even get on their ship?"

"I told you before. You have me!" Lady grinned smugly.

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"Oh, Lady." The boy raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I can see that. But what's your _name."_

"No, Lady. That's my name."

He frowned. "Bit unimaginative." She shrugged.

"It's the name I remember. I had several once. But only this own remains." Lady stared off somewhere and the boy was polite enough not to ask.

"Well, mine's Axe. Hey." He smiled and reached out shaking her hand.

"Wonderful name and it's a pleasure, Axe. Now follow me, do as I say and hopefully we will live." Axe's eyes went wide while Lady laughed. "Don't worry, I have a brilliant track record. And now, we plan!"

* * *

><p>To his suggestion, Axe led Lady into a basement of an old bar. It was small and cramped, filled with boxes, bags and sheets. It led Lady to believe he lived here.<p>

"Once you get past the smell, it's still bad." Lady blankly stated. She wrinkled her nose. Axe weakly defended it.

"It's home." He shrugged. "Yeah, and the smell won't go away."

"It's cat? I smell cat." Lady bended over and sniffed around. "And sausages. And…" She licked her finger and held it up "Moths?" Axe nodded.

"We have to have so much fabric. It keeps us safe." Lady frowned as she sat on a wooden crate.

"I've never known Ceros to be allergic to fabric." He shook his head.

"No, somehow wrapping ourselves thick keeps us undetected." She smiled.

"Of course! Hide the energy being emitted. The clothing smothers it. But won't being covered in clothing make you sweat? Hence energy being used?"

"It's London. If you shiver, it gives off more, because you're moving more. Plus, we don't go out at night when it's colder."

"Of course." Lady smiled, looking around the room and scanning different areas. "Sometimes I forget about the basic human anatomy."

Axe pointed at her. "Hey, you're one too. How could you forget?" Lady grinned sheepishly.

"Quite easily actually." She fist pumped her chest."Not a trace of human blood. Sorry to drop a bomb shell, but I'm alien too." Axe stepped away and picked up a pole that laid next a box.

"But you said you weren't one of them!" He yelled. Lady stood up and reassured him.

"That is true. I'm alien, but not Ceros." He still held out his weapon. "Rather die than be one of them."

Axe's pole was still there, Lady looked at it in amusement. "How do I know you're still not dangerous?"

"You're still here, aren't you?" Lady shrugged; as if that was the best answer she could offer. She sat back down and continued talking, while Axe still held defence, her words ringing in his mind. Lady brushed her fingers through her hair. "Now, in order to lure the ships, we would need to release a huge load of energy. The only source of that amount would be the TARDIS and _no_ _way_ I am giving them that."

"TARDIS?"

"Spaceship." Lady waved her hand, Axe however still confused. "I know for a fact that while the ships detect energy, the Ceros themselves have a great sense of smell. Which covering with clothing that smells of cat also helps. Smart cookies." She raised an eyebrow and stopped. "Hey, the cat! Where is it?" She grinned and begged Axe. "I want to play with it."

"Oh", he said, taken aback, pole lowering. "I'm sure she's around somewhere." He shrugged while Lady squealed.

"Oh, a girl! How cute. I have a thing for Earth cats." As if on queue, a faint 'meow' was heard and a ball of orange tattered fur was seen rubbing against Axe's legs. "Aw! It's so adorable!"

"Isn't there more important things?" Lady held up a hand.

"Quiet! I want a cuddle." She smiled and beckoned it over. "Name?"

"Scraps." Lady wrinkled her nose. He shrugged. "I found her eating my scraps, and it stuck. Hello, Scraps." He looked down lovingly to the cat, which purred. He picked her up and placed her in Lady's arms. At first the cat disapproved but soon was snug. Lady was ecstatic.

"This is awesome!" She whispered, as if not to wake her up. Axe stared at her. "Fine. Serious time. I want to lore them over, hijack a ship and question the captain into leaving."

"And them kill them?"

Lady blinked. "Why would I kill them?" Axe blinked back, surprised.

"Because they have been kidnapping humans!"

"If they attack me and refuse a brilliant offer, I will retaliate. But I always present myself as defensive. Things tend to go better in your favour that way."

"So, if they refuse, you will kill them?"

"Well, I try not too. Spilling blood human or alien is a terrible thing. Why are you so eager?" Axe looked down.

"My brother. He's up there. I told him not to get food! You see, if we go out in the day, the police try and catch us and take us to the army or jail if we are caught stealing food. If we go at night it's the Cloud. It's a slimmer chance getter caught regardless, but we try and risk it at day. He didn't listen."

"The army sounds bad."

"They'll separate us too." He sighed. "And no one would look after Scraps. I have a list of reasons." He shrugged. "But if my brother is alive, fine, don't kill them. But if they have recycled him, let me kill the one who did it."

"And then where would you be? An eye for an eye?" Lady raised an eyebrow. "'An eye for an eye will make the world blind.' Love Gandhi, met him once. Skinny chap." She suddenly remembered the conversation. "Nope, I will deal with it. Not another word." She stared him down then continued planning. Axe sat down on a stool, pole in hand and watched her. After an hour of scribbling on a rough piece of paper she sighed. "Bah! I cannot work here. These are hardly proper conditions. Back to the TARDIS!" She leapt up and raced up the basement steps. She stopped, turned around and poked her head back down. "Coming Axe?" He hesitated but quickly followed her, dropping the pole.

They walked out into the street and it was morning. The roads were busy again with the morning rush. People walked past shops and hurried into the underground or raced in taxis and buses. Axe stayed close to Lady, hiding and ducking whenever an officer came into view.

He seemed relaxed until an old woman with unusually big hands walked past carrying a metal detector. Lady didn't seem to notice her but Axe became stiff and kept his vision fixed. He stared until she turned the corner.

They reached the park and there stood a telephone booth. The windows weren't see-through and caution tape

was wrapped around it. However, Lady was able to open it, as the tape only _looked_ like it looped around. Axe stood back and laughed, hands on hips.

"This is your grand and mighty spaceship? It's a telephone booth." Lady shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She unlocked it with a key around her neck and strolled in, closing the door behind her. After a few seconds, Axe decided to open it and tell her off for being a liar. He grabbed the handle, pushed it in, (strange as these doors would usually pull out) and gasped in awe.

A room ten times the size of the original booth filled Axe's vision. In the centre on a grand platform was a glowing tube from the roof to the floor and a dashboard around it. There were walkways leading to other rooms and some of the walls were filled with books. Lady leaned against the controls arms folded and a smug smile. "Oh, look at that. Gotcha, didn't I? I usually do."

"Wow." Axe breathed as he slowly twirled around, taking in the room. Lady smiled at his dumbfounded face. "This is impossible."

She held up a finger. "Wrong. Nothing's impossible to a Gallifreyian! Please, not even in our vocabulary." She frowned. "Actually, I'm not sure if it even is. Oh well." Axe walked up to the platform with the console. He stared at the buttons and levers and handles. There even was an old typewriter. However instead of letters was strange circular symbols. He reached out and gently touched it, smiling.

"I cannot even begin to describe it."

"Don't. The best things are always gone unsaid." Lady said absently as she stared lovingly at the glowing column.

"Where did you get this? How did you even build it?" Axe gave her a side smile in amazement. "I mean, it's bigger on the outside." Lady curled her lip.

"Not built, grown. We grow TARDIS's."

Axe scoffed and laughed. "You can't grow pure metal." Lady shrugged.

"Fine, whatever. Now, what is the time?"

He shrugged. Lady sighed but remembered and pulled out a long pocket watch that sat around her neck. She clicked her tongue. "Only 7 in the morning. No matter to a Time Lady!" She smiled, and focused on the console. "Just skip a few hours, that's all..."

Axe jumped down the platform and poked his head out the door. He then walked out, circled the booth a few more times just to be saw and came back it, head shaking and mouth in a wide smile. "We definitely have a while, the Cloud doesn't come until midnight."

"Ah, midnight. How poetic." Lady smiled. "My favourite time. We need to find something that bursts out _tons_ of energy." She frowned and closed her eyes, sitting on a bench near the console. "Cardiff!" She cried and jumped up, scaring Axe.

"Cardiff? In Wales?"

"Oh, yes! There's a rip in space there that releases a TON of energy!" She squealed with glee. "There's enough to power them for decades!" She flew to the controls and staring pressing buttons and flipping switches Lady started typing things into the typewriter.

"Hang on, if these things sense energy small enough in humans, how on earth did they miss a _rip_ in Cardiff?" Axe asked, stopping Lady. She frowned and let go of the controls.

"That is an excellent question." She sat back down. "My TARDIS uses that energy easily, a Ceros spaceship would have no trouble."

"Maybe they only use a certain type? Like you using gas, but they use oil. So they would only seek their 'type.'" Axe offered as he sat crossed legged on the floor.

"That's… true." Lady widened her eyes. "Yes! That's it! I can convert the energy into something a bit more usable! My TARDIS uses the energy at its most complicated, the Ceros, smart as they are, the spaceships aren't nearly as complex as mine! Oh Axe I love you!" She raced over and kissed Axe on the top of his head. "You should wash more." She added before she threw herself back on the console and flicked and pushed levers. "Axe, grab onto that rail there! Going to be a bumpy ride!" she called out and Axe instantly obeyed. "Hold on!" She laughed as the whole TARDIS creaked and groaned before tilting to the left sharply. A couple of sparks flew from the dashboard and Lady grinned in glee, the light reflecting in her mad eyes. Axe glanced at her and felt he was in the presence of a lunatic After a few more seconds, the TARDIS moaned and thudded, while sounds of mechanical whistles filled the air.

* * *

><p>"Cardiff! Right on target!" Lady threw down the throttle and pulled out the brake. She walked over and knelt next to Axe, who had closed his eyes and was glued to the rail. "Axe? Ride's over, you can open your eyes now." He opened them slowly and sighed.<p>

"How do you not get sick every time?"

"Born with it." She winked and strolled down to the door. "Hurry up, got only to midnight to power up a Ceros ship." She walked out with Axe following quickly behind.

He stumbled out and gasped. Cardiff. There it was. The booth had done it. "Now, where's that old rip?" Lady walked around and pulled out the pocketknife. She changed it into a sensor and started scanning random spots in the air and ground. The TARDIS had taken them to Cardiff Bay, with the Roald Dahl Plass just a few feet away. Several people glanced over at the strange young woman, scanning random spots and muttering. Axe walked around the ship and was surprised to see that the telephone booth had changed slightly. The spelling of 'Telephone' was changed to 'Dros y ffôn'. The caution tape was also changed the spelling 'rhybuddiad'.

"What happened to the ship?" Axe shouted twice as Lady was quite a distance away, still scanning the skies.

"Huh?"

"The ship!" Axe pointed as Lady looked in his direction. She walked back to him and was told again.

"Oh, Chameleon Circuit." She said as if that was all she had to say. She sighed. "It's a disguise mechanism. Allows me to blend in. See? Changed to Welsh becomes we're in Wales. If we were in China I would have become something more common there. A phone booth from Britain would stand out. Okay?" She looked slightly rushed and was angered that after a few more minutes she couldn't find it. "Oh, dammit! What happened to it? It's not like it sealed."

"Could it?" Asked Axe. Lady shook her head.

"No way. A rip that old and big? No chance." She walked around again and Axe tried to help too, even if he didn't have a little device. Finally, Lady found it. "About time!" She cried from the middle of a fountain. "Those stupid humans build a fountain right on top of it!" She shouted, soaking wet. Axe stood at the edge and stared in wonder how she was not embarrassed to be standing in the middle of a fountain banging on about space rips and stupid humans. On queue, people started staring. He held out a hand.

"Come on, get out of it." Lady ignored the hand.

"No, still need to harness it." The tone she said it in was almost childish. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a metal cylinder the size of a 30cm ruler that was covered in circuits and wires Lady pressed a small red button on the lid. A whirring noise was heard as Axe felt a strange sensation in his fingers. "Tingling? Yeah, it does that." She smiled as Axe kept wiggling his fingers. She waited five minutes and pushed the button again, sealing the lid. "There we go!" she laughed and jumped out of the fountain. "Filled to the brim."

"Will it be enough?" Axe asked as they ran back to the ship.

"Defiantly. This is in a complex form. Wait until I break it down! There will be more then the Ceros knows what to do with!"

They arrived back in London in a slightly less shaky departure. Axe held his own a little better this time. "Oh, I'm never going to get used to that." He murmured under his breath. Lady caught his words and gave a funny look. It was almost like he was expecting to go again. She shook it from her head.

"Anyway, the plan is we stand in the middle of the street, release a tiny bit from the can and wait." Lady lifted the cylinder from a small platform in the console that was converting the energy.

"That's it?" Axe objected. "We'd be sitting ducks." They walked out of the TARDIS and headed back to the basement.

"It's the only one." She shrugged and half-smiled. "Get equipment." She said as she tied up her long white hair. She tied up her boots tighter and brushed dust of her shirt. Lady placed the container back into her jacket and checked her army knife was in her pocket. Axe had ditched a sweater and placed a small blade into his belt. After giving a small bowl of food to Scraps he was ready. Lady was waiting on the stairs. She fiddled with the settings on the cylinder and clicked her tongue. "Finished. Ready?"

Axe replied a little nervously. "As ready as I'll ever be to fight aliens that are turning humans into energy."

"That's the spirit!" Lady laughed and punched the air, racing up the stairs.


	2. 1: Beginnings: Chapter 2

"So, we're just going to stand here?" Axe asked. The two of them stood in the middle of the park, about 11 at night. They had been there ever since they left the basement, which was around 10 in the morning, waiting for the energy to finish converting. The street lights weren't on, Lady explaining the Ceros took that energy.

"That's right. Unless of course you can think of something better." She shrugged. The cylinder was firmly grasped in her hand and in the other was her pocketknife.

"What is that?" Axe asked again, nodding at the knife. Lady held it up.

"Sonic pocket knife I'm told. I can change it into anything. Screwdriver, spanner, sonic sensor, lock pick. It's brilliant, really."

"Where did you get it?"

"Always had it." Lady smiled. "Sitting in my pocket, every time." She was of course referring to after regeneration. She flipped it up and caught it easily.

Soon, the chill air turned warm. Both Lady and Axe felt several heat flushes but only Axe started sweating. "They're here." He whispered, swallowing. Lady didn't need to ask who – she knew straight away. They looked up in the sky and saw that a grey shape was shifting. The Cloud was descending. Axe swallowed nervously and gripped his knife.

"Put it away." Lady murmured. "Present yourself as peaceful, and they have no need to attack." Axe slowly slipped it back into his belt.

"Did you open the cylinder?"

"No." Lady admitted, a little concerned. Both of them felt a stone of dread in there stomachs.

The warm air was turning hot and Axe started panting. Lady was starting to sweat. The Cloud beamed a light down that caused the pair to cover their eyes in shock of the brightness. After experiencing a spilt second of almost unbearable heat, Lady slowly pulled her arm away from her eyes.

Inside was shabby. That was pretty much the word for it. The wires around the circuit boards and panels were pulled and frayed, the metal was rusting and the paint job was well beyond due. A faint trail of steam hissed from a pipe. Lady tried not to smile. She got to her feet and brushed herself off. She was just about to tap Axe on the shoulder when she noticed them. The Ceros.

They looked terrible. A shadow of a race. They were skinny, the bones sticking out from underneath. But even for Ceros this was way too skinny. Bone and flesh. Their fingers were toothpicks and their heads looked sick, their eyes sitting in flabby sockets. Lady swallowed her giggles and felt embarrassed for thinking about laughing at the ship before. Their skin tone was pale and faint red patches appeared on their joints. They were naked but nothing was to be seen.

"Intruder." There were five of them, side by side. The middle one had spoken. It hissed but it also sounded strained and tired.

Lady slowly waved. "Hey, guys." She was taken aback, and it showed in her voice. "Me and my friend" she picked up Axe by his collar "were just popping in and would love to leave. Where's the door?"

"Not leaving." The one on the left of the middle said, lifting a stiff right arm. "Without humans."

"Not going to happen. You see, I'm getting them back." If Ceros actually laughed, the wheezing noise was probably would they call it.

"No." It was short and serious, and made Lady nervous.

"Yes." She said, equally as stern.

The Ceros turned their backs and walked down a corridor. Lady, curious, followed, almost having to pull Axe as well. The Ceros entered a room with a platform and, quite dramatically, stood on it, towering over Lady and Axe.

"Our kind is dying." The one of the right end said.

"Don't be so dramatic." She waved a hand.

"Silence, human!" One of them instantly hissed. Lady bit her lip. "The supply has been exhausted, our kind looking for other ways of energy."

"But I though they just needed the energy for, like ships and stuff. Do they like eat it too?" Axe whispered.

"Yes, male human."

"My name is Axe." He bravely corrected. Lady hid her face and smiled. The fourth Ceros hissed. Axe closed his mouth.

"As I was saying, our energy is gone. Our species will not survive without. You human litter this planet, some not even fulfilling the lives that others experience."

Lady folded her arms. "Is this a pity mission? Take the unfortunate and convert them into energy?"

There was a silence between them. "Of course."

Lady laughed. "Not while I'm around."

"You speak big for a human."

"She's not-" Lady interrupted him.

"So?"

"You will eat those words. Are you really going to let a race die to protect a few humans whose lives would be worthless staying here?"

"Hey!" Lady shouted, walking forward and pointing. "To you they may be, but _every_ human life is worth protecting, from the simple child to the President of nation. And you cannot convince me otherwise."

The Ceros said nothing. They stared her down, and Lady looked like she would stare at them forever if the first Ceros hadn't looked away, the others following. Lady narrowed her eyes. "Do you know how energy is taken?" Lady said nothing, not openly saying how she didn't know. "Well, the humans are put into a deep sleep, while we suck it from them." Behind Lady and Axe, the wall turned out to be a curtain, which was raised to reveal a room, bright white with a person lying in a chair, asleep. Axe turned in horror to see his brother. Messy brown hair and wide golden eyes, dirty jeans and wearing a few sweaters. Clutched in his hands was a plastic bag, the lunch he never gave to Axe.

"Chris!" He roared and threw himself against the glass. Lady held back and gasped quietly. One of the Ceros walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Without a sound, the Ceros put the other hand over Lady's mouth and dropped the first to across her stomach. She muffled a shout but Axe was too distraught over his brother to hear. She kicked and punched, but it was all in vain. Axe banged his fists against the glass and tears rolled down his face as his brother remained motionless and a golden glow was sucked from his body. Lady freed one hand and reached out, before the Ceros slipped away quietly, taking her with them.

Suddenly, the steady rising and falling of Chris's chest stopped. It was only thing that prevented Axe totally losing his mind. The fact sunk in, slowly, and his eyes went wide.

"Chris!" He banged his fists. "Chris!" He chocked through tears. "No!" He looked around the white room for a door but solid walls surrounded him. "Come back." He whispered, sliding down and crouched on the floor, head in knees.

"Axe!" Lady freed herself from her mouth gag. "Axe!" The Ceros had restrained her in rope and then pushed along the corridors and hallways in a wheelchair. A Ceros hit her at the back of her head. "Hey!" She objected but looked around. "How did you even get this chair?"

"Quiet."

"Make me. So explain, what do you hope to gain by tying me up? Other than a serious kick to the butt." They turned a sharp corner, making Lady suddenly rock in her seat, hitting her head on her knees. "Ouch." She said, muffled by her lap.

"Quiet." The Ceros repeated. They took her down a corridor, where the metal doors slid open to reveal a large room where in the middle, towards the back, was a platform with three long poles. The middle one descended from the ceiling and the other two connected from the opposite walls. Lady gulped. They were for her. The wall on the right was simply a sheet of black shiny glass. As soon as the Ceros turned their backs for a minute, Lady's hands reached into her pocket and pulled out the knife. She clicked on the blade setting and cut the ropes. As soon as she cut the last one, a Ceros turned around, saw her and roared. If Lady wasn't in danger, she would have laughed. It was a weak roar, hoarse and croaky.

Lady jumped up over the chair and, as soon as her feet were on the ground, kicked it towards them. It hit only one and even then it wasn't all that wounded. She spun around and bolted for the door. Just as she was centimetres from it, a Ceros pulled a black fingernail out, winced, and threw it at her. Lady stopped suddenly and collapsed, the nail hitting her at the back of her head. The nail fizzed, little bolts of poison shocking her. Her pale blue eyes widened and whispered, "That's hardly not fair" before blackening out.

Tears still rolled down Axe's face. It was only when he looked up to wipe his face he realized no one else was in the room. The Ceros, Lady, they were all gone. Fear gripped his heart and he shot up, frantic and searched the room. He face-palmed himself.

"Crap." He whispered. How could he leave her alone with those dangerous aliens? Axe took the blade of his belt and gripped it; ready to slice anything that came in his path. He walked towards the door, but stopped, turned and saluted to the body of his brother. He sucked up tears and bolted down the hallway. He met no resistance, and crept along the hallways, peeking into every room. Axe mumbled swears as he failed to find her. Or anything.

"Where are you?" He stumbled into another room and gasped. The back wall was a mirror, taking up the entire space. But it had a black shade to it. Axe looked to his immediate left and saw a switch. He didn't want to, but his body disobeyed and flicked.

"No!" He screamed as he saw Lady's body been strapped into the poles. Wires were coming out of the ends and little suction pads were being pressed into her skin. With each pad placed, Lady's head rolled back and forth. Lady wasn't facing to him, nor was her back. He stared at her side on. Axe raced up to the glass. "No! NO!" He threw himself at it. Always behind glass, behind a barrier, unable to help. He hated it, cursing and swearing and feeling defeated. The pole above Lady lowered and three thick wires were pressed onto her forehead. A Ceros near a switch moved it, three bolts of energy shooting through the wires into Lady's body. Her eyes shot open, and a silent cry escaped her lips. She twisted and pulled, but straps were tied to her wrists and ankles. Axe stood behind the glass, transfixed, hearing every word the Ceros were about to say.

"We were foolish." Hissed a Ceros, edging closer.

"Using weak humans as energy was a vain solution." Another backed up. A third stood next to the first two.

"Why waste _energy_ on them when a Time Lord has fallen into our laps?" Lady's eyes widened.

"The Time Lords are dead!" She cried. "They are dead!" Shouting it seemed to cause Lady pain, as her face crinkled up. Axe covered his mouth.

"No. You survived. A Time _Lady_." Lady sighed and closed her eyes. "The amount of energy produced by just _one_ is amazing. Especially after regeneration." If Ceros could smile, the expression on their faces was close. Lady's widened her eyes in fear as she realized what they were going to do. Kill her, harvested the energy from her regeneration and do it all again.

"No!" She cried and squirmed. "I have energy from a rift that will be better!" She kept indicating to her jacket. "Take it! Use it!" A Ceros walked up and reached inside her jacket and retrieved the cylinder. It took it back and the Ceros huddled around it. While they were investigating, Lady looked to her right, straight into Axe's eyes. He froze. She mouthed a word, but changed her glaze when the Ceros addressed her.

"Thoughtful gift, Time Lady. But we will still use you." Lady groaned in anger.

"If you do not let me go, I will rain upon you the wrath of a thousand Judoons! You will release me!" She shouted and glared fire into their eyes. The Ceros were slightly taken aback, but the situation of Lady being tied up reassured them.

"Silence, Time Lady. Stop using your strength, you will need it for your regenerations." Lady breathed heavily before a Ceros shot another bolt of electricity into her. She gasped and groaned, twitching painfully.

Axe stepped back and ran. Staying there staring was not going to save her. He needed to get into that room. Lady's life, or several apparently, depended on it. But he couldn't leave the ship; he didn't know the way. Axe still raced down the hallways again to the spot where they first appeared, sat down and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind, increasing hard as Lady's shouts and his brother still filled his head. But soon, quiet was achieved. He breathed in and out, thinking of only one word, the one Lady whispered in desperation through the glass.

"_TARDIS_."


	3. 1: Beginnings: Chapter 3

Axe concentrated harder than he had in his entire life. He pictured the booth in his head and tried to remember the funny sounds it made when Lady moved it to Cardiff. He recreated the colours, the layout, all the books and platforms inside. He sat, crouched on the wall straining his memory. He hoped it was enough.

Suddenly, like music to his ears, wind blew through his hair and a sound was heard, creaky and metallic. He opened his eyes and the TARDIS materialized before him. He cried with laughter and he jumped to his feet. Axe stopped. What the hell was he going to do? But in his heart he was still thankful, jumping up and hugging it rather awkwardly. It was still a telephone booth. Axe suddenly felt a zap and stepped back. The TARDIS had changed its form, looking identical to a huge metal pipe next to it. Axe was amazed.

"What to do? What to do?" He whispered at it. "Help me, you great machine! Tell me how to save Lady!" As soon as it's master's name was said, it lit up and vanished. Axe was shocked. "Hey! Come back!" He yelled and ran down a hallway. "Come on! Don't just leave!" He stopped when he heard noises. He hid behind a pipe and waited. The Ceros from before walked past, apparently just leaving Lady. It took all his strength not to surprise attack and stab them with his knife. But he placed his hand on it anyway. When the coast was clear, he slid out and raced for Lady's room. After a couple of minutes he found it.

It was worse then watching behind the glass. Lady was pale and shivering, her white hair falling out of the ponytail and covered in sweat. Her mouth was open, breathing heavily. "Lady?" Axe quietly said, closing the door and walking up. She didn't move. "Lady, please say something." He stepped onto a platform and looked up at her. Her eyes flickered open.

"_Cannot move… Energy made by moving…"_ Lady whispered. Her voice was hoarse and dry. "_Go to TARDIS…"_ As soon as she finished the word, the TARDIS appeared in the room. Axe gave it a look.

"Thanks for bailing on me."

"_Axe listen… inside…another cylinder… energy I didn't convert. Put it into the core…the Cloud will die…"_

"But you-"

"_Leave me… put it into the core and the Cloud will fall…" _Lady repeated more firmly.

"You will fall with it!" Axe shouted. Lady didn't respond. She blinked slowly.

"_I am your distraction… Go!"_ She shouted and lifted her head up. Bolts of electricity shot through Lady and into the poles. She threw her head back and forth. More energy was sucked from her. Axe stepped back in fear and ran straight for the TARDIS when an alarm was heard. "_Go!"_ Lady called one last time and glanced at a chart in the wall. It showed a percentage that was reaching 90. It was the countdown until her next regeneration. She groaned and hung her head, closing her eyes and powering down. Axe threw open the TARDIS door and shut it. The TARDIS turned invisible.

Axe raced across the platforms and searched for the cylinder. "Okay okay. If I was a cylinder filled with raw space energy taken by a Time Lady where would I put it?" he grew more frustrated when the minutes ticked by. Finally, he found it. On the console was a screen that showed what was happening outside the TARDIS. Five Ceros were standing around Lady. Axe groaned. He couldn't get out without getting caught.

"I'm so stupid. TARDIS, move!" He threw himself against the dashboard and shouted abused. "Go to the core! Go! How do you even work this thing?" Five buttons on the dashboards instantly lit up. Axe without hesitation hit them. The TARDIS rocked violently and creaked. Axe suddenly remembered a lever Lady used and reached out for it, pulling it down. The TARDIS was quieter and smoother. It jolted for a second and was soon silent. Axe gripped the cylinder. They were in the core.

Axe slowly walked down the platform and opened the door. It was empty. The room was circular, where a pulsing dome in the middle of the floor glowed red. Odds swirls of blue were seen. Axe suddenly believed it to be Lady's energy. He quickly rejected it. A rail, not close enough for Axe to reach over, protected the dome. Control panels lay of the edges of the room and glowing lights and wires decorated them. Screens were placed on the wall, and the biggest one showed Lady. Axe swallowed and ignored it. He looked at the cylinder. Nothing on it suggested a cord or an insert for the console. Axe studied the dome again. Around the rim were slots and buttons, one big enough for Axe to connect the cylinder in. He smiled and began to unscrew the lid of the case of the cylinder.

"Stop human!" A Ceros cried and lunged for Axe. He jumped out of fright and fell over the rail, landing on the dome. It didn't crack under his weight but it was hard and knocked the air out of him. He groaned and scrambled to his feet.

"Give us the cylinder!" Another shrieked and soon ten of them surrounded Axe. He was totally trapped.

"Do you really expect me to? After killing my brother!" Axe shouted back. They were silent.

"Still mad about that I see." One of them mumbled.

"You bet! And there is nothing stopping me!" He raised the cylinder above his head.

"We will kill the Time Lord!" Another cried. Axe stopped and lowed his raised arms.

"You're bluffing! You wouldn't, she is too precious!"

"Ceros don't negotiate poorly. We will kill her." One Ceros walked over to the console and put a hand on a switch. "Give us the cylinder and Mathis will let go." Axe swallowed as Mathis' hand tightened around it. He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"_I'm sorry._" He whispered then yelled, raising the cylinder and forcing it into the dome. He cried out on pain as a fierce light filled the room. He was thrown off the dome across the room, where the TARDIS previously was. He swore and tried to find a way to escape, while avoiding the Ceros who screamed bloody murder and starting to advance on him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mathis pull down the switch before collapsing. He screamed "NO!" in grief, as he knew Lady had just died.

Everything seemed to go slow. Axe, out of fury, pushed past several Ceros. He had gotten out his knife as was cutting whatever was in front of him. Finally he escaped the room as it was beginning to become too hot for him to handle. Meanwhile, the Cloud began to break down. Sparks flew from consoles that were exploding. Pipes were bursting and wires were burning. A dangerous smoke filled the air. Axe ran frantically with his scarf wrapped around his nose and mouth. Suddenly, he spotted a window.

The Cloud was falling through the skies and barely missing tall buildings. It was extremely early in the morning. Axe pressed his face against the glass to see where it would eventually land: the park where he first met Lady. A feeling of pain tugged at his heart, but he bravely ignored it and examined the walls for a door or safety hatch. The smoke was filing his vision and soon he could hardly see. Throwing his hands against it, Axe searched the wall for a latch or level or anything. Finally, he found something. He yanked it with all his might and suddenly found himself falling out of the Cloud and into the air. He screamed and tumbled around, his clothing flapping freely. The Cloud fortunately was falling close to a four-story apartment whose roof Axe had fallen on. He cried in pain as his shoulder dislocated. The sight of the giant spaceship, that actually was looking like a cloud due to the smoke, distracted him for a split second. A few moments later, it crashed. Axe felt a big heat wave and instantly sweated. He threw himself to the edge of the roof and saw an amazing sight.

The Cloud was broken down the middle, not exactly halfway and not exactly fully split. Smoke poured out from it and electricity fizzed in little leaps around it. Axe couldn't see any Ceros running out of it.

He found a fire escape and climbed down on it. Clutching his shoulder, he leaped down, hardly touching the steps. He was amazed how no one had heard it. It had sounded like a collapsing building.

The heat forced Axe to stay away a good twenty meters. It frustrated him, as he wanted to find Lady. Cradling his shoulder, he fell to his knees and cried.

"_Axe._" He instantly looked up and saw Lady, clothes burnt to an extent and grime on her left cheek. Her boots had dirt and one of them were torn. Her jacket had a tear on the shoulder and her jeans beyond repair. A couple of steps back behind her was the TARDIS, in its telephone booth form. She smiled, her dry lips cracking. Axe found himself unable to get up. He just gave the biggest smile he could give.

"Lady!" He cried. "I though I killed you!" The memory made tears fill in his eyes.

Lady knelt down and held his hand. Her voice was less hoarse. "No. You saved me. I escaped before they pulled the lever. You did the right thing."

"You really wouldn't have minded." Axe said an amount of awe. Lady smiled.

"Once I would have thought the sacrifice stupid. I regarded you humans to same as apes. Nothing worth saving. But someone told me that you guys are pretty special, pretty significant."

"Who?"

"His name was The Doctor. He's a Time Lord, like me."

"So, you two are together?" Lady sat down.

"Due to unfortunate circumstances."

"What do you mean?"

"The others are all gone." She curled her lip. Axe didn't say anything more. A few moments passed when Lady noticed Axe's shoulder. "Oh my goodness! Here, let me get that." She knelt over and grabbed his arm and shoulder, pushing it into placed before Axe even knew what was happened. A crunch was heard and Axe cried out and bit his lip. "There. All better." Axe had to admit it felt a million times better.

"Thank you." He said weakly.

"You know, you could have died as well." Lady pointed out, not looking at him. "Why so worried about me?"

"You're more important than a dumb human boy. You're a Time Lady, whatever that is, with a TARDIS! I cannot do all the things you can-"

"Stop. Stop that crazy talk right now. How can you even think like that?" She turned to him and small drops of water formed around her eyes. "You're not important? I should _hit_ you!" Axe was taken aback. "Because of _you_ Axe, I am here! You saved me." She gave a side smile. "Without even considering your safety, you threw raw energy into a spaceship's core! And not even a hesitation."

"You have more to lose!" Axe said harshly. "I have nothing left." Tears were forming in his own eyes. "_Nothing._"

"No one ever has nothing, Axe." Lady smiled. "You have it, you just need to look harder." Axe smiled and wiped his cheek where tears have fallen. The two sat in silence for a while, watching the burning ship produce columns of thick smoke.

"Um, Lady?"

"Yeah Axe?"

"How on earth are we going to move this thing?"

"Crap."

There was a loud _bang_ as a Ceros fell out of the ship. It rolled onto hits stomach and coughed blood. Fire had burned its body and blue blood seeped out of wounds. Lady spotted it, stood up and stormed over. Axe followed. It tried getting up but Lady stomped her foot on its hand, leaning her weight over.

"Hello. Remember me? The Time Lady you pissed off? Told you it was going to end badly." It stared up in fear at Lady's smooth and calm face. But her eyes showed rage. "I am willing to forgive what you did to me. _However_", She pressed harder and the Ceros cried out "No one. _No one_ kills Axe's brother _right in front of him_. How can you even live with yourself?" Lady straightened. "Don't worry. You won't." She took her pocketknife out of her jacket and switched the settings until a little globe was sticking out. Axe started looking concerned and somehow recognized it as Mathis. Lady pinned him down and placed the globe against its temple.

"Lady!" Axe grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She remained firm and glared at him.

"_Excuse me?_" Her voice was dangerous. Axe swallowed.

"Don't." Lady laughed.

"Let me go." Her face turned serious. Axe held tighter. She glared at him. "Let me go." Axe shook his head. Lady put the globe to his head. "Let me go! He killed your brother!"

"And where would we be? And eye for an eye?" Lady stopped and opened her mouth in a silent gasp. "An eye for an eye would make the world blind, Lady. Don't forget that." Her exact words when Axe was thirsty for revenge. Her grip loosed and the globe fell from his temple but Axe still held her. She looked away and her eyes lowered to the terrified Ceros. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Get out of my sight." The Ceros didn't move and looked around hesitantly. "I said move!" Lady screamed in its face. It scurried away. Lady sighed and collapsed to her knees. "I'm sorry Axe. I should have-"

"I would have let you. But I remembered what you said. So thank you." Lady beamed and stood up. She walked around the wreckage and scratched her chin.

"Cleaning this up should be easy once I get the atom teleporter from the TARDIS. Then I'll just dump it into the Thames." She said then put her hands on Axe's shoulders. "This is where I leave you. Farewell." Axe didn't respond and she pulled him into a big bear hug. She let go and starting walking to the TARDIS.

"That's it?" he said. Lady stopped and turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't get to see you again? You just leave?"

"What did you think would happen?" Lady titled her head.

Axe opened his mouth but closed it, looking down. "I thought I could come with you." Lady scratched her head.

"I've never had someone come, for so long." The last part of that sentence was unheard by Axe.

"I have nothing here, nothing to lose." Axe said quickly. "I'm ready." Lady sighed.

"That's not it. I cannot guarantee safety or hell even coming back."

"I don't want to come back." Lady walked up to him.

"Fine but listen carefully. I'm not here to date. I am not interested and have other priorities. Got it?" Axe held his hands up.

"Wasn't even thinking it." Lady narrowed her eyes but then laughed.

"Alright, come here!" She smiled and pulled another hug. "This is going to be fun!" She beamed and grabbed his hand, running for the TARDIS. "Lady and Axe, exploring the universe!"

"The universe?" Axe repeated. Lady laughed and grinned.

"Hell yeah! Everything that ever was, is or will be is a playground for a Time Lady! Where do you want to start having fun?"


	4. 2: The Fortuna: Chapter 1

"So", Lady smiled, leaning against the dashboard, "Where do you want to go?" Axe laughed.

"To be honest, I need to sleep. After all that? Cat nap would be great." Suddenly he remembered about Scraps and pleaded to swing by and grab her. Lady agreed enthusiastically.

While the cat purred contently on Lady's lap, Axe went hunting around the TARDIS for a bathroom. Lady smiled and scratched its ears. "Such a pretty girl." She was sitting cross-legged on one of the couches placed along the platform. After a few minutes Axe returned, in a bath towel.

"Lady?" She tore herself from the cat.

"Yes? Oh!" She shut her eyes. "Missing something Axe?" He laughed sheepishly.

"I noticed halfway through my shower that all my clothes are filthy with Ceros goo and grime. Have any other clothes?" After Axe giving the okay, Lady opened her eyes and led him to one of the bedrooms. It was small and simple, a double bed, wooden chest at the foot, cupboard on a metallic wall covered in pipes and vales.

"Yours if you want." She shrugged while Axe explored it. "At least it's never cold. Those pipes can get toasty."

"Really?"

Lady smiled. "Where else would you sleep? Outside?" Axe titled his head.

"What is outside, when you're not actually somewhere." Lady curled her lip and narrowed her eyebrows.

"Space I guess. Just drifting through star fields. Haven't really parked it yet." Axe agreed that the bedroom was perfect.

"And clothes in here?" Lady nodded and walked over to the cupboard.

"Yep, don't know who they once belonged to though." She opened the doors and found a rather dated period of clothing. "Yikes, the 20s. Bit early in the fashion world. Sorry." But Axe was beaming.

"I love the 20s! The fashion to awesome and well, anything is better then sweaters and rags. I will wear these to death!" He thanked Lady a million times and started diving through the racks. Lady said she'd leave him to it. She found the cat sniffing at a door a couple turns from Axe's room. She frowned and picked her up.

"Scraps, what are you doing?" She opened the door. "Oh." The room was silent, dark and cold. Lady instantly shut it. "Nothing in there, so leave it."

Another few minutes passed and Axe emerged in boots, black pants, a white shirt with a suspenders, putting on some fingerless gloves. Lady smiled.

"Funny, you remind me of someone I knew." Axe looked down.

"However I believe", He pulled out his long over coat and put it on, "I should wear something that I actually own."

"Much better. Suits you better I think." She nodded in approval. Lady scratched her chin and picked up one of his scarfs, tying it around his neck. "Perfect." He gave a one sided grin and Lady gave a smile. Suddenly, the TARDIS made a loud groan and Lady and Axe were thrown to the other side of the ship, the whole place titling and rocking violently. Axe had hit his head on a metal pipe and Lady landed next to him.

"Axe?" She groaned and rubbed her head. "Axe!" She quickly snapped out of a daze and shook his shoulders. She touched his head to check for blood. "You okay?" He opened his eyes and flickered for a second. "Oh thank goodness." He gave a reassuring smile and shook his head.

"What on earth was that?" Lady helped him up.

"Not a clue. Want to check it out?" She grinned and headed for the door. She kept smiling until she opened it. "Oh." Axe rushed to her side.

"That's different."

Metal, as far as the eye could see. It almost looked like they landed inside a giant empty soup can. The air was stiff and stale, but also quite damp. They landed in the middle of a corridor, the walls curving.

"You're telling me." Lady said, stepping out. When she turned to help Axe out, she noticed her TARDIS changed again. It was a 1960s Police Box. "Hey!" She hit the side with her hand.

"What?" Axe got out to see the fuss. "It's changed again. So?"

"But not really blending in." Lady pointed out. "The circuit's broken." She frowned and hit it again. "He's old." She half apologised. When Axe starting walking down the corridor, Lady still stared at her new box. "But why the Police Box, huh?" She leaned it, stroking it with her hand. "What are you trying to saying?"

"Lady!" Axe called, down a corridor. Lady shut the door and followed.

"Yeah?" Axe stopped outside a small round window and pointed.

"That." Lady narrowed her eyes and took a look.

"Oh." She said again. "That makes sense."

It was the ocean. _Where_ exactly was unknown but no mistaking the water and odd fish. There was hardly any light and the water was more black than blue.

"How bad is it?' Axe asked. Lady gave him a questioning look. "Our situation."

"Well, the ocean is not really my forte. That's space. So, pretty stuffed."

"But the TARDIS can get us out?" Lady turned and glanced at it.

"It doesn't like water. But that doesn't mean it won't try." She wrinkled her nose. "But why the hurry to leave?" She turned to him. He swallowed.

"I don't like water either. Cannot swim."

"Aren't you out of your comfort zone. Sure, we'll leave then." They headed back but noticed someone was standing in front of the TARDIS. It was someone in an old diving suit. Lady approached carefully, as they were not facing then, but staring at the booth.

"Sir?" No reply. "Miss?" Still it stood, silent. "This is weird." She murmured to Axe. He nodded.

Suddenly, the suit turned, slowly and foppishly. An odd heavy breathing noise was heard. However, the tube coming out of the helmet was tied at the end in a knot. Lady and Axe couldn't see into it, but they knew it wasn't what was normally inside. "Lady." Axe wined. An arm slowly reached out, fingers twisting and bending, the helmet titled a little to the side.

"_Air_." The raspy voice echoed out of the helmet. Lady grabbed Axe's hand and turned, sprinting like a bullet out of a gun.

"What on earth was that!" Axe yelled as they ran.

"That is excellent question!" They jumped through a portal and Lady found the heavy metal door, pushing it closed and sealing it. They leaned back against it, catching their breath. Looking up, their saw where they had just burst into it. The dining room.

Five divers, all in suits without helmets, sat on a large round table staring at them. The one nearest to them was a women, long blonde hair and huge golden eyes. Next to her was a man with long ears that resembled a rabbit's, falling down to his shoulders. The third presumed to be the captain, with a cap on and a cigarette in his mouth, white hair frayed and tired Asian eyes. The fourth was standing up, just behind his seat, holding a mug in one hand a screwdriver in the other. He was pale except for the black markings all over his body and face. The last was another female, with a nose like a fox and flaming red hair. She had freckles and a map under her open hands.

"You all right there?" The captain said in a heavy voice. Lady smiled and Axe swallowed.

"Just popping in. Nice submarine you've got." He shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh that's what this is." Lady nodded, understanding.

"Doesn't matter. How did you get on?" Lady pointed.

"That is an excellent question. I'm not going to answer it though."

"And why not?" asked the blonde woman. Lady shrugged.

"Don't have to." The captain nodded.

"As long as it doesn't harm the mission."

"And that is?"

"None of your business." The rabbit-eared man said. "Classified." Lady held up her hands.

"Surely names aren't?"

"Mac", said the captain after a whiff of cigar and started pointing. "That's Jane", the blonde, "Trevor" the rabbit-eyed man, "Inker", the marked man smiled, Lady smiling back, "And Scorch." The redhead. "Welcome to the _Fortuna_. That's us, now you."

"Lady and Axe. Pleasure. Now, where are we?"

"55 miles under the Atlantic."

"Why?" Axe asked. No one answered. "Classified." He guessed. Trevor nodded, eyebrow raised. Lady narrowed her eyes.

"That's all of you?" Mac was slow to nod. "Pretty small crew."

"Pretty small sub." He replied. She wasn't satisfied. Axe whispered in her ear.

"Um, remember the thing in the diving suit?"

Lady snapped her fingers. "Right." She pulled out her army knife from her pocket and grasped the handle of the door. Opening slowly, she peeked. "Gone."

Axe turned. "What? Gone?" He stuck his head out too. The corridor was empty. Flipping the knife in sonic setting, Lady stepped out and slowly headed down the hallway. Axe followed. "Won't be long." He smiled to the annoyed crew. They walked down and peeked around every corner.

"It can't have just disappeared like that." Lady murmured. Axe nodded and swallowed. Soon they found the TARDIS again. "At least the old boy is still okay." She smiled and patted the blue wood.

"That's great, can we leave now?" Lady frowned.

"Can't leave, with that thing running around? It just gasps bad news."

Axe gestured. "Which is why we are leaving. Now." He opened the door and walked in. Lady held her position.

"Axe! We can't leave. We have to find out, it could be dangerous to these people! Where could they go? They are trapped."

"But we are not."

"Exactly." Lady retorted. Axe curled his lip.

"I'm staying in there. You can hunt it down, but I am staying. I cannot stand another five minutes, it's making me feel terrible." Lady sighed.

"Fine, sit in the TARDIS. Just don't touch anything." She reached out and shut the door. Rubbing her head, she walked back to the supposed dining room. The crew was still there.


	5. 2: The Fortuna: Chapter 2

"You mind us asking what all this is about?" Scorch asked before someone else did. Lady nodded.

"I, well my friend and I accidently stumbled here and happened to meet someone. Just surprised us and that's how we burst into here."

"Someone? They didn't say who they were?" Inker titled his head. Lady walked closer.

"You tell me. You left a few people out. There cannot be just you five running this giant tin can. So?" Mac sighed and rubbed his eyes, putting out his cigar in an ashtray on table. Lady folded her arms.

"There were ten of us. But, suddenly about a week and a half in they started to get really sick and started acting weird. Jane and I managed to get them into quarantine really quick. That was two days ago. No one has gone near it."

Lady sat down in an empty seat. "Where are they locked now?"

"Level one-side east." Scorch said and pulled out the map. "You see, the sub has three levels; one, two and three, then divided in four sides; north, south, east and west. So, you can be in level one-side east. When giving co-ordinations, it's always the level first, then the side. That's where they are now." She pointed to the map during her explanation. Lady furrowed her eyebrows.

"And we are?"

"Level one-side north. Level one-side east is forbidden now. Except to feed them. They are ship mates after all." She curled her lip. Lady was still studying the map.

"And you have no idea how this happened? Food poisoning?" Mac shook his head.

"Nay, all eat the same stuff."

"Prior illness?" Again he shook his head.

"All crew members were screened for disease before boarding."

"That reminds me, why are you here?" As soon as Lady finished the sentence, a _creak _was heard and the sub rocked slightly. The blue light above them fizzed and flickered.

"Ignore that. She's an old girl." Jane smiled, looking up and at the light. Lady was less convinced.

"Right. So, please tell me. What were they acting like?" She rested her chin on her hand. Inker replied.

"Harsh speech, white eyes and very fluid movement. Sometimes took ages to raise a limb. Their fingers kept twitching as well. Also their breathing rates lowered. We've attached oxygen tanks to them, but it's hard as the supply is running low."

"We hope to reach home soon." Jane butted in. Lady nodded.

"How did you give them the oxygen?"

"Oh, we just shoved them in the diving suits." Lady swallowed. Inker noticed and Lady quickly avoided his glance. "And the sealed area is given a 15 percentage more than the rest of the sub."

"Good idea. So, there's five now?" Trevor nodded.

"Yes, all monitored in the control panel."

"Which is?" Lady asked.

"Guess." He said, smiling. Lady curled her lip.

"Level 3-side north."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well done."

Lady gave him a smug look. "You're welcome."

"Anyway, level one is accommodation, two is the work station and level, the smallest is the control station. The sub, while not big, is long."

"Right." Lady stood up. "Can anyone tell me the time?"

"11am. Why?"

Lady smiled. "Just like knowing the time. So, who wants to show me the control panel?" Inker slowly raised his hand. "Brilliant! An volunteer." She smiled and again walked around to shake his hand.

He smiled as she took his hand. "I'd be glad."

"Remember, your shift starts in a hour."

"I will. Come on." He led her to the spiral staircase that was built in the corner. Heading up first, Inker whistled while he climbed. Soon they reached the top and walked along a corridor. It was even colder somehow than below. A huge metal door blocked their path and Inker turned the spoke. He pushed it open and stood there, gesturing.

"Lady first." She smiled and bowed before stepping through. The room they entered was curved. A window covered most of what was on the wall ahead, a blacker shade of blue. On the floor were benches, monitors, charts and sonar detectors. A high-pitched _beep_ was heard rhythmically, like a heart. Lady's eyes lit up.

"Awesome. This is control?"

Inker walked towards the monitors. "Yep. Basically the brains. GPS, internal heat temp, oxygen levels, its all observed here. Why did you want to see again?" Lady smiled and lightly touched the screens.

"To find my TARDIS." She flew onto the controls and managed to load a blueprint of the sub. She took out her army knife and sonic'd the screen. A faint blue dot appeared. "Bam! There's the old boy."

Inker peered closer. "So _that's_ how you got on the ship! But…?"

"I wouldn't ask, it just releases the flood-gates for questions. Now, my ship is in…?"

"Well, looks like its in level one-side south. You couldn't have parked it further away. But at least it's not in side east."

"And that is a no-no." Lady agreed. "What an annoyance. Luckily, I'm good at getting rid of those." She turned around and leaned against a space between the screen and a panel of buttons. "Not sure what to make of your infected crew members unfortunately. Will actually have to get close."

"That would be impossible without getting sick as well. As soon as you're near, you've got it."

"So, spreadable through air?" Lady frowned. "But they were rejecting oxygen, which is strange for something that needs it to spread."

_Beeeeep, beeeep!_ The sub groaned and jolted to the side. Lady was knocked face first into the floor. Inker was tossed and hit his knee on a chair.

"Great." Lady's voice was muffled from the floor. Inker raced to the screens.

"Damage to the sub!" He cried and started flicking switches and pushing buttons. Lady instantly got up.

"Where?" Inker located it and gasped.

"No." Lady shook her head.

"Level one-side east. The chamber has been broken." He reached up and unhooked a small radio, bringing it to his mouth. "Attention, attention remaining crew, there is a breakout in level one-side east! Repeat! The chamber in level one-side east has been broken! The infected crew are free!" There was silence while Inker and Lady waited for a reply. It was heart wrenching.

_"Inker come in! Message received! Send cut offs throughout level one-side east and south! Repeat, seal off lower level one!_" It was Mac. Lady grabbed the speaker from Inker's hands.

"Mac, there is a unaffected person in side south!" Lady yelled into the radio. "Don't seal it off! Plus my ship is in there!"

"_That's a negative Lady. We cannot afford to infect the rest of the crew!_" Lady gritted her teeth.

"You listen here! I am _not_ losing him!" she turned to Inker. "Don't you dare seal him off!" Inker swallowed and waited for more commands. "Mac, there has to be another way!"

"_I'm sorry. He is one that may help many._" Lady tightened her grip on the radio.

"But I cannot hurt him. I can't! He said he had nothing to lose but I cannot let it happen!" The reply was slow.

"_I'm sorry. Inker, seal it off!_" Inker pressed two buttons and pulling down a heavy lever. Lady threw away the radio and pushed Inker out of the way, pressing buttons out of fury. Inker threw his arms around her and pulled her away from the controls. She kicked and squirmed, slowly stopping.

"I'm sorry, Lady", his words echoing Mac's, "But it had to be done. There is still a chance. Is he in the ship?" Lady curled her lip and nodded. "See?" He smiled and released her, turning his back and staring at the monitor. "Now don't give up. We have to stay here, okay? We are the eyes and ears right now and- hey!" Turning, he saw that Lady ran off and was heading for the door. "Lady, stay here! Stop!" She stopped before leaving. Turning, she narrowed her eyes.

"I never stop. Never. And, to be honest, I don't actually want to either. So I will return to the lower levels and I will save your quite frankly rude crew and my friend because that's what I do. I'm a Time Lady and I'm here to help. Deal with that." She gave him a salute before closing the door behind her. Inker was taken aback, but still saluted, then returning to the screens.

She reached the kitchen in no time and found the table empty. Instead, the crew were busy collecting diving helmets.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She called and addressed Mac. He didn't turn around.

"Diving suits protect us from the pathogen that is in the air on this level." Lady approved.

"True. Enough for me?" Mac looked up.

"Where's Inker?" It wasn't an answer to Lady's question.

"Oh, he's upstairs. In the control room. I think there's a diving helmet for him." Mac nodded. He finished getting his on and pushed past Scorch and picked up a crumpled diving suit from the floor. "Here." Lady thanked him and put it on.

"This is so weird." She giggled and wobbled a bit due to the heaviness of the helmet. "It's so strange, I can hear my hearts beat twice as loud!"

"Heart_s_?" Jane whispered to Trevor, who shrugged.

"Where are we headed?"

Jane laughed. "Have a guess, thick-skull."

Lady frowned. "The broken chamber." Trevor clapped sarcastically. Lady's frown turned into a scowl and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay crew", Mac addressed, "We need something to identify you lot. Right now I have no clue." Lady chewed her lip.

"Have any ribbon?" Mac shrugged and Scorch opened a set of drawers in the kitchen. She pulled out a handful of ribbon. "Choose a colour and tie it around your upper arm." Jane and Trevor were laughing under their breath, but one look from Mac got them snatching ribbons.

Scorch tied a red ribbon around her arm, Jane blue, Trevor green, Mac black and Lady gold. Once Mac approved he spoke again.

"Now, I want everyone to arm themselves. Scorch, your stunner, Jane your gun and Trevor your rope. Lady?" He looked at her expectantly. Lady reached inside her suit and pulled put her army knife. Jane and Trevor burst into laughter and Scorch hid a smile. Lady defended herself.

"A handy little army knife is all I need. I guarantee it will save your life." Jane snorted and cocked her gun.

"No, sweetie, this is will." Lady stepped towards her.

"Now you listen to me. I have put aside your incredibly rude attitude, and said nothing. Never called me 'sweetie' again otherwise I will leave and you can sort this out on your own. My presence right now is of unbelievable value. Don't waste it!"

Jane still smiled. "Calm down sunshine. We won't waste you." Trevor was smiling as well. Lady just sighed and stuck on her helmet. Jane and Trevor were laughing and mimicking her in high-pitched voices. Scorch walked up to Lady and put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't say anything, just placed her hand. Lady turned and smiled. Scorch nodded and walked away, talking to Mac. Soon, he nodded and turned.

"Are we ready?" Everyone lined up and nodded. "Right, helmets on, eyes open." Everyone screwed on the helmet. He placed his own one on and gripped the door handle. Lady slowly breathed in and out.

The corridor was somehow darker. The air was colder as well. Mac looked at Scorch and she nodded, flicking out a heavy-duty light, creating a tunnel of light down the corridor. "Single file." Mac whispered. He was first, followed by Scorch, Lady, Trevor and finally Jane.

At first the crew met no resistance. The corridors were as empty as they were cold. They walked cautiously until they found the TARDIS. While everyone else stood confused Lady broke formation and ran up to it. She smiled and hugged the (still) blue box.

"Lady! Get back here!" Hissed Mac. Lady laughed.

"It's fine. It's my ship, it's how I got here."

"Not that, idiot!" Called Jane. "Behind you!" Lady spun on the spot and backed away in fright. Behind the TARDIS stood three figures in diving suits. They groaned and gasped, walking foppishly.

"It's them!" Cried Trevor and stepped backward. Scorch shined the light at them. The unaffected crew could see into their helmets and then screamed.

The crew inside the helmets were dead. Their eyes stared vacantly and wide, their throats swollen. Mouths open slightly and a thin line of black ooze trailed down from the sides of it. Two more lines trailed from their nostrils.

"My god." Breathed Mac.

Lady shook her head. "But they aren't dead! I heard one of them calling for air before!"

Mac swallowed. "Then we were too late."

"They've suffocated." Lady was in disbelief.

Scorch moved the light between her hands. "We have to go." Mac nodded.

"Retreat, now!" Jane and Trevor didn't need to be told twice, spun and ran for it. Mac followed, with Scorch. Lady still stood there, titling her head. But Mac came back and grabbed her, pulling her along. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted someone behind the divers, not in a suit, coughing and gasping for air. His hands clenched around his swollen throat.

"_Axe!_" She screamed and resisted Mac's grip. "_Axe! No!_" His face was pale and borderline blue. A thin trail of black liquid dripped from his nose. Lady was horrified. "_No!_" Axe slightly turned his head and stared at her, eyes wide then collapsing to the floor.


	6. 2: The Fortuna: Chapter 3

The world went silent. Lady heard nothing, felt nothing, but saw everything. Mac pulled her away and shouted sense into her. Lady only stared ahead with watery eyes. Suddenly, alarms were heard and the shouts and screams of the crew reached her ears. Lady felt a pain in her where Mac was gripping. The situation made sense again.

"Lady! Move it! To the kitchen!" Her legs were working properly again and she starting running. But when they reached the kitchen door, it was closed. With three infected crew members guarding it. Mac roared and headed down another corridor, Lady and Scorch following. Jane and Trevor were not with them. They found an empty sleeping room and shut themselves in. Lady just stood, while Scorch slowly took off her helmet and smelt the air.

"It's fine, it hasn't reached here."

Mac torn his stare from the door. "How can you be sure?"

Scorch scratched her chin. Lady and Mac's helmets were still on. "It doesn't smell like rotting food." Mac became distracted with something and didn't take his helmet off. Lady was still shocked from Axe and forgot.

"Scorch, contact Inker. See if he can find us a safe route to the control. Also the whereabouts of Jane and Trevor." She nodded and pulled out a pocket radio. Lady walked and sat on one of the bunks, her eyes still wide. Mac went and stood in front of her.

"Lady, listen. Things are not what they seem. Don't give up." Lady smiled.

"Mac, I'll never give up, even if he doesn't make it. I'll help you fix this, even if I don't." Mac nodded. Lady brought her knees to her chin. "This certainly is a strange puzzle. Can't make heads or tails of it."

"Right, thanks." Scorch finished talking with Inker. Mac shifted his attention.

"And?"

She sighed. "Jane and Trevor are unknown, he's not picking anything up."

"And us?" Lady asked.

"And we are sardines. The crew surrounds us. The only path is through West. South and East are gone."

Mac sighed. "Then we are trapped."

Suddenly the door had been struck with something. Five more loud _bangs_ were heard.

"What's happening?" Scorch asked and began to become incredibly nervous.

Mac turned around. "Its obvious. They are breaking down the door. We _need_ to figure a way out!"

Lady closed her eyes and slowly breathed in and out. She smiled and stood up. She circled the room, staring at the curves of the wall.

She pointed. "We're not." She walked up to a wall and glided her fingers over the metal. She tapped and pressed her ear against it.

"How?" Scorch asked.

"The pipes. They run everywhere. Connected to every room and level."

"That's all well and good, Lady", Scorch said and put a hand on her hip, "but the pipes are behind a 3cm thick wall of metal." Still Lady smiled and held up her army knife. Scorch said nothing but looked doubtful.

"I can laser through that."

"Don't think army pocket knife carries a _laser_. Nail clippers maybe." Mac folded his arms. Lady fiddled with the settings.

"Voilà!" She cried and held up the altered knife. Lady turned her attention back to the wall and began tapping again. She listened and waited, and tapped again. "Here." She placed her palm against it. Drawing an invisible long rectangle with her finger, she then began to laser the wall. Halfway through, Scorch questioned her.

"How are you sure it won't cut through the pipes?" Lady narrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

"No, it's not on its highest setting."

"And the highest is?" Lady stopped and considered it.

"Maybe half way through the sub?" Mac whistled. A few minutes later, Lady had cut a human sized rectangle. Scorch helped her remove it.

"Now, which pipe?" Behind the wall was a wide space with a few skinny pipes and a thick one. However, there was plenty of space between them.

"I don't think we need a pipe. We can just crawl in the space." Scorch scratched her chin. Lady nodded.

"Sounds like a better plan." She agreed. A _bang_ at the door made them jump again and Mac rushed Scorch in. She quickly shoved on her helmet.

"Lady, you next." She shook her head.

"I need to seal us in." Mac climbed in, Lady following fitting the metal back in and melting it to seal. They crawled through the space; Scorch juggling the light with difficulty. She dropped it twice, the second breaking the glass. It fell between the pipes and descended into the black abyss. Before Scorch had time to swear, Lady had a light on the end of her knife and led the way. Scorch raised an eyebrow.

Soon Lady was told to stop, Mac informing that the second level was just below. Apparently the third level could not be reached from their current location in the gap. They lasered an opening and dropped from the ceiling. The room was small and full of equipment. Tanks, boxes and piles of rope were aplenty. While Mac confirmed their whereabouts to Inker and Lady was poking around a toolbox, Scorch was sweating and started to cough. She had a sudden fell of exhaustion and collapsed into a chair. Lady was by her side instantly.

"Scorch! What's happened-" Lady gasped and saw inside her diving helmet. Tiny and black, in a corner of the diving helmet was mushrooms. Mac was called over and his eyebrows narrowed. "Oh no, Scorch! It's in there with you!" Lady clinched her teeth. The mushrooms were freckled with white spots on their caps, spread around the helmet. When Scorch opened her mouth to cough, they were in her throat.

"It was the room we were in. No one took off their helmet except you." Mac sighed. Lady was shocked.

"_Macabre Mycelium_." She said under her breath.

"What?" Scorch managed around a fit of coughing. Lady repeated louder.

"It's a species of parasitic fungus that resemble, well, mushrooms on Earth. Their take a host, and basically steal their breath." She swallowed. "That's why they need air to spread; fungus spreads through spores." Lady kneeled down. "Except, they don't feed on decaying matter, they feed on" Scorch nodded, indicated she could take the news, "life."

Scorch threw back her head and gasped. When she flopped down again, her eyes had turned white. "_Leave me to them_." She wheezed. "_The infected crew. I cannot get you sick. Leave me and get to Inker._" Lady was on the verge of tears.

"I can't lose another one." She whispered. Scorch placed a glove hand on Lady's cheek.

"_I'm not going to be okay. There's no use lying and telling me that. It's unfair, but I accept it. You still have a fighting chance. Go, find a cure, or at the very least: escape_." She cried out again and tried to smile reassuringly. It looked painful instead. Lady grabbed her hand and gripped it tight.

"I've lost so many, during my travels. So many bright and beautiful people that I've come to call friend. After a while you try not to fell anything, the numbness better than the pain. But then, another person comes along, someone different. They make you realise that it's better to care, than not and worrying about having a heart broken. Because, that heart was worth breaking, that's how you know how important they are." Mac said nothing. Scorch still was gasping softly. A tear fell down her face. Lady reached up and kissed the glass of the helmet. Scorch closed her eyes and smiled. Her face turning pale, matching the hue of her suddenly milky eyes, she began to shiver. Lady and Mac knew it was time to go. Her harsh wheezing was heard until they opened the door, checked the corridors and good to go. Mac took one last look, and saluted. Scorch was too oblivious to see. She was slipping. He walked out and left. Lady lingered her glaze and closed her eyes. When she closed the door, the gasping stopping and the girl in the diving suit was silent.


	7. 2: The Fortuna: Chapter 4

"Come on." Mac said to Lady who was lagging behind. "Control's just up here."

"Yeah, coming." She said dismissingly. Lady was concentrating hard, trying to remember where she had heard of theMycelium and even a weakness.

They reached a staircase and climbed. They tried to open the door, but it was shut tight.

"Inker! Let us in!" Mac shouted and hit the door. A shaky voice came behind it.

"Are you infected?"

"If we were, how could we talk so clearly? Plus, be alive?" Inker instantly opened the door and pulled them in. He shut it tightly and scratched his head.

Inker had turned the control room into a fortress. Even opening and door was blocked with desks, chair and sheets of metal. He had piled the oxygen tanks in a corner and was wearing one of the many diving suits.

"News?" He asked when Mac and Lady took a seat. He smiled.

"You tell us. You're the eyes and ears." Inker shook his head.

"I haven't picked anyone up. Jane and Trevor have disappeared. You guys I thought were goners." It hit him instantly. "Scorch?" Tears filled his eyes. Lady looked away while Mac sighed.

"Unfortunately."

He dropped into a chair. "My god. No." He placed his face into his hands.

"She went like a true solider." Inker smiled sadly.

"That she would." A few minutes passed while Mac and Inker tried to fix the control panel and locate the crew. Lady sat in her chair, eyes closed and thinking hard.

"_Mycelium_…" She whispered to herself. "_Macabre Mycelium_…_ Macabre_" Lady kept muttering, Mac and Inker taking no notice. Suddenly, she remembered.

"It was seventh regeneration. I was in Ancient Greece. Millions were dying from a strange disease. It was that fungus. It had come from a visit of an alien race called the 'Meduso'. Actually, that is where the Medusa monster comes from. They left the fungus here, as it is harmless on their planet they though it would be here. The Greeks called it the 'mycelium' dnd I thought I destroyed it. Then it hit France in the late 19th century. When I told them this has occurred before, they decided to name it the 'Macabre Mycelium'." Inker and Mac were staring at her. Lady was standing and eyes wide.

"I remember that fungus was strong in structure, but its organelles were incredibly delicate. The Greeks and I used acid in the form of foods, but it wasn't strong enough, as came back in the 19th. Then we used alcohol. It destroyed the structure easily. There was one that wouldn't die, so I locked it inside a metal box and threw it at… the bottom… of the… sea." She stopped and realised.

"Lady-"

"What was this mission?" She stepped forward, eyes with underlining fury. "What is it?" She roared. Mac sighed and Inker was shaking slightly.

"We work Cosmos. They specialise in bio-weapons. We were told to retrieve a chest from a cave under the sea. It sounded ridiculous and the pay was great. We had no idea what was in it and none of us thought it would actually be there. But there it was. All the way from the 19th century, still shiny and sealed. It was locked in Level one-Side east but Kris got curious. Soon, he was infected. Not knowing, the rest of them too." Lady's hands were in fists and shaking. "I don't expect you to forgive us. But our families were starving." Lady breathed in and out.

"Tell me, what year is it?"

"2169." She nodded.

"Where are you all from?"

"England, America and from a few other planets."

"Right." She sat down again. "Now, the most logical thing to do is destroy this whole sub, with you in it." Her last words had a bite to it, Mac swallowing. "But, I won't. I will get a cure. It will save your crew, but only those still _alive_. Then I'll destroy it." She glared them in the eye and replaced her oxygen tank. She then headed for the door to the kitchen. She placed a hand on the handle, sighed and climbed out.

The kitchen was empty. Chairs were still knocked over from the hurried dash from before. Lady searched the cupboards for spirits or anything with strong alcohol content. Even salt would do. Her plan of blowing up the sub was still the best one, as any spores still alive would burst from the seawater. Soon, she found two bottles of 29% spirits. She found another 2L bottle that she filled with water with a lot of salt. Deciding that she needed something easy to use it, Lady hunted the cupboard for a spray bottle or anything similar. But then she heard a rough gasp.

"_Air_." She nearly dropped the bottles, but turned around.

It was only one. He wasn't wearing a diving suit.

"Axe." She whispered. He was pale and patches of skin were blue. His throat was swollen and eyes the colour of milk. His fingers twitched at his side, his legs looking weak. "I'm so sorry."

"_Air_." He continued, walking, rather clumsily, towards her.

"Axe, are you still there?" Lady pleaded. "Somewhere, deep down? _Alive_?" She whispered again. A rough growl confirmed it. Lady sighed and opened up a bottle of the spirits. "Axe, this is going to hurt, and not even going to mention the side affects." Bottle firm in hand, Lady waited until Axe was close enough. He hesitated, then slowly raised a hand, and slumped forward.

Lady raced towards him and grabbed him by the throat. She forced his mouth open and poured the spirits. At first nothing, then a shriek.

Axe jumped out of Lady's grip and shook. His eyes started to water and started to cough. Lady watched confidently. Axe threw himself to the ground and kept coughing. Soon, black ooze was being hurled up. Almost like a cat, Axe vomited it on the floor.

"_My..._" He said hoarsely, "_throat…is on…FIRE!I"_ He choked and coughed and raced to the sink, turning on the tap and shoving his mouth under it. Axe retrieved his head and vomited more fungus. Suddenly, Lady rushed forward and threw her arms around the still coughing Axe, squeezing him tight. She buried her head his shoulders and not letting go.

"You idiot." She murmured into his shoulder. "Never leave my side again." Axe stopped and hugged her back.

"Promise." After a few seconds, they broke and smiled awkwardly. Axe cleared his throat and felt his forehead. "Damn. What did you give me?"

"Spirits that was 29% alcohol. It destroyed the fungus."

Axe then rubbed his throat. "So that's what it was..." His skin was returning to its normal hue and his eyes were now a light green. The patches blue skin had disappeared and his throat was deflating. "How close was I too…" He travelled off, not wanting to finish his sentence. Lady smiled small.

"So close." She quickly shook her head. "What are we doing? Come on! We have a crew to save." Axe nodded but hiccupped straight away. Lady raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get tipsy on me now." Axe shook his head and smiled, titling it to the side. She rolled her eyes and continued looking for that spray bottle. She didn't find it, but found other sports drink bottles. Shrugging, she poured the spirits it in, handing Axe two and another filled with salty water. Soon, she had filled the same amount as Axe and was ready. She was just about to open the kitchen door, which was closed as Axe was already in the kitchen, when Axe pointed something out.

"Um, diving suit for me?" Nearly kicking herself for forgetting, Lady found one and helped him get into it. After an approval, they braved the infected corridors of the _Fortuna_.

* * *

><p>Again: Reviews! Also, ignore spelling errors please, don't comment them.<p> 


	8. 2: The Fortuna: Chapter 5

"It's silent." Axe whispered, taking another step, both bottles tightly gripped by hands in defence mode.

Lady shook her head. "No, listen." They listened harder, the helmet making it difficult, but soon the faint drone of gasps could be heard. Axe swallowed. They continued through the catacomb that was the submarine until Lady found the most beautiful thing. "Oh, TARDIS!" She cried and raced to it again, ignoring what happened before. She hugged it, not noticing that it had changed shape. It was the red telephone booth again. After a session of hugging and kissing, Axe decided to interrupt her.

"Uh, Lady? Focus?" She sighed and pouted. Releasing the booth, Lady refocused and apologised.

"Sorry, its just I get emotional when I haven't seen my baby for so long." She smiled but Axe rolled his eyes.

"_Air_." Lady and Axe spun around and whipped out their bottles. Three diving suits had been behind them.

Lady breathed in and out, "MacabreMycelium, I have watched you cause so much evil. I failed to stop you before but I won't now. You need to die." The diving suits stopped gasping and stayed still. Lady waited. Then, one by one, they took off their helmets and Axe grabbed Lady's arm, dropping one of the bottles.

Corpses. The crew were corpses. The fungus was growing on the outside of the skin, covering them in black patches. The eyes were completely white and clumps of hair had fallen out. Lady swallowed and sighed.

"This ends here." She pulled the tops of the bottles and bolted towards the first one, a man, pouring the alcohol into his mouth. In a roar he pushed Lady away and clawed at his throat. Lady narrowed her eyes and squirted more at his face. He collapsed to the floor. Meanwhile, Axe had attacked the woman of the left of Lady's and was drowning her in alcohol. But the other crew grabbed Lady's helmet and broke the glass with a quite tough fist. Lady pushed herself away and gasped. Quickly, she drank a gulp of alcohol and growled at the man.

"How dare you!" She knocked him to the ground and poured the salt water down his throat. The man threw her off and starting choking.

Soon, the crew in the suits stopped squirming and choking. They lay silent on the floor, eyes blank with the fungus dribbling out of their mouths. Axe tried not to be sick. Lady looked away.

"Come on Axe." He nodded.

"What about your helmet?" Lady took it off, brushing bits of glass from her suit.

"I'll have to find another one, but they may all be infected. Let's just keep working." Axe chewed his lip and looked up.

"Are they fire sprinklers?" Axe asked, pointing. Lady followed his hand.

She narrowed her eyebrows. "They are, weird for a sub I think." Axe nodded.

"I think I may have found a way to cure the entire ship." Lady smiled.

"Keep talking..."

"We fill the water supply that's used for them with the alcohol and salt water. That way-"

"The fungus that's even in the air will be killed!" Lady finished. "Oh, Axe, not just a pretty face!" She cried and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. Axe wobbled a bit. He touched where Lady had kissed him.

"Pretty face?" He smiled one sided and stared distractedly.

"Brilliant Axe! Now, we need to contact control, we can't get in without maybe infecting them, no doubt we have been exposed."

"We need to hurry." They nodded and raced to control, luckily avoided any of the infected. Not bothering to knock, Lady kicked open the door and pointed at Inker.

"Oi, we need to access the water supply in order to activate the sprinkles." They both stood there, mouths open.

"What?" Mac said slowly. Lady sighed.

"Listen, the air is full of spores, and I know we just kicked open the door and probably infected you but listen, and we need to put salt water or even the alcohol in the supply and basically make it pour." Finally they were on the same page and Inker set a command for the water supply to unlock.

"The supply sits above us, as it is easily for water to travel down. Climb up the ladder there", he pointed to the end of the room, "and you should be able to." Lady thanked him and sent Axe to get more bottles. He returned shortly and both climbed the ladder, entering the water supply room.

The water was above their heads, in a clear tank that covered the ceiling. A panel sat to the left.

"I think it's that one." Axe pointed and walked towards, his arms filled with bottles. Lady nodded. After examining it, they noticed refill cap. They instantly opened it and pour all 7 bottles in.

"Would not like the taste of that." Axe grimaced. Lady laughed.

"Everyone is going to be so drunk." As soon as she said it, a twinge of pain was felt in her heart. _Scorch_, she though.

"There, that should do." Axe stood back and watched the water; a faint discoloured was soon seen. "Ready?" he looked at Lady. She smiled and reached for the handle, waiting for Axe to put his as well.

"Ready." With a high amount of strength, they pulled the handle and the water instantly was sucked from the tank.

At first, apart form the movement of water, nothing happened. They waited.

"Lady!" Inker cried from the control. "It worked! All the lowers levels are receiving the water!" Lady and Axe both grinned with glee. But suddenly, colour drained from her face.

"The diving suits!" She cried, Axe realising. "The water won't get in their suits! Inker!" She raced towards the ladder.

"Yes Lady?"

"What's the chance of those suits leaking?"

"0! Oh my god!" He realised to. Lady was covering her face with her hand.

"Lady?" Came Axe's worried voice. 'What do we do?" Lady shook her head slightly and sat on her knees.

"I don't know." Her voice was quiet and scary.

"Inker, how long do we have until the water runs out?"

"The sprinkles will drain for at least half a hour." Axe nodded.

"Reckon we could reach the affected by then?" Lady looked at him and smiled.

"Not sure! They could be anywhere!" Lady jumped down the ladder and raced to the controls, Axe on her heels. The control room was soaking wet. Luckily, the screens were still working. She whipped out her army knife and pressed it against the screen. She concentrated and soon five small blacks dots appeared on the grid of the sub. Inker was amazed. "That's them!"

"Then we should get going." Lady nodded and grabbed Axe's arm, running towards the staircase to find the crew.

They found the first one in the kitchen. At first, they hesitated, figuring out what to do. Suddenly Lady yelled out some sort of battle cry and jumped at the suit, ripping off its helmet. Axe burst into laughter. Lady tackled it to the ground and then rolled off. Grinning, she gestured to the corridor. Soon they found another two sitting in the barracks. One of them was Scorch. Within seconds Axe and Lady were ripping off helmets. Scorch cried out and fell to the ground. The other simply collapsed, remaining still.

As they raced to find the last one, Lady noticed the ground was covered in a thin layer of black ooze. It comforted her, meaning the spores in the air were being destroyed.

Finally, they found the last two. Jane and Trevor were standing around the soaked TARDIS, feeling it with their hands.

Lady smirked and ran up to Jane, kicking her in the back. Knocked to the floor, Lady placed a foot on her stomach then pulled off the helmet. Resisting throwing up, Lady repulsed at her face and looked over to Axe, who was ripping off Trevor's.

Jane and Trevor were slowly vomiting out their black slime and their skin was returning to normal. Meanwhile, Lady and Axe had collapsed against the TARDIS, laughing in the alcohol and saltwater rain. Their clothes were covered in black goo and they could not care less. Lady smiled and put her arm around him.

"We did it." She sighed in relief. "I cannot believe it." Axe laughed.

"I can."

Lady looked at him. "Really? Why?"

"Because we had you." He smiled cheekily but stared off down the hallway. Lady's gaze didn't leave him. She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't heap all the credit on me." Axe shook his head.

"That's where it belongs." They were silent for a few moments. Then Axe groaned. "This is disgusting." He flicked his hands free of black slime mixed with rain. "First in the shower."

"Fine, there's five." She shrugged, and then they both laugh. Soon, two figures walk down the hallway. It's Mac and Inker. They walk up to Jane and Trevor and helped them up.

"We will take them to the infirmary, are you guys fine?" He nodded towards Lady and Axe, who replied, "Fine, go ahead." They carried them away and Lady and Axe were left.

"We should look for Scorch." Axe said quietly. Lady nodded. They went to the barracks were they found her, but it was empty. But, a noise was heard. It sounded like the movement of something heavy.

Following it lead Lady and Axe to a large room, unused and dark, that was once a dining hall. Three bodies were laid on the floor, with someone else standing over them. There was no mistaking that red hair.

"Scorch!" Lady cried out and ran towards the figure in the dark. Axe found a switch and found the two hugging tightly. Axe was standing awkwardly to the side.

"I thought-" Lady started but Scorch cut her off.

"Me too." Scorch's skin was its normal shade and she had rinsed the Mycelium out of her throat. When they pulled away, Scorch kissed Lady on the cheek. "Thank you." Lady smiled. Pulling herself together, she inquired about the floor. "Oh, I found Chelsea, Ryan and Keith in the hallway and Kris was next to me. Oh, and Mark was in the kitchen. Unfortunately they were, well, you know. I though I'd put them here, it's a bit more dignified then lying in the middle of a walkway." Lady nodded.

"Of course." Suddenly, the three of them looked up and noticed the sprinkles had turned off. Smiling, Lady glanced down at the bodies. "I think we should cover them." After Axe found a number of white tablecloths, Scorch and Lady wrapped the bodies and placed a few flowers that they found in a vase on them. Soon, Mac and Inker had found them.

"Everything all right?" Mac asked, Inker, Jane and Trevor following behind.

"Good god." Trevor said at the sight of the bodies.

"Thank you." Inker said to Lady and Axe.

"Yeah, thanks." Jane and Trevor were less eager.

Mac walked up to them both. "We cannot properly express our gratitude." He lifted his hand and saluted them, Lady and Axe saluting back.

"Now, what I am going to do is take you all back to the surface, then destroy the sub. I think we have soaked enough, so follow Axe and he will take you to the ship. I'm sure you have clothes under your suits, so just take them off before you go in." They all agreed and Axe led the away. Lady stayed behind, as she had noticed something poking out in a pile of dead fungus. A small black mushroom, still standing strong. She frowned and leaned over, pulling out a little glass vial. She scooped the mushroom in without touching it and sealed it away. She examined it in the light.

"Lady?" Axe popped his head back in, Lady hiding the vial behind her.

"Yes?"

He smiled. "Well, you ready? Everyone is in and extremely impressed." Lady nodded.

"Sure, just need to head up to control quickly and explode this thing."

With everyone inside, Axe tried to keep the crew from touching the control panel, as even he didn't know what would happen. A quick five minutes later and Lady returned, out of breath.

"Okay everyone, welcome to the TARDIS, that's _Time and Relative Dimensions in Space_. I hope you ride will be a pleasant one and please no throwing up on the seats." She pulled a few levers and pushed three red buttons. The TARDIS creaked and jolted slightly, but was off. In a few seconds, they landed.

Lady opened the door and they had arrived in the middle of a cattle farm. Stepping out, Lady frowned. "Damn, over shot it." She spied a road sign on a nearby road. "Ah, Northumberland. Closest to London I suppose." Mac walked out first.

"Northumberland? The headquarters is in-"

"You are never going there again." Lady firmly interrupted. "That company is never to employ you again. Rebuild your lives somewhere else."

Mac shook his head. Lady sighed. "But promise you will not tell them. Anything." Scorch nodded.

"Never."

After a few goodbyes, Lady and Axe waved from their booth as the crew walked towards the road. Lady closed the door and Axe flopped to the floor.

"Don't think I got that cat nap." Lady smiled, leaning against the controls.

"True, now its probably going to be more of a lion's snooze. " Axe laughed from the floor.

"Changed my mind. You have a bathtub? Might be too tired to stand." Lady nodded.

"Sure, although you might have to soak for a while. What I'm smelling is not all that lovely."

"Hardly a basket of roses yourself." Lady laughed.

"Cheeky!" After a few minutes, Axe ran his bath and Lady had taken a shower. Soon, they were both clean and Lady took a pot of tea off a mini-stove she had connected to the control panel. Axe came out in pyjamas and gratefully accepted a mug. Lady parked the TARDIS and opened the door. They were drifting in space, millions of stars visible from their open door. Lady sat on the end, cup in hand and feet dangling in space. Axe followed suit and the two drank happily, watching the wonders of the universe.

* * *

><p>Again: Reviews! Also, ignore spelling errors please, don't comment them.<p> 


	9. 3: The Angels of Notre Dame: Chapter 1

It was ten minutes past midnight but Lady was still watching the stars. Axe had gone to sleep straight after his tea, the cup still sitting next to her.

Silently, Lady stood up and picked up a coil of rope from a cupboard on the wall and tied it around the staircase banister. She then tied it tightly around her waist. After a quick tug, she charged straight for the door and leapt out, embracing the coolness of space.

She drifted at first quickly but after the pull from the rope she slowed down, floating calmly. Her white hair had a mind of its own, swirling around her head. Lady was wearing a pair of slippers with a loose striped jumper and black tights.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in and out. Space was so calming, but so chaotic. In the middle of the black emptiness was a sense of peace, but when she glanced down to the galaxies and planets below, something was always happening, something being created, something being destroyed. Suddenly something made Lady open her eyes, and then she saw it.

It was a police box, drifting in space much like she was. She stared at it curiously, for she was certain she had seen it before. She remembered quickly: it was the shape her TARDIS had made in the _Fortuna_. However, she could not remember who owned it. The police box suddenly stopped and with a flash of light was gone.

Lady returned inside shortly after and walked up to the control dash. Pressing a few buttons she turned on the screens and a image of the police box was show. She performed x-rays and studied the readings from it.

A voice behind her suddenly reminded Lady that she had been up for 5 hours, not removing her eyes from screen. Axe walked up to her, in a dressing gown and Scraps in his arms.

"What's that?" He nodded. Lady quickly minimised it.

"Oh, nothing. Just having a look at the engine, checking that everything is okay." He smiled.

"Good. Um, I was just wondering if there is a kitchen here? I haven't eaten since we met." Lady was taken aback.

"My gosh, that was ages ago! It's funny how times flies when fighting alien races and destroying killer mushrooms." She took him to a large kitchen, with several odd shaped and placed cupboard and a long sink. There was also a dishwasher and big SMEG fridge. While the dishwasher was very modern, other bits and pieces were vintage, old or even futuristic. The style was a mash over everything. Soon, Lady was whipping up French toast. Axe sat at a large wooden table that resembled something out of the Middle Ages. Scraps was still purring in his arms. When Lady feed Axe, she found some cans of tuna and placed it in a bowl for her. Scraps was pleased and ate it in seconds.

"I just cannot believe. If anyone, even my brother, told me that I would be eating French toast in a spaceship in the shape of a telephone booth, I'd call them-"

"Awesome." Lady finished. "If someone said that, they are either from the future, or have the best imaginations. That's the kind of people you need to hang out with." Axe smiled, put more toast in his mouth and scraped his plate. He went back in his room to change and returned a few minutes later.

"If your feeling refreshed", Lady walked around the controls and lightly glided her fingers on the buttons, "We can go for another adventure." She raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. Axe had thrown himself down on the couch.

"I would love to. But, nothing underwater and nothing out to KILL us." Lady pouted.

"Aww, where's the fun in that?" She then smiled and fiddled with the controls that where showing circular symbols on her little screen. Soon, she pulled out the brake and accelerated. "And we're off!" She cheered as the TARDIS shook and Axe clung to the lounge for dear life.

When it stopped, in a split second Lady was already at the door, pushing it open. She stepped out, called to Axe. "Well, come on then!" Axe mumbled and held his sore head.

"I swear, this chick is crazy."

Lady poked her head back in. "Hurry up! You are going to miss it!" Intrigued, Axe quickly ran out of the TARDIS.

It was Paris.

"Lady?" He glanced behind and the TARDIS was still the red telephone booth. Luckily it had parked down a slightly dirty but deserted alley. Axe stepped out in the busy streets on Paris, nearly getting knocked over. "Lady!" A soon as he called, a hand was placed on his shoulder. "What-"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lady smiled, making Axe jump.

"Where were you?" He cried. Her gaze elsewhere but Lady still answered him.

"In that shop behind us, taking a bite of the most wonderful cheese. But, this is not why we are in 18th century France."

"It's not?" Axe asked, confused. Lady shook her head.

"No, listen." She closed her eyes and took a breath. Axe was about to open his mouth, but was interrupted by a sound so great and mighty it sounded like it was from the skies.

The bells of Notre Dame filled the city and the ears of every Frenchman, the odd Englishman and alien. It was haunting and shook Axe to the core. When it was over, he could still hear it ringing in his ears.

"Wow." It was all he could say. Lady smiled.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Good day." An old woman nodded too Lady and Axe. Lady smiled and replied, but Axe was confused.

"Why did she say that in English? Isn't this France?" Lady suddenly realised.

"Oh you haven't seen it yet. Yeah, the TARDIS can translate any language, so they are aren't speaking English, we're speaking French."

"Any language?" Axe asked and said hello to a man who had said it first.

Lady nodded. "Oh yes. The TARDIS is ancient. In order for it to be something he cannot understand, it would have to be as old as the universe itself!" Axe whistled.

"That's old."

"Damn straight. Now, you must try that cheese! Come on!" Lady laughed and grabbed Axe by the hand and pulled him into the little cheese shop.

Above the city they watched her, eyes fixed like they were in stone. They murmured to each other, excited at her arrival, the arrival of the last Time Lady.

They were the ancient brothers of the Weeping Angels, and they had come for revenge.


	10. 3: The Angels of Notre Dame: Chapter 2

"Okay you were right." Axe was stuffing more cheese down his throat. "I had no idea cheese tasted this good."

"I think it's the mould. You know modern day cheese is more, clean?" Axe instantly stopped and swallowed with less enthusiasm.

"Right, why do you tell me these things afterwards?" Lady smiled and titled her head.

They left the shop and walked down the markets that surrounded the steps of Notre Dame cathedral. When Axe was given an apple for free by a pretty store holder, who was quite interested in him, Lady took him to the steps. She laughed.

"See them?" She pointed the stone saints that stood around the ledges of the cathedral. "They say that they're the eyes of Notre Dame."

"Wouldn't want a heavy conscious while looking at him." He bit his apple absentmindedly. Lady however stared intently at him.

"Yeah, suppose you're right." She focused on one that was positioned in the very centre of the church. Although he was made of stone, she felt like he was staring straight at her. A sharp chill travelled down her spine. "I've had enough of creepy saints." She turned her back and sat down on the steps. Soon they got bored and travelled further from the church. The shops proved more interesting, and soon they were nearly stopping at everyone. However, they were soon stopped by a soldier. He was fairly bulky with sandy blonde hair but sun aged him badly.

"Tell me boy, where are you travelling to?" Axe was stunned and didn't answer at first. Lady tried to help him.

"Sir, we are-"

"Silence! I did not address you, woman!" Lady instantly frowned and folded her arms. "Again, boy. Tell me."

"We were just walking to-"

"Nowhere to go?" He cut Axe off. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, different places for example-"

"Gypsy!" He cried and pulled a sword from his sheath. Lady jumped in surprise and Axe cried out.

"We are not gypsies! We're not!" Axe tried to protest, but the soldier wasn't to be convinced.

"That's what a gypsy would say! Come with me!" He directed his sword towards Lady throat. She took once glance and grabbed Axe's hand and bolted.

"Run, Axe!" She cried and darted between groups of people and avoided carts and horse.

"Stop those gypsies!" The soldier cried. "Stop them!"

Axe tripped over a bucket and fell flat on his face. Lady didn't noticed at first and kept running.

"Axe!" She cried and turned around, trying to beat the soldier to him. She ran past Axe and pulled him up, just in time before the soldier's horse crushed him. "Run towards the church!"

Lady and Axe ran up the steps of Notre Dame but the giant wooden doors were closed. Axe panicked and started pushing them. Lady banged her fist on it.

"Sanctuary! We demand sanctuary!" Instantly, the left door sung opened and Lady and Axe piled in, the door slamming shut behind them. The soldier stopped suddenly and growled.

"You gypsies cannot stay there forever!" He pulled on the reins and galloped off.

Lady and Axe sighed on relief and collapsed against the doors. They hadn't noticed who allowed them it. At first, they didn't even see him. Lady was the first to look down and couldn't help but smile.

The little bishop was almost half Lady's height, and she was at least 1.5m. He wore rich purple robes that spilled on the ground due to his height. He wore nothing on his head and a receding hairline along with little toughs of white hair on the sides was seen. Tiny glasses, almost the shape of a coin with balancing on a button nose. He squinted at them, thin mouth in a frown.

"What troublemakers needed the sanctuary of this most holy church?" He demanded, his voice booming and looking very funny compared to his body. "Well?" Lady swallowed.

"We are going to be arrested on false term, Sir. My friend and I are not gypsies." The bishop smiled.

"Most aren't. Oh well. You do realise that as soon as you leave, no doubt that soldier will be waiting?" Axe groaned but Lady nodded.

"Yes, it is fine, my, uh, _horse_ is only a few doors away." The bishop nodded.

"Although, it is setting on late afternoon and soldiers and guards are practising their nightly surveillance. You must sty here for the night."

"We accept." Axe nodded. "Thank you so much." The bishop waved a hand.

"It is no trouble. For what is the church but a place of acceptance?" Axe was about to open his mouth but Lady put a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course Bishop." He laughed and shook his head.

"Enough of the 'bishop' nonsense. Called me Father Louis. You can use my name, but 'Father' must stay. It is my name also." Lady bowed slightly. He approved and took through the church. They had had been was the foyer, and now they entered the actual church.

"Oh my go-" Axe caught Father Louis' eye "gosh. Oh my gosh." He corrected. Lady said nothing, eye wide and mouth open.

The cathedral was massive, with row upon row of wooden benches and stained glass windows on the huge wall in front on them. Statues decorated the floor and walls, all their eyes appearing to be staring at Lady, but she didn't notice. Flowing tapestry spilled from the ceiling in rich colours of purple, red and blue.

"Like nothing on earth." Father Louis smiled.

"Better than that Westminster Abbey. But, one shouldn't be boastful or vain." He clapped his hands. "Now, since you cannot leave, I shall take you to on of the be chambers. You young man"

"Axe."

"Axe you shall be coming with me. I'm not leaving you two together under God's roof." Father Louis raised an eyebrow. Lady and Axe instantly looked at each and reassured Father Louis.

"No we're no together." Lady replied. Axe nodded.

"Yeah, because we're related?" Lady very slowly looked at him. Axe shrugged very slightly. Father Louis smiled.

"I can see the resemblance. Nevertheless, follow me." He led them to a narrow stone staircase that was on the left, between two statues. The climb was long but soon on the way a wooden door was seen. Father Louis opened it, and nodded Lady in.

It was simple, with a straw mattress on a wooden box of a bed. A large window was to the left, looking over the city. Lady thanked him and told Axe she would see him later.

"This is actually very cute." She sat on the mattress and wiggled. "Hardly comfortable though." Lady collapsed on the mattress and closed her eyes. Soon, a bird had flown to her window and cooed. Opening one eye, she noticed it was a pigeon. Lady got up slowly and walked over to the window, and sat on the stone. The bird flew away instantly but Lady wasn't bothered. The city was beautiful, even without the modern day electric lights. The sun was close to setting, the sky still blue but swirls of pinks and purples were starting to be seen. On the far horizon, Lady could see burnt orange, and a twinge of pain was felt in her heart. It reminded her of the skies of Gallifrey.

"Oh, sweet Gallifrey, how long has it been now?" Lady titled her head. She laughed sadly and leaned against the frame. "Too long for an old Time Lady." Soon the sun had set and she decided sleep was appropriate. Head on the fold of her arm, she stared at the opposite wall. Just as her eyes closed, a faint_ meow_ was heard.

"Huh?" Lady got up and saw a strange sight on the window. Scraps. "How on earth did _you_ get up there?" Lady rushed over to pick her up and leaned out the window. Scraps was sitting stiffly and eyes intensely fixed on Lady. It was at least five storeys and no clear ledge in sight. She held up the cat and stared suspiciously. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Hmm, you're a weird little kitty." Scraps just licked her nose and twitched an ear. Lady smiled and cuddled her, scratching behind her neck. They both snuggled on the bed, soon fast asleep.


	11. 3: The Angels of Notre Dame: Chapter 3

Early morning rise, no thanks to the bells. Scraps freaked out and jumped off the bed.

"Alright, we're up! We're up!" Lady shouted and covered her ears. She laughed as Scraps ran back and hid up her jumper, shivering. "Aw, not afraid of heights but big bells? Scaredy cat." Scraps seemed to hear and poked out her head, giving Lady almost a look. She smiled. "I take it back. No one is as brave as you." They both got ready and headed back down to the church. It appears it was full, as morning mass had began. Scraps scampered away, but Lady sat down on the last row and listened, head tilting. Father Bishop was in the middle of a powerful sermon.

"Remember! Brothers and sisters. No one loves you as much as God. No one gives as much as God. He may judge, but he forgives. All throughout your lives, you will be faced with difficulties, in which it will be hard to chose right from wrong. If the wrong seems right, God will forgive. If the right seems wrong, God will forgive. For what is life without mistakes? Mistakes that will cost lives" Lady breathed in slowly, "Or mistakes that would build friendships and bridges." Lady smiled. "Mistakes build this city, it built this great land. And therefore, mistakes will build your life." Father Louis bowed and returned to the altar. Lady kept his words with her all throughout the mass until it finished. When it ended, and everyone left, her eyes were still transfixed on the stained glass, her mind full of Father's speech.

"My dear, are you alright?" Lady jumped slightly and hadn't even noticed Father Louis standing near her. His eyes were full of concern.

"I'm fine, you words… just moved me."

"They were intended to move." He smiled and took Lady by the hand and led her out of the rows. "Now, young Axe, strange name for a fellow, has been up for a while. He just popped down into the cellar as I directed him to. Said he was looking for food."

"Father, is there food in the cellar?" Father Louis laughed.

"No, I just put him there to stay out of trouble." He winked. Lady smiled.

"You put a young boy in a cellar full of wine? And you wanted to keep him out of trouble!" They both travelled to the cellar, which was under the kitchen. It was dark and damp, but large. They found Axe standing on a barrel, trying to see something on a top shelf.

"Oh, hey guys- woah!" The barrel wobbled beneath him and Axe slipped, falling right on his butt. "Ow." He groaned and rubbed it while Lady helped him up. "That's going to bruise." Lady laughed.

"Well, that's what you get for being clumsy." Axe grinned.

Father Louis looked up in direction of the shelf Axe was trying to reach. "What were you looking for boy?" Axe scratched his head.

"Oh, well I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was there first", he pointed to a little wooden table to his left, "then there", a near shelf, "and then there." He pointed to the high shelf. "Strangest thing." Lady climbed up the shelves and took a peek. She jumped down and shrugged.

"Nope."

"How curious." Father Louis remarked. "However, I'm sure you two are starving. Am I right?"

"Couldn't be wrong." Lady smiled.

Father Louis cooked cheese with eggs on bread. The cheese was creamy and the eggs were the freshest Axe had ever had. Afterwards, Lady and Axe explored the church more.

"What do you think was it that I saw?" Axe asked while Lady balanced on platforms. She shrugged.

"Rat?" Axe groaned.

"I'd rather alien." She laughed. Suddenly Axe whipped around. "You see that?" Lady stopped and looked around.

"No, where?" She jumped down. Lady analysed the room. "Hang on…" She walked towards a statue of an old man. "This guy", she saw the plaque, "St Mark, he wasn't here at the mass." Axe looked confused.

"Well, where was he?" Lady scratched her chin. She pointed towards the back of the church.

"There, he stood by the front doors. In fact, with another statue and he's gone too!" Lady laughed in bewilderment. "He's there!" She pointed up and on a ledge high in the ceiling was the statue. It stared down with cold eyes.

"Lady, remember when you mentioned the eyes of Notre Dame? Well, I think they're watching us." Lady nodded.

"I think you're right." She swallowed and glanced back to St Mark. His eyes, though they weren't previously, were now fixed on her. "I think we should leave." Axe nodded and headed for the door. He opened it and found the soldier, and three more, waiting at the bottom of the steps. "Okay, we can't leave." Lady groaned.

"Okay, heavily armed soldiers, or moving statues." She weighted it between her hands. Axe grew nervous.

"That's no choice at all." Lady nodded.

"I know. But at least we know the soldiers mean us harm, the statues might not." They both walked away from the ground floor and headed up the stairs to the bell tower. Seeing, nothing, they then headed for the rooftops.

"Anything?" Axe yelled over the wind. Lady shook her head.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." The wind suddenly died. They both turned around and a circle of statues surrounded them. Lady smiled uneasily. "Stand corrected."

The statues were a mixture of angels, saints and gargoyles. They all remained in normal positions but their eyes were fixed on Lady. Axe clenched his fists.

"_Time Lady_." Lady held up a hand to confirm it was her. The statues did not move, but the voice was heard clear in their minds. The voice sounded sharp and cold, shrill and old.

"Yes?" Axe stared at her in amazement. She said it so clearly, without fear. They both blinked, but the middle statue of a young saint with a sword clenched in its hands lifted its head, quicker than they both could see. Lady opened her mouth a bit. "Oh, so you're not who I think you are. Right, danger level dropped a bit." Axe was confused.

"Sorry, what? Danger level?" Lady stepped forward, addressing both Axe and the statues.

"I thought that our stalkers were the Weeping Angels, who are very dangerous. They are not."

"_Oh, but we are_." The angel said. Lady raised an eyebrow but her fingers twitched.

"Explain, o rocky one." The angel laughed softly and a gargoyle to its right snarled. Neither of them moved.

"_We are both the Ancient Angels, and not. We all share blood, but time has led us along different paths. The Time Lady's observations of our brothers' differences from us was correct, but her judgement on danger was ill._"

"Oh really? How so." She raised an eyebrow. The saint continued.

"_We cannot fully become ourselves under the gaze of anyone, except in the presence of those touched by the energy of time. We can then communicate through thoughts. Your friend spotted one of us in the cellar. You spot us now._"

"Touched by time energy huh? That is a difference. So you basically still are rocks until someone who just _happens _to be a time traveller takes a look at you. But what about your feeding habits? Still sending people back in time?" Lady's tone had a sharp and bitter edge to it. The saint replied.

"_No. That is not our weapon. While the Weeping Angels feed on the time not spent, we feed on time that has been._"

"That means…?"

"_We suck it from you now_. _Your whole life, all your experiences, moments, every single minute_." Lady swallowed.

"Wait, some please explain!" Axe cried in frustration. "Sorry to interrupt, but I am _extremely_ confused." Lady opened her mouth, but the angel interrupted.

"_You see child, the Weeping Angels and us are part of a ancient race called the Lonely Assassins. We had met Gallifreyans like her before, and constantly have been destroyed and betrayed. Why, only her last reincarnation did this miserable Time Lady destroy 50 of our brothers!_" Lady glared at the angel, ignoring the look of Axe's face. "_We swore revenge for our dead brothers and that it why, we will devour her soul._" The silent was deafening. "_Why, the soul of a Time Lady. All those years, all that time. What a feast!_"

"I'm sorry, but you will not have it." The statues went quiet.

"_And why not_?" Lady smiled.

"Well, frankly I'm sick of people trying to steal energy from me! And I'm still using it of course."

"_Then there's no problem._"

"You better believe there's a problem! I destroyed you once, and I shall do it again!" Her yell made the neighbouring birds fly in fright.

One by one, the statues laughed. Axe groaned and held his hands to his ears. Lady gritted her teeth and she tried blocking out their cackles but it was too loud. The statues never moved, but their eyes and piercing laughs were enough to make Lady nearly lose her mind.

"Shut up!" yelled Axe, but they just laughed louder. "Shut up!" Lady cried in frustration and grabbed Axe's hand, bolting down the steps back into the church. They didn't stop until they ran into the cellar. They both got their breath back. As Axe took away his hands from his ears, Lady gasped.

"My god!" A small trickle of blood came from Axe's ears. Lady checked her own, but there wasn't any.

"Lady, what's going on?" She couldn't look at him in the face.

"I don't know." She said.

"What are you going to do?"

She repeated it quieter, followed by a sigh. "I just don't know."

"You did it before, you can do it again."

"That wasn't me."

"What do you mean?" Lady smiled and turned her full attention to Axe.

"I'm a Time Lady. Therefore, I live longer than most. But, whenever I'm close to death, my body regenerates. I take a new form and the wounds are gone. But so is my conscious. You see, I'm number nine. I've had eight previous lives, each with their own voice, personality and in a way, lives. I know a little of what I have done but not a lot. You see I believe that my last generation went wrong. A lot of my memory has gone missing." Axe never interrupted, but listened intently. "So I may not know how to defeat them." Axe looked away.

"I'm sure that you are clever enough to figure it out again." Lady smiled.

"With your help of course." Axe smiled and shook his head. "You really are too modest." They sat in silence.

"Well, what now?" Lady chewed her lip.

"They kill people with a lot of time spent I suppose."

"So, old people?" Lady nodded. Then they both remembered the only old person they both knew. "Father Louis!"


	12. 3: The Angels of Notre Dame: Chapter 4

"No!"

The words were barely yelled from Lady's lips from when she saw it.

Father Louis was lying on the altar. His wide eyes stared at the ceiling and his body had been thrown there, a trail of blood trickled down the stone and onto the floor. Saints and gargoyles surrounded him, mouths open and arms wide.

"Don't blink." Lady whispered but it was too late. Father Louis had not heard and blinked not even a second after she said it, and the same saint with the sword already had placed a hand upon his chest. It glowed bright blue and the priest cried out, light shining from his eyes. Lady held a hand to her mouth and couldn't blink away the tears. Suddenly, Father Louis stopped crying out and his head titled to the side. Rage boiled inside Lady.

"How dare you!" She roared and advanced on them. "How dare you!" The statues said nothing and instead, while Axe blinked, turned their heads to them. But Lady's gaze moved to the left corner of the church.

The bodies of 3 elderly women were piled in the corner. Lady could not believe it but a gasp from Axe made her turn around.

The church was full of bodies. Men, women, young and old, even children were all slumped in the aisles with wide eyes and mouth agar. They all seemed a shade darker then they really were. Lady shook her head and swallowed. Her gaze fell on a heavily pregnant woman.

"Mass, they attacked during mass." She gritted her teeth and turned back to the statues, not caring that she and Axe had looked away. "Cowards!" She took her army knife out of her pocket and pointed it at them, walking slowly. "Utter cowards! Advancing like spineless _vultures_ while they are praying!" The saint interrupted her.

"_We cannot help what we are."_

"You still know it was wrong." She said through gritted teeth. "You still knew what it would do to me when you took her!" She roared the last sentence which echoed throughout the vast church. The statues remained silent.

"_You knew just as equally when you venged upon us._" Lady was silent instead.

"No. I did what I did out of love!"

"_Hatred! Time Lady, pure hatred and guilt!_" Lady was furious.

"Shut up!" The statues continued.

"_Pain, hatred, guilt! Pain, hatred, guilt! Pain, hatred, guilt!_" Lady brought her hands to her ears, dropping her knife. Her knees gave way and collapsed.

"Stop! Stop!" Lady pleaded. Axe rushed over to her and picked up the knife. "Please..."

"Lady, please listen to me." He grabbed her face in his hands. "Listen to me, only me, block out whatever they are saying."

"_Pain, hatred, guilt!_"

Lady shook her head. "But it's so true." She whispered. Axe saw a trickle of blood coming from her ears. He swallowed.

"No, it's not! You know why? _They are a bunch of statues_. They will never know what you truly felt because they were felt by _you_. Remember!" He shook her head. The statues shouted louder, and they were advancing closer, reaching out hands. Axe panicked and grabbed Lady's hand, pulling it over his shoulder and pushed her onto his back. Slowly, but quicker than the statues, he managed to get Lady away from them and he burst through Notre Dame's huge wooden doors.

It was midday but the streets were empty. Axe saw a few people running away from the church. He ignored them and was thankful the soldiers had left too. Thinking hard, he tried to recall where Lady parked the TARDIS.

"In the alley near the cheese shop, remember?" Lady whispered in his ear. Axe smiled and soon found it. Lady nudged and told him to use the knife.

"Oh!" The setting switched itself into an old key. He unlocked the doors and threw himself in, locking it behind him. Lady was already sitting on the couch near the console. She kept tapping her foot and brushing her fingers through her hair. "Lady, your ears!" Axe cried and raced to the kitchen to find a cloth. He wet it with water and returned, wiping her cheek and ear. She didn't thank him, her eyes staring straight ahead. After he cleaned the last of it he sat next to her, and breathed out a sigh. "Lady?" No reply. "What do we do now?" Her fingers tugged at her hair. She removed her fingers and found strands of white hair intertwined with them. She smiled small.

"Getting old, Axe." Lady sighed, still smiling. "So, sooner or later a lot of your life starts to catch up with you."

"Who was she?" He asked quietly, almost not wanting Lady to hear. She crossed her legs and sighed again.

"I loved once. Well not _me_, but a previous me. I don't remember a name, only her eyes. Her eyes were beautiful, the purest of blue skies after a storm. We went everywhere, I showed her everything. I thought it would last forever. Then, we met the Assassins. They took her, placed her in the past. I looked everywhere, followed every trail, until the exhaustion of looking killed me. They took her, that's why I killed them. She was the last thing I ever really saw, her pale face, her long raven hair, her blue eyes, so wide with fear. Just before she was taken, she told me that her time spent with me was so wonderful she could have died. I never thought about her now, but seeing those Assassins, it brought back memories, ones I thought I lost." Axe swallowed. "They were right. Pain, hatred, guilt; it fuelled me, I wasn't the same. I was almost glad I didn't find her, if she saw me…" Lady trailed off. Axe noticed that she drifted from past to present tense.

"A part of you still mourns, doesn't it?" He asked softly. Lady didn't reply at first, but she nodded small. "And that's fine. Shows how much you cared. But she belonged to a past you, so she needs to stay there, in the past. You're a different person now, with new people you are going to love." She smiled, and he did too. "So, remember and celebrate. But move on."

"Axe, I'm so glad you pushed me into the garbage that night in London. Don't know what I'd do without you." Engulfing in a bear hug, Axe soon struggled to breathe.

"Air!" Lady jumped suddenly and instantly let go.

"Poor choice of words, still jumpy from last adventure." She got off the couch and drummed her fingers along the console. "Now, what to do about those irritating statues?"

"Aren't they just annoying?" Axe shook his head while Lady laughed.

"Nuisance! But how to deal with pests?" There was a moment of silence, and then she smiled wider. "Give them what they want!" Axe frowned.

"Lady, I'm pretty sure that's not the actual definition-"

"Axe, what do you give to rats?" She grabbed him by the shoulders. He shrugged.

"Poison?" Lady nodded.

"Well yes, but in the form of…?"

His eyes widened. "Oh, food!" Lady clapped.

"Exactly! What way to poison something than through a food supply?"

"But how? They eat, well consume, time energy. How do you poison that?" She frowned.

"If you want time energy, look no further than a TARDIS. I mean, hello,_ Time and Relative Dimensions in Space_. Seriously the name just screams it. This little beauty has so much it, give it to anyone and surely they'd explode."

"Are you sure?" Axe stood up.

"And if they don't, Plan B?" Lady offered.

"Plan A isn't hasn't even been figured out yet!" He exclaimed. "Let's focus on this one." She considered.

"I agree." Lady stared at the glowing centre of her wonderful machine. She then reached out and touched it, a warmth spreading through her fingers. "Any ideas, old boy?" The TARDIS creaked in reply. "But can you do that?" She titled her head. The TARDIS again creaked. "You realise-" It creaked, "Oh, of course you know everything." She folded her arms and grinned.

Axe was trying to pick it up. "Huh, what did he say?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. He suggested feeding them a stream of his energy, but overflow it and made them go _kaboom_!" Her arms held been raised in the air. "Well, too much of anything would do that."

"Would it work?" Lady frowned. "Can we suck it from them as well?"

"What, suck what they have stolen and replace it with ours?" She scratched a chin. "It could _kaboom_ them."

"I don't think that's a verb…" Axe pointed out.

"Never mind!" She interrupted and addressed the TARDIS. "Honey-pot, would it work?" At first no reply then a slow groan was heard. She clapped and reached over and kissed the glowing column. "That's my boy!" Axe opened his mouth and raised a hand. Lady laughed. "Fine, you too!" She wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Axe's went red and at first stuttered.

"I-I didn't mean not that but how are we going to focus all of the energy into every statue." Lady frowned, sighed and placed her hands on the console and flopped her head down. Then, she lifted it. Giving a one sided grin and a crazy look in her eye, she said it.

"Through me."

"No. No, no, no. Did I mention no?" Axe had folded his arms the second she said it. Lady sulked.

"Come on! I'd be perfect. I can handle the energy fine. I do it everyday." Her smile never favoured, but Axe couldn't help thinking something wasn't right.

"No, it doesn't feel right. What if something went wrong? They got more powerful? And you died?" He pleaded. Lady smiled.

"I'm a Gallifreyan. I don't die." She shook her head.

"I know, but _you_ will."

"Axe, if I need to die, then I have to. But I might not, sure there's still a chance. You've got to trust me." She held out a hand. Axe stared at it then looked away. He sighed but smiled, taking it.

"I'll help, because you'd do the same."

"Thank you, my friend." Lady could have become a big emotional mess, but she held it together and pulled a game face. "Right. Firstly, you need to sew up that tear in your pants. It's seriously bugging me." Lady nodded and Axe noticed a gash in the fabric covering his right knee.

"I did not even notice getting cut. Weird. You have a sewing basket? I'm used to mending all our, I mean my, clothes before." He smiled and Lady told him it was in a cupboard in the kitchen.

"Secondly, I'm going to need to take a look under your hood." The TARDIS creaked. "Hey! I know it makes you ticklish, but has to be done. Don't you want to get rid of those nasty Assassins?" The column glowed and Lady laughed. "Thought so!"

Axe returned but Lady wasn't to be seen. "Lady? You around?"

"Down here!" Axe stopped and looked around the room.

"Where?"

Lady called up. "Look down silly!" Axe was standing on the platform surrounding the console and gasped when he looked down. Through the grate he saw Lady smiling up at him with workers goggles. "Come down. Just walk down those steps." She pointed straight ahead and Axe followed. The steps led to under the platform and a spider web of wires, cables and ropes was seen. He had to bend in order not to touch the floor above him. Axe stayed on the steps. He followed some of the cables and it led up to the spine of the console, others followed down, into a pit of a faint blue glow.

"What's all this?" He asked. Lady poked out her tongue as she connected two wires. She was sitting in a swing that was connected to the floor above. Her feet dangled, as there was a drop of about a metre below her.

"TARDIS' guts." She smiled but suddenly sparks flew from the wires and Axe hit his head in fright. Lady quickly covered her face with hands that were fitted with leather gloves.

"Ow!" He groaned, rubbing it. "Well, do you know what you are doing?" Lady shook her head.

"Never had to do it before. But if you've lived as long as I have in this bad boy, you start knowing how it all ticks." More sparks burst.

"I think its more tocking by the looks of it." Axe raised an eyebrow. "But continue.  
>Not even going to ask what your doing. I'd get lost." Lady laughed.<p>

"Wise. If you want to help, you can fetch me some cocoa." Axe curled his lips.

"Cocoa? Okay." He shrugged and headed back upstairs. Lady smiled then pulled her knife out of her pocket. She switched the settings to welding tool and became fusing two cables together. When she was satisfied, she dropped them and grabbed another, using the knife setting and cut them. When she connected another two, the TARDIS creaked and jolted, almost like a shiver.

"Big baby!" Lady laughed and pulled up her goggles. "Come on, I wasn't even doing it that bad. You have to harden up." She put them back over her eyes and continued until Axe returned with two steaming mugs.

"You have a millions cupboards, just saying." He headed it over. Lady blew on it and shrugged.

"Let's judge." She closed her eyes and took a sip. She sighed. "Oh yeah. Add 'great cocoa maker' to your resume. You'll get hired for sure." Axe smiled and took a sip of his own. The two said nothing, just sipping.

Axe swirled his mug, "Almost finished?" Lady drained her mug and tossed it back to Axe, who nearly dropped his own in the process.

"Close. Need to connect this one", she lifted her leg where a thick cable rested on her foot, "To the spine. Then we're in business." Axe was in relief.

"Cannot wait. Also, just wondering, what are those gloves made off?" Lady looked at them. "Just saying because they're blue."

"Oh, Troicutta hide. You'll find it's the strongest skin ever, but surprisingly the softest. Had them for decades, not even worn away. I think these were a gift. Funny, can't remember who gave them to me." Axe nodded, clearly showing that it was too much information. He drained his cup and headed back to the kitchen. Lady stared at him until he was out of sight then sighed. She picked up the cable in one hand, placed her knife in her mouth and fell back on the swing. Lady was then hanging upside down closer to the spine. She found the end of the cable and trimmed wires within it. She was working upside down, but it didn't bother her.

"You better not fry me." Lady took a swing and shoved the cable into an opening along the spine. She held it in place with one hand and with the other welded it together. Soon it was secure. Lady placed the army knife back in her mouth and dusted off her hands. "There." She said it without really thinking and knife fell amongst the cords into the dark space below. Upside down, Lady groaned. "Crap." She sat upright on the swing and peered down. "Double crap." She pushed her goggles on her forehead and reached up, grabbing a handle on the swing. She leaped off and landed on the steps. Brushing herself off, she walked onto the platform and took off her gloves. A _cling_ sound was heard and in a little metal bowl, like the ones found in tollbooths for change, was the army knife. Lady smiled and pulled it out. "Cheeky." She tapped the dashboard with it.

"Oh, we're ready?" Axe had been sitting on the couch. Lady nodded.

"Yep! First, let's move the TARDIS."

"Where?" He got up and stood beside her, watching her push buttons, pull down levers and spun handles. She rushed around the circular console and flicked switches.

"To the rooftops of Notre Dame!" She pulled out the handbrake and the TARDIS creaked and jolted violently.


	13. 3: The Angels of Notre Dame: Chapter 5

"This is it." Axe swallowed and waited in front of the closed doors of the TARDIS. Lady finished fitting the settings on the console.

"Yeah, it is." She smiled and picked up a thin cord and carried with her as she walked to stand beside Axe. "Ready?"

"Never in a million years. But, I cannot wait that long." Lady smiled and opened the door.

The wind instantly chilled them to the bone. It was afternoon but the sun had not set yet. It felt like it had. Lady slowly breathed in and out.

"Okay, see the highest point, there?" She gestured to the tallest spot of Notre Dame. "That's where I need to go." Axe's mouth was wide open.

"That's ridiculous, what if you fall?"

Lady shook her head and touched the cable that was fastened to her belt. "Not a chance, the cable will be connected to the TARDIS, then me, then the tower. So, if I fall off, it'll catch me." Axe nodded.

"Not completely convinced. But okay."

While under the anxious eyes of Axe, Lady tied the cable around her waist and started climbing. Platforms and little ledges, not doubt used by the workers who built it, surrounded the tower.

"You okay?!" Axe called out. Lady waved back. She continued and finally reached the top. Tying the cable around the stone she sighed in relief.

"Done." She smiled and gave it a tug. But, a yell was heard. Lady looked down in panic, spotting Axe surrounded by a group of statues. She panicked and called down. While the wind blew hair in her face, the statues moved towards her before she had a chance to clear her eyes. Ignoring the statues, she tried to spot the TARDIS. Thankfully, it had camouflaged itself as a giant pillar of stone. The statues clawed their way up, moving now even with Lady's eyes fixed on them. Energy they had stolen must be making them stronger. However, they were slow. The wind blew harder and the air turned freezing, then Lady saw the sky turn red. The cries of crows surrounded her, many of them trying to claw at her face. She hit one, and noticed it was made of stone. However, the stone had caused her left wrist to break, and she cried out in pain and cradled it.

"Lady!" Axe had seen it. She saw in horror that Axe was starting to climb.

"No! Go! Get into the TAR-" Another bird had attacked, the stone claws cutting a jagged line in her forehead. "Turn it on!" She cried down. To her relief, Axe immediately left. Lady breathed heavily and her vision began to turn fuzzy. "No, concentrate…"

St Mark's hand latched onto Lady's ankle and pierced his fingers into her skin. Lady cried out and kicked her leg. Mark dissolved his feet into the stone tower, making it impossible for Lady to make him fall.

Axe scrambled to the stone, trying to figure a way in. It simmered and melted into the telephone booth shape. Axe hurried inside and the TARDIS turned back into the stone. He raced to the console and hit the red button that Lady had pointed out earlier.

Lady instantly felt it. A 1000 volts shot through the cable, into her. She cried out and her eyes glowed gold. The volts became like pure white electricity and travelled through Lady and into every statue that was connected. It then travelled through the skeleton of Notre Dame; everything that touched it was consumed with the energy. Lady was oblivious to the statues crackling and crumbling away, turning to rumble and dust on the rooftops. Inside the church, all the other Assassins collapsed as well. Axe ran back out and suddenly found his shoes covered in dust. The roof was coated with rocks, pebbles and debris. He quickly looked up, and saw Lady dangling from the tower, the cable the only thing keeping her there. Even from the height, Axe could see the blood staining her snow-white hair.

He rushed to the tower and climbed, not noticing that he himself had no cable to support him if he fell. Getting to lady was the only thing on his mind. Thankfully, he arrived soon and clung to her. At first, he was driven. Now, he had no idea what to do.

"Right. Um…" He stared at his position then Lady's. He was clinging to the stone for dear life. He couldn't unite Lady or she would fall. Finally deciding, he began untying Lady (while holding onto her) in the hopes of tying up them booth. Suddenly, his foot slipped and a hand missed the stone. The cable snapped and Lady and Axe fell through the air.

He screamed and grabbed onto Lady's wrist, not the one that was broken. The fall would be enough to break their backs, let alone their necks. His eyes refused to close.

But, soon the sky was beginning to become narrow and a familiar sight was seen. He saw the online of a door with the tower in the middle of it. He suddenly landed on suddenly and felt the softness of the console couch. He scrambled up and Lady had missed the couch and was slumped over the controls. He saw her broken wrist, swallow and purple. Axe was in utter bewilderment.

"How on earth…" He stared at the door, the tip of the tower still visible. He looked at the couch, then the console. "What did you do?" He heard a faint laugh.

"He saved us." Lady laughed again and slipped off the console, laughing on the floor with her face down. As her wrist hit the floor, she took a sharp inhale of breath and mumbled a swear under the breath. Axe picked her up and placed her on the couch. He quickly ran to the kitchen and returned with a tea towel filled with ice. "We are currently horizontal." Axe shook his head, but a look from Lady stopped him. "Don't question. The TARDIS attached itself to the side of the TARDIS, scoping us up when you let us fall." Axe objected. "Nah-ah. Just accept it." Lady sighed and dropped back her head. "We did good. Did we?" Lady lifted an eyebrow to Axe, who smiled.

"We did awesome." Lady laughed.

"Oh, brilliant. Tell me, what happened?" Axe explained, Lady listening intently.

"Thank goodness." She sighed again in relief and closed her eyes. Axe suddenly thought of something.

"Um, Lady. What about all those bodies in the church." She opened one eye.

"History has a way of making things up. It will be covered. Or forgotten." Axe nodded.

"But, they must be remembered, respected."

"Mourned?" Lady closed her eyes again. Axe smiled.

"Yes." An hour later, a metal plague was made, with the help of the TARDIS and Lady's welding knife. It read: 'Dedicated the innocent 87 victims of the Lonely Assassins. May they find rest and be remembered forever. May 15, 1758'.

"Are you sure it was 87 people?" Lady asked again. Axe nodded. "Some memory. Okay, where should we put it?" They decided to place it inside the church on the left wall above a space engraved in the stone, where a small pot of flowers was placed. Lady thought of something then welded out a symbol made of circles and lines.

"What does that say?"

"That's Galifreyan. It means 'honour'." Axe touched the now cool surface, the lines easily felt under his fingers.

"It's beautiful."

The pair hid when soldiers returned to the church to collect the bodies and give them a proper burial. They went back up to the rooftop where the red telephone booth waited for them. Lady and Axe raced to touch it first. When Axe outran her, he went to push against the door, but it opened instantly and he tumbled head over heels. Lady didn't stop laughing for a minute. A tightly wound bandage later and Lady's wrist started to heal. She wrapped ice among the cloth. She was surprised when she found Scraps sitting on the couch, tail wagging and purring contently. Lady remarked again of the cat's strangeness.

Finally, she pulled out the handbrake and disappeared from the rooftops, the sun finally setting on the extraordinary day.


	14. 4: An Old 'Friend': Chapter 1

Axe had been looking for Lady for about an hour now. The TARDIS itself was a labyrinth, the only way for Axe not to get completely lost was remembering how many rights and lefts he had taken from the console. It wasn't anything complicated, he just was able to remember.

He had taken a step into his 3rd unfamiliar corridor when Lady bolted out of a room, quickly closed the door shut and smiled.

"Hey, Axe. Whatcha doing?" She clearly did not address where she had been.

"Well, had a nap. That was two hours ago. Been looking for you ever since. Where were you?"

"TARDIS stuff. Time Lady stuff. Anyway…" She drew out the word and walked towards him. "This is unfamiliar turf. How did you not get lost?" Axe shrugged.

"Only 6 rights and 4 lefts from the console." Lady was surprised.

"Wow. Again, some memory you have. I was just fixing up the TARDIS' energy source, see if any damage occurred from those Assassins."

"Boy, wasn't that a crazy adventure." Axe smiled and they walked back to the console.

"I know. And I promised nothing that wanted to kill us."

"Lady, I think that promise is never going to be made if I hang out with you." Lady laughed.

"True, but please know I'm not going out of my way to kill you." They both laughed and Scraps arrived from nothing and jumped onto Lady's back. She climbed up her torso and sat on her shoulder. Lady was nearly knocked over. "Oi, fat cat! Tell me when you decide to project yourself onto me!" Scrap twitched her nose and meowed. Lady smiled and picked her off her shoulder, and snuggled her in her arms. "Can't stay mad at you."

"She'll do that." Axe laughed. "She'd eat all your food, but one look from those Bambi eyes-" Axe clapped his hands. "Goner."

All the lighting in the TARDIS suddenly powered out. Scraps leapt out of Lady arms and she screeched in fear. Lady grabbed Axe hand and fumbled around the console. The TARDIS jolted and knocked Lady and Axe to the ground. Lady had found the switch and flicked it. Nothing happened.

"Really, are you serious?" Axe groaned. "The amount of times that I have nearly cracked my head open in this machine. This is more deadly than anything outside that door!" Lady sighed and scratched her chin. Because there was no outside light, the TARDIS remained pitch black. Their eyes were not adjusting. Lady rumbled through her pockets and found her army knife. She switched to torch setting and found Axe crouching in the dark.

"Come on, couch is this way." She led him and then turned to the console. Finding nothing, she crouched down and looked underneath. In the heart of the spine, barely visible from the cords and cables that surrounded it, was a faint white light. It glowed, then dimmed, and repeated. Lady smiled and moved the cords, sticking her upper body inside. "Aha!"

"Found anything?" Lady hummed while fiddling with the spine.

"Almost. You know that the TARDIS is seriously old right?"

"How old?"

"Well, I'm over 900 years old." Axe nearly choked. "Hey. And this TARDIS has been in my family for centuries. As you can tell" a _crackle_ and _fizz_ was heard then the light returned, almost blinding Axe, "he is not what he use to be." The TARDIS groaned. "Okay, close! You are brilliant for your age." Lady pulled herself out and rolled her shoulders and neck. "That will do."

"Was to just a loose connection?" Lady shook her head.

"No, it was just a little blackout. The TARDIS must be focusing its energy to another part of the ship, so the light would come off."

"Why would it do that? What needs repairing?" Lady didn't answer.

"Hungry?" Axe narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"Yeah, sure." Lady was just about to walk to the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. They both turned around, curious.

"Strange."

"Expecting someone?" Axe asked, Lady shaking her head.

"Hello in there!"

Lady froze. Her eyes went wide. Axe didn't recognise the voice, but Lady did. She flew to the console and pulled out the brake and wounded up a handle. The TARDIS creaked and groaned and was moving.

"Hey, wait!" Axe said, holding her back. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving!" Lady cried and pushed 3 buttons. Axe was confused.

"Why?"

"That voice means trouble! And I have had enough of him!" She caught the 'him' and stopped. "Anyway, we are going." Axe decided not to inquire.

"Fine, but please next time when your hiding something, at least tell me you are." Axe stormed off to his room. Lady sighed. She focused on something on the screen and then hit it with her fist.

"That bloody man." She muttered through gritted teeth. "He just pops up! Unannounced, expecting things! But he has done too much." She collapsed on the couch and rubbed her eyes. "TARDIS? Help me?" It creaked and groaned. "You're no help! You just want to see her again!" Lady groaned and rolled over. "What should I do?"

"How about visit?" Lady groaned and moaned into the couch. While the man that belonged to the voice was not there, his voice was loud and clear.

"Buzz off!"

"Cannot avoid me forever."

"I'll die trying." She mumbled. Lady slid off the couch and set the controls for a destination.

"Please understand-" The voice cut off and Lady sighed in relief. The TARDIS jolted and Lady pulled out the parking brake. She walked to the doors and opened them.

All that occupied the space was a circle mass of rocks. They circled around a small faint glow. Lady stared at it with pain. "Did we have to come here?" She looked to the left and found two suns. Her two suns.

"What did it use to be?" Lady didn't even jump when Axe asked behind her.

"My home." Lady sat on the edge of the TARDIS, feet dangling. "Everything." Axe sat next to her.

"You don't have to tell me. If it hurts."

"It only hurts when I think about." She then smiled. "Which is constantly." Axe put an arm around her.

"Where are we?"

"250,000,000 light years away from Earth."

"Uh. Wow." Axe swallowed.

"The constellation of Kasterborous."

"Tell me more." Lady nodded.

"I remember fields of red grass. When it was long I always ran through it. It was like sprinting through fire but it never burned." She reached out a hand, almost touching invisible flames. "You know when at sunset, when the sky is that shade of orange? That was the Gallifreyan sky. A beautiful burnt orange. Mountains covered every horizon, they'd almost went on forever."

"My parents practically lived at the citadel, business was their life. So, I spent a lot of my time in here. For a lonely Gallifreyan it was a perfect comfort. I never liked the citadel, where all the important Time Lords and Ladies held Council. They were mean and snobby. I would always play in the treetops and forests, completely covered by the silver leaves. Those days seemed to last forever."

"What happened?" After Lady had finished. "Did you know?" Lady curled her lip.

"Yes, I do. I remember it so clearly. Fire, death. It was chaos. The end of the world. Our world." She brought up her legs and crossed them. "Because of them, because of him."

"Them?"

"Daleks. Machines built to kill. Pray you never meet them. But, something more dangerous than them is him. He ended it, the Time War, so violently. Now he runs with bloody hands, never able to escape the past. And I can never forget it."

"My god. I had no idea."

"Now you know." Lady smiled. "I mean, I've had better moments in my life. And plenty more to come. You still hungry?" She stood up and helped him up.

"Sure." She turned and walked to the kitchen. "And Lady?" She addressed him. "Thank you for being honest." Lady smiled and nodded, heading back.

A twinge of guilt grabbed her hearts. "Oh, Axe." She quietly sighed. He was oblivious staring into space. When Lady was walking past the controls, five buttons light up and two handles pulled out by themselves. Lady froze and stared. A switch was flicked and suddenly the TARDIS was moving. Axe was knocked back into the TARDIS and the doors slammed shut. Lady was furious and threw herself on the controls.

"Don't you dare!" She cried out and tried to stop it.

"Lady! What's happening!"

"Him! He's relentless!" Lady yelled and tried to pushed up a switch, but it was being forced the other way.

"Who's him?"

"The Doctor!" A spark travelled through the TARDIS and zapped her. "And he's controlling the TARDIS!"


	15. 4: An Old 'Friend': Chapter 2

"Can he even do that?" Axe cried and gripped onto a handrail. Lady gritted her teeth.

"No! Only I can. The TARDIS responds to my touch only!" Axe remembered.

"But the first time we met, I was able to. I've been able to plenty of times!"

"Only because I allow it!" The TARDIS rocked violently again. "As you can see, he hates being told what to do!" The machine jumped and Axe and Lady were thrown into the air. It was suddenly quiet, the movement ceasing.

"Is it over?" Lady swallowed.

"I don't know." She stared at the door and sighed. "Come on."

They both headed out the door. It was modern day London, the crowds pushing past in the afternoon rush. Her TARDIS was in its normal telephone shape, with the caution tape. She closed the door and locked it with a key around her neck. Walking with Axe, she scanned the streets.

"Do you know what he looks like?"

Lady shook his head. "He could have changed his face a dozen times. Remember what I said about cheating death? But, I will be able to tell. Gallifreyans can recognise their own." Axe nodded.

"I'm no use then."

"No", Lady argued, "Look for someone goofy looking, or stepping out of the police box."

"Police box? We don't have them, I don't think."

"Well, a blue box with 'Police' written across the top."

"Oh, like that?" Axe pointed across Lady down an alley way. Standing in the middle was the box. "Hey, that was the shape in the _Fortuna_, wasn't it?" Lady nodded.

"Yep."

"So, where is he?" Lady shook his head. She walked up and was about to touch it, when a voice spoke behind her.

"Duchess." She closed her eyes and exhaled, turning around.

A young man, looking around 25 but actually 1408, smiled brightly. He had bowed slightly, hand in the middle of his chest. He had crazy black hair and suspenders. He wore skinny black jeans with a light blue formal shirt and a striped cardigan. Aviators goggles sat on his head, with hair poking out from underneath.

"Doctor." Lady didn't bow back. Axe was staring suspiciously. Lady walked up to him, while he still grinned. She reached out and slapped him across the face.

"That is for leaving." Lady's face was incredible stern while the Doctor instantly touched his cheek. Lady then reached up and kissed it. "And this is for coming back." Slowly, the Doctor smiled.

"And who is this?" he looked around Lady. Axe smiled awkwardly. "A friend?" He raced up to him and shook his hand. "The Doctor!" He beamed.

"Um, Axe."

"Unusual name. Then again, unusual company."

"Doctor." Lady rolled her eyes. "Get to the point. What do you want?" Doctor kept smiling.

"Wanted to see you, of course! Haven't had a companion in a while, wondered if you wanted to come along with me, like old times." Axe was becoming put off by him. Lady folded her arms.

"No. One, you do not EVER control my TARDIS, or I will shut down yours. Two, never am I travelling with you again. I swore never even speaking to you!" The Doctor's face saddened.

"Please? Can't you move past it?"

"I will never." He swallowed and nodded.

"Fine. Follow me if you want." He opened the doors of his TARDIS and Lady and Axe followed. The layout was much like Lady's, except differences in lighting, colour and general shape.

"Looks like yours." Axe commented, walking through. "Still bigger on the inside."

"As a TARDIS should." The Doctor said proudly. "Must say, yours was easily controlled. Your defences down?"

"Having trouble with power." Lady said absent-mindedly, walking around the console. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Strange. Yours is younger than mine."

"Only a year." She clearly wanted to change topics. "Now, tell me. Why are you annoying me?"

"Bored." He said plainly, fiddling with knobs. Lady sighed.

"Such a child."

He smiled. "You're older than me, Duchess."

"Only a year." She repeated, smirking. Axe stood off to the side, feeling extremely left out.

"So, how do you two know each other?" The Doctor smiled.

"I thought it was obvious. Time Lord, at your service."

"Another, huh?" He shook his head. "One is enough." Lady narrowed her eyes.

"I agree." She continued walking.

"Doctor, is there a bathroom here?" He nodded and gave directions. Soon, they were alone.

"Changed since I saw you. 12, is it?"

"That was 150 years ago Duchess."

"Time flies by." They both shared a sad chuckle.

"You've changed." He noted. "I miss the purple hair."

Lady wrinkled her nose. "I don't. How no idea what I was thinking."

"But I like the white better. Reminds me of leaves." He smiled fondly. Lady reached up and dragged her fingers through.

"Suppose it does. Where's that red-head?" The Doctor leaned against the console.

"Dead." He said flatly, eyes narrowed. "It was 50 years ago. To her. You?"

"Axe is my first for this regeneration. He's nice. Met him while falling into garbage." He folded his arms but smiled small. "So, how's the old girl going? Haven't seen you in ages." Lady addressed the TARDIS, touching the glowing tubes. The lighting grew lighter and the tube glowed a soft red.

"She's missed you. And your TARDIS." Lady laughed.

"Of course." She leaned against the rails. Lady's glance drifted until she noticed something underneath the console. "Rigging's loose." She stated blankly. She knelt under to get a good look. The Doctor knelt beside her.

"So it is. Strange, didn't notice any difference."

"Of course not, you're a Lord" she pulled out her army knife, "You wouldn't notice anything wrong until your TARDIS crashed."

"Still using that silly knife?" He retorted. Lady smiled as she switched settings to wrench and started tightening the rigging.

"At least it works on wood." He frowned.

"Touché Duchess. But a sonic screwdriver is just nice. Also less like a weapon."

"Mine still has a sonic screwdriver. Oh, and a real one was well." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Still a smart aleck."

"Still immature." They then both laughed. The Doctor smiled then knitted his eyebrows.

"Why are you called 'Lady'?" She looked at him.

"I've gone by many names. How did you know about 'Lady'? Axe never called me that in your presence." He shrugged. "Well, it's the first thing I remembered after a generation. My last one must have been something fierce because I lost a lot of memories."

"Yikes Duchess." Lady scoffed.

"Why do you insist on calling me that? No one has since-" She stopped abruptly. The Doctor stood up, Lady following.

"Well, Duchess, it is who you are. The first Time Duchess and you don't even want to remember that."

"There is a lot of things I don't want to remember." She stiffly retorted.

"But there is more to you than 'Lady', for you're not _just_ a Time Lady." Lady smiled, arms folded and leaning against the console.

"Oh what fun it was. The first woman on the council. And my authority equal that of a Time Lord's. Their faces when I always told them off."

"Always priceless." The Doctor laughed. She still smiled, considering.

"Doesn't Duchess sound stuffy though?I haven't properly upheld the title for decades."

"Nah." He shook his head. "I like it." Lady glanced at him.

"Hey, Lady. Miss anything?"

She jumped slightly. "No, fixed a rigging and that was basically it. Also, start calling me 'Duchess'." Axe snorted.

"Why?"

"Why is it funny?" She titled her head. Axe was suddenly embarrassed.

"Well, I meant why? _Are_ you a Duchess?" Lady nodded.

"Yes. On Gallifrey I was. I had forgotten until now."

"Did the Doctor help you remember?" There was a weird tone in his voice.

"Yes, and no. However, that is not the point. It's Duchess." Axe swallowed any comment he was about to make, raised an eyebrow and bowed mockingly.

"_Duchess_." She frowned.

"No need for that. Anyway, we should go. Promised to take you to Disneyland."

"You did?" Duchess shrugged.

"Okay, lying. I want to go."

The Doctor beamed. "Can I?"

"No." Both Duchess and Axe said at the same time. His face fell. Axe left the TARDIS first, Duchess staying behind.

"You must give us more space, given certain events." He frowned.

"Meaning?"

"Ones that have happened, and ones that will."

"You mean-"

"I have to. But he mustn't know. He can't." He nodded.

"Of course. But when-"

"I don't know." She grabbed his hand. "Until then, please be careful. Stop hanging around Oods. Remember last time?" He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She wrapped both arms around him. "Try and stay out of trouble."

"You too, Duchess of Time." She was headed out the door when the Doctor spoke again. "And Duchess?" She turned. "I missed you." She looked away and left, leaving him swallowing a tiny feeling of pain and hitting the controls.

"You took your time." Axe said, leaned against the brick wall of the alley. Duchess shrugged.

"Things to discuss."

"Disneyworld still up for grabs?" Duchess smiled.

"Don't see why not."

"Hang on, we may be able to get there easily, but money?" Duchess smiled.

"Don't need any when you have authorisation." Axe was confused.

"Authorisation?"

Duchess showed a small black wallet with a piece of paper in it. It had her photo id with her credentials in it. Axe was shocked.

"How on earth did you-" Duchess stepped into her TARDIS.

"Psychic paper. Anything I want it to say, it will in anyone's head I want." Axe whistled and walked up the walkway to the console.

"Where did you score that?" Duchess smirked and set co-ordinates on the keypads.

"The Doctor's pockets."

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" Axe laughed. Duchess chuckled and pointed her army knife at the doors, slamming them shut.

"To Disneyland!"

* * *

><p>Please, don't just comment asking me to update, but something constructive! e.g., where to improve and what is working isn't.

Also, the Doctor isn't 11, he's 12.


	16. 5: The Markets: Chapter 1

"I knew it. I knew it." Axe ducked again as another fireball hurled overhead. "Why did I ever think that I would actually be able to go to Disneyland without anything bad happening?"

"You have high expectations!" cried Duchess from her position on one of the Disneyland attractions.

"Just once!" He shouted again, covering his head. Duchess aimed the catapult and fired. The giant metal ball was launched into the air and hit the massive creature in the middle of its face. The alien cried in pain and collapsed, landing on one of the water slides. Duchess cheered and laughed.

"I owe you trip to Ancient Greece!" Axe considered, and smiled.

"And who says we won't get attacked by something there?" Duchess stopped then laughed.

"No promises!" The monster was apparently an 'Urie', a huge beast with horns and scalelike skin. Almost like a dinosaur, but capable of spitting fireballs. A silver metal ball lodged in the throat does the trick. Duchess jumped onto the slide and speed her way down to Axe. She ran up and high-fived him.

"Not bad." She nodded at her handiwork. "Strange, third Urie this year."

"They've had this before?" Duchess nodded.

"Oh yeah. Although it's not called a 'Urie', more of a 'Godzilla'."

"And who says you don't learn something new everyday?" Axe smiled. Duchess walked up to the beast and pulled out her pocket knife. She made a cut in the skin, which took a while due to its tough exterior, and drew blood.

"What are you doing that?"

"Urie blood is quite valuable." She replied while filling several flasks with the rich black blood.

"Hang on Lady, where did those flasks come from?" He asked while she filled up the 5th one.

"Never you mind. And it's 'Duchess'."

"I liked Lady better." He pouted as he followed Lady back to the TARDIS. "Bit stuffy." He added under his breath.

"What was that?" Duchess asked. Axe shook his head.

"Never mind. Who's going to clean up that giant Urie?" Duchess replied.

"Oh, don't worry, I know some people who will." He closed the door behind him.

"Who?"

"Never mind." Axe frowned. "Anyway, do you want to visit the markets?" Duchess asked as she placed the flasks in a wooden crate.

"You mean, like London markets?" Duchess smiled and laughed.

"Oh." Axe said as he stepped out. Duchess pushed past him and started walking.

"Well, come on!" The TARDIS had landed on a planet with no sky, the planets and dim sun in plain sight. The landscape was dark and bleak. However, the markets were dazzling. It was the only light for miles. Stall upon stall of bright lanterns and cloth laid ahead. It wasn't contained to one street, several more on his left and right. Creatures of every size and shapes were walking, peering at the stalls and taking with the owners.

"This definitely isn't London. And I don't know why I am so surprised."

"Better!" Duchess stood back his side. "This is a dead planet, which some of the most advanced races decided to set it up as a neutral trade zone. Aliens from across the galaxy come here every 'Sunday'" She quoted using her fingers "to make peace and bargain at unreasonable prices."

"Neat. Does the TARDIS translate for us?" Duchess shook her head.

"You see that block of stone? That's the Head of Trade. They have a transmitter that allows everyone to understand everyone. Don't have to use the old TARDIS." She turned serious. "Now, keep your hands in your pockets, valuables in your hands and try not to stare. Got it?"

"Keep them in your pockets and keep your eyes to yourself. Check."

Duchess smiled. "Good, because _you don't want to mess with some of these guys_." She whispered. Just as she said it, three Rhino-looking aliens in armour growled at Axe. He swallowed and clung to her arm.

"You are not leaving my side." Duchess grinned while looking around.

"There. See him?" She pointed straight ahead at a small stall which table was covered in glowing stones. Against the dark coloured table, it was beautiful. The alien was tall and slim, huge blue eyes and green scaly skin. He had long lips, a flannel shirt on and looked young. He somehow noticed Duchess' presence and waved her over. "He's Raj." She smiled and dodged through the crowds towards him, while holding her wooden crate and pulling Axe with the other hand.

"Raj! It has been too long!" he smiled and a huge grin was upon his face. He had sharp pointed teeth and a thin tongue poked through.

"Indeed it has, Lady." He bowed and replied with a voice that seemed to hiss. Duchess' cheeks were a bit pink.

"Call me Duchess." Raj straightened and gave a quizzed look.

"But why?"

"Just go with it." Axe smiled nervously, injecting himself into the conversation. Raj turned his attention to him quickly.

"And your friend?" His smile seemed to grow wider. Axe instantly regretting getting the lizard-like man's attention.

"This is Axe. A human." Raj seemed impressed.

"Humans are rare around here. Unless someone is selling one." Axe swallowed and instantly peered around. Raj laughed and folded his arms. "No fear, little human, no one has sold one here for 50 years. We've not allowed."

"How come?" Raj shrugged.

"You're primitive." Axe narrowed his eyebrows while Raj raised his.

"So what's all this?" Duchess addressed the table. Raj seemed to be selling shining stones. Some of the stones glowed while others were deep shades of reds, blues and greens.

"Very pretty." Axe picked one up and examined. Raj bowed.

"Why, thank you, grew them myself."

"Oh really? Where?"

"Why, in here." He pointed to his stomach and Axe instantly put it pack. "All home-grown." He laughed upon seeing Axe's face. "Interested?" Duchess shook her head.

"Nope. Something better." Raj gave a 'oh really' face and leaned against the bench with a scaly hand with long claws. Duchess presented the crate.

He seemed unimpressed. "Flasks?" Duchess rolled her eyes.

"No! What they're filled with! _Urie blood_." She whispered. Raj's eyes grew wide.

"Ah, very nice. Where did you score that? Thought they were extinct."

"Nope, seemed a few were still running around on Earth." Raj laughed.

"Lucky planet you have there. I heard lots of aliens hang round on yours. Such an oblivious species so it's the perfect hiding spot!" Axe narrowed his eyes again.

"So what does Urie blood actually do?" Raj's eyes grew wider.

"Whatever you want. That's the beauty. So versatile. If I wanted, I could grow bigger and shinier _shhirhatha_" his hissed the word, like it was from his native tongue "and more. My stones do not work on the flesh. If Duchess here wanted, she could use it to grow another arm. Urie blood can change its DNA. You could grow wings if you wished."

"Could you heal people?" Raj considered.

"Guess it could. Why? Feeling under the weather?"

"No." He retorted. "Fine thanks. But with can shkatha do?" He raised an eyebrow.

Raj gave him a blank look. "_Shhirhatha_." He corrected. "Ground them up and place them in growth concoctions. A bit like fertiliser." Axe snorted while Raj hissed. "I'd like you to grow a 50 foot daffodil!" Axe still smiled.

"Well, I guess it does come from your gut. Do you pass it through before you sell it?" Raj reached over and grabbed Axe's throat. Axe gasped and tried loosing Raj's grip. His claws tightened.

"You let him go now!" Duchess demanded in a threatening and harsh tone. She pulled out her army knife and pointed at him. "Now!" Raj's glanced at the pointed end of a laser and released Axe, who coughed and clenched at his chest. "Don't ever do that again. Do you hear me?" Raj nodded small but became distracted.

"Oh no. Duchess you shouldn't have done that." She was confused but when she turned around it was instantly understood.

4 of the huge Rhino-like aliens, Judoons, were marching towards her. Duchess swallowed and put on a grin.

"Afternoon, I-"

"Assaulting a stall owner is breaking 1 of the many laws here in the neutral zone!" It roared and made Axe tremble slightly. Many of the other shoppers stared in curiosity.

"Crap." Duchess muttered under her breath.

"You will come with us to be held in a until until you are allowed to leave." One grabbed Duchess while the other grabbed Axe. He whispered over to Raj.

"How long would they keep us?" Raj answered back.

"Oh, maybe 5 years?" He smiled and wiggled his tongue towards Axe, giving him a wink. Axe groaned and tried not to show too much fear. Duchess just looked generally annoyed.

"Well, this is annoying." She confirmed. Axe rolled his eyes as they were literally dragged through to the streets to the Head of Trade where they were soon to be held prisoner.


	17. 5: The Markets: Chapter 2

"Even a trip to the markets." Axe shook his head sitting in the damp and cold cell.

"Axe, this is basically my life." Duchess smiled from her position lying along the metal seats. "I try to go places, something always happens."

"I can imagine." He smiled. "So, how's the plan coming along?"

Duchess sat up. "Which one?"

"You know, the one to get out of here?"

"Oh, there's no plan. Basically follow their instructions." Axe seemed surprised.

"Strange, doesn't seem like you. Not really one to follow orders."

"Well, the thing with Judoons is, they are not really smart, but they know how to punish. Agreeing with them _is_ smart." Axe was convinced.

"Fine. But don't act like you haven't figured out something." Duchess smiled.

"You know me too well." Axe turned away.

"Do I?" He mumbled to himself.

"Hey, can you hold these for me?" Duchess handed over the wooden crate of flasks. Axe was happy too.

"Prisoners!" Called the head Judoon as he approached the cell.

"Finally." Mumbled Axe as Duchess straightened up.

"It has been decided you are free to do." Axe sighed in relief. "Except you, human. You are staying."

"And why is that?"

"Urie blood is one of the items that is illegal to trade. They are treated as an endangered race therefore the selling of their products is against Neutral Trade Zone law."

"You're kidding!" He cried out. Duchess seemed calm.

"Do what he says Axe." She stared at the Judoons intensely.

"Fine. But remember that talk we had, about the plan." Duchess winked as a Judoon escorted her out.

"Gotcha."

"Dude, she's not coming back." Axe turned his head over.

"Huh?" The small, skinny insect-like man repeated himself.

"She's made a run. Dumped the goods and took off."

"Duchess would never!" The man laughed.

"Sure, kid." Axe shifted in his spot. The man came shortly after Duchess left, and saw the whole conflict in the market. He was quick to laugh.

"Well, you don't know her."

"And you do?" He smiled again, no teeth or tongue, just a dark space. Axe had no reply. "Hey." His attention turned to what Axe was holding. "What's that?"

"Oh it's nothing-"

"That's Urie blood." His eye grew large and a strange chirping noise was heard. "Urie, that's extinct, how did you, can I…" He started leaning over to touch it. Axe quickly stood up and brought it closer to his chest. The man leaned closer and reached up. "Come on, please, can I just have A LITTLE!" The chirping noise grew shrill and he leaped off the bench. Axe squealed and stepped back. A Judoon had burst into the cell and _zapped_ the insect man. He _fizzed_ and collapsed. The Judoon spoke nothing, picked up the man and left. Axe was frozen against the wall. He then looked around for anyone Judoons and picked up a flask and put one in his coat pocket. Axe coughed and sat back down.

"Urie blood didn't go down well?" Raj laughed upon seeing Duchess walk towards him. She shook her head.

"Nope. Sunk like a rock. Had to give it to Axe for me to get out." Raj hissed.

"Oh, bet he didn't like that."

"Well, don't think he knew." Raj listened while polishing a red stone, occasionally spitting. "I just needed to buy time."

"What do you mean? Just TARDIS yourself in there and pick him up. Easy peasy." Duchess smiled and rested her elbows on the bench.

"Alas, but no. I mean, I could but that's not the point. Something's fishy here. People are constantly staring at me, and Axe, plus he should have been released by now. I bet they haven't taken the Urie blood of him yet."

"What do you mean?" he picked up another.

"I think they want Axe to tell them how to get more."

"How would they get him to tell?"

"They'll think he'll crack easy." Duchess decided and curled her lip. "Maybe he will."

"What makes you think that?" Raj raised an eyebrow. "I don't think he would. Pretty confident, plus I don't think he'll turn in his home planet anytime soon." Duchess re-considered.

"Guess he would. Don't know him well enough, I suppose."

"That much is true." Raj smiled and spat on another stone. Duchess' smile faded a bit. A customer walked passed the store, bought a blue stone and continued on his way. "Look, it will be fine." She blew up and her white fringe lifted from her eyes.

"Good pep talk." Raj took a bow. Duchess smiled and picked up three green stones. "I'll take these."

"What you need them for?" He inquired while taking her money, that was issued by the Trade centre as the common currency.

"TARDIS has been playing up lately." Raj smiled.

"And you'd think that fertilizer will work on a hunk of metal?" Duchess smiled one-sided, took her stones, pocketed them and headed back for the TARDIS. Before she was out of earshot, she called.

"Remember, a TARDIS is grown, not made." She winked and continued. The crowd proved thicker than before and she was struggling to get though. However, soon she made it back and was thankful no one noticed it.

Inside was surprisingly colder than usual, and darker too. "That'd be right." She asked, making her way to the console and pulling down a few handles. Warmth filled her and brightness returned. Duchess traced the source that was draining power. Once she found it, she rolled her eyes. "Of course. But must deal with you later." She stepped back and closed her eyes, slowly spinning around the console.

"Okay. Have to focus. What to do, what to do…" She muttered and mumbled. The TARDIS creaked. "Good idea, address situation. First, we have Axe trapped in a cell with flasks of highly valuable Urie blood, again sorry about that. Secondly, the head of Operations will probably wonder how a human got a hold of it. This will lead to interrogation, which I'm sure Axe is not brilliant at. Thirdly, and this is hypothetical, Earth invasion." She cracked her fingers. "Should break that habit. Anyway, what to do, what to do." She collapsed on the longue for a few seconds before jumping back up. "I know!" She smiled instantly faded. "Nope, nope. Silly and stupid. Wait-! No, lost it." She continued pacing and half-making up her mind on matters until five minutes passed. Duchess' eyes went wide. "Got it." She clapped and was about to pull out the hand brake when she received a telephone call. The phone was one fashioned with the handle the ear and speaker piece. It sat on the console, next to a typewriter.

"Hello?"

"A-hoy!" Duchess pulled back the earpiece as the booming voice nearly made her lose an ear drum. On one of the screens, a smiling face appeared. The Aviator's goggles still sat on his messy black head.

"Doctor!" Duchess grumbled. "What do you want?" He frowned slightly.

"Wanted to say hi." He beamed. "A-hoy!" She was less amused.

"I get it! Also, very busy! Say it and say it quickly." The Doctor laughed while running his fingers through his hair. Duchess admitted silently that she liked it when he did it.

"Followed you to Disneyland, left you mark didn't you?" Duchess shrugged.

"What can I say? A giant unconscious Urie is my favourite calling card."

"You attracted unwanted attention there Duchess."

"Who? Half of Hong Kong?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"You know who I mean! _Them_." He whispered, looking around.

Duchess laughed. "So? How was _I_ going to move it? They have the technology, let them deal with it. They should be glad that I was there!"

"Maybe so, but I cannot get involved with them. Neither can you."

She huffed. "Oh, what can they do?"

"They did a lot to me. Remember-"

"I know." Duchess interrupted a little sourly. "You never shut up about her. Trust me, it will be fine. Anyway, you're the one that basically inspired the whole organisation!" The Doctor smiled.

"One of my finest adventures. Did I mention the werewolf?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, plenty of times. Now I have to go." He nodded in defeat.

"Okay, but be careful. Whatever you're planning, I know its bad news."

Duchess smiled. "Oh? And how did you gather that?"

He smiled back. "You have that look in your eye."

She curled her lip. "Goodbye, Doctor."

"Goodbye Duchess. And look out for Torchwood." She hung up the phone and the screen turned to black. She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. Shaking her head, Duchess resumed waking up the TARDIS, getting ready to take off.


	18. 5: The Markets: Chapter 3

_VRROOOOMMMMmmmm…_

The TARDIS had jolted and powered out again. Duchess hit her hands on the console.

"Come on! I'm sick of this. You are supposed to work for me! Now work!" While the lights were off, the TARDIS moved, slowly. It soon landed. Duchess rushed out. "Cardiff? Really?" It suddenly hit her. "Oh, to power up. Really don't know why I didn't think of that." She fixed up the TARDIS to absorb the energy and took a walk to formulate her plan properly. In half an hour she returned.

"Powered up?" The TARDIS' interior lights lit up so bright it nearly blinded her. Duchess laughed while shielding her eyes. "Great. Off we go!"

She soon arrived back to the markets, carrying a little special package. Duchess requested and was then allowed entry to the Head of Operations and smiled when she saw Axe.

"Hey-ho! Comfortable?"

He didn't look at her, but clutched the box tighter. There was a faint red mark upon his face. "No."

Duchess' face instantly fell. "What did they do? Tell me!" He stood up, stiffly.

"Asked me where I got this from. Of course, I couldn't tell me. I don't even know where we are, let alone directions to home. And you knew that." His eyes narrowed. Duchess remained firm.

"I needed time."

"Yet you arrive so cheerfully." He quickly dismissed it. "Doesn't matter, to you clearly. Now, how about you get me out of here?" Duchess curled her lip.

"I didn't want to. I had to. I trusted in your ability to be strong." The Judoon appeared and opened the cell. "But you are right, need to focus."

"I believe you fixed the TARDIS?" He asked. She nodded.

"Remember Cardiff?"

"That time rip or something?"

"Exactly. Soaked up some energy and he's back to normal."

"Great, sick of nearly cracking my skull open." They turned a corner but were approached by Judoons, who grabbed them and forced them into a room. It was small and bleak, with two chairs they were clearly meant to sit on. "Not exactly an improvement." He noted, taking a seat. Duchess followed. A Judoon entered along with a man from the same planet as Raj. However, his skin was more rough and a sickly green. Bigger eyes and a thinner mouth.

"Shoppersss." He hissed like Raj, however it seemed more threatening. "You have been caught with illegal material. This is a highly offence, in which no race is immune to. All would be punished. Now tell me, where did you obtain such an item?"

"Inherited." Duchess replied before Axe had time to think of a response. "Been in the family for generations."

"Yet they have not thought to sell it before?" He narrowed his eyes. "And where, pray tell, do you hail from?"

"That information is not important." Axe said firmly.

"Oh but it iss."

"Sorry, it's not." Axe tightened his grip. The lizard nodded and a Judoon reached over to Axe and ripped it out of his hands. He had no chance of holding onto it. "Damn it." He whispered.

"Thank you for your co-operation." He opened one of the flasks and sniffed. He poked out his snake-like tongue and inserted it into it. When his eye dilated he poured the whole flask down his throat. With a violent cough he threw it into the corner.

"Whoa, calm down." Duchess said, feeling a little creeped out. "What's so wrong with you."

"Death, my dear."

"Not your dear." She interrupted, arms folded.

He continued like he heard nothing. "It happens to all, except those bloody Time Lords, thank Gratas they are gone" Duchess swallowed "but with these!" He held them up triumphantly. "I can live forever! Continually repairing my body."

"They will run out. Then your fate will catch up with you." The lizard lowered his arm.

"No, for you will tell me where the last of the Uries live!" She snorted.

"And why would we?"

"Why, you friend's life of course."

"What-" The Judoon fitted a collar on Axe and activated it.

"Duchess!" He yelled, clawing at it, trying to get it off. It was skin-tight.

"What does it do?" Duchess stood up, hands clenched in fists. "Tell me!"

"Never. So, are you willing to find out?" His thin lips spread into a smile.

"Here!" Duchess threw the package at the man's feet. "There! Take it so take it off!" She pointed to the collar, which to her horror was tightening and he was going blue. The Judoon pressed a button and the collar broke away and fell to the floor. Axe gasped for air.

"What is this?" The lizard peered down, touching it lightly with his clawed feet.

"Maps. Maps to where we found the Urie. There's a whole colony there." Duchess sounded defeated and the lizard smiled.

"See? Wasn't so hard." He picked it up and ripped open the wrapping to the folded maps underneath. He discarded the others and unfolded the first. His eyes went wide. "This is where you found them?" Duchess nodded, still sadness in her eyes.

"Found it by accident, scared the hell out of us. We were travelling with someone, they died and –"

"Yes, shut up." He waved his hand. A small table was behind him and he placed the map there, and absorbed himself into it. Duchess helped Axe up. "Dismiss them." The Judoon grabbed Duchess and Axe's collars and dragged them out of the room.

"Gentle!" Duchess cried as her head hit a wall. "Not made of steel you know."

"Silence!" Duchess raised an eyebrow.

"First time you've spoken." It grunted and then pushed open a door and threw them out.

"Rude!" Duchess yelled, getting to her feet.

"Duchess, we have to go." Axe grabbed her and started running towards the TARDIS that was parked just in sight.

"Where?" Duchess smiled, holding back.

"Earth! The place you just told a crazy lizard to invade!"

"But I didn't. Those aren't of Earth." Axe breathed in relief.

"Oh thank god! Good thinking." They headed back into the markets to find Raj.

"My gosh, you guys returned!" Axe raised his eyebrows.

"Don't they usually?" Raj shrugged.

"Sometimes." Axe rolled his eyes. "But how did it go?" The day was ending and the crowds started to thin. Raj was packing away stones.

"Well, let's see. Turns out one of yours wanted immortality, stole our Urie blood, nearly choked Axe-"

"Would have liked to see that." He winked at him.

"Oh shut up." Axe replied.

"-and I threw maps at him. Average day."

"Wow. And to think all I saw was a two headed winged elephant." Duchess smiled.

"Also, managed to slip something in my little pocket." She pulled out a flask.

"How did you manage that?" Duchess clicked her tongue.

"A Time Lady has her ways. Also, just in case we need it." Duchess pocketed it and took out another. "And one for you, for old times sake." Raj's eyes widened.

"I cannot thank you enough." He reached out and wrapped his fingers around it. "Thank you." He placed it in the folded of his clothing.

"Hang on, question Duchess. If the maps weren't of Earth, what were they?" Duchess smiled slyly.

"A little old planet called 'Trix'." Raj's jaw dropped.

"No." He shook his head.

"Why? What is it?"

"Only the worst place. If you step foot there, there's no turning back. Plus, the atmosphere is crazy. Drains fluids like crazy."

"And how come you had maps for it." Axe asked, raised eyebrow. "And also, did you led him to his death?"

"No! It will just slightly inconvenience him. I have maps of everything. Your planet too." She nodded at Raj.

"Drop by then." He winked.

"What would have he done to Earth if he knew to go?"

Raj shrugged. "Vaporise it? Urie can withstand extreme heat. They spit fireballs you know."

"Oh, we know. We've fought one." Raj whistled.

"Fighting Uries is sexy." He blanked stated. Axe blinked while Duchess glanced between the two.

"Uh, Duchess?"

"Time to go Raj." Duchess linked arms with Axe and saluted. "Will pop by later. This time without illegal goods."

"Probably best." He laughed. Before they left, Raj called to Axe.

"Oi! Cutie!" Axe at first thought he was talking to Duchess.

"Yes, Raj."

"Here." He threw a small package at him and Axe nearly dropped it. He waved and continued packing up. Axe turned and walked, Duchess watching him unwrap it. It was a stone, this time gold. She whistled.

"Wow, must have took a while for that one."

"So it's rare?"

"Well, yeah." She raised an eyebrow. Axe's cheeks turned a slight pink in embarrassment.

"You have a boyfriend!" Duchess laughed and sang a tune. "A cutesie wootise boyfriend! Axe and Raj, kissing in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Axe pushed Duchess over and she fell on the ground. He smiled and raced to the TARDIS, where Duchess chased after him, seeking revenge.

* * *

><p>Any spelling mistakes, sorry but only human and its late. Please, reviews! Next chapter might be late, big exams soon! Thank you to all my readers and followers kiss kiss!<p> 


	19. 6: Meanwhile: Intermission

Duchess stood between the two, 19th century pistol raised.

"You can't." The round black ball of teeth and eyes pleaded. "You can't." On her left, Axe staring with narrowed eyes. On her right, the creature.

"I can." She fired right in the alien's centre. It screamed and collapsed, wisps of white smoke oozed out of its crying mouth.

"Thank goodness that's over." Axe took of his top hat and ruffled his hair. Duchess glanced at him while it he did it. Guys' ruffling their hair was a weakness for her.

"You're telling me." She rearranged her corset. "This thing is so tight, I have no idea how girls do it."

"I like this." He straightened his coat and scarf and smiled.

"Suits you." Axe peered around Duchess to the puddle of black behind her.

"What to do with him?" A cold wind blew through the empty Victorian street. "He stinks." The wind wasn't strong enough to rid the air of rotten egg.

"Hopefully it will mix with the smog and no one will tell the difference." He put a sleeve to his nose.

"The point is I can." The two found shovels and scooped the blog into a small garbage can. Duchess pointed the gun again and it vaporised. Axe shielded his eyes and nose.

Duchess and Axe landed in Victorian England and soon found a small black blob of an alien who was allied with an old woman. The two would be sold unwanted children the parents thought were going to good homes. They weren't. Duchess was able to hand over the woman to the authorities. The blob would be harder. She couldn't forgive it, neither could Axe.

"Now that that's over, how about a drink in a real Victorian pub?" She smiled, hiding the gun amongst her clothing. "Not always a chance at that."

"Sounds great. Oh, you're keeping the gun?" Axe asked. The gun was found by Duchess, who modified it using the army knife. It was now able to shoot all kinds of ammo; bullets, laser.

"I think I might hold onto it. It's dead useful, plus vintage!" Axe smiled.

"I thought you were against weapons." Duchess curled her lip and remembered.

"In this day and age, you'd be silly not too. Don't you think?" She circled around for a pub.

"I suppose. I'm not _totally_ against guns, they can be useful." Duchess grabbed his hand and pointed down the road.

"There! See it?" It was a small house on the corner, with a faint golden glow on the windows. "It's seems cosy."

They approached the door and Axe opened it wide. Warmth embraced them and the smell of roast beef. "Oh, that's so much better." He sighed and headed inside, Duchess following. The noise stopped, the man playing the piano as well. Duchess paid no attention and headed for the bar, Axe beside her. The bartender scowled at her.

"Two please." Duchess said, smiling. The bartender didn't. "Excuse me?"

"No ladies." She blinked.

"Two, please." She placed emphasis on the 'two'.

"Ladies no allowed."

"And why the hell not?" Axe raised an eyebrow, not touching the drink he was given, while Duchess never received hers.

"Men's only."

"It's it a men's club?"

"No. But it's the pub."

"Then I think I'll stay put." Duchess said stiffly.

The bartender nodded. "Get your own beer then."

"And give a quick clean up while you're there!" Yelled out a man from behind Duchess. The pub roared with laughter.

"Duchess, don't." whispered Axe.

She smiled and stood up. The man was rocking on his chair, beer in hand. He was grinning while missing two teeth. Duchess reached out a foot and placed it under one of the legs in the air. With great force, she pushed the leg up and the man flew to the floor, beer spilling and glass breaking. Again, the pub laughed. Duchess curtsied and returned to the bar. Axe had poured her a drink.

"Cheers Axe." She toasted. He smiled.

"Cheers Duchess."

"Hang on, how old are you?" Axe took a sip.

"21, calm down. You?"

She laughed. "Well over the limit. By 900 years." She drank and half of it disappeared. She sculled again and slammed it on the bar. "Another!"

"Race you?" Axe smiled. Duchess grinned.

"You're on!" Four beers later and Axe hiccupped. "You right there, Axe?" He grinned.

"Finnneee." Duchess raised an eyebrow. She took another sip of her third glass, and turned around. Half the pub was staring.

"Very un-lady like." Whispered one to another.

Duchess huffed. "Oh, zip it!" She frowned. The bartender returned.

"I think you have had enough." He cleared the empty beers and took Axe's out of his hand.

"Hey…" He said, hand reaching out.

"Go." He said. Duchess put her glass on the bench, where Axe then took it and finished it.

"Of course." She stepped off the stool and reached in her dress, pulling out pound papers. She paid and grabbed Axe's hand, making her way through the pub. A man stepped in front of the door.

"If you want missy, I can make sure your friend here gets home safety, if you want to come home with me." He smiled while resting a hand on Duchess' hip. She smiled, grabbed the hand and twisted it. She then reached under his armpit and threw him across the bar on a table. He slumped on it, groaning.

"I think my answer is pretty clear." She bowed slightly. "Good night." She carried Axe over her shoulders through the streets, smiling whenever Axe said something funny. "Goodness, you're heavy. Not taking you to Spain for dinner anymore."

"Aww, why?" Axe moaned. Duchess laughed.

"Almost there." The wind blew hard and the night snow started to fall. Duchess was shivering. "Strange, the cold doesn't affect me this badly. How you holding up?"

"It's not snowing Duchess." Axe mumbled. "It's actually really warm tonight." Duchess was confused and took Axe off her shoulder.

"Axe, it's snowing. Look." Duchess reached out and a handful of snow was soon sitting in her palm. She brought to close to his face. "See?" Axe reached up and poked her palm.

"Nothing there." Duchess knotted her eyebrows.

"But… I can see it."

"Maybe it's the beer?" Axe swayed and Duchess caught him.

"Maybe. Let's just get out of here." They soon reached the TARDIS and Duchess opened the doors, half-walking Axe in, half throwing him. Duchess placed Axe on the couch and headed for the kitchen. She returned with two glasses of yellow mixture. She sculled hers and groaned, then helped Axe drink his.

"Oh, eww Lady." Axe poked out his yellow tongue. "Yucky yuck."

She just smiled. "But it helps. So stop moaning." Axe rolled on the couch.

"Let's go to the markets again. That Raj guy was nice."

"Nice, or cute?" Duchess smiled.

"Dunno." Axe pondered, eyebrows together. He looked at Duchess. "Both?" She shrugged.

"Whatever you want."

"Well, I know what you want." Axe hiccupped. Duchess was interested.

"Oh?"

"That Doctor guy." He gave a lop-sided grin. Duchess frowned.

"No-"

"Yes!" Axe interrupted, pointing. "I've seen it. How you talk to him. You _like_ him!" Axe whispered 'like'. Duchess folded her arms.

"No, I don't. I merely stand him." Axe shook his head. "There's a difference."

"Fine. You've liked him before though."

"Long time ago, Axe."

"When Gallifrey was around?" Duchess sat on the couch.

"Yes. We were different then. So different now." Axe smiled.

"Difference's nice Lady." She smiled.

"Still 'Lady'?" Axe planted his face on the cushion.

"I like it better. I didn't meet 'Duchess', I met 'Lady'." She frowned and bought her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on them.

"But I'm both."

"The way I see it, 'Duchess' is your past with the Doctor and Gallifrey, while 'Lady' is you now, the crazy chick with the TARDIS getting into trouble. Which one has a more pull?"

Duchess sighed. "Both feel the same. 'Duchess' and 'Lady' pull so much it feels like my arms will fall off."

"You don't need your arms."

"Say what now?" Duchess looked down at him.

"What I mean is, you can have neither. But you can still live okay. Use your feet."

"Alright then. But, what should my name be? Gotta have one."

"What was your mother's name?" Axe said suddenly.

Duchess raised her head. "I don't remember."

"You don't?"

She shook it. "It was so long ago. I remember it written in Gallifreyan, but the translation, I've forgotten."

"I've always liked the name Jade." He said absentmindedly.

"I must chose." She decided firmly. "Not you, not the Doctor." A few minutes of silence passed by. Axe was on his back, hands in the air reaching for something invisible. "Jay."

"J?"

"No." Duchess said. "Jay. J-a-y."

"Like the bird!" Axe smiled. "Jay. I really like it. Blue jays are really pretty, like you." He grinned and Duchess punched his shoulder.

"Cheeky. But yes, Jay. What do you think?" She titled back her head and addressed the TARDIS. The room glowed blue. Jay grinned.

~

Jay carried Axe to his room when he fell asleep on the couch. She yawned herself but didn't go to bed. She grabbed the goggles she was using on the wires under the floor and slipped on the hide gloves. She curled up on the couch, and tinkered away on the pistol, using her army knife. Jay continued until her eyes began to droop. But, at the sound of a faint voice, she instantly awoke and dropped her army knife.

"_Oh Duchess you are in so much trouble_!" Jay felt her hearts pounding and looked around the room. The voice stopped; at first it was so faint she could have missed it. When she convinced herself it was gone, she sighed in relief and lay back down on the couch.

"_Someone has been terribly naughty_!" The voice was back and Jay freaked, jumping off the couch.

"Where are you?" She called. "How did you get out?"

"_I'm going to have to punish you_!" The threats were distressing her, and Jay ran up the platforms, through the corridors and into the room she had been when Axe was looking for her once.

Thankfully, everything was where it should be. However, how the voices were being heard kept Jay concerned. Chewing her lip, she popped her head into Axe's room, where she found him sleeping soundly. Jay didn't really know what to expect. She headed back to the consoles and stiffy sat on the couch, pistol on hand. Sighing, she raced to her room, changed into her jumper and jeans, raced back and flicked three switches on the console. In her monitor, Axe's room was seen and Jay released the sleeping gas. She then pulled out the handbrake and set coordinates on the keypad. The TARDIS rocked, but Axe still slept.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Jay frowned and glanced at the woman at the table. She was young, blonde and seemed to have piercing blue eyes.

"Well, I was hoping for a private conversation." The Doctor took a sip on tea.

"This is private." Jay felt like face palming herself.

"Whatever." She took a sip as well. Jay had meet up with the Doctor to discuss various things. He chose the tea rooms on the planet Aire, which were held on the roof. The anti gravity allowed Jay's wild white hair to remain normal, and the tea to stay in their cups and their stomachs. "Sorry, who's this?"

"Oh, Marie. Picked her up during a visit through London. Marie, this is Duchess."

Marie nodded pleasantly and reached out, Jay shaking her hand. "Duchess? How cool! Of what though?"

"Gallifrey." Jay said a matter-of-factly. "Quite a high position."

"Oh, I see." She nodded again, her eyes widening. "Where's Gallifrey?"

"_What's_ Gallifrey." The Doctor corrected. "It exists no more."

"I wonder why." Jay said quietly into her cup. If the Doctor heard, he gave no notion he did.

"It was our home planet."

"Oh!" She said, understanding. "So, you're both Time Lords?"

"Time _Lady_." Jay corrected.

"Wow. You have two hearts as well?" Jay nodded. "And a TARDIS?" She nodded again. "And know basically everything?" Again. "And can regenerate?"

"Yes!" Jay half shouted, patience running thin. Marie shrunk in her seat. The Doctor tried not to smile in his cup. "Doctor, please can we focus?"

"Oh yes! Sorry, about what?

"Oh, never mind!" She exclaimed and pressed a button on the strap of her wrist, bringing her slowly back down to the floor.

"Duchess, wait!" The Doctor cried, pressing his button as well. However he did it too hard, crashing to the floor. He quickly picked himself up. "I'm sorry. Please?"

"You're never one to apologise." The Doctor started making puppy eyes. Jay groaned. "Stop it! Doctor, please this is of importance." The Doctor stopped and nodded.

"Tell me."

"My suspicions. I think they might be true." He swallowed.

"Do you realise that-"

"Yes. I'm aware. But what should I do?" He frowned.

"Continue as normal. See if anything triggers."

"I showed Gallifrey to him." His eyes widened.

"Strange. Must still be very dormant."

"I think, for now, we must wait." He nodded.

"Doctor!" Marie called, floating down. "What is going on?" She clearly felt hurt in being left out.

"Time Lord stuff." He said, a bit dismissively. Maire's face fell. Jay felt a twinge of guilt.

"The Doctor and I used to travel, and we had many enemies along the way. We fear one might come back."

"Is he really bad?"

"The worst." The Doctor said. She nodded.

"Thank you." She pressed the button and headed back to the roof. The Doctor watched her and smiled.

"She is really nice when you get to know her."

"Please, she's been with you a week. You barely know her." He raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"I've met enough of them." She waved her hand. "Anyway, she's seems fine. Pretty, even." The two continued until Jay had to say goodbye. She was about to leave when the Doctor noted something.

"Spotted the pistol in your belt." Jay rolled her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Didn't think you were the type."

"Neither did I." She bowed slightly and handed the strap back to a woman by the door.

Jay returned on the TARDIS, checking Axe's room. He wasn't in bed.

"Gone for a walk?" Axe asked, walking down the platform in pyjamas. They had cats on them but didn't match. Jay smiled.

"How's your head?" He pointed at her while walking towards the kitchen.

"Don't change the subject." Her smile widened.

She picked up a spanner from the console and hit it hard on the metal. A loud _bang_ was heard and Axe groaned, covering his ears.

"Rude!" He shouted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Helping!" She called back.

"Anything but!" He shouted. Jay bit her tongue.

"Screaming doesn't help!" Axe didn't reply, but Jay heard a long groan. She whistled and pulled out the pistol. Jay aimed for a spot on the wall and fired. A small bullet of blue paint shot out and hit exactly where she wanted. "Bull's eye!" Jay congratulated herself. Axe returned soon with a mug of chicken soup and wet face cloth.

"Oh this hits the spot." He sighed and sat on the couch, sipping soup. "I've never liked chicken soup, now cannot get enough."

"Chicken soup?" Jay repeated, peering into the cup. "Where did you get that from? Didn't think I had any."

"Well, you do. It was in a cupboard amongst three others." Jay scratched her chin.

"Odd." A knock was at the door and suddenly the Doctor marched in as well as Marie. At first, Jay and Axe just stared dumbly but she quickly snapped out of it. "Oi! This TARDIS isn't yours, so get out!" She stood and pointed to the door. The Doctor smiled and approached her, arms out.

"Is that any way to speak to guests?"

"Guests that walk in without asking?" She put her hands on her hips. "Trespassers?" The Doctor winced.

"Harsh terms! We come in peace. Right Marie?" Marie nodded, smiling and taking in the TARDIS.

"Think one would get used to the whole 'bigger on the inside' thing. But nope."

"Hey Axe!" He beamed at him, now had put his soup aside, roughly fixed up his hair when he spotted Marie. "Chicken soup? You said you didn't have any." The Doctor frowned at Jay who sighed.

"I don't! Didn't! I have no idea anymore." She rubbed her eyes. The Doctor placed a bag that he had been carrying on the floor.

"Don't mind us. We are just staying for a bit." Jay's face showed her outrage.

"What?! No, no, no! Get out!"

"I think it will be fine Jay." Axe said weakly, staring at Marie. "It's only a bit."

Jay marched up to the Doctor, poking his chest. He smiled back. "You don't know what a 'bit' is to him! It's three months, 10 years, a century!"

"Two days actually." The Doctor corrected, stepping away from Jay and scanning the console with his sonic screwdriver.

"Hey!" Jay tried to snatch the screwdriver, but Doctor held out a hand and stopped her. "Stop scanning my TARDIS."

"Why? Something wrong with it?" Jay grabbed his wrist.

"If you are suggesting that there is something wrong with my TARDIS-"

"Don't worry, I know the end to that sentence."

"Either way. What's with yours? _Broken_?" She hinted a sly smile. The Doctor's eyes didn't meet hers.

"No, just experiencing problems."

"Such as?"

"Not wanting to move."

"Or?"

"Let us in." Jay laughed.

"That is just funny. Sucks when your TARDIS doesn't do what you want it to. _Mine's_ a good boy. Aren't you?" She addressed the machine and it glowed blue. "See?"

"Well, anyway ours is stuck on a cattle drive in America."

"What were you doing there in the first place?" Jay wrinkled her nose. She glanced over at Axe who was making quite awkward conversation with Marie.

"I know the cowboy. Did you know I was a cowboy for a while?"

"Yes. I know. You do realise that you tell me in horrible detail your adventures right after you have them?" He straightened, obviously not aware that he did.

"So I do. Well, at least you're never bored." Jay sighed and closed her eyes.

"Tea?" She offered, the Doctor smiled and continued tapping.

"Love some."

"Axe? Marie? Putting on some tea for my _guests_, would you like some?" Both Axe and Marie said yes. Jay headed for the kitchen and filled a little jug with water. She ignited the stove and little flames shot out from plates.

"Gas?" The Doctor smiled, entering the kitchen. "Mine went to electrical decades ago."

"Oh zip it." Jay defended. "I like gas. Electrical hardly works properly."

"Duchess, why are you so against us staying?"

"I just…" She sighed and leaned against the bench, "have a lot going on."

"Don't we all." He leaned as well. "Seems every regeneration there's some big terrible thing waiting for us."

"Remember last time?" Jay smiled. "The Silence?" The Doctor laughed.

"The Daleks?" They both laughed. "_Exterminate_!" Jay said in a mock Dalek voice.

"The Cybermen?" The Doctor offered then held out his arms like a zombies. "_Delete_! _Delete_!"

"The Master." Jay said quietly. The Doctor stopped and lowered his arms. "I miss-

"I know." The Doctor finished. "Me too." The kettle whistled and steam blew out of the spout.

"Tea time."

Jay brought over the kettle while the Doctor carried the mugs. She poured French Earl Grey into each and handed them out. They all sat around the console, sipping and talking. Jay had pulled out a few mattress', Axe some blankets.

"… and then the silly alien grabbed Marie and said 'You are not allowed to escape!' And of course, it didn't see that I held the rope for the chandelier above him. Terrible thing about Forgers, never know what's around them. Of course, I let go and the whole thing came crashing down!" He mimicked a crashing sound. Jay and Axe laughed, Marie smiling in slight embarrassment. "Fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Marie was shaken of course", ("Was not!" was her outcry), "And then we left."

"You should have seen us." Axe smiled, eager to add a story. "We've met Lonely Assassins, Ceros, Uries, Judoons and deadly fungus!"

"Wow." The Doctor whistled, sipping his tea. "What fungus?"

"Macabre Mycelium." He recalled. Jay nodded. Again, the Doctor was impressed.

"Really? Thought you got rid of that in the 18th century."

"Well, by get rid of I mean seal it and throw it in the bottom of the sea. Of course, humans, always so curious, found it again."

"Hey." Both Axe and Marie objected.

"Enough about our travels, yours now." The Doctor asked Axe who was surprised.

"You mean-"

"Tell us about you. You both know plenty about us, Time Lord and what not."

"Well, London born and raised. Lost dad at 3, lost mum at 8. My brother and I sort of raised ourselves. Found home in the basement of a bar. Lots of things happened during that time. New family member Scraps-"

"Who?" Marie asked.

Axe suddenly noticed. "My cat. She's here actually, haven't seen her for a while."

The Doctor leaned over to Jay. "Thought you had a no pet policy."

"Again, zip it." She said back. Almost out of the blue, Scraps darted down the platforms into Axe's arms.

"Oh! Here she is. Good girl." The cat purred but noticed the Doctor, and hissed. "Scraps! Naughty." The Doctor said it was fine. "Anyway, it was just the three of us for a while. Hiding from the law, avoid getting sent to the army, finding food. Pretty normal stuff. We noticed a lot of London that nobody noticed, like all that 'Vote Saxon' stuff." The Doctor and Jay nearly spat out their tea.

"The what?" Jay tried to ask without knowing herself. Axe narrowed his eyes.

"You know, that election with that Saxon guy. Pretty big stuff."

"Are you sure? Never heard of him." The Doctor added. Axe shook his head.

"Posters everyone, on the news, papers. He was campaigning big time. Suddenly, he disappeared and no one talked about him." Jay and the Doctor glanced at each other. "Come on Marie, surely you know." She shook her head.

"Saxon doesn't ring any bells. Sorry."

Axe was confused. "Oh. Maybe I'm confusing it with something else. Anyway, other things happened, like that Loch Ness Monster visiting the English Channel, those weird wrinkly skull guys in black suits, your police box popping up nearly _everywhere_ and of course the Cloud, when I met you." The Doctor and Jay stared at him with surprised faces. "What's wrong?" He was feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing. Saxon was probably something you confused with another." The Doctor clearly felt the conversation needed to shift.

"Marie? How did you come across this psycho?" Jay asked casually.

Marie laughed. "Long story. I was just finishing uni when suddenly this great ugly thing came charging at me. Freaked as hell and alone, I screamed and there he was, behind me and pointed his silly sonic stick. It worked, and it ran away. However, he grabs me by the hand, adds 'Hello, I'm the Doctor. Come on, we'll miss it.' and then chases the alien while dragging me along with him!" Marie smiled as the Doctor laughed along. "He was, is, crazy. But life-changing. Going to be hard to explain to the folks." She shrugged and continued. "That's for later. What about you, Axe? And Duchess?"

Axe smiled, Jay too at the memory. "This ship had been appearing for a while, taking people. I always noticed it and then saw Jay standing in the middle of the street, in the middle of the night staring up at it. Luckily, I grabbed-"

"Pushed." Jay corrected.

"-her before this ray of intense heat vaporised her. She explained the ship, or Cloud. Then showed me the TARDIS, a.k.a. the most incredible and beautiful thing I have ever seen. Fought the Ceros, lost my brother and been with her ever since."

"And never a dull moment." Jay laughed. Axe agreed.

Time had not affected anyone, they all still felt as awake when the Doctor and Marie arrived. It must have been the tea. Jay suggested going out for dinner. The Doctor suggested 1920s Paris. No one could resist.

* * *

><p>Any spelling mistakes, sorry but only human and its late. Please, reviews! Next chapter might be late, big exams soon! Thank you to all my readers and followers kiss kiss!<p> 


	20. 7: Aquantus: Chapter 1

"Voilà! 20th century Pairs at night. Never believed you'd see it?" The Doctor said smugly, Axe and Marie gasping at the beauty of the city. Jay of course had seen it before, but it always took her breath away. "When those lights hit the tower just right, this city sings."

"And oh, what a song." Jay closed her eyes and swayed with an invisible breeze. They found a cute restaurant in the heart of the town, surrounded by the hustle of nightlife. The Doctor ordered snails, claiming they were the best he's ever had. Axe ordered something he couldn't understand and the soup intrigued Marie and Jay. Marie was thrilled by the fact she and Jay had something in common. A long conversation about soup followed. Jay was close to punching someone when it dragged on forever. The food soon came, the Doctor poking the snails with a stick he found.

"Strange. Must be under new management."

"Eat up Doctor." Jay and Marie laughed as they sipped soup. Axe taken back at first by his suspicious meal, but instantly fell in love.

"Don't care what it is, it's magic either way." He smiled and pilled his fork with the strange meat. The Doctor slurped a snail.

"Marvellous!" He cried, standing and taking another. "Waiter!" He grabbed the nearest one. "Where is the chef? He and I are about to get acquainted!" He marched off.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Eat up, we are about to be thrown out." Five minutes later, they were kindly asked to leave. The Doctor had sauce chucked on his shirt.

"Hate to see what would have happened if you insulted him." Marie commented, amazed at what the Doctor can provoke people to do.

"He asked if he was alien. Said the snails were made so brilliantly, they seemed of Orthine descent." Jay smiled.

"That would be a compliment." The Doctor pointed out while cleaning his shirt with a cloth. "He did not think so."

"I think a Frenchman being called an alien by a Englishman would be quite rude." Jay laughed. She frowned slightly and rubbed her chest. No one noticed.

"Time Lord." He corrected, waiting for Axe who had lagged behind. They walked along the rivers, Marie and Axe fashioning a little paper boat and sailing it. Jay and Doctor watched, and smiled.

"It's weird, but it has never been so peaceful."

"Jinxed it now."

Jay chuckled. "I don't believe in jinxes."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Jinxes are powerful stuff. I'd start."

"But really", she persisted, "Don't you think?"

He considered then smiled. "Yes. But stop stressing and waiting for something to happen! Enjoy it." Marie and Axe had taken off their shoes and dipped their toes into the water. The Doctor followed enthusiastically. Jay smiled and joined. Soon the Doctor was pushed into the water, by a very sneaking Jay.

* * *

><p><em>A face staring at her.<em>

_Two hands reaching out for her._

_A voice, evil and familiar, froze her._

_She was running, and he followed, finding her every place she hid, knowing every move she made until, a dead end. She shook in fear and cried out as he crept closer-_

"No!" Jay screamed and woke. She quickly checked herself and surroundings. Hands, head and legs. Check. Her bedroom in the TARDIS. Check. She collapsed on to her pillow, breathing heavily and sweating. She silently cried, arm over her eyes, chest rising and falling. She suddenly felt a terrible pain in her chest and grimaced. Jay breathed, waiting for the pain to shift. "Bloody jinxes." When it did, Jay slipped her dressing gown and quietly left her room, heading for the console. The Doctor and Marie slept in other rooms, as part of their agreement of staying here for a couple of days. Jay knew that the TARDIS was fine, perfectly functioning. The Doctor just needed an excuse to keep an eye on the place.

The TARDIS hummed quietly, smoothing running. Jay had kept it parked in the 1920s, easier and safer than leaving it drifting in space.

Inside her head, Jay had never felt so confused and scared. Long ago, she wouldn't have, but now there were so many things she needed to protect. Long ago, she was more confident. Now, nearing 1000, she was tired and old. Patience had run thin and was feeling run down. With each regeneration, Jay felt she kept losing pieces of her identity. Names, dates, people. Jay barely remembered herself. She was eternally grateful for having the TARDIS, for without it, she'd probably lose her mind.

"Bit like me." She smiled at the machine. "You have trouble sleeping too." Jay laid down on the couch and listened the humming of the machine. She stared at it, absorbing every edge, every detail. He was beautiful. The humming was soothing and soon Jay found herself falling asleep again. She smiled, feeling the comfort of her best friend.

* * *

><p>Naturally, it was an early morning. Marie and Axe had been up a while ago, making breakfast. They had not seen Jay on the couch. The Doctor had, and was still watching her. Jay snored loudly and twitched her leg violently. He couldn't help but giggle and she woke immediately.<p>

"Huh? You!" She blinked several times trying to focus after sleeping. "Wha-what are you doing? Creep!" She rubbed the side of her head.

"You looked like an angel Duchess." The Doctor said, half joking, half serious.

"What angel looks like a snoring stressed mess?" Jay replied, sitting up and yawning. The Doctor sat next to her.

"Rough night?"

"You don't know the half of it."

He smiled and shrugged. "Maybe I don't, maybe I do."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have the energy to deal with you." Jay sighed and stood up, stretching.

Axe approached them. "You guys want breakfast?" She beamed.

"Food!" She said like a zombie and followed him to the kitchen. The Doctor couldn't stop smiling.

The smell of French toast filled the air. "Just thought, because we're in Paris." Axe explained the choice of brekkie, flipping the bread in the pan. Marie handed a plate to Jay who closed her eyes and smelt.

"Perfect!" She praised Axe, who smiled.

"Learnt from the best."

"Hell yeah you did." She laughed and scoffed it down. The Doctor received his and chewed.

"Announcement." The Doctor said, raising his glass of orange juice. "I think, as a treat, we should go for a little trip." Marie was excited, but Axe and Jay were suspicions.

"Oh really?" Jay folded her arms. "And my shout I suppose."

"We don't have a good track record when it comes to trips. We tend to nearly die." Axe added, remembering. The Doctor reassured them.

"Listen, you have me."

"The stakes just doubled." Jay raised an eyebrow, Maire laughing. He curled his lip. "If you're coming, we are definitely screwed."

"Calm down. How about somewhere quiet?"

"In space, nobody can hear you scream." Axe mumbled under his breath, Jay grinning.

"I mean, the planet Aquantus?" Jay was interested.

"Aquantus?" She considered. "Wow, must be decades since I last went."

"Centuries." The Doctor corrected, Jay frowning. "And more the reason!"

"Excuse me," Axe interrupted, "Human here, lack of knowledge of other planets. Recall?"

"Aquantus," Jay explained, "It's basically a water park the size of a planet. Tiny planet though, size of Mercury? Its surface is just a series of fast flowing rivers and currents, with mountains and waterfalls. Not a lot of land life, but a scope of sea life. Snorkelling and diving is also something I'd recommend."

"I'm staying away from diving suits and the depths of the ocean, thank you very much." Axe smiled.

"Still, I second the notion. Marie?" She asked, Marie nodding enthusiastically.

"It should be awesome! Forgot to bring my bathing suit though."

"Great! You still on board, Axe?" He agreed and the Doctor clapped. "Great! It will be brilliant. Rollercoasters, but in the water! How awesome can you get?"

"Rollercoasters are cool." Jay said, winking at the Doctor who tilted his head.

"I used to say that a lot." Jay nodded.

"Don't I know it. Never really stopped." When the Doctor was busy describing the planet more to Marie and Axe, Jay slipped off into the kitchen, quietly and not wanting to be followed.

She took a stepladder and reached the highest cupboard and pulled out a small stone. Jay then took a mortar and pestle and crushed it. The shhirhatha was a powder, and Jay poured it into a tall glass of water. It instantly turned blue. Jay then poured a drop of Urie blood in the mixture. She grimaced and sculled the lot. She then put a hand to her chest.

"Shhirhatha. Interesting." Jay froze as the Doctor appeared behind her. She didn't turn around.

"My business, not yours."

"Shhirhatha is a growth substance. Why do you need it?" He walked closer. "You're not a flower. You're not competing for the universe's tallest Time Lady."

"Stop." Jay said quietly. The Doctor walked up to her and leaned against the counter, looking at her.

"It does not work on the flesh." He clearly did not see the Urie blood being added.

"I know." It was even quieter.

"Then why?"

Jay turned to face him and glared. "Again, my business."

"Why can't you just tell me?" His eyes pleaded while his face tried to remain blank. Jay clenched her teeth.

"Because." She quickly turned and left. The Doctor folded his arms.

"Because you can't."

Jay was set to flying the TARDIS, after an argument with the Doctor saying that she didn't need his help. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"The kitchen said otherwise." She glared.

"I've flown this TARDIS, _mine_ can I just add, for centuries. How many times have you crashed yours?"

"Could say the same for yours." Axe whispered quietly to Marie who laughed. Jay heard and frowned.

"The TARDIS is supposed to be flown by 6 pilots." The Doctor pointed out.

"Like we're ones the play by the rules. No." The Doctor walked up the console and placed his hand on the hand brake.

"Take it off!"

"Make me!"

A pair of handcuffs later and the TARDIS headed for Aquantus. The Doctor whined.

"Still think this is a bit dramatic Duchess." He said from his position tied to the railings by handcuffs. "Why do you even have these?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You started it Doctor." Jay poked out her tongue. Axe held down two levers. Marie sat on the couch.

"You're letting him!" He pointed out.

"He complains less." Jay shrugged, winking at Axe who blushed. A _thud_ was heard. "Here!" She cried and parked the TARDIS. Axe and Marie rushed out, Jay unlocked the Doctor's handcuffs.

"Thank you. What a way to travel." He offered his arm, Jay smiled and took it. They walked out, Jay locking the TARDIS behind her.

"Duchess?" Jay rolled her eyes, giving up on correcting people. She was still facing the TARDIS.

"Yep?"

"I think Aquantus is under new management."

"How can a planet be under new-" She turned and saw. "Oh."

The landscape was dark and rocky. Deep ravines and jagged cliffs surrounded them. The TARDIS had landed on the only patch on grass. The rest, sharp slopes and steep inclines. Axe and Marie stood, mouths open.

"Wow!" Axe yelled, his voice echoing in the abyss. "Got to admit some water park. Missing something though."

"The water?" Marie smiled. Axe laughed.

"No it's something else." They walked closer to the edge, wanting to see how deep it went. The Doctor and Jay stayed back, gobsmacked.

"Theories?"

The Doctor chewed his lip. "Global warming?" Jay raised an eyebrow but suddenly coughed. The Doctor addressed her.

"You right?" Jay nodded.

"Swallowed down wrong pipe. Have three you know."

"You said something about theories?" The two met up with Axe and Marie, who were taking turns throwing rocks to hear them hit the ground. They haven't heard anything yet. "I just don't understand it."

Jay tried explaining since it wasn't present. "Well, Axe and Marie. Usually the ride started here. You would get into a small boat and then you're off!" She looked around. "No trace of anything. Even the hotel." The grass was just an empty plain, no trees or shrubs.

"Hey, what's that?" Axe said, pointing into the ravine.

"What's what?" The Doctor asked, peering. Jay followed suit, as did Marie.

"That! There!" He pointed and faintly a round dark circle appeared on the bottom. It was barely visible.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" The Doctor smiled at Jay, who shrugged. "A plug."

She raised an eyebrow and curled her lip. "I though it was ocean, not a giant bathtub. Even if it's a plug, where did all the water go?" The last words of her sentence echoed.

"Who wants to find out?" The Doctor grinned from ear to ear. Jay frowned instantly.

"Oh, no. Not that look."

"What look?" Axe asked. Jay pointed.

"The 'let's-go-find-out-then-get-neck-deep-in-trouble' look."

"That's a big look." Marie nodded.

Jay remained firm. "Not falling for it."

"I'm pretty sure I saw that look first time we met." Axe sneaked next to Jay and smiled. She sighed.

"Fine." The Doctor clapped in glee. He then whipped out his sonic screwdriver, scanned the edge and analysed readings.

"A-ha!" He grinned. He reached over and felt the air with his hand. He met resistance. "See this? Air." Jay folded her arms, "Duh" was sarcastically said. "The plug is emitting some sort of air current."

Axe thought. "If we jump, could we float down?" The Doctor stopped, laughed and threw his arms around him.

"Oh, I love the way you think!" He cheered. "Brilliant! I guess we could." He lifted his foot over and it hovered. "Yes, I could see that working." He scanned again. "Taking into account body weight. You're 74*, Jay?" She narrowed her eyes. Marie peered over the ledge. The Doctor grinned and reached out his hand. Jay instantly saw.

"Doctor, no-"

He gave Marie a push and she screamed as she fell. Axe was gobsmacked but soon the Doctor grabbed his hand and jumped. "Geronimo!" He yelled, face full of joy.

Jay blinked several times. "Did he just push people off a cliff?" She leaned over. "Am I surprised?" Jay saw them fall, not too fast, but soon they were becoming smaller. She cracked her knuckles. "Should stop that habit." A sharp pain was suddenly in her chest and she was double over, groaning. "Oh god, ow ow." She winced. "Please, not now." She looked at the distance. "I won't survive. I won't." Jay breathed in, breathed out, stepping closer to the edge. "Well, Geronimo." She leaned over, then fell. The air rushed past her face and her hair whipping wildly around her.

The one heart beating in her chest burst, then collapsed.

*75 kg. Metric baby!


	21. 7: Aquantus: Chapter 2

Jay couldn't cry out – air was ripped from her lungs. A pain, one in which she had never felt before was in her chest. She was falling on her back and from her mouth she could see strands of blood emitting in the air. Her vision blurred, hands becoming cold and soon everything turned black.

The Doctor was the first to see. He was finished being punched by both Axe and Marie when he looked up.

"There she is! Finally!" His smile did not last. He instantly knew something was wrong. "_Duchess!_" He cried, watching in horror as the last Time Lady slowly floated down to the pit they had fallen in.

"Lady?" Axe whispered, hands clutched and shaking under his chin. Jay floated down, head bent back and eyes wide open. She hair swirled around and blood was on her favourite jumper. The Doctor reached out and caught her, and sobbed.

"No, no please no."

"What happened?" Marie asked, eyes in shock. The Doctor shook his head.

"The pain, in pain in her chest- I should have listened-" He put an ear to her chest, and a terrible silence was heard. "Only one-" He could barely make sentences. "Only the one working, a fall like that- One heart wasn't enough-"

"Lady!" Axe cried out and touched her hand, grasping it. Jay's skin was turning white.

"Regenerate, you dummy." The Doctor said quietly. "Regenerate!" He cried. "You giant stupid head!"

Their voices had attracted attention. Soon, they were surrounded by creatures with scalelike skin and huge eyes. The Doctor, Axe and Marie barely noticed them. They held small ray guns with their wet webbed hands Their eyes were silts and gills lifted up and down.

"_Come with us_." One of them said, in a voice that resembled someone speaking underwater. "_Now_!" They didn't even react. The fish men grabbed the Doctor, Axe and Marie. They suddenly realised and shouted in confusion. One of them ripped Jay from the Doctor's arms.

"Give her back! Give her back right now!" The Doctor screamed as Jay was torn from him. He kicked and punched. "You have no idea what state she is in! Please! She's dying!" The fish man holding her examined Jay.

"_The female is dead. There is no reason for her to be with you._"

"No!" Axe yelled, tears running down his cheeks.

"No, no! Please wait, she's a Time Lady! We regenerate! Please wait!" The Doctor tried to reason, but was soon being taken away. Jay remained cold and lifeless. "Please!" The Doctor lost sight of her, and cried.

"_Is the female dead_?" One of the men asked. The one holding her nodded.

"_Yes. She must have from impact. Expected for a weak body._"

"_Where should we place her_?"

The man paused, then decided. "_She is female, and their bodies are treated with respect. Place her on the altar until arrangements can be made._"

* * *

><p>"Please, let me go! She needs me!" The Doctor continued pleading. They were falling on deaf ears.<p>

"_Quiet. That is not priority as of now. Trespassing is, especially from humans._"

"But I'm not! Neither is she."

"We aren't as well." Axe added, trying to hide the fact in case it turned against them.

"_Why are you here, then_?"

For the first time, the Doctor remained silent. The others did too. They were taken into a huge room under the rock, with torches of fire giving light and warmth. The room wasn't empty, small rocks scattered here and there, as well as openings used as doors. A platform carved in rock as well as seats. The three were placed in circles marked in the dirt. Marie wrinkled her nose.

"Circles in the dirt can't hold us." She was about to step forward when the Doctor stopped her.

"I wouldn't. They may look like dirt circles but we are trapped in an invisible cone. Dirt is simply identifying where they are."

"Great." Axe folded his arms. "We're trapped in dirt circles while Jay is out there dying!"

"Or dead." Marie said quietly. Soon, the others emerged, carrying Jay with them. She was even colder.

"Lady!"

"Duchess!"

They placed her on an altar in the middle of the room. The Doctor groaned as he saw a dirt circle around it. They arranged her to look like she was sleeping, and left.

"_Don't move_." One of them said.

"Oh, ha ha." Axe scowled, everyone knowing they couldn't possibly. As soon as they left, Axe called out to Jay. "Jay, can you hear us!" She didn't move. "Wake up!"

"Or better yet, regenerate!" The Doctor yelled. "Please, you cannot die on me! You're the last one and I'll be damned if I let you go! Come on! I couldn't bear it." He said the last bit quietly. "Please. You have so much more to do. We have so much more to do."

The Doctor hung his head in defeat and pounded his fist against the cone, no mark being made. Marie turned away. But Axe didn't stop staring at her, waiting, wishing for a miracle.

At first it was dull, like reflection in water, a glimmer of light upon Jay's face. But it became brighter and golden streams of light was circling Jay. Axe cried out in joy, the Doctor hearing and grinned.

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about! You're brilliant, Duchess! Simply brilliant!"

Jay was glowing like sunshine after a storm. Her skin was radiant and her eyes were wide open. And the Doctor, and only the Doctor, could see the tiny smile upon her lips. A canon of light shined from her face and outstretched hands and her back arched.

Axe was amazed, he couldn't look away. Neither could Marie, whose smile was one of awe. Suddenly, all the light was absorbed back in Jay and the room felt like it went pitch black. Then, in the silence and dark, a laugh was heard.

"Wow! Haven't felt like since I was at the Academy. I feel like I could punch a dalek! Damn! That's what I'm taking about!" The voice echoed in the cave and the Axe nearly cried. "What are you lazy guys doing, sitting in dirt circles? Come on!"

"Duchess! Glad to have you back!"

Jay laughed energetically. "Glad to be back, Doc!"

"Don't do that." The Doctor frowned.

"Axe, you cutie-pie! Missed you like the deserts miss the rain!"

"And me?" Marie asked, hopeful.

"Marie! Wouldn't be the same without you." Marie smiled with pride. The lighting grew brighter and the Doctor could see Jay clearly now. And was very surprised.

She was still the same. White hair, big smile and sparkling eyes. Blood still on her jumper.

"Duchess! You regenerated!"

She nodded. "Indeed I did!"

"But your face-"

"I did have higher qualifications at Time Lord Academy. When I'm able, I can keep my face. Why did you think I was unconscious for all that time? Concentrating like hell."

"Good thing too." Axe grinned. "I quite like this one."

"Always a charmer." Jay smiled back.

"But they declared you dead. Those fish guys." Marie asked.

Jay shrugged. "I'm not one of them. Technically, I could still be dead."

"Now, where are we?"

"Underground. I think by habitants of Aquantus too. Prisoners."

Jay pulled out her pistol from her holster she kept under the lumpy jumper. "Wouldn't be a adventure with you without being held capture." She peered over the altar and observed the ring. "Right." She reached out and touched the cone. It was hard against her hand, feeling thick as well. "Okay." She used her army knife to fiddle with it and then pointed the pistol at the cone. She fired and the sound of shattering glass was heard. Jay winced and then blew the top of the gun. "Easy peasy, lemon squeezy." However, when she reached out again, the cone had been replaced. "Well that's not fair."

"Told you the pistol was useless."

She quickly defended it. "You're being useless right now."

"Clam down, we'll wait for then to return." Axe said. "Meanwhile, I think it's best if you remain dead, Jay." She nodded.

"Good idea, might get me out of here." She laid back down, closed her eyes and then stuck out her tongue.

"Over selling it!" Axe laughed and Jay popped it back in. A few seconds later, the Doctor asked a question.

"Duchess, why was only one heart working?" Jay opened her eyes and sighed. "Is that why you tried taking Shhirhatha?"

"When Axe and I encountered the Lonely Assassins, I became a lightening rod for time energy-"

"You weren't!"

"-In order to crumble them. It worked, but my heart was damaged. It hurt so much and then just stopped working. I didn't want anyone to know. So, when I saw the pit, I knew my remaining heart wouldn't make it."

"Then why did you jump?" Axe asked, hurt he wasn't told. The Doctor was hurt more.

"Because I'm a Time Lady. I'll regenerate."

"Even if it meant not being you? Also, having us to see you like that? Dead?" Axe was biting his words.

Jay nodded. "It was the only way to heal my hearts. I couldn't keep living with one, like you. It's just not practical."

"Well glad that's out in the open." The Doctor nodded. The footsteps of fish men were heard and Jay quickly laid back on the altar.

"_We heard voices_!" one of them announced.

"And?" Axe said. "We're not allowed to speak now?"

"_Silence_!"

"I guess not." Marie whispered.

"_We all know who you are. Humans and a Time Lord. The humans will come with us. The Time Lord will remain here_."

"And what about her?" The Doctor pointed to the altar.

"_You will be allowed to mourn your mate_." The Doctor could almost hear Jay groan. He couldn't help but grin.

"Yes. My _mate._"

"_She will be buried with respect. Time Lords are highly regarded here._"

Axe frowned. "But not humans?"

"_Humans are thieves_!" They shrieked. "_Lying and horrible thieves._"

"What did they steal?" Marie asked.

"_Water_!" Axe and Marie were confused.

"Why?"

"_Because the humans are stupid, running out of their own. Our water does not contain salt, so it was highly valuable to them. So they took it, and captured some of our own as trophies_!" More cries were heard from the men. "_We spit on humans_!"

"Harsh." Axe muttered under his breath.

"_We do not wish to speak more of vermin. Now, come with us_." Axe and Marie's cones disappeared and they grabbed and taken away. The Doctor's was also turned off and he ran up to Jay. When all the fish men had gone, the Doctor addressed her.

He grinned childishly. "Hello, mate."

"Shut up." Jay frowned and whispered. "Plan?"

"Ask them to let me take your body. Take to TARDIS and then form bigger plan."

"Great. Reckon you can carry my 75kg body?" The Doctor smiled and turned his head when a fish man returned.

He blubbered. "Oh! My beautiful mate! I will mourn you forever!"

"_Wrap it up. She will be burned now and you may take the ashes._"

"Um, how about an alternative." The Doctor asked. "Cremating isn't really my style, can I just take her to my ship and leave?" The fish man considered.

"_Yes, for our quarrel is not with you. But please do it quickly._" He turned off Jay's dirt circle so the Doctor could pick her up, then carried her in his arms. Jay couldn't help but smile small as she felt his warmth. He escorted them to the pit which they fell. The fish man pressed a few buttons that sat on a wristband and the Doctor felt a surge of wing bringing him up.

"Oh, that's brilliant! Air brings you down, air brings you up!"

"_Before the humans we would ride the currents._" The Doctor felt sorry for them. But the air was distracting and he couldn't stop smiling. His black hair was wild and his white and blue striped scarf whipped around his neck. Soon, his feet were lifted and an incredibly current swept him up towards the surface.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you can put me down now." Jay and the Doctor had reached the surface, but the Doctor hadn't dropped her yet.<p>

"Hm? Oh right." He extended his hands and Jay rolled onto the floor.

"Gently. Seriously." She brushed herself up and examined her jumper. "Oh, great! This was my favourite." Jay sighed and touched it with her fingers.

The Doctor walked up to the phone booth. "Bleach it."

"No. I like the colour, bleach will kill it." Jay frowned and walked inside after him. She headed for the console and took out her pistol. Jay was fiddling with it while the Doctor paced back and forth.

He grinned. "Want to leave them?" He titled his head. Jay instantly frowned. "Joking. Now, what do you think?" Jay put her pistol back.

"Well, lay out the situation. Helps."

"Fish men not exactly best buddies with humans. Humans take water. Kills marine life and threaten fish men. Axe and Marie stuck with fish men."

"Right. That's all?" She raised an eyebrow while the Doctor smiled. "We could easily just sneak in and then leave with the TARDIS. But I have a feeling that would be irresponsible."

"How so?" The Doctor leaned on the console, Jay next to him. She reached up and took off his goggles, putting them on and looking around.

"We'll be leaving the fish men with no water or defences against future human attacks." He grabbed them back and sat them back on his head.

"I see! Even if we give them water, humans will come back. If we give them defences, there is still no water!"

Jay scratched her chin. "How about this, I tackle the water problem, and you the defences?"

The Doctor smiled. "Perfect! But we have to hurry, I don't think they'll want Axe and Marie hanging around for a while." Jay nodded.

"True. Also." Jay gave him a hard punch to the shoulder.

"Ow!" He cried out, feeling his shoulder and frowning. "What was that for?"

"_That _was for giant stupid head! You don't think I have ears?"

"You were dead!" He said in defense.

"No excuse! You praise me, _especially_ in death." She said it with a fierce expression, but then broke into laugher, putting her hand on the Doctor's shoulder. He smiled and laughed as well.

* * *

><p>"If they've left us, and gone somewhere a million light years away to do Time Lord stuff, I am going to be so annoyed." Marie frowned as the fish men fitted metal handcuffs on her.<p>

"Me too." Axe replied, and winced when tight cuffs were placed on him. They were attached to a chain that the fish men pulled behind them. "But they won't. Jay has never left me." Marie smiled.

"Of course she wouldn't. Why would she to do that to someone she loves?" Axe frowned.

"Jay doesn't _love_ me, just really likes me. Like, trust me with her life and junk." He added weakly.

"No." Marie grinned as they headed deeper underground. "There's something there. Girls can sense that stuff."

"Can you sense that Jay actually likes the Doctor?" he pointed out, a little hurt in his own comment. Marie considered.

"Never thought of it."

"What about you?" Axe asked, Marie stiffening and pretending not to understand the question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean- ow!" Axe hit his head on the lowering roof, which didn't affect the fish men due to their knowledge of them. "I mean, do you like the Doctor?"

Marie licked her lips. "Well, I mean who wouldn't? A wonderful man like that, able to take you to the stars and beyond? Saves worlds, lives forever."

"So you do?"

Marie smiled. "A little. But it's more of respect than _love_."

"_Quiet prisoners_!"

"We can't chat?"

"_No_ _chatting_!"

Marie pouted. "You guys are such squares."

"_We are not squares. We are life forms_!" Marie rolled her eyes. Axe snorted.

"'Squares'?"

"Hey! Quite hip actually."

"When were you born?"

"70s."

"Oh."

"Not that old!" Marie laughed. Axe smiled. The fish men led them to another huge room where lab equipment was scattered about, with strange looking machines and decives. They strapped Axe and Marie down to operating tables.

"Right. This is usually the part where Jay's burst in and saves me." There was a chilling silence as a fish man in a smock washed his hands. "okay, now I'm freaking out."

"Doctor!" Marie cried out, head trying to lift up.

"_Shush_."

"Shush yourself!" Axe retorted, squirming. "If they did leave…" He muttered something under his breath.

"Quick to give up, aren't you?" Marie smiled, then shortened it when the fish men inserted purple coloured liquid into a syringe.

"You're right, Jay has never failed me. So don't make this a first!" he cried out as a fish man came closer with a needle identical to Marie's. The needle came close to her as well. They both cried out but was interrupted.

"Hey-ho! What's all this then?" The Doctor cheerfully shouted, bursting into the room. Jay was next to him, army knife in hand, looking smugly.

"Starting the party without us. Rude!" They walked closer, Axe and Marie thankful that the fish men hand discarded the needles to approach the Doctor and Jay. "Hello." Jay smiled at the slimey creature.

"Can we talk?" The Doctor asked, the fish men shaking his head. He frowned. "That's no good!"

"Indeed. In fact, we don't even need to talk to you, we have this guy." Behind them another fish man entered, wearing long black robes. The Doctor soniced Axe and Marie's straps and they instantly came off. They jumped off the tables and raced to Jay and the Doctor. "Turns out, he is _far_ more important than you, so, bye!" The fish men in smocks groaned and mumbled, turning away when the fish man in robes told them too. He then beckoned the group to follow him to a corner of the room.

"_Greetings._" The fish man said. "_Septus._"

"Hey." Axe said awkwardly.

Septus nodded. The Doctor and Jay were enthusiastic. "Oh right." Jay suddenly remembered. "We have found a solution to everything."

Axe raised an eyebrow. "Really? That was quick." The Doctor nodded.

"Two geniuses, really what can't we do?"

Jay laughed. "Anyway, we solved the water problem and the human problem."

"Thanks." Marie curled her lip. Septus nodded again.

"_The Gallifreyans have most generously offered to build a weather machine, which will command to skies to rain. I don't believe there will be plenty, but enough. Also, a device to hide our planet from human technology, so we will be invisible._"

"Brilliant, isn't it?" The Doctor boasted, swelling with pride.

"_Yes, how long will such a contraption take to build_?"

The Doctor and Jay looked at each other. Jay clicked her tongue. "Day or two?" Septus was pleased.

"_Perfect. Then you can leave. We have ecosystems to rebuild_."

"Of course."

"Question," Axe interrupted, "But what were you going to do with us?" Septus titled his head.

"_Why, harvest your organs of course_." He said casually. Marie instantly put her hands to her stomach, Axe swallowing.

"Thank you _so_ much for bursting in."

"Anything to kept your organs inside you." Jay winked. "Let's start working!"


	22. 7: Aquantus: Chapter 3

"When you say you work fast, well you do." Axe was amazed. In less than an hour, half of the weather machine was made. Jay sat atop of a huge collection of levels, wires, buttons and dishes. She tinkered away with her army knife, goggles and her gloves on.

"Woman on a mission." Jay chuckled. "Can you past that sheet of metal, please?" Axe picked up a piece from the pile and stood on a chair, reaching up. Jay held the knife in her teeth while she fixed the sheet into place. On the other side of the room, the Doctor was adding the finishing touches to a security system. Marie was looing around the lab, poking at various jars of creatures in them. Axe decided to join her when Jay didn't need anything else.

"Hey, Marie! Wow, what's that?" he noticed a long ribbon like creature with bristles on its mouth. Marie shrugged.

"Have no idea. But I think the fish guys are going to put them back in the water when the oceans fill up again."

"That's good. I feel really bad about us taking the water."

"I know right?" Marie agreed. "Even though this is probably really far into the future, it just feels like I have responsibility towards it."

Hey, look at that one!" It was bigger than the ribbon creature, almost resembling a dinosaur crossed with a swordfish, with huge jagged teeth. "Would not like to be swimming with that!" While Marie and Axe were mimicking the funniest of the creatures, the Doctor finished.

"Call me brilliant or call me handsome!"

"How about neither?" Jay replied, smiling. The Doctor laughed. The machine was a series of panels and screens surrounding a satellite dish.

"Finished. Now", he called over Septus and demonstrated. "There will be a _ping_ noise when human technology is searching for the planet, however it will remind undetectable. However when you hear this sound." A ear-splitting siren was heard. "Then they can see you."

"What are the chances of it happening?" The Doctor considered.

"Near impossible. You have a ever present source of energy?"

Septus nodded. "We have generators running now, but when the water returns, everything is fuelled by the waves."

The Doctor smiled. "Brilliant! By the waves, I love it. I knew I spaceship that ran on waves…" He trailed off and continued showing Septus everything there was to know. "If the siren goes off, flick this switch." It was big and red, circled. "That will go one step further, and cause the human technology to actually malfunction."

20 minutes later, Jay was finished. "Perfect!" she jumped down from the machine and pushed up her goggles. "Septus! If you please." She beckoned him over. "This fiddles with the atmosphere. It will create clouds, therefore rain and so forth. Now, turn it on for making clouds, but when rain comes, turn it off for a little while, let it rest and then turn it on and continue!"

"_What is a 'little while'_?" He asked, analysing the machine. Jay shrugged.

"Oh, ten minutes? Not long. Just to let it cool itself. Now, this is the control panel. Buttons for on, and off. This number scale shows how much clouds are forming." She then pointed to a scale, which went from green, yellow to red. "This is core temperature. Green to best, yellow not so much and red big no no. Red means you're working it overtime. Just turn it off and let it rest. Running properly, you should get a week's worth of rain?" Septus was pleased.

"_Perfect. We cannot thank you enough, Time Lords._"

"I prefer Gallifreyans." Jay smiled. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"_Thank you, Gallifreyans_." Septus corrected himself.

"Pleasure. Also, it has a calling device, ring if you have any troubles."

Around running through the machines once more, the Doctor, Jay, Axe and Marie took their leave. The TARDIS was sitting in the lab, and walked in. Jay waved from the door. Already, the Doctor was at the controls.

"Hurry up Jay! We're leaving." Jay popped back in, hands on her hips.

"Okay, pilot. Sorry if the trip wasn't to plan, guys." Axe laughed and sat on the couch.

"I never expected it to." Mare laughed as well.

Jay sat next to them. "Doesn't mean we don't try." The Doctor pulled out the handbrake and fiddled with controls.

"Where to next?"

"Somewhere with food. Like really good food." Axe asked, after his stomach growled.

The Doctor, frowned and thought. A wide smile then grew on his face. "Italy!"


	23. 8: King and Country: Chapter 1

"That's it. This is the _last_ time I let you drive!" Jay groaned as Axe handed over an umbrella covered in polka dots. The Doctor and Marie stood under another, Axe sheltered with Jay.

"A bit rainy for Italy." The Doctor chewed his lip, unaware of his mistake.

"It's England in the middle ages!" Jay cried, sighing when she sank in the mud. "You couldn't be more off!"

He wasn't fazed. "Oh well. The rain should be clearing soon."

"Soon?" Axe poked outside the umbrella and looked up at the sky. "The sky is as black as the mud we're sinking in."

The Doctor held up a finger. "Wait." Five minutes passed and suddenly the rain slowed, then stopped.

"You're kidding." Axe shook his head in amusement. Jay was less impressed. The Doctor was beaming, smiling at Maire who was amazed.

"Lucky guess. Come on, I think I see a path." Jay popped down the umbrella and shook it. Marie shook hers and grabbed the other one, tying them up. She was going to put them back into the TARDIS, when Jay stopped her. "Marie, I think we should hang on to them. Knowing English weather, it will probably rain again." She nodded and resumed her place next to the Doctor.

"Jay!" Axe had walked up the nearest hill and spotted something. "I think someone's coming!" Jay titled her head and put a hand over her eyes.

"Who?!" Axe had started running back down the hill towards them. "Axe, who is it?" Jay asked again as he returned.

"Not going to be believe this. It's him! The king-!" The sound of trumpets interrupted Axe and soon a parade of men on horseback charged down the hill. The Doctor and Marie grinned and couldn't wait to see the fuss. Jay was nervous and gritted her teeth; her history with Kings hasn't gone all that well. Especially with Charles the Second.

The men slowed down and approached the themgroup. The horses parted to reveal the king. The Doctor and Jay stiffened. It was Richard the third.

He was young, with brown hair to his shoulders, one of which was ever so slightly uneven than the other. He had a smile and pleasant eyes, but seemed tired and wet. His smiled widened when he saw Jay.

"My people. It is honourable to meet you. May I enquire, how you come to be so far from, well, anywhere?" He gestured around him. The countryside was deserted, hills upon hills and not a castle in sight.

"Ye thy thee sire-" Marie tried to speak, but was cut off by the Doctor.

"No, don't do that." He said quietly. "Your majesty, we are simply travelling. The rain caught us off guard."

"You weren't expecting rain? In England?" Richard chuckled, with a glimmer in his eye. His men laughed. "If you have no place to stay, I invite you all to my castle, it is not far."

"Thank you, but-" Jay started to say.

"We have no horse." The Doctor nodded. Jay gave him a look. Richard chewed his lip.

"Will!" He called over his right shoulder. A man on a black steed pushed through and bowed.

"My highness?"

"The stallions are still among us?" Will nodded.

"Yes, sire."

Richard clapped his hands. "Arrangements have been, well, arranged." He chuckled again. Jay was glad he was in high spirits. She wasn't eager to tick off a medieval king. "You ride, I hope?" The Doctor and Marie nodded, Axe and Jay swallowed nervously.

"Define riding." Axe muttered under his breath. Will had disappeared and come back, two men by his side pulling along four horses. Two of them were white with blacks spots on its rears, the others chestnut brown.

"The two maidens will take Soldier and Hare, then Chest and Flare will go accordingly." Richard assigned the horses and Will hopped down to help them. The Doctor skilfully climbed on his, patting its mane and scratching its ears. Marie fell instantly in love with hers, Will then giving her a boost. She grabbed the rains while holding onto the umbrellas. It took a while for Axe, but soon he was steady and clinging for dear life. Jay however stared hers down, Soldier, folding her arms and keeping her distance.

"Something wrong, my lady?" Richard asked and steered next to her. Jay narrowed her eyes.

"I do not trust them. Horses. Not to fond of the idea of something so wild and unpredictable bobbing between my legs."

"I can change that!" One of the men said whistling as others cheered in laughter. Jay smirked.

"Say anything more, and you never will again." The men 'oooh'ed and the man who spoke bowed his head.

"But riding, it is wonderful!" Richard tried to reason, but Jay was firm. He curled his lip. "Would you feel better if you rode with a partner?"

"I volunteer!" Another man said, and Jay couldn't help turning a bit pink. Axe was unsuccessfully hiding laughter. Richard quietened his willing crew.

"Men! Please, your silence. The lady will ride with me."

"She will?"

"I will?" Jay was equally surprised as the men. Richard nodded.

"Yes, I think that is for the best. No fear, my lady. I am an excellent rider. And a king! I have honour about me."

"I assure you, your honour is unquestionable." Jay bowed and walked closer to the horse under Richard. Its black eyes stared at her. She frowned. "On second thought-"

"Jay! Come on, the rain is returning." The Doctor said impatiently. He wanted to see castles and knights like the 12 year old he really was. Jay swallowed and reached out, the horse nudging under her hand.

"Good boy." Richard cooed. "Do not fear the maiden." With Will's help, Jay was basically thrown on the horse's back and she froze. The Doctor was grinning. "My lady", Richard said quietly, "It will give you good will to hold my waist." Jay did as she was asked, as her grip on him was the only thing keeping her on the horse.

"Can we please go now?" She replied and Richard laughed heartily.

"Of course." Then for a second he spotted the TARDIS in the hills, still a telephone booth. He frowned but shook his head. "My men! We go forth!" The parade moved a little slower, as Richard was lead and trying not to frighten Jay. She was gradually getting used to it, but every bump her grip around Richard tightened. He was quite content. An hour later, a young man in black tunic steered over to Richard.

"My highness, we have arrived." In the distance a mighty castle was seen. Richard spotted it and nodded.

"Thank you, Father. Go tell the others." Jay was relieved.

"Thank goodness we're here."

Richard smiled. "Shame, I have enjoyed your company."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "I have not stopped complaining." He laughed and gripped the reins.

"However far less than my men." Jay laughed as well.

They arrived at the castle, entering by the lowered bridge. Jay leaned over to peer at the moat. It was brown and thick. She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue. The castle itself surrounded a huge courtyard with several carts and stalls filled with farmers. Knights talked and practised skills, while women shopped or leaned on husbands. The yard wasn't full, but wasn't empty. The stone walls of the castle encircled them, and four towers confirmed the square layout. Three wells sat under roofs and a large stable was where they headed. Once people noticed the king, they stopped and bowed. Richard waved and dismissed them and they returned to business. A young boy of thirteen grabbed Richard's reigns and waited for him to climb down. It took slow effort for Jay to follow. However, her foot slipped and she slumped on the ground. Ears burning red, Jay quickly stood up, brushing dirt and avoiding the Doctor's, and the men's', laughs. The boy then took it away. Soon, the Doctor, Marie and Axe had caught up with her.

"Well, that was nice. Not everyday I go riding." The Doctor smiled and brushed dirt of his clothes. Jay frowned.

"I hope to never again."

"Bit close to old Richie, weren't we?" He winked, Jay punching him in the arm.

"I want to go riding again." Marie sighed, Axe smiling.

"Me too. It was actually really fun."

"Your knuckles are white." Marie observed, pointing. Five minutes were spent by everyone trying to convince Jay that the journey was enjoyable when Richard approached them.

"Guests, it is near the midday hour. Join us for lunch?" The Doctor accepted on their behalf.

"Glad too, but what is for lunch?" Richard blinked.

"Why, meat and strawberries of course." There was a silence, then the two burst into laughter. The Doctor put an arm around him and walked to the hall, chatting and shouting.

Axe smiled and offered Jay his arm. She accepted and linked hers with Marie. They walked in the Doctor's footsteps, careful to avoid the mud and waste.

The hall was dim, only a few small windows gave light. Large candles sat in corners, flicking shadows. A rug covered the stone floor and the long wooden table contained fruits, pigs, beef and strawberries. Only a tiny portion was vegetables. In fact, only a tomato and a couple of carrots.

"Wow, you guys know how to feast." Richard thanked Axe from his position at the head of the table. The Doctor was already on his right. Jay was offered his left.

Marie frowned. "There's quite a lot of meat here. Not disrespect your highness." She added sitting down next to the Doctor. Axe took his place beside Jay. Richard shrugged, taking a sip of wine from his glass. "No veggies?"

"Vegetables are unhealthy and carry disease." Marie opened her mouth but the Doctor stopped her. "So, naturally we do not like to eat them. Vegetables are for poorer folk anyway."

"Right." Marie nodded, unconvinced of course.

"Meat is all you need."

"And strawberries." Jay smiled, nodding to the huge basket. Richard laughed.

"Just in season. Eat! I doubt you'll find better." Axe shoved some in his mouth.

"My gosh!" he blurted, chewing. Richard sculled his wine.

"Drink." He suggested. The Doctor was chewing on a piece of meat like an animal. Jay frowned at him while she munched her apple. Richard made conversation.

"May I ask whom I am dining with?" he said, smile on his lips. "While it is quite an experience to eat with strangers, I prefer to know guests."

"Oh!" Jay exclaimed, feeling rude having not introduced themselves. "I'm Jay, this is Axe, Marie and the Doctor."

"Pleasure." Richard nodded. "You know who I am, of course."

"How couldn't we? Richard the third, king of England! Son of Richard of York, brother of Edward the fourth! Uncle of-" Richard suddenly had a odd expression on his face, which made the Doctor stop his speech. "Well, you know who you are."

Jay stood up and raised her glass. "Here to a long and glorious reign!" Everyone cheered. "What year is it, by the way?" She took a sip.

Richard was surprised. "Why, 1485." Jay nearly spat out her wine. "July, I believe." Everyone except Richard turned to each other.

"Yes, well. Like I said. Long and glorious reign." Jay felt guilt in knowing what Richard didn't. He took her words merrily, pleased by the blessing. She sat down slowly and awkwardly.

"How is England, by the way?" The Doctor asked casually. "We've been in Italy." Richard sighed, he's cheerful expression shifting instantly.

"Troubled. I've had a lot of strife lately, especially with those Woodvilles." He suddenly looked 20 years older. "Now I hear of Henry Tudor with a claim to the throne." He refilled his wine and rubbed his eyes. "It's keeps getting better." He added bitterly. "My darling wife, beautiful son. I think it might be a sign from God. Maybe I haven't dedicated enough monasteries to him."

"I sure that's not it." Axe tried to reason. "You are brilliant king. You changed the legal system! That will be forever improved."

"You think?" He asked. Axe nodded.

"England, even the world will still be using it centuries from now." Richard smiled.

"Thank you."

"And you will see your family again." The Doctor smiled. "No one is gone forever." Jay glanced at him and could see it in his eyes. 20 minutes passed.

"Well, I am just full." Richard sighed and patted his stomach. "Is everyone else?" They all nodded. "Then I think", He stood up, "It's time for some practice."

"Oh, okay that's what you meant. Totally difference thought in my head." Axe winced as a heavy sword was thrown into his hands, which nearly dropped to the floor.

"You have fenced before?" Richard asked, swinging his around as if it weighed a twig. They all stood in the courtyard, inside a ring marked by logs. The clouds cleared and the sun was bright. Axe swallowed.

"Where I'm from, it's not very popular."

Jay was nervous. "Majesty, I don't think this is the best of ideas."

The Doctor stood up. "I'll do it!" Jay raised an eyebrow, arms folded.

"You only just mastered brushing your teeth!"

He shrugged. "Same thing?" He grinned like a cat while a grateful Axe gave him the sword. Richard analysed his new opponent.

Five seconds later, Richard had a foot on the Doctor's stomach. Axe checked his watch. "Five seconds too early." He handed over a 5 pound note to Marie. Jay couldn't stop laughing.

The Doctor nudged the king's foot off him and then stood up. "Lucky shot. I have you know that I had fenced with the champions of Moon Juh-" Richard struck again and the Doctor fell over a piece of wooden equipment.

"Oh, three strikes and you're out, Doctor!" Marie called out, holding her stomach. Richard held out a hand to up the Doctor for help. Grateful, he accepted.

"I think that may be enough from you." He laughed while the Doctor brushed dirt off his clothes. He shrugged sheepishly.

"Anyone else?" Marie raised her hand.

"We had fencing in school, still remember some old tricks." Richard smiled at her 'joke', but realised it wasn't one.

"My lady, fencing is a man's matter. I'm afraid women do not participate." She curled her lip and stood up nevertheless. The Doctor winked and gave her a thumbs up as he walked past. Marie wore determination on her face and picked up the fallen sword. Her eyebrows kitted at the weight difference.

"I do no think-" Richard started, but Marie interrupted.

"Your highness, engarde!" She held the sword in a fighting stance. Richard was taken about when she struck, only barely defending it. Jay, Axe and the Doctor cheered her on. Marie was on the attack, slower but still making blows. However, she missed and Richard took opportunity.

"A-ha!" he cried and shifted from defence. Marie remained firm, blocking strongly. Richard spotted where the Doctor took his fall, and steered Marie towards it. She tripped, but the sword flew from her hands. It headed towards Richard, barely missing his torso.

"Ow!" Marie cried, rubbing her head. "I call cheating!" Richard stared at the sword that almost claimed him.

"I think we've both lost that one. When falling, my lady", he helped her up, "try to grip the sword. It nearly pierced my chest." Marie was shocked.

"It did? I'm so sorry! Now I remember why I quit." Richard was surprised.

"Madam! Never quit, for you have great talent. Despite gender." He kissed her hand. Marie blushed. "Let me guess." He called to Jay, resting his hands on his sword. "You fence as well?" Jay laughed. "I'd expect nothing less from such a band of misfits."

"I would last less than the Doctor!" She shook her head. "I'm a worse swordswoman than that chicken." Jay pointed at one, which cooed and waddled away.

"Jousting?" She rejected the idea.

"Archery?"

Jay smiled. "Now that's a different story!"

A bullseye was set up and Jay was peering the wooden arrows. "Nice work." Richard was shaking his head while a man headed over a bow.

"I could barely believe I was matched in sword with a woman, now one that shoots!" He chuckled. "I am in the company of the strangest type."

"Wait till he sees the TARDIS." Axe whispered to the Doctor, who grinned. Jay fiddled with the bow, selected an arrow and aimed. Richard never glanced away.

She released and held her breath. Bullseye.

Richard was amazed. "My lord!" He walked up to Jay, who was extremely pleased. "Who taught you to shoot?"

Jay shrugged. "The Scots." There was a blank expression on his face, then pure laughter.

"Those Scots! I'd never doubt it."

The Doctor was impressed. "I never knew you were into archery." Jay smiled.

"There's a lot you don't know."

The Doctor grinned and pretended to be shocked. "Oh! Step back."

"Why should she step back?" Richard asked, confused. Before anyone could reply, a messenger approach the king and whispered. Richard's face grew grave. "My guests, we must prepare for battle this moment." There was a silence after Richard blankly stated it.

"Question?" Axe held up a hand.

"Why?" Marie asked, Jay lowering her bow and standing beside her.

"Henry Tudor's armies are aware of our, my, whereabouts." He sighed and ordered men to collect swords and armour. Jay put the bow and arrows on the ground.

"Why aren't we getting the horses?" The Doctor asked. "Surely we can avoid fighting." Jay smiled. How typical of the Doctor. Richard shook his head.

"They are too close."

"Are we outnumbered?" Richard frowned at Axe's question and took them to the roof of the castle. Over the hills were the black stains of an army. It was huge.

"We won't survive standing here." Jay argued. "We have to go." She walked over to peer down at the courtyard. "There are too many people here. Not enough food or water in the wells. A siege won't last long." Richard brushed his fingers through his hair.

"I am terribly sorry for allowing strangers to get involved in the mess that is mine." Richard apologised while commanders ran towards him and discussed strategies. Jay, Axe, Marie and the Doctor formed a huddle.

"I'm thinking, and Doctor I believe you are too, that we need to get Richard out of here."

"Why just him?" Marie asked.

Jay explained. "Henry Tudor only wants Richard. Get Richard, and you get the crown."

"Okay, okay." Marie clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"If we take Richard, will the army leave?" Jay nodded.

"No point attacking for no one and losing men. They will still come and claim the castle, hopefully with no causalities."

"But how will we get Richard away?" Axe asked, the answer already in his mind. "No, we can't." The Doctor grinned while Jay nodded. "He'll die from shock!"

"He's right." Marie agreed. "I mean, we lived in a world of technology, and it still freaked us out. They don't even have toilets here!"

"Agreed", the Doctor said, "but we still have too. Richard's reign can't end now." Jay nodded and separated from the group, pulling out her army knife. The Doctor approached Richard.

"Excuse me", he said to the commanders, "But this is important." Richard hesitated, but let them go.

"Doctor, any ideas?"

"What are yours?" Richard swallowed.

"Fighting." The Doctor nodded and disagreed.

"We don't have to. If you escape, Tudor will spare this castle. He will not lose men for no reward." Richard scratched his chin.

"It would be cowardly to leave my men to imprisonment while I escape." He said firmly. "I'm sorry, I fight with my men, or no one fights." The Doctor groaned as he saw the armies advancing.

"Listen, I know you have a high moral standard, but if you leave, there won't be a fight. You leave and Henry Tudor will be informed. With luck, the threat will go by dinnertime." Richard rubbed his eyes and placed a hand on his sword.

"If it is the only way the spare their lives, I will. How will you intend for me to leave?" He refused to acknowledge it as 'escaping'. The Doctor beamed and grabbed his hand, shaking it energetically.

"Brilliant! Fantastic! I knew I liked you!" He pulled Richard over to the group. Jay had left, standing a few metres away, fiddling with the army knife. "Richard, you must tell your men the plan. Can you do it in five minutes or less?" He raised an eyebrow at being addressed by his first name but Richard nodded and called out for the commanders, and discussed the plan. They were hesitant, but agreed in the end. "Good, so we are all on board?" Richard nodded and wrapped himself in a fur coat that his commander gave him.

"I just hope it is God's will." Richard said a quick pray before asking, "How are we leaving? You did not say."

"Oh, it's on its way." Jay answered. She turned around and faced them, arms folded and a grin on her face. Behind her, a red telephone booth materialised and Richard was wide-eyed and speechless. He clutched his chest and steadied himself on the Doctor shoulder.

"My Lord, it is out of this world." He whispered, reciting a prayer. Jay walked towards him.

"Technically true. Come on, we need to go." She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the booth. The Doctor couldn't stop smiling. Jay reached for the handle, and looked back at Richard. "Hold your breath." Richard swallowed, never taking his eyes off the machine. Jay pushed open the door, and Richard squeezed Jay's hand.

"By heaven's most divine mercy, it is beautiful."


	24. 8: King and Country: Chapter 2

"Yep, that's what they all say." Jay laughed, reaching the console and pulling levers and buttons. The TARDIS jumped slightly and groaned. "More or less anyway." Richard circled around the TARDIS, eyes absorbing every detail.

"This is beyond rhyme or reason!" he shouted, smiling at his echo. "But Lady Jay, how it is bigger on the inside? Such things are impossible." Axe answered him.

"Your Highness, some things are better left unasked." Richard nodded, his attention moving to the console.

"What are all these strange objects?" He slowly reached out towards the buttons and levers, afraid it would harm him.

"They help control it. You can touch them." Richard did, and he grinned in surprise. "It's like nothing I have ever known. I just cannot believe it." The group left Richard to continue exploring for a few more minutes then turned to business.

"Richard", The Doctor asked, leaning against the console, "Where is the safest place for you right now?" Richard rubbed his neck.

"My men and I were marching for Bosworth. We will engage battle there with Henry Tudor. I have more men stationed there, but we were to meet at Leicester. And I'm sorry Doctor, this time I cannot avoid the fight. Such things need to happen."

The Doctor smiled then nodded. "Of course."

Richard bowed. "How does your machine work?" He asked the Doctor who smiled and pointed to Jay.

"It isn't mine." Richard was surprised.

"My goodness! You own this?" Jay nodded, grinning. "A _woman_ in charge of such a creation!"

"I get that a lot." Jay shrugged, Richard stepping closer.

"But how does it work? Are we still on the castle roof?" Jay shook her head.

"Um, no. We're moving through time and space actually."

Richard was slow to respond. "Time and Space." He repeated, shaking his head.

"It's faster than horses, by a serious amount. We actually landed at Leicester 10 minutes ago."

"But there was no movement, no indication!"

"Yep, cool isn't it?" The Doctor and Axe headed for the doors, stepping out. Maire followed but Jay stayed with Richard, who was incredibly nervous.

"You are informing me that just outside is Leicester?" Jay nodded.

"I promise." She took his hand and led him out. Richard looked around in amazement as he stood in the heart of Leicester.

"I cannot thank thee enough." Richard took Jay's hand and kissed it. "But now, I must meet my troops. There is much to attend."

"Of course." Jay nodded. Richard continued.

"Please, can you do one more thing for me?" Jay listened. "Return to the castle and tell me if Henry Tudor has killed my men. I must know so if they have, I can honour their souls tonight.

"Your highness, I will." Jay called out to Axe who was petting a small horse with Marie.

"Yeah Jay?" She beckoned him and spoke again to Richard.

"I will take Axe with me, and you shall see us both again before the day is out." Richard thanked her and left to find his men. Axe turned to her.

"What did I just agree to do?" Jay curled her lip, staring after Richard.

"We are heading back to the castle to do some Henry Tudor damage control." Axe raised an eyebrow.

"You said 'yes' to throwing ourselves into a fortress occupied by angry knights?" Jay smiled, as Axe couldn't stay annoyed and laughed.

"It will be just like old times. You just couldn't say no could you?" Jay shrugged as she headed back into the TARDIS.

"What can I say? I'm a Time Lady who loves her danger."

"Have I reminded you that neither of us can fight with swords and yet we might be in situation where that skill would become incredibly valuable?"

"Twice, actually." Jay replied, standing by the door. She opened it slightly and peeked out. The TARDIS landed on the roof again but hidden by the stone walls from the courtyard. The roof was empty as she crept out, along with Axe. They looked over into the courtyard. Richard's men were lined up along with the residents. No spilt blood was seen.

"Thank goodness." Jay murmured. The TARDIS made a noise and she quickly turned to see it change into a tall block of stone.

"Oi! You there!" Axe and Jay's insides froze as a soldier called out and charged towards them. They turned to run the other way, but three more appeared. Groaning, they surrendered.

"I had a different result in mind." Axe murmured as they were dragged from the roof through several corridors to the courtyard. Richard's men noticed them but didn't say anything. Henry Tudor's men wore red roses on their armour, while Jay noticed the white ones on Richard's men. At least she could tell them apart now. They were forced to stand in line while others walked up and down, axes in hand ready to move if there was trouble. Axe shook slightly, Jay grabbing his hand and locking her fingers between his. The shaking stopped.

"Yorkist scum!" Henry Tudor's head guard, a tall, buff and ugly brute, addressed the line. "It seems we have no orders yet of what to do with you, however," He walked towards Jay and stopped in front of her, grinning deviously, "I have some for thee." His breath was rank and he leaned in closer. Jay scowled and remained firm. "Although, these do not come from the top, but from me." He reached out towards her, but Axe grabbed his wrist, his skinny fingers barely wrapping around it.

"Oi! Don't you touch her!"

The man frowned and grabbed Axe's arm. The grip tightened, making Axe wince and the man glared intensely. "Why, filthy peasant, how dare thee!" The man held up a fist and was about strike a blow to Axe, but Jay pulled out her army knife and shoved it into the man's chest, a force knocking him to the other side of the courtyard. Every eye was on him but Jay's, who was tending to Axe. He rubbed his arm, Jay putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered to him. The line erupted with shouts and protests, filling the yard. Red rose soldiers attended to the unconscious one. Another soldier, higher ranking than the other, silenced them.

"Silence! I order silence!" with no one listening, he held up a sword and stabbed the nearest horse, which squealed and shrieked, kicking and knocking into poles and walls. The crowd watched in silent horror as the creature slowly fell to the floor and died. Axe was shocked and Jay looked away. "Now! The Yorks will remain here, except for you two on the end!" Axe and Jay stiffened. "He wants to see you." The soldier grabbed Axe and Jay and led them out of the courtyard. Two more soldiers came, one taking Axe the other Jay and the first leading the way. They walked deep into the castle walls, stopping at a large wooden door. The soldier knocked, listened and heard nothing. However, he opened the door and shoved them in. Axe had tripped and fallen. Jay nearly twisted her ankle when she tried to remain standing.

The room was large, with a fireplace directly ahead where a deer's head mounted above. A small open window to the left and animals skins decorated the walls. A large bench was in the middle of the room, huge candles dripping wax onto the wood and floor. Behind the bench was Henry Tudor. He slowly stood and smiled.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Marie asked the Doctor who was watching a blacksmith make a sword.

"No idea." He replied, slightly distracted. "I know Jay. She won't waste time. If it all goes well, she'll be done ten minutes tops."

"She's been gone for an hour." The Doctor turned to her.

"Oh. Well, nothing she can't handle. Jay has the TARDIS, any trouble and she'll be out of there."

Maire walked away and sat on the steps of the town's main platform. The Doctor followed. "Doctor, can you be honest with me?" He nodded.

"Of course Marie."

"Why are we here with Jay?" He was surprised.

"You don't like her?"

Marie was quick to reply. "Oh, no! Jay is awesome! I was just thinking, because she doesn't think we are here to hang out."

The Doctor chewed his lip. "Truth is, I sometimes worry about her. It comes naturally because she's the last Time Lady, so I'm a bit protective. Jay thinks it's annoying." He laughed but it had a painful edge to it.

"It was that Time War, wasn't it?" The Doctor was surprised.

"How do you know about that?"

She smiled. "What do you think Axe and I talk about?"

He shrugged. "Humans stuff I guess." Marie raised an eyebrow, but soon lowered it.

"And you never exactly told me. He said that your race died, and that you and her were the only ones left." The Doctor nodded. "So tell me, why do you only refer to Jay as the last Time Lady?" He realised what she was about to ask and widened his eyes ever so slightly. "You have never called yourself the last Time Lord." The Doctor opened his mouth but a soldier raced towards them. The Doctor sighed in relief as the soldier addressed them.

"His majesty wishs to speak with you." He took them through the town to an inn; where on the second floor in a small room sat Richard. He was sitting on a large wooden chair facing the window. He had his head in the hand resting on the arm of the chair.

"My lord?" The Doctor asked, not sure if Richard knew their presence.

"Sit down. Now." They instantly obeyed, Richard's normal light voice turned heavy. He did not raise his voice or stand. "It was July when we left the castle." The Doctor and Marie nodded, confused. "Then why is it August?" They opened their mouths in shock as he stood. "Why?!" he shouted, turning to face them and hands on the table. "Lady Jay informed me that her mode of transport is quicker than horse. Why did we arrive so late? A horse would have been faster!"

"Your highness", The Doctor stood, "The TARDIS cannot just travel distance, but time. We went to the future. We are in the future." Richard's eyes went wide and he sat again, breathing heavily.

"Why am I here?"

He shook his head. "I have no answer."

"This changes nothing. The battle will still take place, 2 days from now, on the 22nd. My men prepared despite my absence. I wish for you to take leave as well."

"We can't." Marie said.

"And why is that?" Richard asked.

"Jay hasn't returned yet." Richard's face showed concerned and he turned to look out the window.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"We don't know." The Doctor shook his head. "If she went back, it was to the past. Even if we went now, she wouldn't be there."

"But what if she-" Richard started to say, but the Doctor stopped him.

"Don't think about what might have happened. Think about what will. You need to focus on Bosworth." Richard nodded.

"However the instant she arrives, you inform me." The Doctor nodded and the soldier returned to escort them out.

"Do not worry, your Highness. It takes a lot to scare old Jay."

"Sit guests, sit." Henry Tudor smiled again, Jay and Axe taking the two chairs that sat in front of the bench. Henry was tall and skinny, thin greying hair and missing a few teeth. His face was cheerful, however the effect seemed quite creepy, as there was a tone of sliminess to it. His blue eyes, small and narrow, and long thin fingers drummed on the wood of the table. "I am privileged to be in such remarkable company." His tone was light, but it seemed to be building to something. "The company of a Gallifreyan and her companion." Jay's mouth instantly opened at the surprise of Henry Tudor's knowledge.

"How-"

"Did I know?" He chuckled. "Simple. Your silly little trick with the sonic screwdriver with my soldier proved it, although I do not know how you made him fly like that. Haven't laughed so hard in a while."

"But that doesn't explain anything." Jay crossed her legs and narrowed her eyes. Axe remained silent, watching the two.

Henry smiled wider. "True. I guess all will be revealed soon, but not now. Once I kill you both, I will kill Richard and claim the throne. What an effect I'll have on history! Henry the VII of England, I like that a lot."

"You'll never be king!" Axe objected and stood, anger rising. Jay said nothing, not supporting Axe or opposing Henry's plans.

"Oh, I think I will. You've been taught, centuries from now of the famous king Henry VII and his heroic defeat of that savage Richard. When you shout something loud and long enough, people will believe it. Isn't that right?" he placed his hands behind his back.

"How do you know all this?" Jay shook her head slightly. "A man from the middle ages could not know of the future, or of me." Henry grinned like a Cheshire cat, the black teeth in his skull in full display.

"A man from the middle ages?" He threw back his head and cackled. Jay's eyes widened. "The idiots from this miserable time period could never have done all this."

"Then", Axe asked slowly, "Who are you?" Henry blinked, his grin reducing and his eyes becoming smaller.

"Henry Tudor died when he met me. It was a tight fit I must agree, but I think I've done well."

"No." Jay stood and took a few steps back. Axe followed her. "No it can't be. Not here, not now."

"I'm afraid, sweetheart, it is." Then a strange sound was heard, one that only Axe could never predict. A fart. Henry Tudor laughed as he raised one hand behind his head and pulled at something at the back of his neck. It followed down his face and down his torso. A bright light appeared as the skin of Henry Tudor crumpled to the ground. Jay shook her head as the laughing Slitheen straightened itself and wiggled its claws. "It was hard getting into such a tiny body suit, but it paid off." Axe was gasping and Jay grabbed his hand.

"It all makes sense now." Jay nodding, but her disgust clearly showing. "King of England. The power you have. You'll change laws, raise taxes, _make a profit_."

"That's all I ever want." The Slitheen giggled.

"You'll rule with no one knowing any different."

"Especially after I've killed you. But", it took steps forward, raising its claws towards Axe, "I think I'll start with you. One should always kill the companion first. I've seen the effect it has on you!" It shrieked and advanced towards Axe. Jay pulled him away and ran to the other side of the room, barely missing a swipe of the Slitheen's claw. "Get back here!" It roared and swung again at Jay and Axe, who ducked and headed for the small window. "It won't take long and will only hurt for a minute or two!" Jay stood in front of the window and climbed on the stone ledge. She pulled Axe up with her and grabbing his hand, jumped. The Slitheen screeched and leaned out the window, waving its claws as Jay and Axe fell into the moat.

"_It's doesn't matter how far you run_!" It screamed after them. "_I'll own all of England! Even in the future you will never escape! I will win! I will win!_"  
>"As soon as we get back home, I am being tested for every disease known to man." Axe groaned as he was pulled out of the disgusting moat by Jay. She slipped from her mucky shoes and fell hard on her butt. Axe face-planted onto the grass and sighed.<p>

"Wise precaution." Jay remarked, rubbing her backside. She glanced up at the castle, thankfully the Slitheen has disappeared from the window. She had heard its last words though, and dread filled her.

"Thank you though, for the quick thinking. I just wish they kept better care of their moats." Axe took off his boots and shook them, flicking muck on the ground. Jay wiped her hands on the cleaner grass. They started walking towards a neighbouring forest in the hopes of cleaning properly.

When they were in the thick of it, Jay wolf-whistled and the TARDIS materialised before them. They entered, Axe racing to his bathroom while Jay headed in the other.

She entered the small 1950s styled bathroom with the white walls and bath as well as shower that stood on clawed legs. Jay turned on the hot tap and fiddled with it until it was perfect. She stripped and moaned as the refreshing water hit her skin. Jay then sat down, and put her head in her hands.

Her thoughts drifted back to Richard, his bright smile, optimism and hope for the future. There was so much he wanted to do, finalize those adjustments on the legal system, more benefits to the poor. He would never to able to, for Jay knew the future like she knew the past. Henry will succeed, Richard will die.

She stared at her long and pale toes. The chipped black nail polish needed fixing up and her second toes were taller than her big ones. Jay frowned and avoided them. She hated her toes. Knobby knees covered in cuts and bruises from numinous falls and bumps matched her knuckles. She placed her head on them and closed her eyes, letting the water wash away thoughts as well as dirt.

20 minutes and Jay believed she had spent enough time moping. Internally hating the ending of warm water against her skin, Jay then climbed out and wrapped a towel around her. It was itchy and stiff, making a mental note to Axe to put fabric softener in next time.

Jay leaned over the sink and twisted water out of her long snow-white hair. Rubbing condensation from the mirror, she scrunched up her face until it started making her feel a little better. Pale blue eyes like a cloudy day and freckles across her nose like a landing strip. Cheekbones that stuck out and lips she felt were too big. Jay pulled out the hair drier and flicked it on full.

Axe was ready five minutes before Jay, changing into black jeans, boots, flannel shirt and threadbare black blazer. His favourite scarf snug around his neck and gloves on his fingers. Jay raced out in another of her seemly endless supply of strange jumpers (this one featured stripes and a stiletto of a cat) with blue jeans and knee high boots. Axe grinned when he saw the sweater. She shrugged.

"So, Jay, what's the plan for when we get back?" Axe's still slightly wet hair stuck up in odd places, his emerald eyes sparkled underneath.

Jay was slow to reply, typing on the typewriter and analysing readings on her monitors. "Report the safety of the soldiers, then leave." Axe blinked several times to make sure he heard it right.

"Wait", Jay raced passed him and reached for the hand brake, pulling it out and resumed her position, "we're just leaving? Like that? Not even going to try and stop that alien pretending to be Henry Tudor from _taking over England_." Jay stopped and chose her words carefully.

"Yes. Axe, you listen to me right now. This is what happens, this is what will be forever known: Henry Tudor will defeat Richard III at Bosworth, ending the War of the Roses, and succeeding the crown, creating the Tudor dynasty." Axe shook his head.

"No, that's not Henry Tudor!"

"It's the one history will know." She replied. "And he has to live, and win."

"But Richard, we have-"

"To do nothing." Jay stared at the TARDIS, avoiding Axe's shocked face.

"You can't Jay, you just can't!" He cried.

Jay threw her fist on the console. "Axe this is a fixed point; there is nothing I can do!" She cried back, tears in the hidden corners of her eyes.

"So Richard has to die."

"Yes." She said through gritted teeth.

"Why?"

"It will change history! The battle of Bosworth, England, the world changed forever! It has to happen, right here, right now."

"No it doesn't!"

"It does. _I_ have to make sure it does!" Jay waved her arm, emphasising her words.

"You don't know-"

"I do! This is what a Gallifreyan does! We make sure everything happens, as it should, even if good men die!" The underlying pain in her voice confirmed this had happened before.

Axe couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was shaking his head. "You let people die just so it fits your story?"

Jay was ready to hit something again. "No!" The TARDIS jolted, confirming their landing back in Leicester. Axe realised and started heading for the door, leaving Jay standing there, watching.

Axe turned back around, breathing deeply. "You know when I met you I wanted to be you so badly. TARDIS, Time Lady, able to go anywhere and everywhere but now I don't. I mean, having to choose who lives and dies and not even trying to stop it? I don't want any part of it!"

Jay was starting to cry. "Axe please, that's not how it goes!" She tried to reason.

He placed a hand on the door. "No. I'm going to stop Henry Tudor. You should too."

"It's not that simple! I can't- you don't understand."

Axe stepped forward, pointing directly at Jay. "I do. It's you who doesn't. We aren't puppets."

"Of course you're not!" Jay pleaded.

"No, but you still think you can pull the strings."

"Please just listen-"

"No."

"Axe, Axe! Please!" Axe headed back for the door and opened it, without a back glance, and slammed it shut. Jay still stared after he was long gone, her eyes filling with tears and hands shaking while trying to remain firm. She steadied herself on the couch, head in her hands and cried.


	25. 8: King and Country: Chapter 3

A solid 20 minutes later, Jay had decided to walk out, round up the gang and leave. She knew the Doctor would be supportive. It just would be hard convincing Axe to come back to the TARDIS.

"What should I do?" She glanced up at the spine of the TARDIS, glowing its brilliant blue. It turned pink. "You know better than I do. If I prevent this, who knows what will happen?" It glowed dark purple. "You're as stubborn as he is!" A quiet creak was heard. "Or as I am being." Jay stood, thinking hard and slowly smiling. When she reached the conclusion, it was scary and crazy. "I can't. What am I talking about? More like how can't I?" She reached out and touched the console. "What do you think?" The TARDIS groaned, then glowed white. She grinned. "Thank you." Jay leaned over and kissed the spine.

The date, 20/8/1485, suddenly flashed up on the monitors. It sparked Jay into action. "Crap! That's the time? I have to hurry!" She raced up the platforms and headed into a room, empty except for a tall glass case standing in the middle. Inside was a present from an old friend. Jay reached out and touched the glass. "I thought it would have been a long time before I had to use this. But I guess now is as good of a time as any." She unlocked it with her army knife and opened the case. "My dear Joan of Arc, I will do you proud."

* * *

><p>"Axe!" Marie cried and raced towards him, engulfing him in a hug. He stumbled back a bit, surprised. "Thank goodness you're here; the Doctor has been driving me crazy." They both laughed while the Doctor walked up to them and frowned.<p>

"Objection. If anything, you have! Felt like I was playing '20 Minutes' with all these questions."

"Which you never answered." Marie mumbled under her breath. "Anyway! Where's Jay?" Axe shuffled his feet.

"And the status of Richard's men?" The Doctor asked. "Because we have to report to Richard as soon as you arrive." Again, Axe didn't reply.

"I'm probably not the most able of people to tell you this, but here it goes."

15 minutes later, and the Doctor had to sit down. Marie had gasped and Axe resisted showing his fear.

"I don't believe it." Marie said for the second time. She shook her head. "Henry Tudor? Alien?" Axe nodded.

"I'm afraid so." The Doctor had not yet said a word, but was thinking hard.

"None of this reaches Richard's ears, you understand?" They all nodded. "We will inform him about his men. And leave." Axe was shocked and felt a sense of déjà vu.

"We can't leave! You're worse than Jay!" The Doctor gave him a quizzed look. "She refuses to help and I thought you would!"

He shook his head. "The Battle of Bosworth is fixed, nothing I can do."

"I'm really getting sick of this fixed nonsense!" Axe cried in frustration. The Doctor sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Axe, listen. A long time ago, I travelled to Pompeii. In my company was a companion, edger to see justice done like you. It was the day the volcano erupted. As much as it pained me, and her, we could not tell the people to evacuate or prevent the volcano erupting."

"How does one stop a volcano erupting? Even you can't." The Doctor didn't answer Marie.

"We had to let it happen. It was a standing moment in history; the world wouldn't be the same. Just like this."

"I just can't leave." Axe persisted, hands in tight fists. Marie was swallowing the guilt suddenly in her gut. "Richard's a good king."

"We have to."

"No, we don't." Everyone turned around in surprise to see Jay standing, in a full suit of armour, hands on a sharp sword. Her wild white hair was circling about her. Axe thought she looked amazing, but prevented saying so.

"What on earth-" The Doctor stared saying.

"I'm fighting with him." She marched up to them, in surprising ease despite the heaviness of the metal. The Doctor beat Axe to objection.

"No you're not!"

Jay was equally firm. "Yes I am! I have to make sure that, well _it_ happens."

"You'll die!" The frightened tone in Axe's voice softened Jay's face.

She smiled. "I've got a few regenerations up my sleeve."

"You'll use all of them in ten minutes! You said yourself, a terrible swordswoman." The Doctor reasoned. Jay shrugged.

"I can shoot."

"Useless in the thick of battle! You need a sword." To that Jay turned to Marie.

"You'll teach me then." She staggered and held up her hands, waving them.

"No she isn't!" The Doctor cried, hands in the air. "No one is!" Axe was saying nothing, just staring at Jay. "This is the end of it. I'm telling Richard about the men and then we are going." He turned his heel and left, faint traces of mumbling were heard. Jay turned to Marie.

"Please? I need your help." Marie was taken about.

"You need _my_ help?" She seemed both honoured and scared at the same time. Jay nodded.

"I do. Only you can." Marie swallowed and agreed.

"I will. But I'm fighting too, you'll need someone having your back." Jay opened her mouth to object.

"But what if you-" Marie cut her off.

"I'll be fine. So what if something happens to me? It's Richard we need to worry about."

"You are every bit as important as him. Don't you forget it." Axe couldn't help but smile. Jay had said the same thing to him. Marie grinned.

"I will never."

"Now, you must agree to this." Jay said seriously. "Once Richard is defeated, we leave. Henry Tudor will no doubt order his armies to turn on us exclusively, which it would be impossible to escape."

"Where did he fall?" Marie asked. "I mean, where will he fall?" She corrected herself.

"The thick of battle." She replied grimly. Axe spoke.

"Is no one else asking where she found armour to fit the female, well, bod?" Jay smiled.

"Thought it took a while. This is from a friend."

"How many female knights are there?" Marie asked, reaching out to touch the metal.

Jay shrugged. "I'm looking at one right now." Marie blushed. "Joan of Arc."

Marie and Axe blinked. "That's Joan of Arc's?" Jay nodded.

"Yep. You know that apparently an angel told her to fight? That was me. Well, accidently. I was alongside her in jail and she gave me her armour, saying she will never need it, as Heaven is peaceful."

"Oh, that's sweet." Marie added.

"Was that something that was fixed?" Axe asked.

Jay nodded. "I didn't realise it was her, and it was horrible to know and have to let it happen." Axe nodded.

"I understand." The Doctor had come back, with Richard by his side.

"My Lord! Lady Jay, what are you wearing?" Jay bowed, a smile upon her lips.

"Armour, I believe."

"But why? A lady should-"

"Totally fight with you? I agree. Let's go." Richard held up a hand.

"Maiden, my armies?" Jay nodded.

"The Yorks are treated well under Tudor's control of the castle. No deaths have occurred." Richard's crossed himself.

"Thank the heavens. Now, you." Jay grinned childishly and swayed on her feet. "I cannot have a woman in my army."

"_Women_, actually." Marie corrected. The Doctor was appalled.

"Not you! Marie you are not fighting!"

Marie remained firm. "Yes, I am. Who else is going to protect Jay? She needs it."

"Okay, maybe not _need_. But appreciates it."

"Oh, you need it. You can barely lift that thing." Jay frowned and lifted it, easily. "Well, it was made for skinny girl arms, not men."

"Picky picky." Jay chanted. Richard was shaking his head. "Your majesty, who will expect us? We can be your secret weapons. We will take them by surprise!"

"Secret weapons?" He repeated, considering. "It will be an advantage."

"We will stay by you side during the entire battle."

"But I shall be on horseback. Your riding skills are less than sound."

"Fair call." Jay agreed. "I'll go on foot. Marie?"

She nodded. "I couldn't fight on a horse. No way."

"You will be liable for a trample." Jay nodded in response to Richard's point.

"We are aware. But we will be your foot soldiers."

"And brilliant ones at that." Marie added. Richard rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fine, I decree it. You will have to train terribly hard, learn the strategies and present you to the men. No doubt they'll have comments."

"Bring them on!" Cried Marie, lifting Jay's sword above her head. Jay couldn't help but laugh.

The Doctor blinked, staring at Marie, no doubt thinking of the countless others who have fought because of him. Jay saw his face, a felt the tiniest bit guilty. As much as the Doctor didn't want to add Marie to the list, he had no say in the matter. He was also slightly proud of her taking a stand.

"Doctor?" Marie asked a little nervously. "Are you okay with this? Me fighting." He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing.

"Marie, you fight for what is right, the way you see fit. It's not my way, but I'm not one to force you. However, Marie, listen to what I am about to say. You will never forget the faces of those you will kill. You'll remember forever." Marie swallowed, nodded small. The Doctor slowly smiled. "I trust you and I believe in you." Marie threw her arms around him.

"Thank you." She whispered. Richard was observing them with a shine in his eye. Jay noticed that he was almost crying.

"You majesty? Shall we address the troops?" He didn't respond at first, but shook his head and agreed.

"Of course. We need all the time we can get. Not more distractions. Lady Jay and Marie, please follow me."

"Us?" Axe asked, pointing at both himself and the Doctor. Richard remembered, as if he had forgotten their presence.

"Oh, of course. You can attend as well."

Axe and the Doctor glanced at each other, giving funny looks. Richard did not notice as he was distracted by Jay's armour. He led them through the city into the neighbouring fields. There, the armies were stationed. Row upon row of horses and shining armour, tall flags moving in the breeze and smoke from fires drifting into the sky. Richard approached them, and they cheered. Before the crowd was a platform, where Richard, Jay, Marie, Axe and the Doctor climbed and stood.

"My soldiers! The time is nearly upon us. We must be ready, to fight and protect!" The crowd cheered again, but slowly noticed Jay in her armour. It was soon silent. Richard cleared his throat. "Joining us amongst the ranks are Lady Jay and Marie."

The soldiers said nothing, not sure whether to take his words as gospel. Muttering was heard.

"I speak truth. They will train in our ways, and are already distinguished fighters. It is upon my order, and expectations, that you will welcome them along your side." He spoke more emotive. "My men, although I do not question our victory, every advantage presented to us is worth seizing."

"How do we know they aren't spies?" A soldier shouted. Richard did not rage at the man for speaking out, but gently replied.

"I trust them with my life. Indeed, they have already proved capable of doing so."

"His majesty's trust is worthy enough for me!" Announced a commander with fist over his heart and bowed. Soon, the rest followed. Jay and the others did as well, the whole of Richard's audience bowing. He closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>"This is the plan?" Jay asked, leaning over the parchment that Richard's commanders had laid out.<p>

"Anything wrong, _girl_?" They clearly showed resentment for Jay being ranked higher than them. Jay shook her head, ignoring the comment.

"No, it's good. Except for the placement of this flank." She pointed. "Move them further out. Encircle them. Trap them."

"Trap innocent lives?" The Doctor said, slightly bitterly from his position in front of the fire place. They were discussing the plans in one of the rooms in the inn, and night had fallen. Jay ignored him, but her frown grew grimmer.

"The flanks are then supported by either side, see?" The second commander, Lord Hammington, nodded stiffly.

"Yes." Jay had taken off her armour and was wearing a loose white shirt and tights. The men felt uneasy at her apparent nakedness. "The position on the slopes should give us advantage." Jay nodded.

"So long as it isn't broken. Remember Hastings?" The men nodded, a faint smile appearing on the Doctor's lips.

"I remember that well." Jay didn't look up.

"Seems you have a thing are popping up at important battles in English history." The smile faded and was replaced by a sigh.

"I'm heading outside for a walk. This whole thing leaves a sour taste in my mouth." Jay gave him a wave and discussed the issue of transporting the wounded. The Doctor slid out and stomped down the stairs, heading into the cold night air.

He brushed his fingers through his inky black hair, exhaling then smiling as the clouds emitting from his mouth quickly disappeared.

He had no idea why he was letting Jay go through with this, let alone Marie. He knew better than others some things had to happen, but there are other ways of doing it.

He remembered all the others who had turned to fighting, either with him or without him, and felt a shudder. Rose, Martha, Amy even Jay to an extent. He couldn't let it happen to Marie.

Then again, she wasn't experiencing bloodlust; it was a principle of pride and responsibility. She knew, and he did as well, that Jay was extremely lucky to have her back. He wasn't worried (admittedly he was) about Jay. She was a Time Lady. It was Marie. She was human, fragile, easily broken and easily lost. He just didn't want to be responsible if anything should happen.

"Missed me!" shouted Axe in the distance. The Doctor's train of thought snapped as he spotted Marie and Axe playing the newly laid snow. The thin layer was being scooped up by the pair and thrown left, right and centre. Axe spotted the Doctor, and waved him over. Happy to rid his mind of troubling ideas, he grinned and raced over.

* * *

><p>The next day, intensive training begun. Marie, even though it was tougher than she thought, took to it like a duck to water. Jay took to it like a duck to a volcano.<p>

"Again!" shouted the swords master at Jay, who resisted throwing her sword at him.

"Excuse me, but I don't think-" Marie asked nervously, but was instantly cut off.

"I'm the master!" He shouted, spit flying in all directions. Marie jumped and instantly regrated her words. "_And what I say goes_."

"Chill." Jay held up her hands, shrugging. The swordsman scowled in rage.

"_Chill?_" He repeated coldly. "How am I supposed to be chill? Also, I do not have time for arguing students! We need practice and you" he pointed at Jay, "need a miracle!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air, muttering intensely. Marie instantly rushed over.

"Oh, he is horrid! The absolute worst." Jay smiled.

"Still better than my robotronics instructor. Pay no attention to Mr Fuss-pot." Marie nodded, smiling. "We don't need him."

"But he stills needs to train you." She pointed out.

"Not really." Jay replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I have you." She was taken aback.

"Me? How-"

"Come on, it will be perfect. I can already feel the teaching juices flowing through you!"

The next three hours were tough, but better since Marie had taken over Jay's training. While a softer hand, Marie let nothing slide and was still nervous when criticizing Jay's efforts. Jay was pleased to be making progress and took the flaws to heart. She mastered them the second time round. Marie sat down, panting.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked, finishing a swing. Marie shook her head, catching breath.

"Oh, nothing! You're going great, I'm just tired."

"How?"

"We started three hours ago. And you have two hearts. More energy." Jay considered.

"True. You take a break, I'll recap. Go on." Jay swung again as Marie pulled herself up and passed Axe on the way out of the training ring in the camp. Axe was gritting his teeth in the cold. The snow had melted, but the chill was still there.

"How's it going?" Axe asked, sitting on a log. Jay grinned.

"Handling it well, quite surprising actually." He nodded.

"Great. Knew you could." He seemed distracted. Jay lowered the sword and sat next to him.

"You okay?" Axe nodded again, but slowly and biting his lip. Jay could see his eyes starting to go watery. Instantly she pulled him into a big bear hug. She could hear him sniff. "Don't worry." She calmed him.

"I have too. You're going into battle tomorrow." He murmured into her woolly jumper. They pulled away, Jay cupping his face. Axe was slightly shivering, half due to the cold.

"Reach into your gut and pull out that worry." Jay said, eyes sparkling. "Feel it in your hands, dropping it and letting go. Do that tomorrow, for me. And replace it with hope." She grinned, Axe mirroring. "You can do that, can't you?"

"Of course." Axe laughed softly. Jay reached up and kissed him on the forehead.

"That's my Axe."

Jay then proceeded to show him what Marie had taught, impressing him. Soon Marie returned with her energy as well.

"Right- oh good work! Practice makes perfect."

"And you are living proof." Jay bowed. She then noticed a soldier was carrying armour with him. She pointed at it with her sword. "Why's that here?"

"Well, are you fighting naked?" Marie raised an eyebrow. The soldier placed them on the ground and left.

It clicked. "Oh, right. Would make sense, wouldn't it?" Training was slower for Jay due to weight increases, but soon got used to it. Marie obtained armour as well, trying to practice with the weight. Axe stayed for the rest of training. Jay grew distracted towards the end, as she had not seen the Doctor for a while.

He was in fact snooping around her TARDIS, poking his head in several rooms, becoming slightly more impatient. He opened another, and was surprised.

They headed back to the eating area of the camp, dipping bowls into the pot of broth boiling away. Richard had raised toast to his army, proclaiming victory in the next day. In the early hours of the morning, they were to ride to the grounds, to prepare for a decisive victory.

* * *

><p>A smile was upon Henry Tudor's lips as he observed the plans presented by his commanders. Soon they were complete and he sent them off. A sudden chill traveled up his twisted spine and he quickly turned around, throwing a knife that was in his hand at the mantelpiece. It struck a name carved in the wood. 'Time Lady.'<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know Axe, I guess you could, if you really needed too." Jay laughed, Axe going slightly pink. Suddenly, she felt something in her stomach, and her thoughts drifted to the TARDIS. Without a word, she stood up and quickly walked out of the camp. Axe's eyes followed her, calling out her name in confusion.<p>

Jay walked quicker, and eventually shifted to a run. Soon she was in the small town and found the TARDIS in the centre. She slowed down and entered.

It seemed the same. Lighting, check. Walls, check. She sniffed the air. The Doctor. What was he doing? She followed her nose, down every corridor and hallway until she spotted the door open. Breathing increasing, she entered the room.

The Doctor stood in the middle, hands behind his back and a smile upon his lips.

"One for nostalgia, aren't we?" Jay's hands were clenched in fists.

"Get out." The Doctor turned around, hands still behind his back.

"I miss it too but-"

"No." She said sharply, cutting him off. "You lost the right to finish that sentence when you said 'but'. I want you to leave. Once we finish here, you can leave with Marie back to your TARDIS and we will go our separate ways."

He stepped closer. "Do we have to?" For a short moment, surround by what she saw and the Doctor so close, she almost said no. But the past continued to sting her like a giant wasp and she bitterly replied.

"Yes." The Doctor took one more look around the room and left, his shoulder gently brushing against hers. Jay stayed back, resisting tears.

"Where did she go?" Marie asked Axe, who was still staring down the path Jay just took. He shrugged.

"I have no idea. But there's the Doctor!" He pointed at his approaching figure. He seemed solemn. Axe didn't see much of it, but Marie did.

"You okay?" She asked, passing him a bowl of broth. He sculled it, and nodded.

"As fine as I can be." She let it go, but something still troubled her. Shrugging, she believed it to be nerves about the battle. The broth suddenly felt thick in her throat. She, _Marie_, the naive little girl from a country town was going into war with a King in the middle ages. And she used to think a sale at Gracie's was unbelievable.

Jay soon came back, the Doctor avoiding his acknowledgement of her presence. She couldn't care less. The day had been long, the sun was setting and she was exhausted. She flopped down next to Axe and placed her head on his shoulder. He smiled and put an arm around her. Soon the food was gone and the soldiers retired to their sleeping quarters. Richard soon left, asking them to put out the fire when they finished. The four sat silently, each wishing to say something. Marie was first.

"I'm scared." It was simple and honest and nobody thought it silly for her to say. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her.

"Me too, Marie." Jay smiled up at her. "Scared stiff less." She smiled back and sighed. Axe stared into the fire, his eyes burning and his sick feeling tight.

"I think we should stay a bit after the battle." Everyone looked at him.

"Why?" Jay asked. Axe still stared.

"Well, history says that after Richard died-"

"Lower your voice!" Jay whispered.

"Oh sorry. After he died, Henry did a lot of horrible things. The propaganda I mean. What I'm getting at is, I want to help remind people who Richard was."

"The rumours really started around Henry VIII, especially Liz." The Doctor's informal reference on Elizabeth I made Jay smile.

"Well, can we go and resist the rumours? Make posters or something?" Marie seemed very into it, while Jay and the Doctor thought.

"I think it would be great. We can also write down some 'secret histories' as well, telling Richard's life truthfully." Marie offered.

"I also have a few ideas." The Doctor smiled, fingers tapping on his knee.

Settling on the argument, Marie and Axe soon called it night, leaving Jay and the Doctor to stare silently at each other.

"Jay-"

"No." He smiled.

"Didn't even let me finish!"

Jay shrugged. "Knew what you were going to say."

"Oh, Time Ladies are telepathic now?"

"Oh yes. Didn't you know? Received the upgrade a while ago."

"Why are you being like this?" Jay didn't reply, but stared into the fire, the flames creating shadows across her face. Her white hair glowed and her eyes sparkled.

"It seems that whenever I'm around you, this feeling inside my guts appears. It hurts and I'm sick of it."

"What, so I make you ill?" He was greatly offended at this, and was making it show. "Well, I better just leave you alone. Actually, how about I never see you again?"

"Yeah right, like that would last!" Jay raised her voice, a hand unconsciously placed against her stomach. "No, you'd try for a decade, then coming crawling back with some new girl on your arm." The Doctor scowled and Jay admitted he looked dangerous.

"Don't you insult Marie."

"I like Marie, for your information. What I don't like is the constant appearing act that you do."

"Well, you never want me around when I am, but when I'm gone, I know you do!" He threw his arms in the air. "Why are you like this?"

Jay shrugged angrily. "Oh, it's not like if I knew I'd keep doing it. Live long enough and you're bound to have some problems."

"Is that it? You're sick of it?" Jay felt like kicking something.

"No! Why are you so obsessed with everything relating to me? I'm not sick! My problems are my own, not something for you to come along and fix. Even when we were kids, I could never handle something without you helping! Sometimes _I_ need to fix things."

"Duchess." Jay looked away. "You know why I do that, I'm a sucker for helping people. Even if they are perfectly capable of doing so themselves. You and I are the last ones, so naturally I want to be with you and help."

"I do too. Don't think that I don't. It's just hard to see you, without seeing that." _What you've done_, she silently added. They both were silent, eyes locked. Jay saw that the night breeze was lifting this hair, the flames flickering across his face. The sensation in her gut doubled and she felt her cheeks warm. The Doctor counted each freckle on her nose even though he already knew, since they were children. Her high cheekbones and lips, her snow-white hair and blue eyes. The fire made her face sparkle.

But Jay retreated and shook her head. The Doctor looked away. "I think we need a time out again. It's getting toxic again. Plus, it's not fair to Axe."

The Doctor nodded slowly. "Axe is a good kid. I hope he stays that way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means stop getting defensive. I meant that as a suggestion to the both of us. Look at Marie! Tomorrow she goes into battle. Is this what I do? Send good people to their death?" He swallowed and brushed fingers through his hair. Jay sighed.

"We will always be a danger to them, because we're not them. That's something we can't change. But remember Doctor, when have they ever fought for bad?" He smiled. They agreed on mutual silence.

He suddenly yawned, scratching the back of his head. "I should leave for bed."

"You don't have too. Stay up with me, the fire is still warm." Jay stood up and sat down next to him, grabbing his hand. She outlined every mark and mirrored her palm to his. Always smaller. The Doctor smiled and kissed her head. Jay felt a shiver down her spine and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and tightened the grip.

Axe had left his quarters to find water and stumbled behind a neighbouring tent. He sat himself up and saw them by the fire. They obviously hadn't seen him. Axe swallowed something that had lodged itself in his throat and left, realizing his cheeks had gone red. He clumsily fell into his tent and collapsed onto the blankets.

"Don't be jealous." He muttered to himself. "Don't be jealous." He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. "Please. Don't love him."


	26. 8: King and Country: Chapter 4

Jay found herself awaken in the Doctor arms. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. The tent seemed unfamiliar and she recalled nothing on how she got here. Frowning, she punched the Doctor in the arm.

"Oi, get up." He stirred and opened a sleepy eye.

"Oh, awake? Some people just say good morning, but you're not like most people are you?"

"Nope. Also, how did I get here?"

He sat up and stretched. "You fell asleep and rather than sleeping on the dirt I carried you here." She narrowed her eyes.

"A likely story." Jay believed him nevertheless. "What's the time?" The Doctor clicked his tongue.

"5am?" Jay widened her eyes.

"Yikes."

A voice outside the tent made them both jump. "Get up and pack. We are moving out soon. His majesty's orders." The voice was unrecognizable but they obeyed. Soon the tent was folded and Jay strapped on her armour. She found Marie and they both headed for Richard. He seemed full of energy and alert. However his eye seemed tired and their usual brightness was gone. Marie yawned.

"Good morning, Sire." Jay bowed, Marie rubbing her eyes. He nodded.

"I hope it is. Smell the air." He inhaled deeply. "Odd. It's going to be a interesting day." Jay forced a smile.

"Of course your majesty."

Richard rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I must quickly go and finish some things. Make sure everything's packed. We're leaving in half an hour."

"Armour and swords on?" Marie asked, Richard nodding, then leaving. "Okay." She inhaled and shivered slightly. "Today's the big day." Jay smiled.

"It is. You ready?"

She shook her head. "Never. But might as well anyway."

"Love the spirit." Jay laughed. "Come on, let's find the boys and help."

Axe had slept in, snoring loudly while the blanket had twisted itself around him. Jay searched every tent until she found him and popped inside. Grinning like a cat, she picked up a pitcher of water and tipped half of it on his face. Axe gave a yelp and freaked out.

"What- who's there!" He shouted, fists in a fighting stance.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Jay stood over him, laughing heartily. Axe realised and wiped his face with his sleeve, smiling.

"A simple tap on the shoulder would have been fine!" Jay shrugged and squatted next to him.

"You know by now I'm not one for that sort of thing." Axe ruffled his hair.

"I guess I should know by now. We have been together for-"

"A month?" Axe whistled.

"Wow, how time goes by." Jay smiled.

"Indeed. Anyway, we're heading out. Today is the big one. Time to win it!"

"Or lose it." Axe added quietly. Jay chewed her lip.

"Let's not think of it, okay?"

Axe nodded and forced a smile. Jay wrapped him in a hug. "There's my Axe."

"Doctor!" Marie called out, folding a blanket for a soldier. He picked up his head as he finished inspecting a patch of grass. He ran over.

"You called?" Marie nodded, handing over the blanket to the soldier who thanked her and left.

"You think you could help a bit?" He shook his head.

"I want no part of this. Jay shouldn't either. You know, that's what being a Time Lord was all about: observing." Marie grinned.

"Cut the crap Doctor. All you _do _is interfere, for better or for worse." The Doctor smiled as he realised Marie knew more than she let on.

"You're pretty sharp." She shrugged.

"Not just a gorgeous face, now fold these blankets!" Jay and Axe climbed out of the tent and helped Marie.

Soon, the camp was packed and the soldiers mounted. Jay swallowed her objections and fear and approached the tamest horse, Maiden. Jay disliked the idea of giving the dumbest and most obedient horse after a female. But she was in the Middle Ages, and her opinion didn't really count for a lot.

The Doctor, Axe and a few others stayed behind. Jay and Marie said goodbyes.

Jay gave a tight hug to the Doctor and kissed him on the cheek.

"If you don't come back, I will kill you." Jay smiled and he smiled back.

"I will." Jay engulfed Axe into a bear hug and said nothing. The two hugged tighter, each not wanting to let go. Eventually they pulled apart. Axe kissed her cheek.

"Now you go and fight and do the absolute amount you can. Then get the hell out of there. You promise? Please, don't go after Henry." Jay blinked in surprise.

"Why would I go after him?"

"We all know the answer to that." The Doctor said gently. Jay pouted.

"I won't. A Time Lady promise." Axe smiled in relief and Jay kissed him on the forehead.

"Come back." His whispered, Jay nodding. Marie said her goodbyes as well and soon both of they were on their horses. Jay turned paler. Finally, Richard himself mounted and everyone knew it was time to go. At the back of the parade, Jay and Marie waved back at the Doctor and Axe, who were silently wishing the same thing: for Jay to return safely.

They rode for an hour and soon arrived at Bosworth. A small plain with a descent in front of them, it seemed an ideal battle ground. Richard stayed at his position and waited. His commanders gave orders and the soldiers arranged themselves into position. Jay and Marie wiggled their way next to Richard.

"Ladies, the hour is near." They both nodded. Jay climbed down her horse, Marie following, the horse given to their owners. The ranks of other foot soldiers appeared behind them. "Smell that? I knew recognised it since the camp. " Richard asked them, nose in air. Jay sniffed. It was burning wood. No, it was worse. Burning flesh.

"A fire? Why?"

"Scare tactic. Will not work on these men." Indeed, Jay turned around and saw stone faces staring past her into the distance.

"Who were they?" Marie asked quietly. They all suddenly remembered the Yorkist captives. Richard swallowed, Jay putting a hand on Marie.

"The fortunes of war." He replied quietly.

"Where will you be?" Jay asked, hands clenched at her sword. Richard swallowed.

"I will fight when I need to. You will stay by my side, I presume."

Jay nodded."Where you go, we go your Majesty." Richard seemed comforted, but still not at ease.

"It is a great comfort."

Marie looked up at him. "You Majesty, if you do not win, which is highly unlikely", Jay could see she chose words carefully, "I just want to say that you are one of England's best kings, and forever will be." Richard stiffened his back.

"There is no need for such words; today will result in brilliant Yorkist victory."

"Of course." Jay echoed. "But if not, Richard, you truly were fantastic." Richard smiled. "We are proud to be a part of your reign."

"Thank you, Lady Jay and Lady Marie. When this is over, consider lands and titles to your names." Jay and Marie bowed.

"We will not need them, but thank you." Soon two messengers appeared.

"Your majesty, William Stanley's troops are here and stationed." Richard thanked him. Jay curled her lip. She remembered that name. Marie glanced at her and widened her eyes, Jay realising. Stanley was one of the men who betrayed Richard in the battle and cost him victory. Jay exhaled with warning on the tip of her tongue, but held back. She gripped her sword tightly, swallowing her words. Marie reached over and put a hand on her.

Then, a trumpet was heard. Jay looked up, Marie following and saw the rising of flags and banners above the hills. Henry's men appeared, looking smaller but Jay knew eventually victorious. She took one more look at Richard, whose eyes were narrowed in concentration and let a single tear down her cheek.

Richard exhaled. "So it begins." He spoke so quietly that only Jay and Marie heard. He pulled out his sword and raised it above his head. Richard roared a battle cry, his men following. Then, they marched. Jay and Marie paced with Richard between them, swords ready. But Richard stopped and his men marched past, Jay and Marie stopping too. Jay blinked, and it seemed that was all it took for hell to break loose.

The cries of men in pain, the screeches of metal against metal, the shrieks of horses as they fell. Marie gasped and trembled as in front of her a man fell, axe in skull. Jay gripped her sword and gritted her teeth, she had seen it all before. Richard scanned the field, ordering aid to failing areas and called for support. Jay followed his calls and found men fleeing. A half hour passed, but the battle was so bloody she could not make out victors.

"Jay! Marie!"

"Sire!" They both called out, eyes still on the battle. Richard steadied his horse.

"When I command it, we will attack Tudor! We will end it here!" Jay agreed and was glad to see men surrounding them, Yorkist men, and preparing for the charge. Marie came behind Jay.

"Jay, if something is to happen, I just want to say you were the best, a wonderful friend and I was so lucky to have met you." Jay smiled.

"And me too. Take care Marie. You still have a lot to do."

"Men!" Richard called, sword and horse ready. "Charge!" The group push through the crowds, cutting down enemies but comrades falling as well. Jay could not see Tudor, she was too low, but Richard did, and rage filled his eyes. He roared and tore into Henry's support, breaking the outer flanks. The Yorkist soldiers were winning, however, William Stanley, a valuable support on Richard's side switched, attacking the men he fought alongside of. Richard cried in surprise, screaming treason. Jay and Marie fought against the sudden attack, Marie gritting her teeth but handling it. Jay wished she had her bow, but the sword was proving worthy. The Yorkist number fell, Richard, Jay, Marie and the remained few surrounded and beaten back away from Henry. The marsh was behind them and soon Richard's horse was stuck, forcing him to dismount. He jumped off, sword in hand and fought like a demon processed. A few men ordered him to escape, Richard refusing. Jay and Marie beat back the Welsh fighters as best as they could, but there was just too many. Richard ordered them to escape, but they stubbornly refused. A faint smile was upon his lips but it was cut short when a spear was torn through his side. Jay cried out in horror and immediately cut the nearest soldier in cold blood. Marie turned and saw Richard falling and screamed. Jay pushed through the dead to get to him. Richard was still alive, and his eyes stared out as men surrounded him. His sword as still in hand, wounding a few more traitors. Jay was so close; maybe she could still save him. A soldier raised axe above his head. Richard saw him and closed his eyes. Jay was so close. The axe lowered and struck him on the skull. Jay's sword was in the man before he could even blink. She fought violently and managed to kill the group. Marie was beside her, urging her it was time to go.

And there, in the corner of her eye, she saw him. Rage filled her heart and an adrenaline like never experienced before consumed her. Henry Tudor sat upon his horse, smiling in greed at the fallen Richard. Jay plunged her sword into the nearest soldier and raced towards him. He looked up, saw her and laughed horribly. Soldiers appeared to protect him and Jay was dangerously becoming out-numbered. Marie followed to protect her as she stalked towards him, sword in hand and revenge in her heart. He waited patiently for her to come closer, where he'd swipe her aside like one would a fly and crush that miserable Time Lady, another success in a string of them soon to come. He waited, like a cat waiting for a mouse.

Jay charged forward, teeth tight. Richard, her honest and loyal Richard was dead, blood soaking in the ground. She didn't even remember a promise, all that mattered was Henry. And his head in her hands.

"Jay, no!" Marie's voice cried out, but it was drowned in the sea of screams and yells.

Then, a voice spoke out, softer, but somewhere louder than the white noises that surrounded Jay. "Please, don't go after Henry." Jay blinked and slowed down at the recognition of Axe's innocent voice. She stopped and became aware of her environment, Marie blocked an attack on her left and Jay looked at Henry's disappearing smile and shook her head.

"No. No! I will not sink to your level! I will not do this, it will not end this way!" Jay yelled out and attacked her opponents, retreating and planning escape. Henry realised her bloodlust had disappeared and ordered attacks, shouting in rage. He was however soon distracted at the presentation of the crown of England, retrieved from under a bush.

"Marie! Come on! We have to get out of here!"

"What did you think I was saying?" She cried in protest.

Most of the Yorkist soldiers had either fled, been killed or submitted. Those that surrendered were spared, but orders from Henry resulted in no such mercy shown to Marie and Jay. Henry's men were relentless, not distracted by the fact they were attacking women, in their eyes only the enemy to the new King. Jay spotted a break in the ranks and dragged Marie, who had just received a strike to her side, through it. They climbed over the bodies of the fallen, dragging themselves to escape the clutches of the still fighting soldiers. Jay collapsed and fell down, her armour cutting her exposed skin and wounds becoming deeper. The field, stained with red, became clearer, and she pulled herself up and strained to support Marie, who was regaining sight as well. The two headed out of the battle, across the marsh, the soldiers giving up in the chase. They would recount their mission as complete, the two fighters dying while they ran.

Jay supported herself against a tree, Marie falling to her knees. A dribble of blood escaped her lips and red hues blurred her vision. Jay never wanted to see the colour again. Marie threw up and clutched her side, loudly groaning in pain. Jay's ears, always sharp for the sounds that were precious to her, caught the faint whispers of a time machine appearing before her. Completely filled with glee, she cried out and smiled, Marie looking up and doing the same. A familiar figure walked out, and Jay was never so happy. Axe lifted her arm over his shoulders and carried her inside, Jay breathing heavily. The Doctor carried the weak Marie and took her as well.

"Lady."

* * *

><p>A warm liquid down her throat confirmed the refreshing elixir that was tea. Jay smiled and ignored the drops down her chin and neck. A soft laugh in relief was heard and Jay reached out and wrapped her arms around the figure over her. She cried.<p>

"I'd knew you'd come back. I never doubted. I'm so happy you're safe." Axe's whispered words were waves of comfort and Jay never wanted to leave the embrace. But soon, she had too. Vision became sharper and the Doctor appeared with his usual smile and shine in his eyes. He said nothing, he didn't have too. Jay loved that about him. He squeezed the hand he was holding and kissed it.

Jay turned her head to see Marie asleep, but breathing normally and clean of blood. Jay also noticed a heaviness had been lifted from her body and pleased to realise that her own armour had been taken away. A sharp pain in her chest made her groan and shut her eyes, to somehow block the feeling. But it subsided, and she exhaled slowly. Axe got up to get more tea, the Doctor staying.

"Don't you ever do that again." Jay smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Jay awoke in an intense sweat, heavily breathing and fists full of sheets. She tossed her head back and forth and kicked. Axe was immediately by her side, putting a damp cloth on her forehead. Jay cooled down, the heat dying.<p>

"Are you okay, Lady?" He asked, applying the cloth again. Jay smiled.

"Lady. L-a-d-y." She whispered, sounding it out. "I'm Lady. My name is Lady. Lady is my name." Axe nodded, becoming concerned. "I will always be Lady. You call me Lady." Axe smiled.

"A bit unimaginative." Jay nodded several times, eyes blinking.

"I had more, but this one's nice."

"Mine's Axe." He added, fearing she forgot. But Jay smiled, lifting a hand and shaking his.

"Pleasure." Her hand dropped and she fell asleep. Axe chewed his lip, smiling as he recalled their conversation similar to the one they had when they first met.

* * *

><p>Lady was sitting in her bed, playing a game of cards with Axe. She won again. "I win! That's about five times in a row now, isn't it?" She grinned at the annoyed Axe.<p>

"Fine, but I chose next game, Memory." The grin faded from Lady's lips.

"But I suck!"

"Dear Lady, that is the point." She threw a cushion at him and laughed. But a murmur from the still sleeping Marie caused her to stop. "Shh!" She hushed Axe and focused on her. Axe jumped off her bed and went beside Marie, smiling when she opened her eyes.

"Axe? Jay? Where am I?"

"Recovering brilliantly in Lady's room. You've slept for a full day." Maire blinked several times, adjusting to the bright lights.

"Wow, then why do I feel so tired?" Lady smiled, leaning over.

"Wonderful to have you back, partner. You were incredible out there." Marie blushed.

"Nothing to boast about. I hurt, maybe killed, several people."

"Fortunes of war." Lady quietly echoes Richard's words. The room was silent as they remembered their fallen friend.

"I'll miss him." Marie nodded, her eyes becoming shiny. Axe sat next to her and held her hand.

"We all will. Lady?" She looked up at him and nodded.

"Always." The Doctor returned.

"Marie!" He called out and raced towards her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank heavens! Are you okay, still hurting? Bleeding?" Marie was surprised at his sudden concern.

"I'm fine as I should be. Axe is a terrific nurse and Lady is great company."

He was pleased."Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful. Just-"

"We get it." Lady laughed, leaning back on her pillows. "Calm down and give the girl some space!" he shrugged.

"So", Axe sat back on Jay's bed, "Going to have some killer battle scars Marie." She widened her eyes.

"Oh, you're right! How am I going to explain that to Ma and Pa?" Axe smiled, Lady too at her distressed face.

"Doesn't matter, gives character I believe." Marie considered.

"Well, going to have to make some story up."

Axe frowned. "What's a better story than 'I fought in the Battle of Bosworth alongside a Time Lady?' Nothing, that's what!" They all laughed.

Marie was still bedridden, but Lady was up and active. Despite Axe's protests. She seemed to have bandages everywhere, which quickly get dirty. The Doctor was making food. Axe and Lady sat on her bed, making posters.

"How's this?" It was a picture of Richard looking proud with a crown on his head. It read, 'I believe in Richard'. Axe nodded.

"I like it. Gets to the point." He held up his. 'Richard is innocent'. Lady smiled. Marie as lying in bed, complaining.

"I want to get up." Axe shook his head.

"Nope. You need rest. Lady's wounds aren't as severe, plus Time Lady helps." Lady clicked her tongue.

Marie raised an eyebrow. "Who's Lady?" Lady pointed to herself.

"Another name change?" She shrugged. "Where's 'Lady' from?"

"It was my name for a while, when I met Axe. It holds a lot for me."

"Jay didn't?"

Lady curled her lip and didn't reply, drawing another poster. "Henry Tudor is a fraud?" Axe smiled.

"I like that one. Make more of those."

"Wouldn't that piss him off!" Marie laughed.

Lady did as well. "We do what we can to discredit scum."

"Scum?" The Doctor walked in, tray of muffins. "You mean Tudor?"

They all nodded. The Doctor curled his lip as they took the wonderfully smelling baked goods. "The posters are going well." Axe said after a bite, showing the Doctor. He glanced and smiled.

"Nice. Will there be enough?"

"I have a little printer we can use." Lady said, wiping her fingers on the sheets. "How many do we want?"

"As many as it takes."

* * *

><p>Five years into Henry VII's reign, Lady, Axe, Marie and the Doctor traveled to London in the dead of the night, posters in arms and smiles on their faces.<p>

"Shh!" Axe knocked over another bucket. They split up, Marie and the Doctor taking north and Lady and Axe south. It was their 3rd alleyway. Lady nailed up another poster. Axe held the nails and hammer.

"Still wish we could have used sticky tape."

"Axe, sticky tape in the middle ages? Not going to fly."

"True true." He shrugged but froze when he heard noises. "Lady! Let's bolt!"

"Oh calm down. It's only them." The Doctor and Marie found them again.

"The sun's coming up, we should go."

"Half of London covered?" They nodded. Lady smiled. "Perfect. We should go, though. Wouldn't want to be here when Henry finds out."

The next day, the kingdom was abuzz will talk and whispers. Henry was furious, beheading anyone associated with them and the courts had never been fuller. The Doctor and lady walked the streets in cloaks, asking people what was the commotion.

"You didn't see them? Gone by afternoon but seen by all?"

"What were they?" Lady asked, voice croaking. The old man replied, quietly and behind his hand.

"The papers. About his late highness Richard. Also saying things about his current highness Tudor." Lady smiled.

"Do the posters bring truth?"

"Between you and me, yes. And I hope it continues." She thanked the man and grinned ear to ear.

"It worked!" The Doctor was less pleased.

"Time will go by, rumours will die." She frowned.

"Party pooper." But he still smiled.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and headed back for the TARDIS. "Come, I have a better idea.

* * *

><p>"Yikes, you sure?" Lady asked him, from behind the stage. It was the opening night for Shakespeare's newest play, 'Richard III'. The Doctor suggested running in after yelling protests. She was convinced, until hearing that Elizabeth I was present. "I mean, <em>the queen<em>."

"You were less concerned about Tudor."

"Because it was Tudor!"

"Fair enough." The play was almost over, and the Doctor and Lady got ready. Shakespeare brushed past them to receive praise. "Let's go!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The Doctor called out to the crowd, pushing past a shocked Shakespeare. Lady bowed.

"I would love to take this opportunity to say a few words, about this play and about a man. This play is horribly false."

"Excuse me-!" Shakespeare started saying, but was cut off.

"Oh, you are excused." Lady said. "This is not your fault. It is yours!" She pointed to the enraged queen, while others became horrified. "Your grandfather, if I can be more precise. A terrible man and murderer! He lied and killed his way to the throne, betrayed this country and an honest king! A faithful king, one judged wrongly by history and his subjects! Richard the third was not a hunchback! He was not a murderer! He was not a villain! He was not a tyrant! Henry Tudor was!"

"Remember, good people of England of the King that was slain on the battle field protecting the country he loves!" The Doctor added, hand over heart. The queen stood up, face red and lip trembling.

"Arrest them! Arrest them now! Off with their heads!" Lady and the Doctor smiled as guards raced toward the stage. They turned and ran behind the set and through the corridors into the alleyway where the TARDIS was parked. They hugged and laughed. Axe and Marie sat against the console.

"How did it go?" She asked. Lady grinned.

"Brilliantly."

"Are you sure this is right?" Lady asked, checking co-ordinates. The Doctor and Marie had their bags packed, standing by the door. Lady flew down the platform and opened the door – face to face with a cattle cow. It licked its nose and mooed. Lady blinked then grinned.

The Doctor poked his head out. "Yep, here we are!" Sure enough, a few paces away stood the Police Box. Axe and Marie said their goodbyes, as did the two men. Lady bear hugged Marie.

"You take care. Show them what you're made of." She smiled.

"Thank you Lady. I will never forget you." Lady and the Doctor faced each other, avoiding contact.

"See ya." She held out a hand for him to shake. The Doctor grinned and picked her up, swinging her around. "Put me down now!" She cried out, eyes shut tight. He laughed and soon plonked her back down. She frowned. "Smart arse."

"I will miss you." He said honestly. "Please stay out of trouble."

"I will. I have Axe. He's good for danger control."

He hugged her softly this time. "Good. That's all I want."

"You too. Don't be alone. Maybe in a few decades you can visit."

"Promise?"

"Yes." They broke apart and the Doctor and Marie headed inside their TARDIS. Axe and Lady stayed outside, sitting on the dusty grass. The cattle station was in Arizona, and the sun was setting. The shadows stretched across the vast landscape, sometimes interrupted by the ragged mountains. Lady put her head on Axe's shoulder, sighing. Axe closed his eyes and smiled.


	27. 9: Nostalgia: Chapter 1

"This is a great idea." Axe smiled as Lady handed him another pillow, adding five to the pile he was carrying. Lady threw more blankets over her shoulder and dragged a thick quilt behind her. They climbed a flight of stairs until they entered a large room, round and covered in a black rug. Lady stood in the middle and dumped the sheets. Axe followed her and did the same. "I mean, it's basically a sleep over and camp out rolled into one." Lady grinned.

"I don't do this often, thought it would be a nice treat."

"Calm down, it's just us sleeping on the floor." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She pointed up and Axe gasped. Above their heads were the swirls and splashes of galaxies, stretching across the star fields of space. Axe's eyes twinkled like the burning suns above him.

"Wow." Lady laughed.

"Thought sleeping under the stars would be nice. We're in orbit, so not going anywhere. You like the view?"

"It's beautiful." Axe breathed, hand stretched out, as if he could almost touch the glows sparkling overhead.

"Come on, still need to finish this." The pillows were arranged side by side, the blankets thrown into a big pile. They would burrow in later. Lady threw herself onto the pile, laughing. Axe jumped as well, wiggling until he found a comfortable spot. He stared at the stars. Lady rolled next to him, pointing.

"That is the galaxy right next door to yours." Axe whistled. "And over there" she pointed deep in the middle, "is their sun. Twice as big, four times as hot."

"Do they have planets?" He asked, glancing at her. Lady laughed.

"Hundreds! All spinning and whizzing around. Most are dead. One of them is actually covered in clouds, but still life lives."

"What life?"

She shrugged. "Sript Sprites. Sript is the planet's name. The Sprites are virtually made out of cloud and water vapour. Also completely useless. Never ask Sript Sprites for anything." Axe grinned.

"I'd like to meet them though."

Lady shook her head. "Not if you want to become a Sprite. I'm telling you, this close", she made a centimetre gap between her two fingers, "I was to becoming one. I swear it's the air."

He laughed with a one-sided grin. "Lady the Sprite. I'd like to see that."

"Even if I was a Sprite, I'd could still kick your but!" Lady wrestled him into the sheets, Axe putting up a good fight. Five minutes later, they collapsed, breathing heavily.

"Okay, you won that round." Axe admitted, Lady beaming and pounding her chest.

"Victorious!" She cried, hands in the air. Axe rolled his eyes.

"A modest winner."

Axe made hot chocolate, saying he had an announcement to make.

Lady sipped her chocolate, snuggled under the blankets, eyes on the stars. "So? What's the big secret?" Axe nodded and inhaled.

"It's my birthday tomorrow."

Lady was surprised. "Wow! Really? You sure? Sense of date and time not knocked out of balance?" Axe shook his head and shuffled around.

"Positive. I'm turning 22." Lady whistled.

"Wow, 22. A lifetime ago for me."

Axe scratched his hand. "When was that?"

She shrugged. "900 or so years ago?" Axe snorted, Lady kicking him softly. "Rude." They finished drinking and laid down, hands under heads and eyes fixed ahead.

"Lady, for my birthday, can I ask you for something?" She glanced at him, curling her lip. "I was wondering, if it were possible, to see my brother again?" Lady closed her eyes.

"I'm not sure. I think you could, as long as you don't cross paths with a younger you."

"What would happen?"

"A paradox." A silence followed.

"That's bad?" Axe rolled over, leaning on his side. Lady continued staring up.

"Oh yes. I remember an old friend who nearly ripped New York apart trying to save a friend. Paradoxes are fickle things."

"Then, I can't save him?" Lady could hear the hope, but also the defeat in his voice and struggled to not look at him. She gave a small nod.

"No. Saving your brother could tear a timeline apart; prevent us from meeting and who knows what will happen because of that?" Axe nodded and rolled over. Lady sighed and sat up, hand on his shoulder. "I will go and let you see your brother. But you and, well you, cannot meet. Understood?" Axe turned and hugged her neck, Lady jumping in surprise.

"Thank you." He murmured. Lady smiled.

"You need to be quick. I'd take it you were always by his side." Axe pulled away and nodded, smiling small and sadly. "Good. You just need to tell me a moment when you were away from his for a long amount of time. Okay?" He grinned, blinking away tears.

"I cannot fully tell you how much this means to me. It will make my world to talk to him one last time."

Lady softly poked his nose. "Okay, now we should sleep. Need to tomorrow to see him." Axe eagerly prepared for sleep, but found it hard. Lady was also having trouble. A bolt of light traveled across the glass, Axe pointing and smiling.

"Shooting star."

"Make a wish." Lady added softly. Axe chewed his lip.

"I wish to be like this always, with you, exploring and having adventures. Everything always fine."

Lady glanced at him. "Axe, that is such a big thing to ask for." He smiled and shrugged, closing his eyes.

"Doesn't mean it won't happen." He rolled over and yawned. Lady swallowed.

"Doesn't mean it will." Lady silently added.

* * *

><p>Lady was the first to wake, Axe still snoring. She stretched and scratching, yawning as she made her way down to the kitchen. The jug was boling and she found Scraps inside a cupboard Lady rubbed her ears until she decided to move on. Pulling out two mug, she popped in tea bags and filled them with water. She sat at the kitchen table, legs up, eyes closed and waited.<p>

Ten minutes passed and Axe emerged, hair shaggy and eyes half open. He grinned and rolled up his pajama sleeves.

"Ah, tea. Can always count on you for that." She raised her mug while he sipped his. He stopped and swallowed, licking his lips.

"Odd. What's that taste?" Lady was surprised; it hadn't occurred to her that alien teas were foreign to Axe.

"Oh, Bern Bud. Thoroughly enjoyed by the natives of the 3rd planet of the 7th constellation of Nebula Prist." Axe blinked. "37 Prist for short."

"I'm drinking alien tea?" Lady nodded, smiling. He peered into his cup, bright blue liquid sat inside. He nodded and sipped again.

"Tastes a bit like mint this time around."

"She shrugged. "It usually changes. Mine's sort of nutty now." He sat next to her, sculling tea.

"Lady, do you remember what we talked about last night?" Lady seemed distracted, looking into her mug.

"Strange, sour."

"Lady." Axe's tone was firm, and she smiled, looking at him.

"Yes, of course. We will go today if it pleases you."

"Very much so."

"Great. Get ready in half an hour." Lady watched as Axe literally threw his mug into the sink and raced upstairs, no doubt wanting to waste no time meeting his brother again. Lady herself was slow, a seed of unease in her stomach. She could not fully convince herself that Axe wasn't going to try and prevent his brother's death, no one could blame him, but it was something that is fixed, something always destined to happen. Still, she trusted him enough and that was all she needed. She climbed the staircases and walked down hallways to reach her room and pushed against the door. It opened easily. She found Scraps sleeping on her bed, frowned, but shrugged. Lady opened her walk-in wardrobe and sighed. Being 922 has led to a large collection of clothes, so finding something to wear is exhausting. Plus, she has to find the right planet, time period and culture. She can't dress up in a Greek toga in the Victorian Era. Well, she could, but it's not ideal.

"Right, 21st century, 21st century, a-ha!" She found the section and chewed her lip. Bingo. "Jeans, boots and a jumper." She grinned and yanked them off the hanger. Lady also picked up from the pile a long rainbow scarf, tied it around her neck and a beanie, sitting it on top of her messy white hair. She checked her reflection, pondered, changed jumper and was finished. Black skinny leg jeans, military boots, blue beanie, knitted scarf and a jumper with a realistic moon on it. "Brilliant."

Lady waited against the console for Axe to arrived and was surprised when he did. He was wearing basically what she found him in, a million jumpers, sweaters and scarfs. She was about to open her mouth but he cut her off.

"My bro would be very concerned if I was something fancy and affordable. Many questions would follow."

Lady started up the TARDIS and whirring and creaks were heard, Axe wincing at the loudness of it all. She pulled levers and pushed buttons, frowning at the strange symbols displayed on the screens. Axe was on the edge of his seat, bouncing his heels. He was nodding slightly, licking his lips. A soft thud was heard. He looked up at Lady, who nodded. "We're here."

"Really?" Lady smiled.

"Of course, come on Axe." She parked the TARDIS and stepped down from the platform, linking arms with Axe. She leaned over and opened the door. Bright sunlight blinded them, but soon they adjusted A sunny street, filled with people, emerged. The wind was chilling though, Lady glad she kept the scarf. Axe was at edge, eyes narrowed, finding his brother.

"Do you remember where he was?" He chewed his lip.

"This day I was caught by the police for stealing-" Lady gave him a hard look, "-food. Anyway, I was at the station, he was at the park I think. It's just down here." He pulled her through the crowds, half running half walking. Soon they reached the park. At first, it looked empty. But sitting under a tree, munching on a apple was Axe's brother. For a split second, Axe said nothing, but his eyes revealed all. Lady smiled at the shine in it, from his happiness and the tears. She gave him a nudge.

"Go on. Run." Axe bolted, racing towards his brother, screaming his name. His brother looked up in surprise at the call and was smiling when he saw him.

"Chris! Chris!"

"Axe!" He jumped up, nearly knocked over by Axe's leap at him and laughed. "Calm down bro! You were only gone for 2 hours. I knew you were coming back."

Axe said nothing, his face buried in his brother's equally shaggy clothes. "You okay?" Axe shook his head. Chris curled his lip and hugged tighter, knowing that Axe had been badly shaken and wasn't going to mention it. Lady remained where she was, believing that they needed time by themselves. The pair finally released each other and sat down. Chris laid down against the tree, Axe sitting next to him.

"So, how did you dodge the coppers?" Axe was at first confused but remembered.

"Convinced them that they had nothing on me. Also I snuck out." Chris grabbed him in a head lock and laughed, rubbing his skull.

"That's my Axe! Knew you were capable. I still remember when I had to bust you out." Axe chewed his lip.

"Seems ages ago." For when he was small, and for when his brother was alive. "But I'm perfectly able. Better even." Chris grinned.

"Alright, alright. Did you manage to keep the goods." Axe froze.

"Uh, no. They, um, took it off me." Chris groaned.

"Damn, it was our dinner. Oh well, used to food-less nights aren't we?" Axe laid down next to him.

"Yeah. Chris, can we just chill for a bit?" Chris frowned.

"What do you mean?" Axe shrugged.

"Just want to sit here for a while, just talking, nothing else."

Chris nodded. "Sure. We got no where to go?" Axe smiled. The pair remained under the tree until dusk, just talking like they used to. Mainly about food, sometimes about their parents. Axe closed his eyes, listening to his brother's voice. It was as if he'd never even died.

* * *

><p>Lady walked around London, a first for her. She was usually running, after something or from something. Either way, the change of pace was nice. She was able to look into shops, chat with people and sit and have a bit to eat. Lady was loving it. A small cafe on the edge of the main streets interested her. She had just finished a muffin when a waiter approached her, frowning. Lady was picking up the last crumb and didn't see her.<p>

"Right, are you going to pay for that? Or am I going to have to call management?" Lady looked up in surprise, grinning from ear to ear. The waiter, a mature man, smiled as well, raising an eyebrow and hand on his waist. "Well?"

"Andy Lee!" Lady exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around the man's neck. "My goodness! it's been a while, hasn't it?" Andy Lee nodded, gesturing for her to sit back down, joining her.

"Pretty much. You haven't aged a bit." Lady shrugged.

"You have. Quite the gent now, is that grey I see?" Andy Lee curled his lip.

"Quiet you, some of us have to get it." Andy Lee crossed his legs, hands in his lap. He was in his forties, graying and wrinkles around his eyes. He wore black, with an apron tied around his waist. Lady's eyes fell to the tattoo of a Gallifreyan symbol on his wrist, meaning 'adventure'.

"So tell me, what have you done since I saw you last?" Andy Lee laughed.

"That was twenty years ago! A million things have happened since then."

"Such as?" Lady asked, eyes twinkling. Andy Lee smiled.

"Family." Lady smiled back, the word still ringing in her ears.

"That's fantastic. Also, that shop idea, how did it go?" Andy Lee grinned and gestured all around him.

"What do you think? I have shops all over England, one soon in the Scots."

She was pleased. "You must be happy. One adventure after the other."

"I still remember the ones with you." He raised an eyebrow, Lady going slightly pink. He looked away. "I still sometimes wait to hear that sound, the TARDIS,and for it to appear at the bottom of my street. But it never has." Lady was about to speak, but Andy Lee continued. "But I'm glad. I have enough to worry about here. My kids can't afford to lose me to the stars."

"Kids?" Lady asked. He nodded.

"Two, a girl named 'Charlie' and a boy named 'Sam'. Quite the little terrors." He lightly tapped the vase of flowers. "But tell me, you have someone new?"  
>Lady waved her arm. "You know me. Always showing someone the wonders of the universe."<p>

"That's good." He nodded, but Lady could tell he was slightly jealous. "It's always nice to have someone with you. It's hard being alone." Lady smiled small.

"Yeah, it is." She added, quieter. Andy Lee quickly glanced at his watch.

"God, it's closing time."

Lady was surprised. "Really? Why do you close so late?"

"Lady, it's 4pm." Her eyes widened.

"No!" Andy Lee laughed.

"A TARDIS at your fingertips yet still a poor sense of time. That's the Lady I know!" She gave him a soft kick. Lady then fished out money. Andy Lee stopped her. "No, no. You are not paying for that."

"Lee! I can't not." She protested, Andy Lee shaking his head.

"I don't even want to see it. On the house." Lady smiled.

"Thank you." Andy Lee stood up, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"No, Lady. Thank you. For everything." He headed back inside the cafe, disappearing after giving her a wave. Lady waved back, smile upon her lips.


	28. 9: Nostalgia: Chapter 2

Lady remained seated well after closing. She liked this, sitting, resting. It was what ordinary people did, and one of the few things she was jealous of. The environment around her was slowing down, getting ready for the night. The numbers of people slowed and soon most shops were closed. Andy Lee returned after locking up, wanting to continue talking. They were halfway through recounting an adventure when they were interuppted by two little people. Andy Lee's face was one of surprise.

"Sam! Charlie!" The pair leaped into his arms, hugging and laughing.

"Mummy's just around the block." Andy Lee smiled. The young girl, Charlie, noticed Lady. "Daddy, who's that lady?" Andy Lee smiled.

"Remember my stories about the 'Time Lady'?" They both nodded. "Well, this is her." Their eyes widened and mouths dropped.

"Really! Wow!" Charlie clapped. Her brother, Sam, followed suit. "You're awesome! Every night we get a story about you!"

"Like that time you saved a Star Whale and fought ninjas!" Lady laughed.

"Or when you killed Plixale and saved Halos!" Lady rounded on Andy Lee.

"What haven't you told them?" He gave a sly grin.

"A lot actually."

"Cheeky. Like you always were." He smiled while Lady mirrored his.

"Excuse me Miss." Sam interrupted them.

"Yes?"

"Do you still have the TARDIS?"

"And the sonic army knife?"

"And come back to life?"

"And save people?"

She blinked in surprise, but answered. "Yes, of course, yes and whenever I can." Their smiles grew.

"You saved Daddy once, he told us." Lady raised an eyebrow at Andy Lee would blushed slightly.

"Only because he saved me. Your father was an brilliant adventurer, and always will be. Many a time in trouble and he'd prove remarkable. And I have a feeling you both take after him."

"We play your adventures all the time. I play you." Charlie smiled, Sam seemed annoyed.

"Although I always want too."

"But you play the Doctor." She pointed out.

Sam folded his arms. "He's boring." Lady laughed.

"If he heard that, I'm sure he'd be wounded." Lady leaned over to whisper to the children. "He has a very delicate ego." Andy Lee and his kids laughed.

"It's true." He said. "I've met him."

Soon a young woman appeared from around the corner and waved them over. Sam and Charlie groaned, wanting to stay. They left, Andy Lee kissing Lady on the cheek. She blushed slightly and waved goodbye until they all disappeared.

The chill breeze was brushing past her, the sun all but goon from the London sky. She checked the pocket watch from around her neck, it was time to go. As she soon and stretched, she caught something from the corner of her eye.

"Huh?" she turned to face the nearest bench seats, but nothing was there, except for a trail of black slime. She walked over to it, pulled out her army knife and examined it. Lady read the readings. "Here? Now?" She frowned and re-read it. "No mistaking. Time leech." She squatted and peered under the bench. A long, fat and black slug was sitting underneath in the dark. Its body was rising slightly, breathing and absorbing. She reached under and picked it up, groaning.

It was squishy and soft in her hand, and Lady was careful not to be too firm or it might break. A sucker was at one end with a small barb on the other. She held it up and examined it with her sonic army knife.

Time leeches appear whenever a rip or disturbance in time occurred. They were there to absorb any spills and clean up, like Earth ones cleaning a wound.

Judging from the leeches weight, a big disturbance was occurring She placed it back in the dark spot and continued inspecting, scanning various areas. The streets lights came on and the places not in light were incredible dark.

Sometimes, to be correct rarely, the cause of the disturbance would be Shifters. Strange organisms, they usual appear in random spots of time, in the form of people. They are able to connect telepathically and transform into the image of someone known or thought about a lot. The reason behind their actions has always been a mystery. They go hand in hand with the leeches though. They cause disturbance because they are a copy while time is written to only accommodate one version of something.

For example, it would be like if Axe's brother was a shifter-

Lady stopped in her tracks, both physically and mentally. Didn't she see something strange under that tree? No, it was too dark... a perfect environment for a Shifter. Stop it, she thought. You can't just think he's one, there's a little thing called evidence stupid head! But what if? Axe would be destroyed, he can't lose him twice. Besides, Shifters don't cause harm, do they? Lady decided the safest thing was to meet up with Axe and leave. Would he understand? Well, too bad. Lady was not prepared to risk it. She ran through the streets to find the park.

Despite the snoring, Axe had fallen asleep. So, he hadn't noticed the slime that was leaking from his brother, and was covering him. Chris was wide awake, eyes like white stones and mouth in a tight line.

Lady grabbed a light post and spun around the corner, nearing falling over but it as much quicker. She spotted the park and raced over.

"Axe! Axe!" She called and waved. "Axe! For goodness sake!" Axe stirred and frowned. An annoying sound was faintly heard but familiar. He opened his sleepy eyes.

"What-? AH!" He looked down and noticed the slime covering him. He tired moving but it held him tight. Axe looked helplessly at Chris, who was deathly still.

"Chris! Help me!"

Chris' eyes went widened and shook his head the tiniest of bits.

"Axe!" Lady called again, only metres away. Chris suddenly stood and held out an arm. Lady was instantly pushed off her feet and landed hard on her back,the breath knocked out of her.

"Lady!" Axe shouted, still squirming Lady groaned but sat up, holding her chest. To her horror she saw Chris walking towards her, head titled. In his footsteps was slime. She winced. Chris stopped suddenly and shivered.

"So many memories... so many people... so many..." Then he started changing form. First, he was Axe, then the Doctor and soon many other faces unknown to Axe but dear to Lady. A young woman with brilliant blue eyes, a young man with a sly grin and Gallifreyan tattoo, a small five year old boy with white hair, and at the sight of him Lady gasped.

"Stop it!" She cried, getting to her feet. Lady pulled out her sonic army knife and pointed at him. "I'll destroy your stupid telepathic ability!" She pressed a button and the boy fizzed and shook, the skin melting away to a tall, hunched slime covered figure. The ooze dripped down its hands and skull, looking at them both with holes for eyes. Axe was speechless, Lady was disgusted. She quickly looked down and saw a small Time Leech, throbbing. She picked it up and threw it at the creature where it howled and crouched down. The Time Leeches suck the wounds of Time, while the Shifters are the causes of it. Axe found the slime holding him was thinning and draining away. He jumped up and ran towards Lady, engulfing her in a hug.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." They both turned to the Shifter that was recovering.

"What the hell is it?" He asked, close to Lady and disgust on his face.

She swallowed. "Shifter. They crept through pockets of time and cling to people with powerful memories, using a telepathic field. They found you, who missed his brother so much and made a copy, while the real one still in existence. This causes a disturbance and that's where these guys come from." Lady bent down and picked up another leech, showing Axe. "They suck the time that is escaping and damaged, they sort of clean the wound. Always together, Shifters and leech are enemies. I like it, poetic." She smiled, while Axe groaned at the wiggling and slimy creature.

"So that wasn't my brother?" He said quietly, fists shaking. Lady nodded small. He laughed bitterly. "Of course. Of course!" Axe shouted, eyes wiping away tears. "Why is it that whenever I want to save him, or even see him something always happens. Why?" Lady thought wise not to answer. "I'll tell you why. The universe hates me. That must be it."

"Don't be silly." Lady smiled, picked up a leech (there seemed to be quite a few now) and threw it at the Shifter. Axe was distracted from his rambling.

"Seems like a pathetic way to be defeated. By slugs."

Lady shrugged. "Well that's what you get for your enemy being a leech." The leeches were crawling up to the figure now, stabbing it with their barbs and latching on. soon it was glowing and disappeared along with a blinding light. Lady dusted off her hands. "That was easy. Shifters don't cause harm, well, emotionally maybe, but hardly physical. But a bloody nuisance " They kept standing for a while, Axe's head on her shoulder. Lady suddenly felt a prickle on the back of her neck. She turned and smiled. "Axe. Look." He shook his head, but Lady insisted. "Come on you big dope. Look." he turned and followed her gaze to a figure walking across the park. He wore about seven sweaters, mud on his cheek and a confused look. "Go, Axe. Go!" She gave him a push while Axe ran, and leaped into his brother's arms. Lady crossed herself and grinned.

The two brothers were locked in the embrace for a good few minutes and soon Lady decided that enough time was spent. She didn't want to risk changing anything in the future. Axe was slow to soon said goodbye. He told his brother that he was just popping out and would meet him later. Lady whistled and the TARDIS appeared under a lamppost. She opened it and bowed, gesturing Axe to go first. He walked in and waited. Lady appeared and was taken aback by a hug.

"Thank you Lady." She smiled and tightened.

"Don't mention it."


	29. 10: Cantalope: Chapter 1

Axe found himself awake thanks to Scraps. She meowed and nudged him.

"Allright fine, I'll feed you." She lightly pawed at his face. Axe picked her up and scratched behind her ears. He left his room and headed for the kitchen. Lady didn't seem to be there. Shoving it to the back of his mind, Axe placed Scraps on the kitchen and hunted for her food. She meowed impatiently. "Cool it Scraps. May I remind you that you are getting fed before me?" She blinked, Axe smiling. He pulled a box of dry from a high cupboard and found a bowl, filling it and placing it on the table. He was about to get milk from the fridge when he heard a bang from the console room. He poked his head out and walk down the stairs, frowning.

The front doors had been kicked open by a wild looking figure with blood and mud stained clothing. Axe was torn between laughing and gasping. Lady brushed the lose strands of hair out of her face and straightened her clothing. Her dark green coat had a tear in the shoulder and her boots covered in mud. Dirt streaked across her cheek and hands patterned with blood.

"I would ask where's the war but apparently you found it. What on earth?" he stepped down towards her. Lady beamed. "You look like Poland after Hitler's invasion." She laughed and addressed the cane basket she had on the nook of her arm.

"This little beauty. Straight from the nests of Nufflers, the giant exotic birds of Cantalope. Related to emus don't you know."

"You're kidding. But why did you need it? And how come your covered in, well I'm not going to guess who's blood." He said, hands on hips.

Lady opened up the basket and pulled out a large egg, the size of her head. It glowed faintly and was decorated in flecks of rainbow.

"Wow."

"I know right? Makes an omelette or cake like you wouldn't believe. The Nufflers lay them everyday, what was one missing going to do? Anyway, thought it might be a nice treat."

"How come you didn't take me as well?" He frowned, walking with her back to the kitchen.

"Not a big fan of outsiders, especially humans. Figured it would be safer." he seemed insulted.

"Safer? As if anything we've done has been safe. I'm capable you know."

"Oh, I know." she smiled, taking off her coat and gloves. Scraps purred while she was scratched. "But you were sleeping."

"Still."

"Seemed a shame to wake you. A peaceful little angel." Axe stared her down. Lady shrugged. He took the egg from her and examined it.

"Never seem anything like it." He titled his head. "If we took it to those markets, how much?" Lady chewed her lip and calculated.

"Hmm, hundred thousand pounds?" Axe's eyes went wide and he whistled.

"Damn, well I'll be." He threw it up and caught it, much to Lady's concern.

"Please don't. I'll make you get another. Alone." He smiled and tossed it to her, who nearly dropped it. "Smart arse." She walked over to the stove top, turned on the largest one and fished around for a large frying egg. "Sit down and get ready for the omelette for a life time."

He nodded and sat, watching. "Cannot wait." He was quiet for a few minutes, Lady chopping parsley and herbs, blue and white striped apron tied around her slim waist. "Lady?" She 'hmm'ed. "What happened to Chris? I mean the real one while that other guy was with me?" She shrugged.

"Maybe at the basement? Waiting for you?"

"How would he know? The fake Chris I mean."

"The shifter can read memories, remember." She brought a knife down hard on a onion. "So, it knew where Chris was that day, even if you cannot immediately remember."

He nodded, impressed. "Wow. Also, why do Shifter's do that? The whole twin thing." Lady shrugged.

"Don't know, and trust me, I'd be the first to know. Just another mystery of the universe." she walked over to the fridge to pull out milk. "There's millions of them, new ones everyday." Lady scraped the chopped items in a bowl with the giant egg and milk. She had cracked a tiny hole in the top, where it all drained out easily. She cleaned it out and let it dry. "Keeping it." Lady gestured to the egg. "Beautiful shell." Axe agreed. There was something nagging at the back of his mind, but he couldn't place it.

"Can the shell do anything?" He asked, Lady turning around mixing everything in a pale blue bowl.

"I think when you ground it it helps strengthen things, like in concrete. But 100x stronger. Also, it makes the most beautiful shhirhatha." Axe remembered.

"That Raj guy? He's from Cantalope?" Lady nodded.

"Oh yeah. The Nufflers and them have quite the bond. They take the unfertilized eggs so they don't rot and the Nufflers in return laid them." Axe was intrigued.

"And Raj and his race eat them to help make shhirhatha. Wow. And who says you don't learn something new everyday?" Lady laughed and stopped mixing. She dipped her finger in the bowl and tasted it.

"Perfect."

"Lady?" She nodded. "What is Raj's race called?"

"Oh, they are the Lopians."

"Do the Lopians use the egg shells?" Lady nodded.

"Most structurally sound planet in the universe." She turned and poured the bowl's contents into the pan, dropping the dirty bowl in the sink. She picked up a spatula and watched the pan. When it was ready, she flipped it. Axe stood up to get plates and glasses of juice. He sat back down and Lady placed half of the giant omelette on his plate. She placed the other on hers. "Dig in Axe." He happily applied and put a forkful in his mouth. He chewed, closed his eyes then smiled.

"Eat your heart out Jamie Oliver. Unbelievable! We have to get another!" Lady laughed.

"Slow down cowboy. You haven't even finished the first one."

"I never want to!" he smiled, mouth full of egg. Lady took a bite of hers and sighed.

"Perfect."

"But can we? Seriously? Just for one egg. I'd even love to see where Raj lives." Lady raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Axe's ears suddenly went slightly red.

"No- no reason other than to explore another culture!" He sculled his juice stubbornly while Lady watched him, smiling. "I didn't mean, like his house, although it would be interesting, but meant like a city or town oh never mind." Lady shrugged.

"Hey, I don't judge. I know a intergalactic gay Victorian couple. Very nice, even nicer fashion sense." Axe was surprised.

"Wow. Where did you meet them?"

Lady waved her hand. "Hanging out in Victorian London when an alien disaster happened. They are detectives too. Quite capable."

"It'd be cool to meet them." Axe's gaze wandered off. "An intergalactic gay Victorian couple. Who knew?" She nodded.

"With a Silurian as well." Axe was confused.

"Who are they?"

"Humanoid reptile from before your time. Lived here, hibernated and sometimes get woken up. Hate humans with a passion. So I always found it surprising, but sometimes don't. Love is a powerful thing." She ate more omelette, Axe agreeing.

"True." When the food was gone Axe raced upstairs to change, Lady washing dishes. She whistled a tune, then started singing.

_"In the deep forests, of the land we call home, sleeps a small child, she's cold and alone_

_She cries and shivers, but no one can hear, for the Lords of old have gone deaf in fear."_

Axe has finished getting ready and was about to address her, but stopped when he caught her song, so he waited and listened.

_"Wisdom whispers in the quietest of sounds, while fools roar in pride that shakes mighty grounds_

_Be wise old Time Lords, and listen to the child, for she knows truths and secrets that hide behind her sad smile."_

She hummed the tune while wiping a dish. Axe was still there, the song in his head. He made himself known.

"That's a really nice song." Lady jumped and dropped the plate, just catching it before it smashed on the floor. She exhaled and glanced at Axe's eager face. "Where's it from?" She placed hair behind her ear.

"It's an old song from Gallifrey, a prophecy actually." Axe was intrigued.

"Really? What about?" Lady put the plate away and leaned against the bench, arms crossed.

"A long time ago, first generation, I was the apprentice of the Seer, an old woman who could predict the future that the Lords couldn't. I had a talent and was placed under her care. She wrote in riddles, I wrote in song. This particular one was one of my first and wasn't paid attention to. This was before I became Duchess. Anyway, the song was about the Lords and how they were becoming vengeful and greedy, ignoring humility and wisdom. Due to their pride, they paid a price. They lost a battle greatly which resulted in quite a devastation." Axe was holding on to every word. "In the past I suppose. Sometimes I like to sing them, old ones of course. I lost the ability since the Time War."

"When your planet burned." Axe added quietly. Lady nodded, but noticed his clothes.

"Boots are good, jeans, shirt, yep. But I'd get some gloves and maybe a jumper? Their nests are high, which is why the Lopes have slim limbs and sharp claws." Axe nodded. Lady tied up her hair and headed to her room.

She didn't change much as what she wore was still acceptable. Lady untied her hair and fixed it in a briad that followed down her back. She went into her bathroom and scrubbed any blood left on her face and clothes. Axe knocked on the door, Lady allowing him in.

"Is this fine?" She nodded while rubbing the cloth on her cheek.

"Perfect. The winds can get chilly."

They headed down to the console while Lady changed settings. "Aren't we on the planet right now?" Lady nodded.

"Yes, but I can't take two in one day. I'm only jumping a week." The TARDIS creaked and titled, but then quietened. Axe was holding his stomach.

"Even though it might still taste good, I'm not throwing up that omelette " Lady laughed while wrinkling her nose. By the door was her climbing gear; gloves, a grapple hook, spikes for her shoes and a backpack. "Are we climbing mountains?" He asked as Lady pulled on gloves.

"At first, but the nests are on flat ground." Axe huffed.

"And we are not landing the TARDIS at the top because?" Lady smiled.

"That is what I did last time." She pointed to her clothes. "Nufflers are cranky and smart birds."

"Why were you covered in blood again?" Lady winked.

"Just wait and see." He curled his lip.

"No so enthusiastic now." She laughed and opened the door. Axe walked out first, Lady closing the door behind her. Axe rubbed his eyes and adjusted to the bright light.

"Woah." The sky was a brilliant lilac, with seven faint moons accompanied by a dim sun. Lady stretched while Axe turned around to see every inch of the world. Forests spread out for miles, pale green trees and soft blue flowers. Streams of purple water flow through the woods, turning into creeks and eventually lakes. Lady walked in front of him and point up. Axe gasped. The mountains shined, covered in rock that glittered in the sun. Tiny flecks of natural glass and gem were embedded in the cliffs, creating a rainbow effect. The odd cluster of trees gathered in small areas along the cliff's face and high at the top were the nests of the Nufflers.

Axe was amazed. "I've never seen anything like it!" He cried, smiling and laughing. "It's like a dream." He closed his eyes, swaying to a gentle breeze that cooled his face. He opened his mouth - the air tasted like mint. "Mint! How is that possible?"

Lady smiled. "The Cantapolan version of mint is called treyson, and it grows like a weed. The naturally, the air around here smells strongly of it." Axe grinned.

"I could stay here forever." Lady considered.

"It would be amazing. But come on, you want to see the nests?" She grabbed rope from her basket and began tying in knots while Axe slipped on gear around his waist that would support him. "The climb will only take half an hour."

"How?" Axe asked, looking at the peak which nearly made him fall backward.

Lady chewed her lip. "I don't know. The mountain is deceiving that's for sure." Once the gear was set up, Lady attached herself and Axe to the rope. She set it up so if one fell, the other would be able to remain on the mountain without falling, but the faller would still be attached to the main rope. Lady fitted her spikes to her shoes, Axe following suit. Gloves were on and they begun.

Axe had never climbed something like this ever. He was surprised how out of breath he become. Lady however, was cruising through. It's her two hearts, he remained himself. Lady was always ahead, but stopped if Axe needed to catch up. She was patient, often pointing out things in the distance to pass time.

"Hey, see that?" She asked, pointing ahead.

"Hang on." Axe muttered, pulling himself up and sitting on a small ledge next to Lady. He narrowed his eyes, following her finger. On the horizon, past the forest on a vast rocky plain were dark holes scattered in places. "What are they?"

"Houses. So to speak." She explained. A strong wind shot through them, Axe shivering and thankful for the jumper. "The Lopians resemble Earth lizards. Cold-blooded, they depend on the environment for body temperature. So, when cold, they sun bake on their houses. When hot they burrow. The rocky ground has been dug into sideways instead of completely down. It gives them a roof they can walk on and a home that can be underground and horizontal."

"How can they travel through space when they live in rock?" Axe asked, remembering Raj at the intergalactic markets.

"This is a village. Raj probably travels to the main cities."

"How big is the planet?"

Lady scratched her chin. "Twice the size of yours? Much older too." They continued climbing for ten minutes, Axe in disbelief when told they reached the top.

"We can't have."

"Believe it." Lady said from the top, smiling down. She leaned over and held out a hand from the platform, Axe grabbing it and pushing himself up. He collapsed and sighed, breathing heavily. "The ride down is much better." She added, stretching and plonking down next to Axe. She smiled and playfully nudged his shoulder. He smiled back. "Come on soldier."

The top of the mountain was indeed misleading. It was actually attached to an even larger one and it towered over them. In front of the pair was a small purple lake and large boulders and rocks, long trees growing between the cracks. Most of the rocks had been moved into rings, where the Nufflers nested. They were all sleep, Axe most grateful.

"Nocturnal." Lady whispered. Axe nodded. The Nufflers were tall and thin, with rainbow feathers and long black beaks. Black patches covered their eyes and small stubby wings sat on their body. Legs double the length of them were hidden as they slept. Starting at the top of their head, long golden feathers created a trail that ended at the base of their neck.

"So how to we get them?" Lady winked and reached into her backpack. A long wooden flute decorated in splashes of paint was put to Lady's lips. She closed her eyes and blew. Axe blinked and couldn't believe what his ears and eyes heard and saw. The tune was a bitter-sweet melody, flowing and slow. Slowly, one by one, the Nufflers stood, their height increasing double. Eyes closed, they opened their beaks and lifted their heads, almost looking at the sky. Soon, they echoed Lady's song and Axe was awe-struck. He didn't know where to look and what to listen too. He was laughing and on the verge of crying. Lady continued playing, looking at Axe and indicating toward the nest. He understood and crept towards the nearest one. He squeezed through the rocks and stood underneath the Nuffler, the skinny legs an arms-reach away. He slowly squatted, ready to take the beautiful egg that sat before him. Lady kept her eyes on Axe, and did not notice the setting sun. However, soon she realised the light had darkened and stopped playing and faced the horizon.

"Oh no." The Nufflers awoke from the trace, one by one at the recognition of the night. "Axe!" Lady cried. He retracted his hand from the egg and faced her.

"What?"

"The sun! It's gone!"

"So?"

"Nocturnal!" Axe was confused, but then realised. The Nuffler's cries had stopped. He blinked and swallowed, looking up into the deep golden eyes of the Nuffler who was leaning down at him. It blinked at him, then opened its mouth with an ear-splitting screech. Axe cried out and covered his ears.

"Get out!" Axe stumbled over the rocks but the Nuffler placed a three-toed foot on him, pinning him down. It leaned in again, Axe centimetres from its mouth. Then Axe sniffed. He had smelt the stench somewhere before. His thoughts suddenly turned to Lady when she arrived in the TARDIS covered in blood. It's mouth opened and Axe heard a faint click. His eyes _instinctively _closed as a spray of blood shot out of the Nuffler's mouth all over Axe. He coughed and gagged, watching in horror as the Nuffler prepared again for another. He closed his eyes but heard a yell from behind him. Lady jumped on the rocks and leapt off, hitting the Nuffler on the head with a branch. She grabbed Axe's arm and pulled him away from the nest. The Nuffler laid there out cold, but the others were screeching and advancing towards them. Lady and Axe slowly walked back towards the edge of the cliff, trying to keep space between them and the angry Nufflers.

"Reckon you could make the jump?" Lady asked as Axe looked behind them. He gave her a look, Lady shrugging. "Worth a shot."

"I cannot believe it's ending this way."

"By Nufflers?"

"Well it wasn't deadly fungus or stone statues or fish men. Guess I can't complain." The Nufflers were metres away. Axe exhaled and smiled at Lady, who smiled back. He grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly.

"Whoa! Back, back back!" Axe and Lady were confused at the voice, which was accompanied by a stranger version of Lady's song. A figure emerged from the rocks, tall and lanky, scaly and green. He swung a small instrument around his head which was attached to string. It emitted the noise and soon the Nufflers stopped and calmed down. Raj stood in front of them, still swinging and raising and hand, stepping forward and gently pushing them back. Soon the Nufflers were behind the first set of rock-nests and under Raj's control. "That's right, nice and calm. Good, good." he soothed them and looked over his shoulder. "River is back that way, catch it down the mountain. With you soon. Go!" They obeyed and raced past Raj and the Nufflers, making their way through the rocks and trees. A fairly wide river appeared, with a fast current. It looked neither shallow or deep and winded through the thick forest. Lady jumped in first, laughing and yelling as the swift current took her down fast. Axe swallowed and joined her, grateful that the blood was washing off.

Raj stepped away from the Nufflers and continued swinging his charm while heading for the river, jumping in and swimming towards the bottom, where Lady and Axe waited.


	30. 10: Cantalope: Chapter 2

Axe spent the next few minutes straining water form his jumper. Lady twisted her hair, the purple water turning her white hair a lighter shade of lilac. Axe took off his shirt, trying to rub the blood off.

"Whoo-ooo!" Raj called as he appeared in the river, stopping in front of the pair. Lady smiled and helped him out. Axe waved and said hello. Raj's eyes lingered on Axe for a second before addressing both of them. "So", he said, tail shaking off water and brushing fingers through his shaggy black hair, "what brings you to Cantalope? Other than making fights with Nufflers."

"I was showing Axe their eggs. Figured it'd be a nice outing." Raj nodded, huge blue eyes shining.

"Okay, before you go on outings, remember that everyone and everything can turn wild. Like the Nufflers. You", he pointed at Axe who stiffened, "were almost drowned. "

"How on earth could I have drowned?" He frowned, arms crossed, shirt in hand. Raj smirked, eyeing the shirt.

"I'm guessing that's Nuffler blood?" Axe nodded slowly. "Well, Nufflers scare their enemies by spraying them with blood. If you're unlucky, you can drown. Freaks me out."

"How on earth-"

"They just do. The loss of blood doesn't affect them. By the way, that'll stain unless you have the proper chemicals. There's plently at my place."

"Dude." Lady interrupted them, hands on hips. "I want to know why you where there on the mountain. You know better than us to hunt their eggs by night."

Raj smiled sheepishly. "So?"

"Well, I was sun baking and heard the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS is not that loud." Axe pointed out. "We know how far away you live."

"Fine." Raj said, hands up. "I was hunting in the woods and spotted you guys. Figured a back-up would be of value. Turns out I was right."

"Hunting?" Axe asked. Raj turned to him, grinning.

"Prey." His eyes dilated and the smile widened. Axe looked slightly worried.

"Okay." He said quietly.

"Raj. Focus." Lady clapped her hands. Raj titled his head to her.

"Hmm?"

"I think we could benefit from a visit to your village." Raj nodded happily.

"Brilliant! Awesome. The folks are in the city right now, so place to ourselves." Axe shrugged and sat on the bank of the river and rubbed his shirt with a rock.

"Axe, that's not going to rinse out. We'll do it at mine." Lady agreed.

"I like this coat, getting the blood would be good." Raj placed the charm around his neck and walked towards the nearest tree. Flexing his claws, he effortlessly climbed it, reaching the top quickly. He strained his eyes and found what he was looking for. Raj shimmed down and jumped off as Axe straightened and gathered his shirt and jumper in a bunch.

"Can I see the charm? It looks cool." Axe said as they started walking to the village. Raj nodded and pulled it off his neck, handing it over. Axe struggled to hold it, Raj noticing and took his clothes.

"Here, I'll hold them. You can hold the charm for the walk." Axe nodded and examined it, showing it to Lady who narrowed her eyebrows at it. Raj slowed his walk so Lady and Axe were ahead. They din't notice when Raj found Axe's shirt and ripped a small strip from the bottom. He folded it and held it to his nose. After an inhale he quickly placed it in his pocket.

"Raj? Where did you go?" Lady stopped and looking behind her, Raj catching up.

"Tree snagged your jumper. Sorry." Axe shrugged.

"It's fine, it's already shabby." The woods began to get thinner and soon it vanished altogether. The ground became incredibly uneven and Lady and Axe were repeatedly stubbing their toes. Raj knew the ground expertly, his eyes not even able to see it due to the clothes.

"Mine's just ahead." The holes appeared, in long rows and fairly spaced apart. A few other Lopians were on their roofs, trying to catch the remaining sun. The sky however still remained bright due to the reflections of the moons. "It never gets completely dark here." Raj added as their walk along the roofs. The Lopians watched as Raj brought the strangers through the 'street' and stopped at the mouth of a hole towards the end. The roof was high enough to walk in without ducking and rough stairs descended below. Lady was first, then Axe and finally Raj. Inside was dark, to which Raj pulled a stone from his clothing and rubbed it. It glowed instantly and brightly, Lady stopping for him to take the lead. The corridors were smooth rock, the walls curving to the roof. Iron baskets were spaced on the walls, Raj leaning into each one and rubbing them, the glowing combining to bring light.

"Wow. This is incredible." Axe watched the stone glow and bring light. "Never would have thought."

Raj was honoured. "Thanks. It's simple, doesn't give off gas and can glow for hours."

"We burn coal. It sucks compared." Raj nodded.

"I bet. Anyway, our hole is large so if going anywhere make sure you don't get lost. Pain in the butt. We have pipes that bring water so you can clean in my room." He took them down a passage which opened up into a large room. It was circular lined with smooth rock. Shelving was place around the walls and was filled with his stones. A bed was in the middle, round and messy. Clothes were on the floor, along with the odd pile of animal bones. Axe saw them and swallowed.

"Welcome to my crib." He grinned, Lady raising an eyebrow.

"Crib?" Raj nodded happily.

"Apparently that's what humans call their rooms. Odd, but hey?" He shrugged. Off to the right was another room, small and bright. "Bathroom." He pointed, Lady and Axe nodding. "One at a time, so how about I try cleaning your clothes?" Lady raised an eyebrow, Raj laughing. "Not all of them! Just the stained ones." Lay took off her green coat and handed it to Raj.

"Axe, you can clean up first, I'll explore, if that's fine by you?" She asked Raj, how nodded.

"Fine by me. I'll just show Axe how it works." Lady waved at Axe and headed out the room, leaving Raj and Axe. He showed him in the smaller room, where a pipe stuck out of the wall into a large rock pool. "You sit in there or bend over and use the water. Simple really." Axe nodded and Raj left him to fix the clothes. Axe checked over his shoulder then kicked off his shoes. He dipped his foot in the pool. It was surprisingly warm. He stripped down and placed himself in the pool, finding soap and washing. Axe was soon finished and climbed out, reaching around for a towel. He was quickly handed one.

"Raj!" Axe cried in surprise and quickly covered himself, cheeks red. Raj stood at the entrance of the room, head titled and expression curious.

"Humans are so soft." He said absent-mindedly, Axe confused.

"Wait, what?" Raj stepped closer and reached out, putting a hand on Axe's chest, feeling the skin with his fingers. Axe looked down, Raj looking at his torso.

"Lopians are scaly, see?" He reached out and took Axe's hand and placed it under his shirt on his own chest. Axe's fingers tingled at the roughness of the scales. Raj was interested. "Are all humans like this?"

"Scaleless? Um, most are, but I've heard about others like that reptile woman Lady said was married living in London." Raj nodded, his claws dragging along Axe's skin, not cutting him but still making Axe shiver. His hand touched his cheek, the back of his fingers gliding along the soft skin.

"It's-" Raj stopped, trying to find words, "I just can't say." Axe's eyes followed his fingers. Finally, they settled on his lips, to which Raj leaned in and brush his own against them gently.

At first, Axe was shocked. Raj wasn't human, so wasn't it wrong? But, somewhere deep down, he didn't think he found it all that bad. Axe placed a hand on Raj's cheek and kissed back.

Lady walked into the room about to ask Raj something. She looked up from the stone in her hand to see them in the bathroom. Although surprised, Lady smiled and slowly retraced her steps. They didn't hear her.

Raj and Axe broke apart, both of them breathing slightly heavier. Axe blushed, Raj's smile wide.

"That's excellent." Raj nodded, swaying on the balls of his feet. Axe was confused.

"Wait, what?" Raj just laughed before kissing him on the cheek and walking away, leaving Axe even more confused. He chewed his lip, hand running through his still damp hair. He spotted the clean clothes on Raj's bed. Shrugging, Axe headed over to them and changed.

Lady walked through the hallways, glowing stone in hand and whistling. The tunnels began to narrow and soon she hit dead ends. After realising she had explored Raj's whole house, Lady decided to turn back. It was then when she heard the screams. Lady changed into a full sprint, following the yells through the passageways. She reached the entrance and emerged, staring at a huge airship floating low and only metres away. The airship looked like it could hold hundreds, engines spinning blades and ladders that carried figures to the ground. Raj and Axe were outside, being attacked by other Lopians in black armour. Raj's neighbours were fighting back also. Axe was knocked down by a fierce punch to the head, Raj instantly jumping on the attacker and clawing at its face. Lady didn't joint the fight at first, she decided to quickly assess what was happening.

Dozens of the armoured Lopains poured from the opening of the ship, into the holes and returning with shhirhathas in their arms. Many of the Lopians that lived here were either knocked out or being ready to be knocked out. Lady pulled out her pistol from her belt and set it to stun, aiming and shooting at the Lopian holding Axe in a headlock. He crumpled to the ground.

"Lady!" Axe cried, reaching out and rubbing his neck. "They- they came out of no where-"

"Actually, no." Raj interrupted, giving a round house kick to a near Lopian. "They've been coming once a month for many months. They take our shhirhatha and sell them."

"Who authorises this?" Raj spun and gave a head blow to a enemy with his tail.

"Ran-carn." He spat on the floor, growling. Lady was confused but Raj launched himself at a armed Lopian who was about to strike Lady from behind. He tackled him to the ground and punched him out cold.

"Who?"

"He runs the whole damn planet. Decided he wants more wealth." he spat again, Axe frowning. The airship created a big gust of wind, temporarily blinding Axe and Lady, but not Raj, who was adapted to the roughness of the sandy wind. "These are his guards and soldiers. Bullies. Cowards!" Raj cried and attacked another, Lady stunning a few more who were escaping with armfuls of shhirhatha. Axe jumped on the back of one and kicked, but was hit with its tail sharply to his temple, causing him to black out. The Lopian quickly examined him, then decided to take him back to the ship. Lady was distracted by a sword nearly at her throat and didn't see Axe go until he was nearly in the ship.

"Wait, Axe! Axe!" She saw him and cried out, racing towards the ship. The guards poured back into the ship's closing entrance, Axe still cold in the Lopian's arms. Lady caught Raj's attention and explained. Raj's eyes clouded with fury and chased the ship, where ladders were still being held out for remaining soldiers. It was out of reach for Lady, but Raj shot past and leaped off a boulder, grabbing onto the ladder. He climbed quickly. Lady was trying to shut off the engines with her pistol and succeeded in an engine on the left.

"Hang on, Axe! We're coming!" She didn't see the armed laser gun pointed until she saw the blinding green light hurdling towards her. It struck her in the arm and she cried out and doubled over, clutching her burning arm. "Axe!"

Raj was climbing furiously, but the ladder was been cut at the base, Raj snarling as he fell with the ladder back down to the ground, hitting trees as he fell. Raj landed on his side while hitting his head on rocks. Lady saw and raced over to him as quickly as she could. He was unconscious but alive and she sighed in relief. His head had a bad wound that was dripping blue blood. She picked him up with one arm and dragged him back towards his home. It was hard, trying not to hurt him further and with one arm, but slowly she managed. A few other Lopians awoke and helped her bring him inside. After Lady placed him on the bed they left, Lady thanking them. Raj woke an hour later, after Lady cleaned his head and bandaged it. She hadn't attended her own arm.

"Axe!" He cried out, eye's open. "Lady!" he panted, crest rising and falling. "Lady." he said again, clutching her arm. "I'm sorry I couldn't - the ladder, I'm sorry." Lady shook her head.

"I'm sorry too." She sat on the edge of the bed, her white hair dried in some spots with blood, blue and red. Raj tenderly touched his head where the bandages were.

"Shit." He closed his eyes and grimaced as he felt his hip.

"Broken?" Lady asked, eyes on it. Raj shook his head.

"Thankfully no, but close." He eyed the empty shelves in his room. "Did they take them all?" Lady nodded softly. He swore again. "Bastards." The only stone left was the one that Lady had in her hands, it gave a bright glow, the only light in the room. Raj started at it bitterly. "It took my life to make them all. And gone. All gone." Lady sighed and leaned back, then noticed a shine under a pile of clothes. She got up and walked over, bending and pushing aside the clothes. Raj couldn't turn his head to see and was curious.

"What is it Lady? What?" She smiled an stood, holding a shhirhatha size of half a fist in her hand. It was a deep green and she showed it to Raj, who smiled.

"At least a valuable one is still here. I might be able to live off it for a bit." Lady put it in her coat pocket. Raj noticed her arm. "Lady, your arm. What on earth- did you ignore it and tend to me? Idiot!" She smiled but Raj was unimpressed. "Honestly. Look at it now."

Lady peeled away the remaining fabric of her coat sleeve. From the top of her arm to her fingers were swirls of red burns. Lady grimaced as she gently touched it.

"These lasers are really something aren't they." Raj observed. "At least it got your arm, not your head." Lady swallowed, thinking about her arm.

"To fix this I'll need to regenerate-" Raj cut her off.

"Stupid waste of power. Let it heal." Lady was quick to retort.

"And let Axe be killed? We don't have time to waste."

"Then what do you propose?" He raised an eyebrow. Lady frowned, but smiled.

Lady pushed her way through the thick forest until she found the TARDIS. Raj slowly followed, much to Lady's protests. The suns burned directly above. She unlocked it and headed inside, the lights instantly flickering on.

"I know, I know." She said to the great machine when it groaned. "I should be more careful." The TARDIS creaked. She wrinkled her nose. "Oh stop it." Raj breathlessly climbed in, smiling in amazement at the TARDIS.

"Just as I remember."

"Do you recall Raj?" Lady smiled up at the console, which glowed blue. She laughed, climbing up the stairs and on a platform. "Aw, he does! Such a good boy. Wait there, only be a moment." She painfully headed through the hallways until she reached a large room, filled with strange objects and relics, all sitting on benches or shelves. She quickly brushed past them until she found a small glass bottle with a rubber seal. Lady quickly swiped it and headed back down to the console. Raj was sitting on the couch near the dashboard and was staring around him. He didn't notice Lady until she was right next to him.

Lady opened the bottle and was instantly told not to. "Lady no! It's too precious, save it!"

Lady ignored him and inserted a small amount of Urie blood in an eyedropper and grabbed Raj's headed, unwinding his bandages.

"Lady-"

"Shut up and keep still." She snapped, holding his head firmly and titled it, squeezing out three drops on the wound. It fizzed but caused no pain. Raj sighed as the wound healed quickly, the only thing remaining was blood. He reached up and and felt it. "Wow. Strong stuff." Lady grabbed his jaw and opened his protesting mouth and dropped more blood in. "What was that for?" Lady rolled her eyes and extended her burnt arm.

"The internal damage you received when you fell 15 feet onto rocks." Raj shrugged and wrinkled his nose as the blood took effect. He felt his hip and sighed.

"True." Lady squeezed the eye dropper and placed a drop on her upper arm, two on her lower arm and another on her hand. The skin sizzled and the burns melted away to show new skin growing, her arm now only showing traces of blood. She smiled at the relief from the pain.

"What do we do now?" Raj asked, knees towards him. Lady narrowed her eyes, arms folded and leaning against the console.

"We go find Axe."

"How?" Lady exhaled and cracked her knuckles.

"Got to stop that." She muttered. "Well, where does the ship go?"

Raj thought hard. "I think it's the capital."

"You think?"

Raj's expression turned dark. "No one who's been captured has come back." Lady swallowed.

"Axe will. You just see. You know where the capital is?" Raj nodded.

"I've been there once, selling shhirhathas. But Lopians have a perfect sense of direction. Don't worry." Lady smiled and held out a hand.

"You on for the ride?" Raj stood and grabbed it, shaking.

"Always."

Lady jumped into her new jeans, the old ones damaged. She laced up her black knee-high boots and tied her hair in a braid. The green coat, although her new favourite had to been thrown away. The sleeve had been vaporised and was in general torn beyond repair. A new jacket, folded to the elbows and a glossy black fitted snugly. She was pleased and headed back to the console while slipping on finger-less gloves. Raj came back shortly, wearing slimmer pants, loose black shirt and slip-on shoes. Around his wrists he had tied fabric and a small knife was slipped into his belt.

"Ready?" She asked, hands on the brake and acceleration. Raj nodded, firm grip on the railing. Lady smiled and pulled out the brake and putting it in full throttle.

The TARDIS jumped and sped through space. "Here we come Axe!"


	31. 10: Cantalope: Chapter 3

"Okay, we've landed in the capital. This is where you lead the way Raj." Raj straightened in surprise.

"Me? I thought you had a plan!" Lady shrugged.

"I've been here once, maybe 500 years ago? I don't know the city as well as you. So come on. Plan of attack." Raj rolled his huge eyes and leaned against the railing.

He rubbed his temple. "First things first, you need a disguise." Lady stiffened. "You saw me freaking out about Axe's skin", Lady opened her mouth, "I have an incredible sense of smell, Lady. I knew you were there." Lady crossed her arms but wasn't annoyed. "So, if anyone else saw, hundreds would come and even Ran-carn will come. He has a special", Raj repulsed at the word, "thing for smooth-skinners."

"So the quicker we find Axe the better." Raj nodded.

"Our best bet is a cloak. Got one?" Lady left and returned with a navy blue cloak that fell to her feet and covered her head with a hood. Raj nodded. "Can't fake a tail, but we don't have time."

"What about me scent?" She asked. "You gloated about your incredible sense. It would give me away for sure." Raj frowned and grabbed the cloak. After a few seconds, he sneezed and rubbed his hands on the cloak. Lady grimaced. He then dragged the material over his hair.

"There, the cloak is soaked with Lopian smells. No one unless they are straining to find you will detect you. We should get going." They exited the TARDIS with caution, but glad to see they'd landed in a deserted street. A few turns and they found the main streets and walked among the crowds.

The city couldn't be more different to Raj's village. There were no rocks, caves or forests. Tall ragged buildings ascended to the skins, made out of the brilliant stone in the mountains. It sparkled whenever the suns hit it. Many Lopians rushed to and fro, in coat and shawls, climbing on railings or beams to get to places quicker. Lady and Raj stuck to the ground, quickening their pace. The buildings became bigger and taller as they travelled through and soon the biggest and most colourful of them all emerged. Twice as tall and wide, gems bigger than the TARDIS' outside decorated the walls. Towering gates blocked them from inside, where a long path headed to the front doors. Raj growled in disgusted. Lady nudged him as Lopians guards took interest in them.

"Stay calm." Raj whispered as Lady tried figuring out a plan. In the heat of the moment, she quickly took her sonic knife out of her pocket and placed it in a little compartment up her sleeve. Lady didn't know exactly what, but she had a feeling.

"Peasant, what is your business here?" Lady was about to object to him for insulting Raj, but thought against it.

"I have a gift for his Majesty." Lady stiffened. The Lopians became more interested.

"Oh yeah? And what does filth like you have that could possibly interest-" Raj grabbed Lady's arm and pulled back her hood. The Lopians gasped and stared, Lady curling her lip in annoyance. "How-"

"If it interests you, it will interest his Grace. You both have fine taste." One of them reached out to touch her cheek, but Lady smacked his hand away. He growled.

"She is wild. If harms befalls his Grace, you head will fall from its place." Lady raised an eyebrow at the weird rhyme. Raj did too. "She needs to be broken."

"I understand. I was informed the palace has the best for that task."

The guards nodded. "Nak will escort you inside." The darker skinned one stood in front of them and headed towards the gates, where they opened in silence. Between the gates and palace, a handful of flowers and trees had grown, creeks of purple water curled around them. The guards paid no attention to the beauty of the small garden. Lady whispered to Raj.

"What the hell was that? You sold me?" He smiled, shrugging. Lady frown turned deeper.

"How else could we get in? Also, chances are they'll take you to the small place as Axe." She hadn't thought about that, so she faced the front again. The front doors opened to reveal a huge entrance hall, with a white stone staircase towards them, leading both left and right. The guards climbed the stairs and headed left. Down a hallway, which were decorated with glowing shhirhatha, but unlike Raj's which were in iron baskets, these were welded into the walls, which transformed into beautiful patterns of swirls and spirals.

"Despite everything, the guy's got taste." Lady whispered. Raj scowled.

"These are mine." Lady instantly bit her tongue and regretting her statement. But she couldn't help but admire the patterns. Soon the corridor stopped and huge double doors laid in front of them. The guard pushed on it heavily and they opened to reveal a huge throne room, rainbow coloured glass shining in light in the wall in front. A tall velvet chair stood at the top of gold stairs where a Lopian sat, legs crossed and tail swishing from side to side. None of them could see him clearly, he was too far away. Other Lopians were scattered around the room, no doubt his court, and guards travelled in pairs. Raj stiffened and Lady swallowed. They were brought across the titled floor towards the stairs, where they stopped at the base. Looking up, Ran-carn's face was clearer. Lady preferred it when it wasn't.

Ran-carn tilted his head and stared at Lady with intense eyes. Long wavy brown hair fell to his shoulders and blood red robes spilled from his body to the floor. Rings held the precious stones on his fingers and a rainbow one was attached to a pedant around his neck. There was no one else with him, except a young man with brown hair and scared green eyes and a red mark upon his cheek. Axe.

"Raj of the Thuki village." Ran-carn said, not wanting an reply. Raj held his tongue. Lady was surprised he knew his name. "Why have you disgraced my court with your presence?" Lady could tell Raj wanted nothing more to punch him, but thankfully she saw him holding back.

"My Lord", he bowed stiffly, "I have presented you with a gift in the hopes of your men sparing my village from your", he tried finding a word to replace 'attack', "visits." Ran-carn raised an eyebrow.

"It is indeed a beautiful gift. I have never seen another like it. Hair that matches her porcelain skin. Soft like water." He smiled as he gazed at her, his mouth twice as wide as Raj's. Lady felt incredibly disgusted. "She will be a wonderful addition to the collection." He indicated towards Axe who was terrified of the fact Lady will be held too. He shook his head slightly. Lady ignored him. "Yes, not quite a large one." Ran-carn noticed Lady's gaze. "You humans, how can I say, are not very durable. Break easily. Like porcelain." he smiled wickedly. "Guard, take her please and remove him from my sight."

"My village!" Raj cried out, as guards grabbed his arms and began pulling him away. Ran-carn stood from his throne, twice his height and more impressive.

"I said I would accept the gift. I never said anything about sparing your pathetic village." Raj's eyes were overcome with rage.

"You bastard!" He cried and kicked, the guards holing him tighter and eventually back through the doors to be thrown out. Ran-carn laughed, the sounds of his chuckles bouncing and echoing around the room. A few members of his court added in, only more frightened and forced.

"My beauty", he approached Lady and took her chin in his scaly and long fingers, "I will find your company much satisfactory." Lady smacked his hand away, eyes burning into his, equaling the emotion. Ran-carn pouted, resembling an over-grown child. "I see that I shall have to break you. Come, we have much to discuss." He turned and headed down the steps, Lady forced to follow by a guard. Axe was pushed too. Ran-carn made his way across the floor through the same doors, but followed a different route. He took them into a large room where the walls were covered in emerald drapes and fire burned in baskets. Lady could see the shhirhatha sitting in the iron containers. Ran-carn pointed to a couple of chairs that sat in the middle of the room and soon Lady and Axe were tied to them. Ran-carn settled in a large and more comfortable chair that faced them. He crossed his legs and placed a hand on his cheek, leaning on the arm. He smiled and waved a hand to the guards, and they soon left. Ran-carn stared at them for a while, watching the fire cast shadows across their smooth faces.

"Get to the point, Ran-carn." He was slow to reply.

"It's 'My Grace' to you." Lady smiled.

"I think not. I am not your subject any more than you are a king. An immature Lopian in a big crown." He smiled.

"Such a tongue on you. Seems a shame to cut it out." He turned to Axe. "I'll keep yours in, not doubt I will find need for it later on." Axe was horrified.

"You touch him, and I will throw you in the heart of a supernova."

Ran-carn laughed. "How on earth would you manage that? You are my prisoner."

"And you are again, much mistaken." Lady said smugly, although hands tied she still managed to assert herself higher than Ran-carn. She crossed her legs and tapped her foot. "No one, not even the most feared creatures in this universe could hold me prisoner. Compared to them, you are pathetic. Weak. Nothing." Ran-carn did not take this well. He stood up and stormed over, smacking Lady with the back of his hand that held the chucky rings. The shhirhatha created cuts across her face. Blood slowly dripped down her face.

"It was such a waste, to damage skin so pure." Lady hung her head and kept it hidden with her hair. Ran-carn turned and walked back to his chair. Lady quickly whispered to Axe.

"_Keep him talking_." He nodded and nervously spoke.

"W-why do you care so much?"

"About what, human?"

He swallowed. "The skin, o-our skin I mean." Lady nodded slightly at him and tried reaching the sonic army knife that she had, at the last minute, placed up her sleeve. Her hands were tied behind the chair, thank goodness, so hopefully Ran-carn couldn't see.

"I have found, and a few others you've met during your time here, find that the scaly skin of Lopians holds me no pleasure. Their roughness and horrible feel has caused me to find delight in the softness and smoothness of human skin. It is something I find quite irresistible. That is why I send people to the Netural trade zone, to find me humans. I do believe you have met one of my scouts already. Raj?" Axe's eyes went wide, trying to understand how Raj could have possibly worked for this creature. Lady was surprised, nearly dropping her only means of freeing her hands. The blood was blurring one of her eyes.

"Yes", he continued, "Shocking. He was easily swayed to my side, how could he resist all those humans? He too, has a passion for them. However soon they placed those retched laws in and it was impossible. The humans I had grew weak and old. I however live much longer. This precious", he pointed to the rainbow stone, "ensures that." Lady noticed and made a mental note. "Now", he stopped and faced Axe squarely, "I do think we should start." he walked towards him and leant down, fingers through his messy brown hair and trailing his jawline to under his chin. Axe was leaning deeper into his chair, trying to keep distance. Ran-carn grabbed his jaw and smiled, eyes on his lips. Lady shouted.

"Oi! Dumbass!" Ran-carn growled and straightened, shocked to see Lady standing with the chair in her hands.

"Never tie a Time Lady's hands behind her back." She lifted the chair and brought it down full force on Ran-carn. He collapsed under the height with a heavy thump and was out cold. Axe breathed relief.

"Thank you, thank you." Lady nodded and quickly untied him. He grabbed her and bear hugged tightly. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, let's go!" Axe nodded and opened the doors, peeking outside. Lady was just about to join him when she stopped, squatted next to Ran-carn and rolled him over. She cut the chain that attached the rainbow shhirhatha around his neck and held it in her hands.

"Come on!" Axe called and ran out the door, Lady following. Surprisingly there were no guards, but the pair made their way through carefully, in case they met any.

So far, so good. Lady had the pendant swinging around her neck and the pistol aimed. Axe covered her back, peeking around corners.

"Do you remember where they took you?" Lady asked. Axe frowned and touched his forehead.

"It was really hazy." He was about to walk ahead but Lady pulled his arm – two guards nearly spotting them. The corridors winded steeply and unexpectedly, more shhirhatha decorating the walls. "They threw me on board and cuffed me arm to the wall. They basically just talked and whispered and hissed. Barely understood a word. About an hour later", he strained to remember, "I saw the palace. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. But I knew it wasn't good. I was dragged from the ship while they unloaded the shhirhatha and taken to this really large room before the court. I had been there while Ran-carn showed me off."

"Can you retrace your steps?" Lady asked hopefully. "We can't go out the front doors. The airship base is our best shot."

Axe nodded. "Won't Ran-carn come after us?"

Lady smiled grimly. She touched the pendant. "I don't think he will."

"What is that?" Axe asked, eyeing the stone. Lady held it up.

"Not entirely sure. But one thing is for certain – it keeps him alive."

"I noticed he looked both ancient and young at the same time." Lady nodded.

"Once I've taken it from him, the effects should wear off."

"You'll keep it?" A short silence followed his question. Lady slowly opened a door and leant inside, giving Axe the okay.

"No. I don't want something like that. I already live long enough." They soon found two guards walking in front of them. Unable to hide, Lady was forced to stun them with her pistol. Axe and Lady decided to hurry, no doubt Ran-carn has awoke and given a red alert of their presence.

The airbase was through a large set of metal doors, where a large concrete platform held the ship. Guards didn't seen them, hiding behind a crate of equipment and were listening to devices that informed them of intruders. Almost all of them left through the doors. Lady quietly stunned the rest. Axe and Lady ran towards the empty and open ship, heading straight for the control room. It was a large cockpit with buttons and levels everywhere, with a few screens amongst. Lady began pressing buttons and sonicing the screens.

"What are you doing?" Axe asked, destroying a screen when asked too.

"Messing with it. I think it would benefit us if this wasn't at Ran-carn's disposal. Now, where is the master switch?"

"Where indeed?" The pair froze as a muffled voice spoke behind them. A fully armoured Lopian holding a deadly gun had it pointing at them. Axe was terrified but Lady smiled.

"Cut it out Raj and help us." The muffled voice chuckled and his pulled off the helmet. Axe instantly scowled.

"Aw, how did you know?"

"You didn't shoot us and was too busy being a smart ass." She pointed out and returned to the controls. Raj threw the gun over his shoulder and stood between them.

"Master switch is there." he pointed to a large switch protected by glass. "You need Lopian hands to access it.

"Good." Lady said and grabbed his hands and pressed it against the pad. The glass clicked and lifted. "Perfect." She flicked it and waited.

"_Shut down all systems. Shut down all systems_." A computer voice overhead repeated tonelessly.

"Time to go!" Lady shouted and started pushing the pair out. They raced down the platforms until they reached the mouth, jumping off as the ship produced a loud crunch, before whirring down and turning off.

"Nice work. What now?" Axe asked, checking for guards how might have heard.

"Raj?" Lady smiled. He was confused.

"What?"

"What have you been doing since you were kicked out?" He shrugged.

"Broke back inside and found a plan to go to Earth and bring humans back here to become slaves. Nothing much." Lady narrowed her eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"That information would have been extremely useful ten minutes ago, numbskull!" She rubbed her forehead. "Where did you seen these plans?"

"In the control room, top floor." They all looked up. The airbase was on the ground, while the control room was miles up the building.

"Great. You are officially useless." Axe rolled his eyes. Raj just grinned.

"You love to hate me." Lady interrupted them.

"Cut it out. Raj, any chance of the plan going ahead if Ran-carn dies?" He thought.

"Possibly. I mean, if all the pieces are there, anyone can get to Earth. And there's always Lopians who will."

"You know where Earth is?" Raj nodded.

"We discovered it recently. But top-secret, however not for long I'm sure."

Lady fiddled with her pistol. "Brilliant. All we have to do is destroy that knowledge. We can't have smooth-skin crazed Lopians running around on Earth." Raj shrugged. "Is there a database where the information is stored?" He nodded. "Great, so let's go." The three of them headed back inside and found a lift, which was surprisingly fast. In five minutes they reached it. Racing out of the lift and bursting into the room, they stopped suddenly. Someone had the same idea and beat them too it.

Ran-carn stood heavily on a cane and held a few glowing rocks in his stiff and pale hands. Lady guess they kept him going until the pendant was back around his neck. Thick veins were throbbing where the shhirhatha touched the skin. The green has drained from his skin and his rich brown hair was grey. The sockets around his huge eyes had sagged and he breathed heavily. Lady was surprised.

"Wow. The shhirhatha really has an effect you, doesn't it?" Ran-carn growled while Lady smiled. "I bet it gives you a wonderful personality."

"I will kill you, without any regrets and it travel to your lovely planet and have my pick of the very best." Lady took up a fighting stance, cocked pistol in hand.

"I don't think it's going to work like that. You see, I will make it my life's mission to ensure you don't get within a light year of Earth. You will be in prison for the rest of your life while Cantalope revaluates its government." Ran-carn laughed, a hollow and hoarse one.

"A tempting offer. But I refuse. No human is going to stop me." Lady considered.

"True. But I'm sure a Time Lady, a Lopian and a human will have a good crack at it." She aimed the pistol.

"Will you shoot me in cold blood?" Ran-carn asked and stepped back to reveal a screen showing maps and charts. "A warning." He placed a finger on a button, not letting go, "You shoot me and my finger will leave this button, sending the codes and coordinates to Earth to every city on this planet. Well?" Lady knitted her eyebrows together. "I know a few powerful others who share my passions, even greater possibly. It would be a shame, this information lose in those hands." Lady held the pistol squarely at Ran-carn, who unfortunately was blocking a clear shot to the screen. "Then I'll shoot your pretty head off your neck and take that pendant from your blood soaked chest."

"Dude." Axe groaned. "Tone it down." Ran-carn laughed.

"Just wait until you see what I'll do to you." His eyes widened as Raj stepped in front of him.

"You touch him and that cane is going through your skull." Their eyes met and didn't blink or move. Lady flicked a setting on her pistol and aimed. She breathed in and found her shot. However Ran-carn moved the smallest bit and blocked it. Lady internally swore.

"Isn't it interesting?" He smiled.

"What is?" Lady asked, bothered and not really in the mood.

"How Raj knew where the plans were, and existed, if he had never been in the control room today?" All eyes drifted to Raj, who smiled sheepishly.

"Raj." Lady asked, voice dangerous. "Tell me now."

"He was one of my best Lopians in the trade zone, could also find humans easily. So naturally, he was included on the plans to travel to Earth. Why, he was there from the beginning."

"It is so hard resisting the urge not to kick you." Axe said, his tone full of hurt and disgust. Raj didn't look at him. Lady was disappointed.

"In fact, he was going to go to Earth, if not for that tiny little fact. Now what was it?" Ran-carn teased, faking oblivion.

"My parents being murdered?" Raj casually, but clearly hurt. Axe gasped quietly.

Lady spoke softly, pistol still raised. "You said they were in the city."

"Where they had been dragged to from their home and murdered publicly " Ran-carn shrugged, as if they were talking about the weather.

"Yes, well you see, they had become quite troublesome with many of my affairs. So, yes, they had to go." His eyes closed for a second, trying to regain some strength from his failing body.

"Bastard." Raj said through clenched teeth. Ran-carn smiled.

"Worry not, peasant. You will soon join them." The doors behind them opened and guards grabbed Axe and Raj's arms. Lady jumped away from their reach and pointed the pistol at Ran-carn and her sonic army knife at the guards, who clearly thought it dangerous and held their positions. "Which will it be?" Ran-carn teased. "Me or them?" She hated the creature every second she was in its presence. But she had to do it.

"Neither." She aimed the pistol ahead and shattered the coloured glass window. Ran-carn jumped in surprise, his finger leaving the button. As Lady ran towards Axe and Raj she fired a shot and destroyed the screen, the words 'ERROR' flashing on it repeatedly. Ran-carn screamed for the guards to shoot them, his strength failing and he collapsed to the ground, still yelling. Lady pressed a button on her sonic device and grabbed Axe and Raj's hands where she headed for the window. The guards had been distracted by their fallen leader and the broken glass, therefore just missing recapturing their prisoners.

"Lady no!" Raj cried out, realising.

"Stop! Stop!" Axe echoed Raj's screams. Lady just laughed and jumped, the wind rushing through her white hair and stinging her eyes. Soon, darkness surrounded them and all were drenched with water.


	32. 10: Cantalope: Chapter 4

"I never really liked water." Axe grumbled, arms crossed while Raj and Lady splashed water on each other.

"Whatever you say, grumpy guts." Lady smiled, spinning around in the cool water. "The pool saved your life."

Axe held up a hand. "If you didn't throw us out a window." Lady didn't seem to hear his reply and continued swimming.

As the trio fell from the control room, Lady positioned the TARDIS on the side of the building, much like in Notre Dame. However, instead of falling into the dashboard, the door was open to the pool, which actually provided a better landing. Only Axe wasn't fond of the outcome.

"Who doesn't like water?" Raj grinned, throwing water at him. Axe was irritated. "Such a fascinating liquid. And clear!"

"Me. Ever since I was trapped in a submarine and nearly died from a deadly fungus I have been a little touchy on the subject of H2O. Even before that."

"You jumped in the river to get down off the mountain." Lady pointed out, doing an underwater somersault after she asked. Axe shrugged.

"Was there any other way down the mountain?" He pointed out. "And it was a tiny stream. And I had giant birds chasing after me!" No one said another word. Axe was first to get out after finding the steps out.

The pool was large and irregularly shaped, separate sections snaking off under platforms and into other rooms. Tiles of patterned colours decorate that floor, one of a burning red forest, the other of an orange sky. The pool sat in a room with a curved roof and white walls.

Axe shook his head and body to rid himself of water. Lady stood on the edge of the pool and twisted her long white hair, making Raj laughed when it fell flat against her head. She curled her lip and gently pushed him back in the pool. He swam eerily back to the edge, his scales and tail making him a naturally gifted swimmer.

"I never knew Lopians were such great swimmers." Lady observed, extending her hand for Raj to grab as he pulled himself out. He shrugged.

"Just got the bod for it." Axe had been eating away at something for a while. He was biting the inside of his cheek and rubbing his hands together.

"Seriously?!" He suddenly cried out, hand in the air. Lady and Raj stared at him. Axe was astounded. "Are we serious right now?"

"What Axe?" Lady asked, confused. Axe sighed angrily and marched out of the pool room. Lady and Raj followed and ended up in the control room watching Axe heatedly tap his fingers on the dash. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Axe laughed. "We aren't going to address this? Raj kidnapped humans! I'm certainly not letting that go. Neither should you."

Raj curled his lip and became uncomfortable, clearly embarrassed about his past. "That was a long time ago. I was an idiot."

"No, I'm the idiot." Axe retorted. Lady stood between the two and decided to step in.

"Look, what happened in the past happened. While I am equally shocked and disappointed, Raj has learned and is better for it. Right?" She added, eyebrow raised at him. Raj quickly nodded. Lady suddenly shivered and sneezed, groaning. "I can't do this. TARDIS!" she shouted into the air. "Dryer please!"

Fierce warms winds erupted from the vents into the control room, blasting the trio and drying them quickly. Lady's hair was still slightly damp but dryer.

"Thanks. Now, when I shot the computer it flashed error, Raj?"

He chewed his lip in thought. "I think the message Ran-carn was sending didn't reach the destination." They all sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness for that." Lady rubbed her eyes tiredly and threw herself on the console couch.

"Would that information be anywhere else?" Axe asked, still eyeing Raj carefully. He shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure Ran-carn had back-ups."

"What super evil dictator wouldn't?" Lady mumbled under her arm which was lying across her face.

Axe wasn't even the mood to smile. "Where would they be?"

Raj leaned against the controls. "Beats me. When I was thrown out, he would have moved them."

"So, no idea?" Lady asked.

Raj shrugged. "Well, I'm not certain, but if it had to be somewhere, it would be in the palace at the Capital."

"Weren't we just there?" Axe pointed out. Raj shook his head.

"No, Ran-carn has, had, palaces in every major city. The biggest is about halfway around our world. But it will be dangerous."

"How so?" Axe replied. "Ran-carn is either dead or dying."

"Exactly." Raj explained. "Rebellion, revolution. Chaos. With such a powerful leader dead, many will be killing for his place."

Axe was surprised. "Yikes. What can we do?"

"I've had my fair share of revolutions." Lady added, sitting up and crossing her legs. "And one thing I've learned is they are not pretty. Or easily resolved. What you need is a large group willing for the same thing. A parliament? A senate? Something like that. I reckon Lopians everywhere should decide what the best way to lead their world."

Raj nodded, frowning. "It's going to be hard."

Axe tilted his head. "But worth it, being free of Ran-carn."

"What do you suggest?" Raj asked Lady, who looked up at him and chewed her lip.

"Hm. I'm not the best, or right, person to say, but maybe divide up the countries into zones and sections, with representatives appearing in a Senate-like establishment. Therefore, everyone has a say. Everyone is represented."

"And you can have one person who oversees everything and make sure it's fair." Axe added.

Raj scratched the scales on his chin. "That could work. We need the most powerful Lopians together to discuss what to do. They have the most influence, so it should be fairly easy."

"Just remember you might have to weaken that influence, and some won't like it." Raj nodded. "You are going to have opposition. Dangerous opposition." Lady warned.

Raj sighed and sat on the railing. "Will this even work?"

Lady smiled. "Raj, I've seen worse. It has potential. We just need a plan, a fool-proof one. That's all it takes. Come on." Lady headed up a platform into a large circular room. The only furniture was a large wooden table with chairs. Axe and Raj headed in and took their seats. Lady somehow found paper and had notepads tucked under her arm. She gave one to Axe and Raj, also pens.

"Okay guys. Let's get started."

A few hours later they prepared a rough plan to bring forward to the Lopians, and were getting ready to head for the Capital city. Lady had to change out of her clothes, which had blood from when Ran-carn hit her. She stood in front of her wardrobe and large mirror, slipping on purple socks. Smiling, she noticed various bruises, cuts and scars. She placed a finger on her lower stomach and traced a small scar. Before putting the sock, she observed the small tattoo on her left ankle, a Gallifreyan symbol in dark blue ink. Lady tilted her head as she remember her long history with it, every generation a new body, but the small tattoo stayed.

"Lady! Hurry up, we've got a planet's government system to reform!" Raj banged on the metal door. Lady rolled her eyes and replied.

"Coming! Girl's gotta look her best!" She heard Raj laugh and walk away. Lady headed into her wardrobe and pulled on black jeans, boots and a navy blue coat. Hair in rough plait and she was ready.

Axe was waiting in the control room, still in his clothes and keeping distance to Raj, who was noticing. Lady wasn't in the mood and ignored the pair.

"Okay, where exactly is the Capital?" Raj closed his eyes and concentrated.

He opened them, the slits of his eyelids moving sideways. "A far way north of my village. You can't really miss it. It's made entirely out of glass and stone." Lady nodded and typed it on the old typewriter before taking off the handbrake.

Lady sat in the corner, arms folded and listening to Raj's case. They sat in a giant glass room, tall walls made of clear coloured shhirhatha. Lady adored the craftsmanship, and it looked the building had been used for important gatherings for eons. She thought it was wise for Raj to choose here. Around Axe, Raj and Lady in tall chairs sat the most highly regarded Lopians on the planet. It was critical they agreed, or the civil war could tear them apart.

"So please, my fellow Lopians. Think about the kind of world we want for the future, for the present. It starts with us." Raj bowed respectfully and stepped back while debate began.

From what Lady could see, there were a few who supported the old ways, with a single ruler, while a cult supported Ran-carn. Thankfully a vast number was in agreement with Raj.

Axe was sitting stiffly with Lady, eyes narrowed at the mob of Lopians.

"Axe." She whispered, breaking his train of thought.

"Hm?"

"You need to talk to him."

"Who?" He clearly did and Lady knew.

"You know. It cannot end like this."

He whispered back harshly. "He kidnapped humans."

"And hates himself for it."

Axe scoffed. "Really? He seemed pretty chuffed about the whole thing."

Lady became sterner. "Axe. Please. This is something you have to do. He owns it to you, and you to him. He has a big task ahead. It will clear his head knowing where you stand." Axe folded his arms, face like stone. She smiled. "I know you'll make the right decision. But, we are leaving before the day is out. We must move on." Axe nodded.

"For you Lady." She smiled.

"That's my Axe." She kissed him on the top of his head. Raj quickly rushed over to them.

"Great news. Vote's going to happen soon, looks like the Parliament idea is going to work!" Lady congratulated him.

"Well done. It was your little speech that helped."

"Your plan." She shrugged. "Anyway, so there will be a lot of talking for a while. Will get boring for you guys."

"We plan to leave before tomorrow." Axe said stiffly. Raj looked from him to Lady, who curtly nodded. Raj shrugged.

"I guess you had to leave sometime. That's good, devote more energy to this."

"We'll be back before you know it." Lady promised. "See what it became."

Raj nodded. "Hopefully, successful."

"Excuse me!" A Lopian cried from the middle of the crowd. He stood, tall and slim, dressed in a deep purple robe, dark green scales with ink black hair. His sharp and narrow eyes stared down at Raj and Lady. "Who exactly is the strange one with pale hair? Why is she here?"

Lady stood and walked to the centre of the room. She first bowed deeply towards them. "I am Lady, the Duchess of Time. I have travelled far to be here. My people, the Gallifreyans, are masters of time. Axe, a human, is my companion." Axe gave a slight bow as well. Lady breathed in deeply. "I am responsible for the death of Ran-carn, your former leader." An eruption of talk began in the hall. Lady politely quietened them. "Death brings opportunity. I am presenting one now to the Lopians of Cantalope. Make your world a better world, a fairer world. However, it's not my role to dictate how you will resolve this issue. Raj of the Thuki village will be my representative but also his own. You will listen to him and you will bring him with no harm, for remember this: I am not to be reckoned with." She bowed again and waited for the Lopian to speak again.

"Why should we reform centuries old tradition because of an outsider's whim?" Murmurs followed.

"These centuries old tradition were built on the pain and weakness of others! I am no mere outsider! And it is not a simple whim. It's a plea, from Lopians across this planet! Give me your name." The Lopian raised his eyebrows.

"Jaq of the city Wress." He placed a clawed fist over his chest. Lady bowed slightly.

"He was a big supporter of Ran-carn." Raj whispered to Lady who smirked.

"Jaq. It will not be in your favour to express approval of the former dictatorship of Ran-carn and request for it. In fact, I won't tolerate it. And that is a warning to you all who supported him! I'm watching you."

"Who do you think you are," Jaq sweeping his hand across the crowd, "To threaten us?"

"Here!" a few Lopians cried. Jaq smirked. Lady narrowed her eyes.

"Lopians!" Raj cried out, stepping forward. "This Duchess of Time has this world's best interests at heart. Her wisdom is worth its weight in priceless shhirhatha and we'd be fools to disregard it! Jaq! I have heard of the inequality present in your city! If you do not practice what you preach, I suggest you do not preach at all!" Lady was surprised and impressed with his firmness. "I have suffered at Ran-carn's hand, like many of my people, and while I am not proud of my former relationship with him, I prove to move beyond that, to make better of it! You have that choice too, we all do. It starts today, right now. We shall vote now."

Hours later and countless votes had been made. Lady over saw most of them, but missed the last few. She and Axe had walked out of great hall into the city's streets. The Lopians agreed for Lady and Axe not to be present during the making of various laws. She whole-heartedly agreed.

"I think it went well." Axe said, walking through the city's massive garden, hands in pockets. "Raj's got the whole thing pretty down pat." Lady nodded.

"True. Of course he can't fix all of this by himself. He'll have to surround himself with a lot of supporters." Lady snapped a small golden flower from a branch and twirled it in her fingers. Axe looked at it and smiled.

"Don't like the look of that Jaq guy."

Lady agreed and put the flower behind her ear. "Raj will have to keep an eye on him."

"You think Raj will be alright? With all this?" Lady shrugged and grabbed a low branch, swinging and jumping forward.

"He's about 40 years old."

"Huh?"

"In human years."

"Oh."

"But I guess he can't handle it. He's not opening a lemonade stand. He's reforming a planet's government." Lady shrugged.

"Raj is extremely capable. He was Ran-carn's enemy and still managed to stay alive, and stayed strong despite his parents' death. There's hardly any doubt he can do it." Lady smiled smugly while Axe narrowed his eyes. "No!" He objected while Lady laughed. "You did that thing again with my mind! Being confusing! I thought I told you to stop it."

She linked her arm with his. "Axe, I think you know what to do now."

He pouted but agreed. "I know, you're right. And I hate it." She kissed his cheek, Axe smiling.

Lady stood with a foot on the door of her TARDIS, suck in the red phone box shape. She didn't mind, she loved the red. Axe had just been told to talk to Raj, who stood a bit away, hands in his pockets, tail flicking behind him. Axe walked up to him and gave a nod. Lady couldn't hear them and didn't try to. She looked over to them again, Raj explaining something while waving claws.

"-I don't expect you to forgive me. Really. I just wanted to say that I fully regret everything to do with humans."

"Everything?" Axe asked, folding his arms, thinking about him and Lady.

Raj sighed. "Don't raise your eyebrow like that. It's incredibly distracting and cute."

"Stop that!" Axe shook his head. "The flirting. It just makes me so confused." Raj nodded.

"I'm used to doing it I guess. Okay, I'll stop."

Axe scratched the back of his neck. "Don't _stop_. Just tell where we are at."

"I think", Raj was finding his words, "That I was out of line, doing that without knowing what you wanted. Also not telling you about something that clearly was important for you to know. It was selfish. I'm sorry." Axe smiled and Raj smiled back.

"That's all I wanted. We're even now." He opened his arms and Raj hugged back. He then whispered something into his ear which made him smile. Raj then kissed him on the cheek and waved as Axe ran back to Lady. She was picking something off the metal door when she noticed him.

"Oh hey, how was it? Progressive?" Axe nodded. Lady smiled smugly. "Told you."

"Zip it." But he smiled anyway and followed her. Raj continued waving as the TARDIS disappeared, Axe waving from the open door.

"I won't." Axe smiled, closing the door. "I won't let her go."

Lady landed the TARDIS again, quite a time after they left. Lady stepped out first, Axe second. It was the same city, but more progressed. Flags were everywhere, with a design that symbolised their species. Lady liked it.

They walked around, observing and found it quite an improvement since they left. It seemed clearer, bigger and more efficient. Technology obviously had developed. But as they neared the centre of the city, Lady stopped and pulled Axe's sleeve.

"That bastard."

"What?" She pointed to a statue, surrounded by small trees and shrubs, of no one else but Raj. He stood proud and tall, aged and with a robe on. Axe looked at the date – they were a few centuries out.

"He's been gone three hundred years." Axe said, his finger on the plaque, following the translated words. "President Raj, founder of the Cantalopian government and purveyor of peace." Lady was asking several passing Lopians where Parliament was, and while the word was strange, a version still existed. She was pleased and came back to tell Axe when he shouted.

"Lady! Look!" He was pointed to the left side of the statue, where on the flat stone was an image of Axe's face, with dates and contributes to the reformation. "That's incredible."

"I'm here too! That bastard!" Lady laughed from the other side. "He added the only Gallifreyan word he knew! Aww, I could sock him!"

"Which one?"

Lady smiled. "Friend."

"Despite all of it, he remembered." Axe chewed his lip. Lady put an arm around him while they both looked at the statue. "Thanks Raj."


	33. 11: Psychic Pollen: Chapter 1

Lady was pulling Axe by the arm, forcing him to follow quickly.

"Hurry up!" She grinned, carefully but skilfully making her way up the massive hill covered in thick jungle. Blue and purple plants surrounded them and a sky at star set burned above them. It was a planet that neither Lady nor Axe had been before, so it was new to both of them.

"Where are you going again?" Axe asked slightly annoyed. Lady didn't really say and as soon as the TARDIS landed she dragged him out.

"You'll see!" Lady laughed and pulled back a branched in front of her. It swept back and hit Axe in the face.

"Ow! Lady!" he shouted and clutched his nose, Lady looking back and smiling.

She turned and inspected it, scoffing. "Just a bump."

"There's blood."

"A bump with blood! We all get them." She shrugged and pulled out a cloth from her coat pocket and gave it to Axe to hold against his nose. "There. Hurry, almost at the cave."

"Cave?" He repeated. "You never said anything about a cave."

Lady shrugged, smiling. "I never say most things."

Axe smiled in agreement. "No truer words have come from your mouth." They climbed a little further, Axe's nose had stopped bleeding. "Have to admit, the forest is pretty. Sky too. Where are we?"

Lady pulled a piece of paper from her coat. "Here, just a galaxy away from yours." Axe stared at the paper. It showed a complex network of lines and circles, with boxes and shapes.

"Lady, I can't read it." It was covered in circular symbols. "I think it's Gallifreyan."

Lady looked at it again and nodded. "Oh yeah. Well remembered Axe. I must show you how to read it. But no time now, we're here!"

Axe sighed in relief. And looked around. In front of them was a giant opening for a cave, glowing gold. As his surroundings quietened, he heard faint whispers. "Wow. What's in there?"

Lady looked at the paper one more time. "This." She held up a sketchy drawing of a bowl, small and smooth. It was bone white with blue inked decorations of Gallifreyan words.

"A bowl?" Lady shushed him.

"Not just a bowl! A Gallifreyan bowl. One that was lost. I want it back."

"Did it belong to you?" Lady pouted and tilted her head from side to side.

"Not quite. But it belonged to my people, so yes. I've never seen the bowl, mind you, or knew it existed. I found the map amongst a bunch of others and a parchment explaining its history. Looked promising, so I grabbed it."

Axe tightened his shoe laces and rolled up his sleeves, grinning. "Sounds exciting either way, so I'm on board. Just tell me how to get in."

Lady was ecstatic. "Awesome! We climb." She explained. "This entrance it quite steep, we need to go on hands and knees, and climb. There should be a little floor a few metres below." She handed him some gloves. "You'll need them. Ready?" Axe peered into the cave again.

"Sure." Lady went first, slowly getting closer and closer to the edge. On hands and knees, she made her way backward and began her climb. They started descending and getting deeper inside the cave. The glow became brighter as they travelled, Axe turning and shielding his eyes to block it out, waiting for them to adjust.

"Only a couple more metres Axe." Lady said from below him. "I can see the platform." Soon Axe could hear Lady's boots as they made contact with the rock. It echoed in the cave, bouncing off every wall. Lady waited until Axe followed. He jumped off the wall and landed. Brushing himself off, Axe walked over to where Lady stood, overlooking a gorge in the cave.

"Whoa." The chasm was filled with tiny specks of gold and white. Lady leaned over and furrowed her eyebrows, trying to see what the specks were. "How far down do you think that is?" Axe asked, looking over to her. Lady didn't reply at first.

"Hmm. Huh? Oh, who knows? Maybe couple of hundred metres?" She leaned further. "It's hard to tell with all that white stuff in the way."

"Lady, look!" Axe cried out, pointing to the top of the pile. Lady immediately followed his hand. On top of the mountains of white and gold, sat a small bowl, nearly invisible. But both Lady and Axe could see the tiny flecks of blue that decorated the edge. "The bowl!"

"Crap, Axe! Bloody good eyesight." Lady smiled, but stopped. "Now how do we get there?"

As if in response, a strange feeling overcame both Axe and Lady, resulting in them being pushed off the ledge. It wasn't done by anything except themselves, however not by their will. Lady and Axe felt a sharp nudge in their heads which made them to jump off. They screamed and fell metres into the mountain. Thankfully, it was soft.

"What?" Axe said, upside down lying on the white fluff. "It's soft. I thought it was rock." He positioned himself properly. "Or even diamond."

Lady was above him, face first in the mountain. She rolled over and found the white flecks stuck to her. She picked it up and felt it, then pulled out her sonic army knife and scanned it. "Crap." Her eyes went wide.

"What?" Axe asked, instantly worried. "Not deadly?" Lady was grim.

"Depends. If it wanted too. This is psychic pollen." Lady held it up and blew, the flecks lazily floating down the slope. "It's parasitic."

Axe became instantly concerned about the pollen than covered him. "Where's it from?"

Lady was picking it off her too. "Candle Meadows." Axe gave a gesture which meant to give him more information. "Oh sorry. Karass Don Slava." Axe rolled his eyes and gave up. "The pollen causes you to fell asleep and feeds on distress of the mind."

"That is very reassuring. Are we under its influence?" Lady shrugged.

"It floats easily." She picked up a pinch and blew on it, the pollen floating away. "So it could have affected us as soon as we entered the cave. Remember that weird push we felt? That could have been the pollen. But I don't think so, or know so..." She drifted off.

"Can we get the damn bowl and leave?" Axe asked, his tone clear that he thought it was ridiculous they haven't moved yet. "Honestly." Lady seemed distracted by the sheer amount of pollen.

"Huh? Oh sure. Come on." The climb was slightly hard, because the softness of the pollen. But it was successful and Lady managed to get within reach. Just as her fingers were outstretched to grab it, they fell. Lady tumbled head over heels and descended down the mountain to the base, where it was glowing red and white. Axe tried to grab her, but lost his grip and fell after her. The light was blinding, and soon Lady and Axe couldn't see at all.

The first thing Lady felt was wind. It was rushing passed her ears, but not chilling her. It had a strange coolness to it, but warmth as well. Lady's eyes were still closed and she wanted them stay that way. However Lady knew it was foolish to and opened them.

"Strange." She muttered, staring ahead. "An orange sky? How?" She felt the material under her fingers and discovered grass. Lady instantly sat up. Looking around, she found red trees and plants, covered in silver leaves. She stumbled to her feet and circled around, taking in everything. She was on Gallifrey. "No way. This isn't real." She ran through the grass and kept running. Thick trees thinned and soon she appeared in a clearing. "You burned!" She shouted, yanking out real grass with her hands and falling to her knees, dark soil on her fingers. "You burned and I watched!"

"What's wrong, crazy lady?" A child's voice spoke from behind her and Lady turned and screamed. A young boy of five years and with snow white hair, his head tilted and looking curiously at her. Freckles across his nose and eyes like a cloudy white sky. Lady was shaking her head while eyes fixed on the boy. His eyes matched hers.

"You-you. What…how? No! Why are you here?" The boy squatted in the grass, poking the ground with his long fingers. He wore a black shirt and muddy shorts.

"I live here."

"No one lives here." Lady counter attacked. "This place is dead."

"That could be said for me." He replied casually, tugging at grass. "You know, don't you?"

"Stop it." Lady said, eyes narrowing. "Tell me, what is happening?"

"No one is taking that bowl." Lady folded her arms.

"Oh?"

The boy nodded. "It doesn't belong to you."

"Nor you." Lady replied. "It belonged to my people." The boy stood and looking passed Lady thoughtfully. Lady turned too, and found a sight she never thought she would see again. A massive citadel protected in glass sat on the edge of the fields, shining in the suns. "The citadel…" Lady whispered. The boy walked passed her, looking at it strangely.

"I know that place. Grandfather and grandmother worked there."

"Shut it." Lady silenced the boy, who surprisingly obeyed. In the distance, two figures appeared, wearing traditional Time Lord robes and headdresses. Lady stumbled back and saw her mother and father. "Stop it." Lady turned to the boy and stormed over to him, grabbing his shirt by the fabric. He cringed and held onto her hands. "Stop it! Now!"

"I can't!" He wailed and cried. Tears fell down his cheeks. "You're making me! I can't! Don't hurt me!" Seeing the boy's pleas and tears, Lady slowly released him, feeling empty and guilty. The figures were coming closer. The boy stumbled back to his feet. "He's coming. He'll be here soon." The boy spoke softly, Lady's eyes moving from the boy's pale face to the figures. So she stood, nothing else to do but wait.

Axe eyes were blinded by the white and his hands covered his face, waiting to hit the rock. But he kept falling until he felt water. Freaking, he opened his eyes and screamed, trying to stay afloat in a vast ocean of purple water.

"Lady!" He screeched, trying to swim and tread water. "Help!" Every time he fell under the water, panic rose and he became more stressed. While he managed to stay afloat, Axe couldn't see any land or object for him to swim to.

A few seconds later, a strange being was swimming towards him. Axe couldn't make it out above or below water and could only realise who it was when it was right in front of him.

Raj remained unnaturally on the surface of the water, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, hey Axe."

"Shut it Raj and help me!" Axe tried to extended his hand out but wasn't close enough.

Raj pouted. "Come on and stop being stupid. Just sink."

"Me? Stupid?" Axe cried out and breathed heavier as he sank momentarily. "As much as you _love_ humans, you don't know a lot about them! We drown! I will drown, so freaking help me!" Raj just laughed, infuriating Axe.

"I don't think I will."

"Of course, you're so useless!"

Raj held up a claw. "No, it's because you can help yourself. Sink Axe."

"I can't!" He closed his eyes out of frustration. "I can't."

"Why?"

"I'll drown." Raj smiled and slowly slipped under the water. His head disappeared under the water and didn't come back. "Raj?" Axe called and looked around and under the water. "Raj!"

"Who's Raj?" Chris asked as he emerged from the water, treading it with ease. Axe shouted in surprise.

"Chris! What the hell! What are you doing here? Where's Raj?"

"Who's Raj?" Chris asked again, playfully nudging Axe's leg.

"Stop it!" he cried, exhausted and frustrated. "What's going on? How are you here, you're dead! And stop it!"

"Why?" Chris asked.

"You're not giving me answers!'

"Stop asking questions." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

Axe sighed and breathed slower, trying to relax. "Raj is this alien we've bumped into a few times."

"Alien huh?" Chris laughed, splashing around in the water. "Anyway, it's time to sink Axe."

"Sink?!" He kicked Chris hard in the leg. "You're worse than Raj! I'm not killing myself!"

"Who says you'll die?" Chris asked. "Look around. The water, does it seem normal?"

"No." Axe admitted, taking a closer look at the water. It reminded him of the water on Cantalope. "But it seems so real. I can feel it." Chris shrugged.

"I guess. But look, you have no choice." Chris grabbed Axe's arm and dragged him down, Axe screaming and trying to resist. Chris however seemed to have unnatural strength and Axe was hopeless. The water became colder and thicker, almost like cream. He couldn't see Chris' face any more just his eyes and mouth. Axe's breath was still being held and he had a hand over his mouth. Chris's griped tightened on his shoulder.

"Sink." Axe stared wide eyed at his brother, or whatever he was, and swallowed. Despite being under for ages, Axe was still full of breath. The eyes glowed and the smile widened. Chris slowly descended, Axe following. Just before he closed his eyes, the face turned into a face he didn't recognise but all he could see was a crazed smile, wide eyes and blonde hair.

_Sink. _

Lady tore her eyes from the figures when she heard a strange noise from above her. Looking up, she saw a floating figure drifting from the sky. When Lady looked back to the figures, they were gone. Cursing, she focused on the new mystery, asking the boy who was still sniffling in the grass.

"Who is that?" She pointed up. The boy shook his head.

"You're not getting the bowl." It was the fifth time he had repeated it. Lady gave up.

She was hungry, tired and frustrated. It seemed ages ago that she arrived on the surreal Gallifrey. _I'll pinch myself_, she thought, _that usually does the trick_. Lady grabbed the skin on her arm and yanked, crying out in pain.

"Bastard!" She shouted, holding her arm.

"You are a crazy lady."

Lady turned on him. "Shut up."

The boy wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "You're not nice."

Lady laughed. "And you are? Doing all this to me?" The boy was silent. Above them, the figure had fallen considerably, Lady able to see it a little more clearly. A young boy in hiking clothes and climbing gloves.

"Axe!" Lady cried out, and as soon as she said it, Axe fell to the ground instantly with a spine chilling _crack_. Horrified, Lady ran over to where he fell, 100 metres away. "Axe! Please, don't be hurt or dead. Please."

Axe body was crumpled in the grass, soaking wet and pale. Lady brushed his damp hair form his face and held his cheek.

"Come on, come on." She listened for a heat beat, but failed to find one. Tearing open his clothes, Lady performed CPA, checking for a beat between presses. After 20 minutes, Lady gave up, crying.

"_Sink_." She barely missed the words until he repeated them. "_Sink_."

"Axe, god, please." Lady smiled as she saw Axe groaned and turn to his side, coughing up purple water. He cringed as he felt his chest.

"God, what did you do to my heart?" Axe asked weakly, but smiled as Lady hugged him.

"You idiot." She murmured, hugging tighter.

Axe shivered and stood next to Lady, who was trying to find the boy. "Nope – he's gone. Good riddance too, annoying little squirt."

"You had someone with you too?"

"Too?" Lady asked, catching his word. Axe nodded and told her what happened. "Crap." She said, pushing back hair. "Raj and Chris? In a giant puddle?" He nodded again. "I just appeared here. And a little boy too."

"Did he say anything?" Lady was slow to shake her head.

"Nothing, that's why he was annoying."

"Right." Axe said, twisting water from his jacket. "Where to now?"

"We're getting the bowl. Come hell or high water." They glanced at each and laughed. But the laughter was cut short when the sky turned dark with winds picking up and forcing Lady and Axe to support each other.

"What's going on?!" Axe cried over the wind, but Lady could only shake her head.

The citadel was shattering and collapsed into a pile of glass, the sky crackling with lightning. The grass under their feet was dying and becoming brittle and sharp, the trees wilting and falling. A fierce vibration shattered the ground beneath them, Lady and Axe nearly falling over.

"I think we need to move!" Lady cried, helping Axe keep his balance.

"Where too?!" Axe pointed out, Lady throwing her hands out in frustration.

"Stop!" Lady cried the words, but they were spoken in Gallifreyan. Axe was taken aback. But they both were amazed to find the collapsing world had halted in its destruction. The sky cleared, the wind stopped and colour came back to the grass.

"Say that again." A voice, old and male, spoke from thin air. Lady and Axe searched for the voice. "Female, repeat yourself." Lady did as she was told, although objected to 'female'. A soft chuckle was heard. "One has learned the ancient language of the Time Lords in order to steal my Master's treasure."

"No!" Lady corrected the voice. "I am Gallifreyan! I am the last Time Lady!"

"No." The voice replied. "I am." The air in front of the pair shifted and discoloured until Lady appeared, smiling and in deep red robes. Lady was becoming pissed.

"What? You think copying my image is going to make me stop?" The mirror Lady shrugged.

"Maybe not, but I think the destruction of your TARDIS would." Lady raised an eyebrow, close to yelling.

"My TARDIS? How can _you_ touch my TARDIS? We are in a dream and you, a manifestation of psychic pollen, cannot do anything outside this world." Axe was surprised, the mirror Lady seemed annoyed.

"I've looked inside your vast head, Time Lady. Quite a big mouth and bigger attitude. I can affect your TARDIS, if I get some of my little pollen inside your motor. Seems I did."

The TARDIS' familiar whirring was heard, appearing on the landscape. Lady resisted running towards it, it was probably an illusion.

"It's not an illusion." Mirror Lady said, reading her mind. "You know it's real. You can feel it." Lady said nothing. "Feel me do this." The TARDIS creaked and a sharp sound of metal scraping was heard. Axe covered his ears while Lady remained stone faced. Mirror Lady smiled. "If you want the Gallifreyan bowl, find your TARDIS."

"What?!" Axe objected. "You can't do that! Lady, tell her! Him, it?"

Lady hardened her stare. "How long do we have?"

Mirror Lady smiled. "That, is up to you." She changed her expression to one of curiosity, Mirror Lady laughing, then materialising, the TARDIS behind them disappearing as well.

"Up to you?" Axe repeated. "What does that mean?" Lady shrugged. He smiled and sat on the grass. "I can't, well I can, believe all of this nonsense just for a stupid bowl."

"It's not stupid." Lady defended herself. "It's Gallifreyan. One of the last pieces from the Age of Time Lords. It's important to me." Lady looked down at Axe, who nodded.

"Okay, I've been unfair. It's important to you, so we shall risk our lives in a dream world with a crazier you wanting to harm us for a _bowl_. Right." Lady laughed and helped him up.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back with reality." He raised an eyebrow, Lady grinning and linking an arm with him.

"Okay wise guy. Which way do we go?" Axe scanned the landscape, frowning and curling his lip.

"North?"

Lady scratched her head. "Which way is that?" Axe didn't have an answer.

"Can't you sense your TARDIS or something? Aren't you two linked or some junk like that?"

Lady put a hand on her satchel. "In a way. I'm not sure how strong our link is in this stupid 'dream world'." Her tone became mocking.

"Can you try? It will be our only leg up." Lady nodded and sat on the grass, legs crossed and eyes closed.

In her mind she imagined the machine, old and new, massive and small, the reddest red and always where she needed it. A faint whirring noise was heard and she smiled. Lady stood and stretched, pointing towards the forest.

"That way."

Axe followed her finger. "You sure?" She nodded. Axe returned his gaze at the forest and sighed. "Let's go." Lady nodded again and turned, taking a few steps before she cried out in pain, face in her hands.

"Lady!" Pools of golden light were streaming from her hands and face, Lady straightening up then crying out, Axe hopeless. Suddenly the light disappeared and Lady was gone. A young woman, with long sandy hair and brown eyes was in her place. She wore a simple long black dress with black shoes and gloves. Axe took steps away, not sure how to react.

"Who are you?" Axe asked, stepping back and keeping distance. The woman shook her head, grew a confused look on her face and stood up straight.

"Who are _you_?" Axe's eyes grew wide. "I am a Duchess of Time, the first." She smiled smugly.

"No, Lady is. Who are you?" The woman smiled.

"I am sometimes referred to as 'Lady'. Do I know you?" The woman's face was different to Lady's, but Axe noticed similarities; her nose, freckles and cheekbones.

"I hope. I'm Axe, you companion."

The woman smiled. "I've had so many during my travels. Many lost, so many lost." She swallowed and put a hand to her lips, blinking. "I'm sorry, mustn't get so emotional, never helps anyone."

"No it is doesn't." Axe agreed. The Time Lady smiled and approached Axe, taking his chin in her gloved hand.

"Quite cute, might I add. But not familiar."

Axe pouted. "Bit hurt at that. We've done so much together." The woman was interested.

"Like what?"

Axe shrugged. "Well, Ceros, fungus, Judoons, Lopians, Lonely Assassins… oh and the Doctor." At his name the woman stepped away and held her hand to her chest.

"How do you know him?"

Axe was taken back. "I've travelled with him, with you. All of us. Marie. Do you remember her?" The woman shook her head but then nodded.

"Yes… Marie… the Doctor… you. Didn't I meet Richard III?" Axe smiled, nodding.

"You did. You fought at the Battle of Bosworth."

"Me! A respectable Time Lady, fighting with knights in the middle Ages?" She seemed surprised. Axe shrugged.

"You did. Remember Lady, please, we have to get out of here." The woman nodded and closed her eyes, touching a necklace of a key around her neck.

"Axe…Axe…" She repeated the words and knitted her eyebrows. "Yes!" She opened them, eyes sparkling with the colour of blue. "Axe!" He was grinning and jumped into a bear hug. "How could I forget you?"

"I'm just glad you remember." Axe replied, breaking the hug. "What was that? And why do you look like that?" Lady was confused but grabbed a small mirror from her satchel. She shrieked.

"I'm-I'm… I'm younger!" Lady was breathing heavily. "I'm my last regeneration!" She poked and pulled at her face, feeling her nose and cheeks.

"I remember you saying something about that." Axe recalled. "You look different and act different. But still the same person? It's confusing." Lady agreed.

"It is." She looked at her dress. "Man, I was depressing. What a downer. Anyway, stuck with it."

"Until you do it again." Axe noted, stopping Lady.

"What?"

"Remember what Mirror Lady said? How much time depends on you. What if you keep regenerating backwards and get younger?" Lady was wide eyed. "What generation were you?"

"9."

"Then, if you regenerate every half hour, four and a half hours."

She folded her arms. "What makes you say half hour?"

"We've been here for that long." Lady swallowed. "And no real clue of where the TARDIS or that bowl is. Except that way." He pointed to the forest.

"We have to get going." She hitched up the hem of her dress and headed for the woods, Axe right behind her but soon overtaking.

"This is the most ridiculous dress for travelling." Lady groaned. "Why on earth do I wear it?"

"'Did you wear it'." Axe corrected, waiting for her to catch up.

"Yes, yes." She dismissed, waving a gloved hand at him. Axe smiled.

"I know, but I can't have you disappearing like before. Need your wits about you."

"I'm the same person!" Lady objected, stopped as they approached a small river bed. Axe stepped on large stones and made it to the other side. "I'm Lady, just different appearance."

"It's enough." He held out his hand, helping Lady with her long dress, which prevented a lot of movement.

They were quiet for a bit, just walking and observing the scenery. Which slowly changed.

"Lady, the grass is green now." She stopped and blinked, looking around.

"Huh. So it is. Think I would notice that."

"It was too slow." Axe pointed out, looking around and found the sky was blue. "Why has it changed?"

Lady placed a hand to her eyes to shield them from the sun. "It must be stealing memories from you now. This is Earth. Been here before?"

Axe nodded. "The countryside, just outside London. Chris and I jumped on the train to see how long it take us before getting caught. It's funny, I can't remember where we stopped or a name." He smiled, hand on his hip. As they headed over a small hill, a small country town came into view. It was busy, with people running and talking, on bikes and horses, bread baking in a nearby shop.

"Just as you remember?" Lady smiled and walked towards it. "Come on, might be some clues."

They first headed for the information centre. The shop was small and quiet, a young man sitting behind the desk.

"Yes?"

Lady replied. "Looking for a red telephone box, young man. Have you seen one?" The man shook his head.

"Sorry love, no telephone booths here. Would you like a map of the countryside?"

"No thanks." She declined and looked around the shop for more information.

"Would you like a map of the countryside?" The man asked again, Lady turning and facing him quizzically.

"Did you hear me say no? Or are you reading a script?"

The man didn't reply at first, but soon did. "Would you like a map of the countryside?"

"Lady!" Axe called out, an open map that he took from a pile in front of him. "Here." He pointed at the left hand side at a small landmark, labelled 'The Empty Booth'. "I think it's the TARDIS."

"Thank you." Lady nodded to the man, who froze quite suddenly. Axe folded the map back up, put it in his jacket and was staring at him with Lady. The man slowly turned to stone, wings growing out of his back and making his way over the counter towards them. A flood of images and emotions overcame Lady and her voice suddenly changed back.

"Run!" Lady shouted and headed out the shop. "Lonely Assassin!" They burst out of the shop where they were met with the entire village becoming statues, all facing and pointing at Lady and Axe. "Keep running!" Lady said, Axe following behind.

"Where?"

"I don't know! But don't touch them whatever you do!"

"But we're in a dream!" Lady didn't want to risk it, and Axe obeyed anyway.

"Maiden!" A voice came out of nowhere, and a familiar figure raced through the frozen crowd towards Lady and Axe, halting when it arrived, on a horse.

"Richard!" Lady cried out in surprise. Richard III smiled and helped Axe on the horse, extending his arm for Lady.

"Quickly my Lady! The statues are moving! We must move!" Lady obeyed and was placed on the horse which somehow fitted the three of them comfortably. Lady wasn't in the right mind set to question it. They rode through the town, avoiding every frozen person. Soon, they were out and into the countryside. They rode until the village was out of sight, when suddenly Lady cried out and fell off the horse, clutching her chest and glowing.

"Lady!" Axe grabbed the reins and stopped the horse. Richard steered it back towards Lady. Axe jumped off and was by her side. "You're regenerating again!"

"Stand back!" She ordered, throwing out her arms as the light exploded. Her hair changed to a dark brown, with large eyes but a small mouth. She was dressed in explorer gear, aviator goggles on her head and sturdy boots on her feet. Lady shook her head and examined herself. Axe, who had been given her satchel, pulled out her mirror. Lady peered at it and rolled her eyes. "Damn it. Changed again." Her voice had changed again, a little rougher than before.

"So this is number 7?" Axe said, helping her up and adjusting to her newest conversion. "Not too shabby. At least you're in proper clothes now."

"True." Lady agreed, tightening her shoes. "I was getting sick of that dress. Richard, can you-" She turned to address him, but the medieval king had disappeared. The horse vanished as well. She sighed. "Of bloody course. Too simple."

"He might pop up again." Axe offered optimistically. "I have a feeling lots of things will."

Lady nodded and asked for the map, which they spread out on the grass. "At least we have a rough idea of what lays ahead."

"If that creepy mirror you doesn't change it." Axe pointed out.

"Don't give it any ideas." She retorted, Axe shrugging. "Do you have a marker? Pen?" He checked the bag and retrieved a red marker and handed it over. Lady held the cap between her teeth while scribbling over the map, crossing out the village and circling the landmark known as 'The Empty Booth'. "There, we know where we've been and where we're going. Perfect." Axe traced the red line connecting the village to the landmark. It was surrounded by other strange shapes and places. "We cannot lose this." Lady reminded him, Axe nodding. "It's our only sense in this stupid place. Alright." She stood and straightened out her thick light green shirt and rolled up her sleeves. "I think we should get started. Come along Lee." She marched off, in direction of the Booth, map firmly in her hand.

"It's Axe." He corrected her, confused. "Lady?" She 'hmm'ed in reply. "So you say that every regeneration is still you, but different." Lady repeated the noise she made. "I don't get that."

"You obviously have not regenerated many times before." She grinned, Axe raising an eyebrow. "I don't know what she sees in you."

"She?" Axe repeated, confused. Lady shook her head.

"Me. Sorry Axe." Her voice changed briefly to Lady's 9th regeneration. "My different personalities are clashing. My 7th hasn't met you, so doesn't know you."

Clashing?" Axe replied. "The whole regeneration thing you do is still incredibly weird to me."

"Well, you dying and staying dead is weird to me." Lady retorted stiffly, Axe frowning at her voice change as well.

"Don't have to be so blunt about it."

Lady sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry, rough day." They continued walking in silence; Axe thinking about what it would be like to regenerate, living life as another version of yourself, never really dying. He could do anything. Lady was thinking about losing her current one, not wanting to lose it again. She loved her 7th one, it was when Andy Lee travelled with her, and some of the best adventures she ever had. Another Lady had the privilege to see him again, she did not. It wasn't fair. She wouldn't mind being stuck in this regeneration. It wouldn't bother her terribly. In fact, what if they found the TARDIS and escaped the influence of the Pollen? Would she remain in this regeneration? Lady secretly hoped so.

Axe suddenly broke both their trains of thought. "Lady, those goggles, did you give them to the Doctor?" She seemed surprised.

"Of course not! Precious things like these? Never. Andy Lee gave them to me. I fixed them of course. The glass is UV proof, laser, shatter, all sorts." Lady rambled on, giving Axe too much information. She stopped. "Oh, did I? Doesn't seem something I'd do."

"Maybe you didn't, but another Lady did."

Lady face grew darker. "Hmph. Another _Lady_, giving away my prized belongings. Rude." She adjusted her goggles and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sure she had good reasons too." Axe said, rather sorry he brought it up.

Lady dismissed it. "Whatever. He has it so I'm not dwelling on it. He probably has more use for it than other Lady. What did he look like when he was wearing them?" She asked, suddenly interested.

Axe frowned. "Crazy dark hair."

"Could be 10." Lady muttered.

"Bowtie."

"Could be 11."

"Oh, and a striped cardigan. Doesn't really change out of it to be honest." Lady shrugged.

"He does that. I'm afraid I don't know that face. Must be 12."

"You call him a number?" Axe seemed surprised, also concerned for Lady's personality was clashing again.

Lady explained. "Based on the number of regeneration. I'm 7. But don't call me that." She added smiling.

"You're really 9 though." He correctly. She looked at him oddly. "I mean, in reality. Outside of this world. Remember?" Lady nodded stiffly and wore a small scowl.

Axe nodded and asked for the map. She handed it over. "I know where we're going."

"I know." Axe reassured. "I just want to check things. See, the characters on the map moves. The waves of this ocean wiggle." He pointed, Lady leaning over to see.

"Oh. Didn't notice that." Axe smiled.

"And see those dots?" Lady peered closer to Axe's finger, where two small dots with script about them, one saying 'Lady' another 'Axe'. "That's us."

"No kidding?" She smiled and scoffed. "I like this map. Extremely detailed and up to date."

"At least I can read it. Sick of maps written in Gallifreyan."

"I should teach you to read it." Lady said nicely, smiling. "If Andy Lee could get it, you definitely should."

Axe nodded. "As much as I'd love it, we really need to find the TARDIS."

Lady shrugged. "Of course. How much further to the Empty Booth?" Axe looked at the map again then folded it and placed it back in the bag.

"No too far. Actually, just over this hill." They had begun to climb a tall hill covered scratchy grass and dandelions and quickened their place.

"Did you know, on Earth, there are dandelions as tall as trees?" Axe laughed.

"Earth? Nah, must be somewhere in space."

Lady shook her head. "I'm serious. I've seen them. And climbed them. You should go there, with Lady." She said, a tone of sadness in her voice. Axe linked an arm with hers. She blinked a tear away.

"Lady, the booth!" They had reached the top of the hill, the bright sun in their eyes. Axe had shielded them and looked down, spotting one of the most incredible sights he had seen.

A towering faded red telephone booth sat atop a pillar of stone, dwarfing Axe and Lady should they stand next to it. Weeds and bushes surrounded it and consumed the bottom, vines wrapping themselves around the booth, preventing the door from being opened easily. Patches of tall flowers decorated the wild grass around it, leaving the impression it had been there for a while, with no one being there for a long time too.

"It's kind of sad, isn't it?" Axe frowned.

"It looks pathetic." Lady scowled, arms folded. "Look at it. Rusty. Damaged. Abandoned. Lady should take better care of it."

"Lady, she didn't do that." Axe gently reminded her. "It's just an illusion." She nodded sourly and made her way down the hill, not waiting for Axe to follow. He sighed and headed after her, sick of her personality overtaking the Lady he loved more, even though he reminded himself they're the same person.

"Come on!" She called from the foot of the pillar, waiting. Axe caught up and stared up at the booth.

"It's worse up close." He wrinkled his nose, spotting the rust forming around the edges and the door, the dirtiness of the glass panels. The Booth actually seemed smaller up close, almost like the original size, but taller due to the stone it sat upon. "Plan?"

Lady narrowed her eyes and titled her head. "I say open it. They say it's empty? We'll see." She positioned herself at the base of the stone, face to the front of the booth. She grinned and held out her hand to Axe. "Give me a leg up, then I'll pull you up." Axe agreed and positioned his hands and secured her foot, boosting her up. Lady grabbed the vines and supported herself. Tying a loose vine around her waist, she leaned down and grabbed Axe's hand.

"Walk up the side as I pull you up!" Lady ordered, closing her eyes as she pulled. Axe jumped and was running up the stone, grabbing another vine to ease Lady of his weight. "Well done Axe." She beamed and pulled her army knife from her jacket pocket, cutting the thick vines slowly. One by one they fell and Lady checked the rusted lock. "Should still work." Lady took a key from around her neck and placed it in, grinning as she heard a familiar _click_. "Yes!" She cried, her voice changing to 9th Lady. "We're in!" But her voice changed back when they saw what was inside the booth. Nothing. "Crap."

"I didn't think it be literally _Empty_. I thought it was poetic licence." Axe sighed, angrily tugging on the vine that supported him. Lady scanned the booth, frowning at the readings.

"Something's here." Lady confirmed. "But what? It's empty."

"Maybe not." Axe said, looking closer into the dark booth. "Maybe…" He reached out and moved his hand inside, yelping as it sulk him in fully, the vine snapping with ease.

"Axe!" She cried out, her 9th voice coming back. "Axe! No!" she ran into the darkness and hoped to find him.

Axe screamed and grabbed the first thing his fingers touched. Wool. Or material. He heard a thump and a soft landing occurred. He opened his eyes and found himself lying down on a sea of blankets and pillows, with a sky of galaxies above.

"What there…?"

"Axe!" Lady voice screamed as she fell from the sky and landed on the pillows. Axe cried back and scrambled over to her. However the blankets where being pulling from underneath him, making movement hard. Lady noticed him and tried to reach him too. The blankets had parted, where a gaping black hole appeared between them, where they were slowly falling into.

"Axe!" Lady struggled to get closer and managed to grab his hand. Light was gathering around her and her face began to glow. She was crying and holding tight, squeezing. "I'm changing! I don't want too! I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

Axe was crying too. "I know!" They fell, the blankets disappearing and darkness surrounded them, air rushing past Lady and Axe. "Be brave Lady! You are always brave! Whoever you are, you are brave! I'll be right here!"

Lady nodded and swallowed, crying again and closing her eyes, bottom lip shaking. _I am brave, I am always brave._


	34. 11: Psychic Pollen: Chapter 2

When they landed, Lady had finished regenerating.

"Axe?" It was a quiet voice and younger than the previous one, softer too. "Axe?"

A younger woman sat confused on a glass floor, rubbing her head. Long light brown hair fell past her shoulders and round glasses sat on her nose. White Oxford shoes on her feet and stockings, with a blue floral summer dress. She looked down at herself. "Oh!"

"Wow." Axe smiled, standing up and helping her. "Have to say Lady, your different personalities are like yin and yang." She laughed and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"It's like that, yes." Her voice was much cheerier and pleasant than the previous one. Axe felt a pinch of sadness in his stomach, remembering how scared she was at leaving, for the second time. "Where are we?" Axe looked around as well. A strange environment, with a glossy shiny floor and odd specks of light above them, with darkness consuming where the light failed to reach it.

"No idea Lady." She furrowed her eyebrows and pulled out her army knife and scanned the floor and space around her. "Well?" She read the findings.

"The sonic cannot make heads or tails of it. It says it doesn't exist. Where's that map?" Axe fished it out and handed it over. "Oh, look." She pointed, Axe gasping. The map had changed completely, showing what was inside the booth. A big void of nothing, where they were now, then deserts and oceans, with asteroid belts and castles in between. "It's changed! Odd…"

"We're on the edge." Axe noticed. "Then this ring of asteroids, then this desert, castle and ocean. Then nothing." Lady 'hmph'ed and made note of the key and scale the map produced.

"That's just ridiculous. This void that we're in now spans 3 years of walkable distance straight across. How on earth are we going to get through in 3 and a half hours?" Axe frowned and looked directly above them, a bright light. He noticed nothing else existed outside the paths of light and smiled.

"It won't take 3 years. See the lights?" Lady nodded. "I think that you can only travelled within the lights, or even exist. So, if we leave our spot, we will appear at the next light!"

Lady scoffed. "I like it, but what makes you think all that?" Axe shrugged and smiled, stepping out and appeared a few metres away under a light.

"This!"

"Smarty pants!" She called back and headed over to him. "Okay, I'll give you that one. We need to keep travelling this way." She pointed. "I don't know what, but we need to get to that castle. The TARDIS is in there. I can feel it."

"Ready to go?" Lady grinned and nodded, Axe grabbing her hand and ran, appearing in the light before disappearing again, the whole situation making them laugh.

Before they knew it, the edge of void have been reached and crossed. The darkness was behind them and a minefield of large and tiny rocks surrounded them. Beyond laid a distance laid. Lady nor Axe could make it out clearly. They stood on the black, the nearest asteroid just a jump away.

"How are we getting across?" Axe asked, scanning the field. "Don't want to say it, but right now the TARDIS would be perfect." Lady smiled holding up her sonic scanner.

"I think we can jump. The gravity's readings are quite stable. A little weaker than Earth's moon." She scanned around her again. "So, jumping between will be easy. Plus," she raised her eyebrows, "A little bit fun." They made a little competition to see who could reach halfway first. Axe was winning.

"Hurry Lady! I thought you were an excellent jumper!" Lady laughed.

"You try it in a dress!" She called back, grinning. Axe turned around and rested on a boulder of an asteroid, catching his breath.

"Alright Axe, just you wait until I get into some tights or something. Axe?" She frowned and looked around, unable to see or hear him. "Axe! Where are you?" She stopped and panicked, rubbing her elbows nervously.

"Lady!" Axe called from a far way below her, Lady peering over the edge of her own meteor. He waved sheepishly.

"Axe!" she scolded. "I was worried to death! Get back up here!"

"I tripped and fell down! I'm not hurt, if you're wondering." He grinned and jumped up, grabbing onto the bottom of an asteroid and climbing his way up. Soon he was sharing one with Lady. She gave him a soft slap on the head.

"Dummy." He gave a one-sided grin, Lady unable to stay mad. An odd noise was heard, an organic_ whirring_. Axe had heard it before, especially Lady. They both turned and screamed, as the asteroids behind them were crawling and covered in Time Leeches, teeth bared and barbs aimed.

"Jump!" Lady shouted and discovered they were appearing on many others.

"Lady!" Axe shrieked, pointing behind him. "Shifters!" Large blobs of black slime began taking shapes, forming people Axe knew. His brother, Raj, police officers, his parents. Many became people from Lady's past: aliens, enemies, friends, the Doctor. But one, standing in the middle, crazed grin on his face, bleached white hair and scruff for a beard, scared her the most. Lady screamed. It was him.

The Master.

She stood there stunned. Was it him? No. He was dead. She was there, she did it. No, it couldn't.

Axe's face one of pure shock – that man's face; it was the face he saw in the water. Even though it was hazy and blurred, there was no mistaking it. But an outcry from Lady distracted him.

"No!" She screamed and held her hands, Axe grabbing her arm and pulled her away from the time leeches crawling over her shoes. "No!"

"Lady! Are you crazy? I'm helping you!" He swung her onto an asteroid, him climbing up later.

"No, Axe." She explained. "That man, the one who smiled. He's-"

"Not real." Axe cut her off, looking at her in the eyes. Tears were forming around her hazel pupils. "He's not real. He can't hurt you, whoever he is." He hoped it was true as well.

"How-?" Axe smiled and kissed her hand. Lady swallowed and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Always. Now hurry!" Lady held onto the hem of her dress and they run across the boulders, eventually losing the slow Time Leeches. Several of the Shifters were lagging behind.

Axe and Lady jumped onto the last asteroid, staring out at the desert ahead of them, vast and empty. Hills upon hill of golden and brown sand, shining in the pale sky above. While Axe was analysing ahead. Lady turned around and saw that the creatures could not advance further, clearing only being able to exist within the belt. She grinned at the angered Master, trying to reach her. The nerves in her stomach quietened, but didn't disappear. She knew, if she knew him well, that the Master, even a telepathic manifestation of him, would not give up so easily.

"Lady?" She nodded and focused on Axe again. "Are you ready to cross? The jump is much further. Good to go?"

She smiled. "I've been ready since we started this whole thing." Axe started at the furthest edge of the asteroid, ran, and gave a leap, moving through space and disappearing, soon landing on the sand. Lady did the same, after taking on more look at Master and swallowing, running as fast as she could.

Axe was brushing sand from his hair when Lady landed next to him, shouting in surprise.

"Wow, that's one way to travel. By light! I shall have to do it again."

Axe shrugged, sand falling off his clothes. "Not my preferred, never really know where you're going to land. But it's safer than the TARDIS."

Lady laughed. "I don't think I can disagree to be honest."

Axe sighed and stretched his arms. "Start walking?"

Lady rolled her eyes. "Nothing else to do. Never appreciated the TARDIS more than I am right now."

Axe laughed. "I definitely take back everything I disliked about it. The dangerous landings, its ability to get lost, the sheer size of it and getting lost _inside_-"

"Oh zip it." Lady linked her arm with his. "You love it."

He smiled. "Of course."

"Duchess of Time!" Lady in surprised and stared horrified as she turned and saw the Master running off the asteroid and travelling through the space. She pulled out her sonic army knife and buzzed it, the Master just stopping on the edge of the desert, unable to get in. "Let me in Duchess!" he roared, hitting his fists against the force field.

"Who _is_ that?" Axe asked, grabbing Lady by her slightly shaking hand.

"Let me in!" He shouted again, a small amount of blood appearing on his bruised knuckles. Lady swallowed and stared at him, transfixed.

"Lady?" Axe asked, concerned. The Master smiled.

"Is that what you're calling yourself now? You've had a few. I remember the one I used to call you. I'd say it, but we're in the company of a child." Axe was infuriated.

"Excuse me? How dare you!" The Master threw back his head and laughed.

"Shut up human! I am a Time Lord! That instantly cancels out anything that comes out of your stupid mouth!" He grinned and looked mockingly at Lady. "You know how to pick them Lady. Easy on the eyes but always blockheads. Now, LET ME IN!" Lady aimed the sonic at the Master again, making the field stronger. He roared madly and threw himself at it, shouting and raging. Lady grabbed Axe's hand and ran away, towards the nearest hill and not stopping until he was out of sight and earshot.

They paused to regain breath, Axe putting a hand on her shoulder, about to ask a question. Lady answered before he asked.

"Axe listen to me. Not all Time lords are good. I mean, there's me and the Doctor sometimes but when a Time Lord goes bad he goes BAD." Axe shook his head. "Unfortunately it's easy for them to do so."

"I'm confused-"

"Don't be. He is called the Master, and he is mad. A survivor of the Time War but only for a while. He killed me once, but then I killed him, for good. Seeing him almost made me forget that. He is not the real Master, and that is the only thing keeping me calm. If he escapes and follow us, we're in for a lot of trouble."

"The force field-"

"-Will only hold him for so long." Lady explained. "He is brilliant as he is insane. He'll figure a way. Hopefully he won't be able to exist in this sector."

"But he's just a shifter?" They started walking swiftly again.

"I think he's becoming more."

Axe nodded seriously. "If the Master, or whatever his name is, comes back, I'll be by your side 100 percent."

"Thank you." Lady smiled but gasped and collapsed on the sand, face up, light shining from her skin.

"Lady!" He shouted out, shielding his eyes from the light.

"Axe!" When he lowered his arm he was surprised. Bright purple blue hair to her shoulders and shaved on one side. Skinny jeans and a flannel shirt which cut off at the shoulders, she couldn't be more different to other regenerations. Full lips and smoky eyes, she looked like a teenage rocker. Axe couldn't help but laugh.

"Zip it hotshot!" Lady shouted back, standing up and pointed a black nail-polished finger at him. "We all had our moments!"

"But, this!" He laughed, Lady rolling her eyes.

"Come on, snap out of it. We've got a TARDIS to fine. And I hope you realise every time I regenerate, the less time we have? So stop laughing about it." He instantly became more serious, but being slightly comical about it. "Okay, get it out of your system."

"But purple hair!" He cackled, hand on his side. Lady pouted and poked out her tongue, then making her way up the next hill of sand. Axe followed, still grinning.

The desert stretched on for ages, hill upon hill, rocks after rocks. Soon Axe had enough, and broke down and cried.

"I'm sick of walking! I just want to crawl into a ball and cry." He fell to his knees, punching the sand. Lady raised an eyebrow, and watched with little sympathy. She walked over and picked him up by his collar, shaking sense into him.

"Snap out of it. Open the map tear bags." Axe frowned but obeyed, seeing that they only have a short distance to go. "See?" She grinned, letting him go. "Pull yourself together. I can't have you wallowing like a baby."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He replied sarcastically. "I just have never experienced something like this before. I guess I should be more prepared when travelling with you."

Lady pouted. "Maybe you should." She retorted. "I should be travelling with someone who can handle pressure."

"Pressure!" He exclaimed. "Lady, I know a thing or two about pressure."

"Did you fight in the Last Great Time War?"

"Well no-"

"Or face down an entire army of Sontarans?"

"No but-"

"Kill the Master?"

"Hey-"

"Slay Pixale?"

"Just because your battles are universal doesn't mean mine are insignificant! Not all victories are about saving worlds. Mine are just as important." Axe snapped. Lady stopped and looked away. She hadn't thought about it like that. It was so easy to get caught up in her achievements, that she forgot Axe had it hard as well. Guilt swelled up inside her. She suddenly remembered; this was why one of her companions left. All because of her stupid big-headedness.

"Axe, I'm sorry." He shrugged and continued walking, Lady mentally kicking herself. "Nice going Time Idiot." She followed him and it the journey to the edge of the desert stayed in silence.

They didn't notice it ended until the sand vanished from their feet. Looking up, Axe and Lady saw fields of lush meadows, populated by tables. Creatures of every shape and size sat at them, drinking from tea cups or eating sweets. Axe and Lady broke their silence only because of the strange sight.

"Any clarification would be awesome right now." Axe asked, looking over to Lady who stood beside him.

"Please, I'd love some too." She scoffed, hand on her hip. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot."

"It reminds me of 'Alice in Wonderland."

Lady smiled. "Met Carroll. Odd bloke."

Axe smiled. "Bet if he saw this, Wonderland would be normal."

"Damn straight." Long tables and short ones, round and square; they were all covered in table cloths and full of creatures. Even humans sat at some, making conversations with the aliens. Lady spotted a Weeping Angel sitting at one populated by others, all shielding their eyes. Daleks sat with Cybermen, both talking in robotic voices. In the centre of the party, a large rectangular table was positioned, and at the head was a little boy with snow white hair. Lady jumped and made a small noise when she noticed him.

"Lady, what's wrong? The aliens can't hurt us – I don't _think_ anyway."

Lady quickly shook her head. "Never mind." The boy noticed her and stood up.

"Duchess of Time! Axe the human!" he shouted, in a voice much louder than a normal boy could produce and was heard by everyone, who stopped and stared at the pair.

"Hi?" Axe said nervously. The boy beckoned them over. They remained were they stood.

"Join us, guests." Mirror Lady had returned, in her 9th regeneration, and smiled, sitting on the boy's right hand side. "Look, join us or the aliens will attack you and each other." She added casually, sipping tea. Lady and Axe slowly made their way through the tables, avoiding eye contact. Axe spotted a Ceros, and swallowed his anger down.

"There's a good boy." Mirror Lady smiled, reading Axe's thoughts. He scowled at her, sitting down next to Lady, who had chosen the opposite end of the table. "You too Duchess. It would have be unfortunate to make them fight. I know how much you hate bloodshed." She grinned behind her tea. Lady scowled deeper. There was about five empty chairs between them, Lady and Axe wishing there was more. The boy looked to each of them, just staring and observing.

"How do you like my world?" Mirror Lady asked, picking up a small cake with tongs and popping it on her plate.

"Interesting."

"Oh?"

"Interestingly terrible." Mirror Lady frowned slightly.

"That's a shame – I put a lot of energy into it."

"Great." Lady smiled. "You can spend the same energy giving me back my TARDIS and allowing Axe and I to leave." Mirror Lady laughed, throwing back her head. She morphed into the Master, his cackle still continuing. Lady grabbed the tablecloth with her hands, twisting them in anxiety.

"Oh Duchess. I have missed your sense of humour." The Master shifted his gaze to Axe and winked, Axe startled and concerned.

"You can continue to miss it." She replied coldly. "You're dead." The Master took this news by extreme surprise, mocking fake emotion.

"Oh no! How could I have not known? What an inconvenience! Well, it seems I'm having a busy afterlife, am I not? The same could be said about my current state of being, could it not?" Lady accidently tore the twisted table cloth in her hands, the tear heard by everyone. Axe looked at her in concern, the Master's smile widened. He pouted smugly. "But enough chit-chat. Tell me, how do you intend on getting your TARDIS back?" Lady shrugged.

"I don't really need a plan."

"Oh?" He asked in surprise. "And why's that?"

"It's in the castle. I'm going to walk straight in, grab the Gallifreyan bowl, get into my TARDIS and straight out of here."

"Duchess, the definition of 'plan' has not changed drastically; and that is not a plan. It's more really a bound-to-fail plan."

"We'll see." Lady stood up, bowing slightly and was getting ready to leave. "Coming Axe?"

Axe nodded. "No chance in hell am I-"

"No!" The boy cried out and stood on his chair, stepping on the table and slowly walking over to Lady. The Master had disappeared. Axe noticed and was grateful, not wanting Lady to know what he saw.

"What do _you_ want?" Lady asked coldly, eyes narrowed at the boy.

"Your time." The little boy walked up to Lady, a queer expression on his face. Lady watched him closely as he lightly touched her forehead, where Lady cried out as he forced a regeneration. Her hair turned a fiery red with a bowler hat upon it, light cardigan on her chest and Oxford shoes on her feet, a fire engine red satchel across her chest.

In the blinding light, the party of aliens and the boy managed to disappear, leaving behind empty tables. Axe adjusted to the newest Lady.

"Definitely toned down more." he observed. "I like it." Lady adjusted her hat.

"That may be so, but the little brat stole time off me. I wasn't ready to regenerate for another fifteen minutes!"

Axe shrugged. "You've got three left and we're not too far from the castle, if that's where we're actually going."

Lady nodded. "Oh, we're going." She suddenly looked up at the sky, a milky mixture of white and purple. "Without a back-up plan though."

"Why?" Axe was walking past the tables, Lady by his side.

"Well, how do you plan in a world like this?" She cried out, hands in the air. "It's ridiculous! Ludicrous! Preposterous! Outrage-"

"I get it." Axe smiled, cutting her off. Lady lowered her arms, smiling too.

"I have a tendency to ramble on, feel free to interrupt me." Axe nodded.

"Will do. And I don't know about you, but I'm getting sick of that Master guy."

Lady raised an eyebrow, smiling. "And that isn't even the real thing. Call me then."

"Lady, what was that about you and current state of being?"

Lady shook her head. "I honestly have no idea. What does that even mean?" Axe shrugged. "I mean, the body is in ashes, the sure way to kill a Gallifreyan, so maybe that's it?" She sighed. "Don't believe anything he says. The Master lies, even in here." Axe nodded. Lady stopped suddenly and grabbed something from her bag. "Take this." Lady handed over her pistol for Axe to put in his bag.

"Why? Aren't you better off having it?" She remained firm.

"No, just in case." She also pulling something else out of it, a small snow globe. She smiled, flipping it over and disturbing the snow. Lady giggled, Axe rolling his eyes and started heading for the castle. It have been the Doctor's, the globe. Lady borrowed it; or did he leave it with her? That was the problem of having 900 years' worth of memories, she could sometimes never tell which ones were real. She shook it again, a wave of giddiness over coming her. Axe called out to her to hurry up, shoving the globe back in the back, she caught up.

"Lady, I still think we should have a plan, you know, when we find the TARDIS?" Lady nodded and pouted, poking her jaw in thought. "Also, what's stopping this guy from moving it again? Or even destroying it?" Lady shrugged.

"My guess? He wants to play games. Putting it just in our reach then taking it away? That will probably happen."

"Great." Axe said in a defeatist attitude. Lady shrugged.

"Don't worry, we'll have the upper hand!" Axe raised an eyebrow.

"How do you figure? You don't have a plan." She pulled out the globe again and shook it, grinning. "Lady." She popped it away, frowning.

"Well, we scurry the castle ninja-style, secret and invisible like. Find the TARDIS and get inside it. That's our ticket out of here. Also the bowl. If we get the bowl inside the TARDIS, bonus points."

"I'm sure Mirror Lady, or whatever shape she's in, has eyes all over the place." They stopped and stared up at the huge stone castle, admiring the detail in the weathered rock, moss and decay. "She's probably looking at us right now."

"Then wave!" Lady laughed and waved at invisible gazers, Axe rolling his eyes. "Okay serious time now." Lady whispered the plan in Axe's ear, in case of eavesdroppers. They both braced themselves and approached the front door, a solid wooden door with a metal lock. Lady scanned it with her sonic and it _clicked_, creaking as it opened. Lady and Axe took up defensive stances and slowly walked inside.

A dimly lit entrance hall, rugs on the floor and banners on the walls, laid out in front of them and oddly deserted. It resembled slightly Richard III's castle.

"Remember Axe." Lady leaned over and whispered, Axe nodding. He cleared his head from thoughts and only focused on the TARDIS, Lady doing the same. The combined conscious thought allowed them both to hear an odd _whirring_ sound, coming from the eastern side of the castle. "Well done!" She cheered and grabbed his hand, heading for the stone steps that branched out into left and right, Lady taking the latter. She set her army knife to torch and scanned the hallways, avoiding moss and dirt. Axe picked up a flaming torch from an iron case on the wall, and constantly checked behind him.

"This is good. Nothing yet." Axe whispered, his words echoing down the hall. Lady nodded, eyes fixed ahead.

"Exactly. Yet." They continued for a few minutes, becoming tenser and tenser. Time passed and the hallway was suddenly filled with screeches. Lady grabbed Axe's hand and pulled him down as a swarm of bats, or creatures that looked similar, flew past them, claws scratching their skin. Lady felt a sharp tug at her cheek while a spot on Axe's head drew blood.

"You alright Lady?" She nodded and felt her cheek, sighing at the blood. Axe frowned and felt his head, the tips of two of his fingers lightly coated in the red liquid. Lady pulled out a cloth from her bag and headed it to him, getting another for her. "You know what they were?" She shook her head and grabbed his hand, walking along the hallway again.

"No idea. It was too dark to really see them anyway. Probably just something to annoy us with."

"Certainty do their job well." She smiled and considered. The hallway finally ended with a firmly locked wooden door. Lady groaned as her sonic failed to unlock it. "Deadlock."

"Wait, you can't do deadlock?" She seemed surprised.

"Of course! Has that happened to us at all?" Axe shrugged, shaking his head. Lady curled her lip. "Go figure. Anyway, the sonic army knife does not do deadlock."

"So?" Lady frowned and analysed the door.

"So, we manually do it." She felt around the door hinges, smiling as she unfitted them and pulled them out. She then walked back a couple of steps before unleashing a powerful kick to the lock, the wood shattering and falling back. Axe whistled while Lady brushed herself off.

"Nice."

"All in a day's work." She beamed and walked through, Axe following.

"Have to say, very late. Thought you'd be here ages ago." They both sighed as Mirror Lady stood in front of them, the TARDIS behind her which was surrounded by a force field. It sat upon a stone altar, the room decorated in rugs and banners, fire on the walls. The TARDIS made a _whirring_ sound, Lady's heart giving a tug. She spotted the bowl sitting in front of it, also in the field. Mirror Lady was dressed in robes, hands folded and giving a mischievous grin. Lady sighed and walked up to her.

"Okay. How is this playing out? We want out of here. Why are we even trapped here? What's so important about this stupid bowl?"

"Says you." Axe points out, Lady ignoring him.

Mirror Lady remained unshakable. "You're not getting it." She nodded, trying to appear apologetic.

Lady laughed. "See Axe?" she addressed him. "This is the problem when you use Psychic Pollen to guard your treasures. They don't really think about things. Like, how I'm a Gallifreyan so I have right to the bowl, and the fact THAT THEIR MASTER IS DEAD AND IS NOT COMING BACK!"

"You're not getting it." Mirror Lady repeated, Lady face-palming herself.

"Listen you bunch of fluff. I'll be frank. The Time Lords died in the Last Great Time Lord. They are not coming back. You are redundant. Let us leave." Mirror Lady shook her head, slowly changing appearance. She became an old man, long silver hair and a beard, a change of colour for the robes and a shoulder piece had fanned behind her head.

Lady smiled in surprise. "I know you. You were an official on the Council!" The Time Lord nodded.

"I am."

"Was." Lady stressed. "You died, your treasure to be inherited by me. Comprehend?" The Time Lord processed her words but failed to shift his position.

"I am to protect the bowl. It is my purpose, and it will continue to be until the owner returns."

Lady resisted repeating herself. It was useless. "But I'm Gallifreyan! Why am I not worthy to accept the bowl?"

"It is within my knowledge you were disgraced in the Council and were banished from it." Lady shocked, Axe confused. "Among other things."

"Banished?" He asked, Lady still gasping.

"I was not disgraced!" she defended herself, stepping closer and pointing. "I am the Duchess of Time! I was not to be belittled and mocked within my home, like I was at the citadel! Yes, I was banished but for damn good reasons! Maybe you should have that knowledge in your database!"

The Time Lord remained indifferent. "That may be so, but only those relating by blood. My master said himself."

"But he had no children. Or family still alive." Lady pointed out. "So that reason is as stupid as this whole situation!" The Time Lord was still stubborn. Lady pulled out her sonic army knife, aiming it at the Lord. "I didn't want too, but I guess I will have to use violence!" She hesitated briefly, but fired a bolt at him, but missing, the Time Lord laughing.

"Pathetic!" Lady made a face that appeared embarrassed, but Axe could see the tiny crack that was made in the force field.

"I won't miss next time!" She aimed dramatically again.

The Time Lord became serious. "Enough of this, the Master will return and see to it that you thieves are punished."

"He's not coming back!" shouted Axe out of frustration. "You blockhead! Listen to her, she's not stupid, unlike you!"

The Time Lord frowned and threw out a hand, Axe choking suddenly and gasping. Lady was horrified to see his skin becoming pale and a thin black liquid leaked from his nose.

"No! Let him go! Axe! Forget the fungus! He's using it against you!" Axe couldn't, he was panicking at the thought of suffering it again and just stared as he clawed his throat to breathe. Lady threw herself at the Time Lord and tackled him to the ground. Axe's health recovered slowly but he still withered on the ground, trying to regain stable oxygen levels. Lady had been thrown to the wall opposite, a sharp _crack_ was heard, and she crumpled to the ground, blood trailing from her nose.

The manifestation of the Time Lord raised his hand, therefore raising Lady as well. He flicked his hand, Lady crying out as her body twisted and contorted. With another flick, Lady's exploded light and her body changed again: short and choppy brown hair with a tattoo her neck, a leather jacket and military boots. She cried out, sharp teeth bared and green eyes sparkling.

Axe rolled on the ground, seeing Lady in the edge of his vision. "No!"

The Time Lord moved again and Lady was forced to change into a woman with messy long blonde hair and a head scarf, sleeveless white shirt and an ankle-length floral skirt. She screamed out again.

"Stop!" Axe shouted, helpless in his weakness. Lady groaned as she regenerated for the third time, her blonde hair turning inky black and growing younger. Axe noticed the sharp lump sticking into his side and pulled out the pistol from the satchel. Only having one shot before collapsing from exhaustion, he chose a target, aiming at the Time Lord who was too distracted by his game. Axe fired, Lady falling to the ground like a rag doll and the Time Lord covering his face in agony. Lady was lifeless on the ground, in stockings, heeled boots and a white shirt. The Time Lord glared ferociously at Axe, whose vision was blurry. A side of his face was missing, the pollen broken down and losing the image.

"You cannot kill me human. Not here, not in my world." Axe agreed.

"True, but I can destroy your bowl." He aimed at the force field, releasing the trigger and destroying it. Once it was down, Axe fired at the bowl, a loud _smash_ was heard and the Time Lord screamed in fury, his purpose now gone. Axe sighed and collapsed, his eyes noticing a figure over him, dragging him towards someplace wonderful.

Lady dragged him with one arm, the other suffering a dislocated shoulder. Her long black hair was tied with a rough braid, her shirt under a smart black jumper and a skirt in different shades of blue. The bowl's protector was decomposing, the pollen that made up his body was floating away, leaving a hollow shell. She avoided looking at it. Lady placed Axe on the altar, herself soon climbing up. The key around her neck opened the TARDIS instantly and she pushed the unconscious Axe inside, returning to pick up the broken shards of the bowl, placing them in the blood stained cloth. As soon as she carried them inside, the world outside was decaying, the walls crumbling and rugs unravelling. She made her way to the console and wrapped up the shards, placing them in the TARDIS' core, smiling as a bright light blinded her. But before they disappeared, this time for good, she glimpsed at her regenerations, each one smiling sadly but still happy. Their time had come and gone, and it was Lady's time now.

Axe awoke the smell of burning wood. He was awake instantly, surprised at his position on the couch near the console, wrapped in a blanket. Leaving it around his shoulders, he walked outside the TARDIS, noticing a figure standing at the mouth of a cave that was internally ablaze with a gas mask on. He saw her white hair and cried.

"Lady!" She turned instantly and wrapped her arms around him and he jumped onto her, head buried in her thick jumper, Lady squeezing tight. "I missed you."

"I know. I missed me too." Her reply was muffled, but he heard it, and never wanted to stop listening to her voice. She pulled up the mask and smiled, scratches across her cheeks, bruise on her left eye.

"Quite a battle."

She grinned. "I'll say." Axe groaned as he laughed, his throat as raw as if someone had rubbed it with sandpaper. "But we have the TARDIS, and the bowl."

"Even though it was smashed?"

Lady shrugged. "I still have a shard." She fished around in her pocket and pulled it out, a rough triangular piece that comfortably sat in her palm, with a few symbols on it.

"It's still beautiful." Axe tried, but was emotionally destroyed that they went through so much only to have a shard. "But where did the others go?"

"Into the TARDIS core. It was the only way to get out." He nodded and wrinkled his nose as he smelt again.

"Burning the pollen? Smart, I'd pity the next person who finds that cave." Lady agreed, heading back inside, Axe following.

"I think I'm ready for a century long rest." Axe murmured, Lady hearing.

She rubbed her shoulder gently. "I think that's the perfect idea. Come on." She linked her arm with Axe as they headed for the bedrooms, Lady kissing him on the head.


End file.
